YuGiOh: Generations
by Mr. Chaos
Summary: 24 years after the events of the "Of the Gods" trilogy, the charecters have grown up, married and have started their own families. Now, the children of Raia Chitoshi and Guy Roads are the top duelists, and along with Seto Kaiba and Tea Garner's son.
1. Prologue

_"This is no mere game we play today, not at all. If you believe that this is all for fun and entertainment, then you do not understand what it means to duel. This is a war, and only the strong, the smart, and the daring will survive it. One will win, one will lose, and all will be changed forever after this fight."_

_-Geno Roads_

**Prologue**

Duel monsters has changed.

It started out as a game of the pharaohs and priests, leaders of Egypt, designed to make the art of combat more civilized. It was a battle of souls, not muscles, where the cunning and intelligent destroyed those who relied upon strength alone. The game had a deeper meaning, as each creature was liked to a life. The death of one man could save the lives of millions by creating a creature of immeasurable strength and power. The creatures back then were Kas, controlled by the Ba part of the mind. The combination of the two in battle could allow man and monster to perform the grandest of tasks. And if one was willing to sacrifice their very being to their monster....the results were nothing short but amazing.

The game remained as it was as the kingdom expanded, growing and gaining prominence. Normally, such rituals would have stayed unchanged for the ends of time. However, was a catalyst added, it would rapidly change, and the fates of all involved would be changed as well. This is what happened with duel monsters. This is how the game would transform from a battle of the highest class to a game played by school children.

This catalyst was Kappa Neo. After his war against Egypt and the Pharaoh over the death of his wife Shima and the sealing of his daughter, Kaikou's, soul, Kappa Neo left the sands of Egypt forever to travel forever alone. The citizens, their pharaoh sealed away and their hero now gone, blamed Duel Monsters for the hardships that had fallen upon them. Pharaoh Seto was forced to forever seal away the games. The game would have forever ended, had it not been for 2: Kappa Neo and Shadi.

Kappa Neo, the immortal Medji doomed to walk the earth forever, unable to die even by his own hands, continued to keep the game alive by wielding his Ka as well as the Ba/Ka of his wife in battle. Stories of the warrior that could summon armies to his aid.

Years later, the tales of the Pharaoh and duel monsters had become nothing more bed time stories for the children of Egypt. One child would cling to these stories, begging his parents again and again to tell him of the amazing monsters and warriors of the past. And when he learned of what his tribe guarded, it made him even more detrimined to resurrect the games.

The rest, as they say, is history. Shadi went to Pegasus, who created the games and brought life back into the 7 items. Kappa Neo became Geno Roads, trained the Chitoshi children, and did battle with Yugi Moto and his brother Agile Krieg. In the end, Geno ascended to become the king of gods, and the world dealt with the aftermath of a bloody war between demons and gods that lasted 2 years and ended with Geno's, now Kaos, victory.

Many would say that the game could not change now, that it had reached it's limits. There are even a few that would have you believe that now, what with the events of the war, there was no reason to continue the kids game. Others would simply write it off.

24 years have gone by since Kaos had ascended. 19 years since Raia and Guy shared that night of passion in his loft, only 9 months later to be pregnant and married. 23 years since Yami Moto had been returned to earth, 20 since Yami and Gala had tied the knot and Gala found herself with child. Times had changed, families started. Even Kaos and Neph had 2 more children. People began to tell others that it appeared as if the Roads family was ready to settle down and live out it's life in peace

If someone told you that the Roads family could settle down....someone lied.

As much as they will not admit it, the blood of the Roads family is that of warriors, of generals, of mages and gods. In their very soul is a hunger to go on, to find the next challenge. And even if they are not about to go seek it, it will be the next generation that will bring about the next change.

Duel Monsters has Changed.


	2. The Party

_"There is one thing that is sacred in this world above all else. It is more precious then gold, stronger then diamonds, richer then titanium, more beautify then silver. It is more respected, more protected then any other entity on earth. You should respect it too, for against you, it is a deadly force. But with you, you can never truly lose._

_This thing is family."_

_-Geno Roads_

**The Party**

"....happy birthday, dear Tressa....happy birthday too you!"

"And many moooooooooorrreeee!"

Tressa Chitoshi-Roads smiled and playfully hit her father with the back of her hand. "Daddy, come on!"

Guy Roads merely smiled. "It's my little girl's birthday, and there is no way I am going to break tradition and not do the annual birthday song ending. It just wouldn't be your birthday, now would it?"

Tressa sighed, and then chuckled. It was no use arguing with her father. In his eyes, she would always be his little girl, even if she was 16. She glanced at herself in a mirror as her mother and father worked on cutting the cake, trying to get her blonde hair to stay put. She smiled, pushed the bangs away from her blue eyes, a trademark of both her families. Once she was done, she set about fixing her outfit, wanting it perfect for when her uncles got there.

"Owen! Lilka! We're having cake, and if you're not down here in 2 minutes, you're not getting any!" Raia yelled. Owen and Lilka murmured something, and then laughed. Tressa was used to it. They were twins, 4 years older then her, and loved to spoil their little sister. As such, they were busy getting their present for her done with.

All three of them turned as the doorbell rang, and Tressa settled her nerves as her father walked over to the door. She held her breath, closed her eyes, and finally, when she felt she could actually peak without shaking, opened them and walked around the corner to see her uncles talking to her parents.

"Hi Uncle Mokuba, Uncle Seto."

Seto and Mokuba turned, and both nearly fainted as Tressa walked in. She smiled at their reaction. And it's no wonder, in this outfit.

Tressa was sporting a modified version of her Uncle Seto's old white dueling coat. It had been cut to better fit a woman, but otherwise worked fine. It didn't hurt that, like her siblings, she was 6'2", unusually tall for Japan but just enough to fit into her uncle's old coat.

Under the coat, she wore a simply blue baby tee and dark jeans. She smiled softly, and after giving a little twirl, looked at her uncles. "well?"

"Well...I will never ask for that coat back...because you pull it off better." Seto replied. Tressa grinned as Mokuba merely stared at her. "Guy....."

Guy held up his hands. "hey, I ain't the one she has this weird fixation on."

"It's not weird daddy!" Tressa said, stomping her foot. She turned to Seto. "Uncle Seto, want to see my room! I added more photos!"

Seto barely had time to nod before his niece pulled him down the hall. Mokuba grinned, then shook his head. "You people."

Raia frowned as they moved to the kitchen. "And what does that mean Mokie?"

"It means, don't call me Mokie, that as normal as you two try to make yourselves, you still manage to have a crazy family."

Guy frowned. "how exactly are we not normal....." He paused. "and you can't mention anything about gods, mages, demons, me and Raia's powers..." at this, both of their eyes flashed: Guy's blue, Raia's white. "or that my sister lives in Raia's body."

Mokuba shook his head. "What about the fact that you two constantly perform these little magic spells that change everything?"

Raia frowned. "such as?"

Mokuba smiled and stood up. Though he ma have been short most of his life, during High School, he had hit his growth spurt and turned from a small boy into a strapping 6 foot tall man. He paused, and looked at Raia, motioning for her to stand up...way up.

"See, you're taller!'

"I have always been taller!"

"Ya, by 2 inches, not 6!"

Raia blushed. It was true what Mokuba was saying about her height. Raia had only been 6'2" when her and Guy had first begun dating. However, having a 6'8" man didn't make normal things like dancing or kissing easy. So, she had studied spell books, and tapping into the magical powers she had begun to develop as a result of Geno's training, increased her height by 4 inches to put her only 2 inches lower. It made things easier, but it was hard to explain to people how she had gone from tall to amazon in a day.

"Ok, you got me." Raia said. Mokuba grinned. "How did you get so smart?"

"Must be the genes...I hear intelligence skips the older siblings"

"So, what do you think Uncle Seto?'

Seto paused, looking at the walls of his niece's room. "well, no one can say you pick bad role models."

Tressa smiled. Ever since she had been 4 years old, her parents had told her stories. And while the stories about knights and princesses were ok, she loved the stories about her uncle, the man that tamed dragons. The Blue Eyes white dragon had fascinated her, even having a stuffed version of one on her bed for 10 years now. When she played games with her dolls, it always featured the great white dragon attacking evil monsters and saving the innocent.

Seto took a step and looked carefully at the mural on her wall. It depicted him riding the Blue Eyes into battle, his duel disk ready. He smiled, admiring the detail of the dragon's scaled. "Who did this?"

"Daddy hired that guy that use to make the cards..."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Pegasus....Guy got freaking Pegasus?!?!" He grumbled. "Some people have all the luck...." Seto paused, gritting his teeth. "It's because he's Geno's son. Everyone jumps if your name is Roads. I swear, I sometimes wonder if that's the only reason my sister married him..." Seto stopped, and realizing he may have gone too far, considering he had just told a child her mother didn't really lover her father. "Not that Raia doesn't love Guy..."

"It's ok Uncle Seto." Tressa said. She sat down on her and held her stuffed Blue Eyes in her hands. "Do you think today....I mean, I know you can't tell me...but do you think...?"

Seto smiled. So that's why I'm in here. Think you can worm some info out of me?

"I don't know Tressa. Your mom and dad didn't tell me what they were getting you for your birthday."

Tressa frowned. "Come on!"

"You'll find out in a little bit! Why are you so antsy?"

"Because I want to know!"

Seto chuckled and ruffled her hair. She glared at him for a moment, and he was taken back by how much she resembled her mother. However, her father's smile quickly poked through. "Fine, don't tell me! I know it's good, because it's my sweet 16!"

Seto smiled. "That it is kiddo."

"HEY!"

Tressa and Seto turned as they heard the bellow, followed by a cry. Tressa's grin grew bigger.

"Grandpa!"

Kaos grabbed Tressa as she jumped into his arms, and gave her a giant sized hug; considering his size, that wasn't too hard. He smiled as she squeezed him hard, and after a long while, let go, leaping down to stare at him. He gave her a grin, and then turned as Owen and Lilka ran down to give him a hug.

"Hello kids!" Owen and Lilka were 20 years old, the eldest children of Raia and Guy. However, no matter how old they were, they would always be young enough to hug their grandfather.

"Hi Grandpa...grandma" Owen said, turning to Nephthys. Neph smiled and gave the two a one handed hug, as the other held their youngest son, Siris. Owen, Tressa, and Lilka instantly crowded around, talking in babbles to Siris' cooing delight.

Kaos turned to Raia. "Gala and Diantha send there best wishes. They wanted to be here, but with work and stuff...."

Raia nodded. "I already talked to them. They both promised to be here for dinner." With that, she walked over and gave him a quick hug. "How are ya dad?"

Kaos grinned. "have I told you how much I love it when you call me dad?"

Guy stroked his chin. "15 times this month."

"Ha ha ha." He looked over their shoulders. "Mokuba...doesn't that cake look good?"

Mokuba nodded. "That it does." He reached over to snag a bit of frosting from the Blue Eyes shaped cake, only for Seto to slap his hand.

"Don't you have any manners?"

"No."

Raia however had the last say. Her eyes flashed, and the cake floated out of her brother's reach. Guy suppressed a chuckle, as did Seto. Raia merely winked and turned back to Seto. "speaking of manners...where is the wife?"

Seto shrugged. "Tea wanted to go shopping for a good party dress, and I ain't stupid enough to fight her."

Raia mimicked a whip sound, and Seto was close to throttling her before Kaos cleared his throat. Everyone paid attention, due to the fact that his clearing his throat made the building shake. Siris let out a giggle and then promptly fell asleep.

"well....I want a piece of that cake, then we can unwrap Tressa's gifts."

Tressa smiled and ran to go grab plates. After a few minutes of getting settled, the family was around the table, eating ice cream and vanilla cake. Had no one paid too close of attention to them, they would have assumed that they were a normal family.

"So Kaos...you look well, as always." Mokuba said, his mouth full of cake.

Kaos merely smiled. "Being king of gods does that to a man. It's better then plastic surgery."

"Speaking of that.." Seto said, pointing a fork at his old teacher. "Your little godhood wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that I haven't aged since I was 22, would it?"

Kaos smiled innocently. "What are you saying Seto? Are you saying that after I secured my place as king of gods, I used my magic to make every human on earth immortal and frozen their ages at their current age, and all children grow to 22 years old and stop?"

"Yes."

"No, I didn't do that." Kaos flashed a grin, and summoned a napkin. The 4 children at the table didn't care or react. Guy and Raia's kids had seen their grandfather do this, and knew who Kaos was, and for that matter, who their mother and father were. Siris merely slept through it. Though he appeared to be merely a baby, Siris was so powerful in magic that it didn't make him happy. He preferred kisses and tickles to magic. The two month old let out a sigh and snuggled against Neph.

Seto smiled right back. "You still think you can trick me? When you last were able to, I was merely a student...now I am the master."

"If you strike me down, I will become more powerful then you can imagine." Mokuba said, getting a laugh from the table. Everyone finally put down their plates, and after a few moments, Tressa's eyes tugged at even Seto's heartstrings.

"Ok guys." Guy said. "It's gift time."

"Now remember to write a thank you note to your Aunt Gala and Uncle Yami for the spell and trap cards Tressa."

"Cheapskates." Seto coughed. Raia gave him a hard elbow, and he muttered a silent apology.

Tressa, as much as she respected her uncle, didn't have his tongue, and smiled. "Ok mom......Mmm....which gift should I open first?"

Neph smiled. "This one is from the four of us." She handed Tressa the gift. And she read the card, smiling when she compared her aunt Diantha's clean written note of greetings to Siris' scribbles with a crayon. The baby was right next to her in his father's lap, playing with a stuffed teddy bear.

Tressa looked over the box, and ripped the paper from it, breathing fast. She tore open the lip and her smile grew. She looked at everyone, and slowly removed the duel disk. Her fingers carefully moved down the sleek black dueling device, taking in its elegance. There had only been 4 versions duel disks: Her Uncle's first version, which was a true disk, the regular style almost every duelist used, the one that was suppose to have come from Atlantis, and this one....her grandfather's version.

While most duel disks started out as two pieces and combined together, her grandfather's duel disk started out as one long piece, shaped like a fat sword It split down the middle, allowing you to see your down face trap and magic cards, and it's two points would fire off to produce the projections.

However, the main reason this was such a special gift was due to the fact that only a hand full of people used these disks. Only those that had earned her grandfather's stamp of approval were allowed to use this version. Even the best duelists hadn't been able to touch it.

"Thank you grandpa." Tressa said. She slipped the device on, and felt it whirl and move, the band auto fitting to her wrist. She grinned, and looked at herself in the mirror. She forgot anyone else was there, and struck a pose. She had to smile....she truly looked like a duelist!

"Here Tressa, open ours." Guy said, handing his daughter a small box.

Tressa smiled. "You mean the mural wasn't your gift daddy?" Guy shrugged, and she opened the little box...and stared. "Mom...dad...it's beautiful!" Gently, Tressa removed a golden necklace, a golden pair of dragon wings hanging off of it. She gave her parents a big hug and then fastened the jewelry around her neck. "Really....this is the best!"

Mokuba frowned. "Then I guess you don't want my gift, considering nothing can top that."

Tressa looked at him and stuck out her lower lip. "But Uncle Mokubaaaaaaaaa" She extended the last letter, to the point that Mokuba couldn't keep the joke on and cracked a smile. He took out a small package and handed it to her. Tressa opened the envelope and grinned. "wow....if this is all I get...I can safely say this will be the best birthday ever."

She pulled out, for everyone to see, the 6 cards Mokuba had given her: 3 White Dragon Ritual cards, and 3 Paladin of the White Dragon cards. As soon as everyone had a moment to oooo and awww, Tressa looked at them carefully.

"Where did you get those Mokuba?" Kaos said. "I mean...I though there were 4 in the world, and 1 is in my collection."

Mokuba merely smiled. "You know....you never really think about how powerful money is until you are around people that would sell out their mothers for enough of it."

Kaos slapped Mokuba on the back. "My boy, you may finally have developed the Chitoshi charm!" He grinned and looked at Seto. "So...going to let your little brother top you?"

"No....infact, his gift works eve better with mine." Seto held out the package, but as Tressa took it...he held it. She gently tugged, thinking this was a joke, but his tough look made her stop the tug of war. "You have to promise me that you will treasure what you are about to get. This is the hardest gift I have ever had to give someone.

Tressa looked at him. "Uncle Seto?"

Seto looked at Tressa and handed her the package. The shadow that had formed on his face was gone, and he smiled. "I had to do a number on Pegasus to get these....and I hope you treat them well."

Tressa smiled. "Of course I will Uncle Seto." She began to rip open the package. "I am just surprised you went to Pegasus. I mean, what could he ha..." Tressa froze.

Raia and Guy looked at each other, then at their youngest child. Raia frowned slightly. "Tressa....what is it?"

Tressa's hands shook. "How did you get these?'

Kaos looked at Seto. "Get what?'

Seto however was focused on his niece. "I told Pegasus about you...and we agreed that it was time for another duelist to have them."

Tressa trembled, and ran her fingers along the cards, rereading the names over and over, each time thinking she was wrong. But she wasn't.

Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Three of them.

Tressa looked at her uncle again, carefully set the cards down, and hugs him hard, crying softly on his shoulder. The great Seto Kaiba held her and smiled. "You are the new master of the White Dragon....make me proud. My three dragons want their brothers to be as famous as they are."

Tressa nodded, and wiped her eyes. "I will never forget this Uncle Seto."

Lilka cleared r throat. "As wonderful as this moment is....me and Owen still have a gift." Tressa nodded, and sat back down. Owen and Lilka stood up....and extended their hands.  
Tressa raised an eyebrow. "what is this?"

Owen smiled. "Sis....you have the makes of a great duelist...all you need is a team."

Lilka nodded. "We want you....we want you as a Bandit."

Tressa looked at them. "Me...join your duelist team....I can't....don't you think someone more exper..."

"no." Owen said, cutting her off. "Sis, this group is a family thing. Our grandparents were in it, our parents, our uncles....it wouldn't be right if you weren't a member."

"So...are you in?" Lilka smiled and held out her hand a bit farther.

Tressa looked at her brother and sister...and smiled. "You better believe it."


	3. Entrance

"_You call me cocky. You say that I act like the king of the world, act like I am the best. You complain that I walk around with a chip on my shoulder and treat you all unfair. _

_But what has given you the insight, the intelligence, the right to proclaim who is worthy to act in such ways and who shouldn't? Who proclaimed you judge and jury in my manners? Do you know of my trials? Have you fought the battles I faced? Did you war against my enemies and win my battles? If not, then who are you to judge me?_

_-Geno Roads_

Entrance

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Kaibacorp Stadium and the preliminary duels!"

The crowd cheered this, waving flags and posters decorated with the images of duel monsters, duelists and team logos. After about a minute, the announcer began again.

"As you all know, these duels will determine the ranks and orders for the upcoming Duel Monster's Duelist Kingdom tournament. The next two weeks will determine the ranks for the finals, so each duel is important. Make sure to give each team and duelist your love!" The crowd cheered again, and chants of various names filling the arena. "Ladies and Gentlemen....the duelists!"

Seto sighed. "Give the duelists your love? Geez....if he wanted to make me vomit, he could have played the tape of Wheeler winning the King of Games Title"

Tea looked over at him. "It's nice to know that after all these years, you still have a sharp tongue."

He leaned in very close and whispered, "You would know."

Tea's eyes went wide and she smacked him on the shoulder. "You and your mouth! Whatever possessed me to marry you?"

"There are bets in Vegas it was my money."

"Speaking of Joey, looks like his daughter's team is coming out." Tea pointed to a tall 17 year-old with long blonde hair. She grinned and waved to the ground, only to trip over the first step of the platform.

"Joey's kid alright."

"You know, I am sitting right behind you."

Seto looked up at Joey and frowned. "don't remind me."

Mai looked at Seto, her mouth twitching. "You can insult me, you can insult my husband...no offense Joey...but I draw the line with our daughter." Mai leaned closer. "I can serve as many insults as you can Seto. How would you like me to begin to talk about your son and a certain duel monster he uses...."

Yugi sighed. "Guys, can we try and act like adults?" He leaned back in his seat, looking over at everyone. This box was Kaos' private box at the stadium as well as Seto Mokuba, Raia and Guy's. The four of them had overruled Seto, and made it that family and friends were allowed to view the matches there.

"You know, your all only here because of my sister's choice of husbands."

Raia glared at him and began to stand up, Guy's hand catching her and gently pulling her down. He turned and looked at Seto. "I will ignore that first comment. However, my father made this box for family, and I am not going to allow my sister and brother-in-law to sit with the common folk."

Galanodel, who had official changed her name from Michelle to the name her father had given her during their first travel, nodded and squeezed Yami's hand. "Thank you little brother."

"Don't call me little. I am a foot and a half taller then you!"

Gala looked at her brother. "I was talking age you nitwit."

Guy frowned. "it's called a joke."

"Children." Everyone turned at looked at Yami, who closed his eyes and prayed everyone would calm down. He slowly looked down at the duelists and watched as another team entered.

Seto shook his head. "And you expect me to act civil when I have to be near Yami....the guy that magically appeared out of Yugi?!?"

Yami frowned. "Kaiba, we are related, so I suggest you deal with it. Now, as much as you dislike it, Yugi and I are like brothers, and as such, him and his friends are welcome here anytime they want."

Rebecca Hawkins-Moto nodded. "So watch it or I'll...."

Yugi gently pulled her back to her seat. "Doesn't anyone find it sad that we are all around 40 years old and still act like teenagers?"

Guy shrugged. "We all haven't aged a day in 20 years, why act like we have?"

Mokuba chuckled as he got out of his seat and walked over to the mini-fridge. "Speak for yourself." He flexed one of his biceps, watching the muscles dance. "You happen to look nothing like I did 20 years ago."

"That's just because you had Kaos train you for hours on end for 4 years....Mokie." Raia grinned as Mokuba paled. "Hey....were is Tristan and Serenity?"

Joey scoffed. "There with Dr. K and what's her face...."

"What's her face?" Yugi looked at his best friend. "Veronica is going to be marry Dr. Kevin, their godparent's to Tristan and your sister's son...and you don't know her name?!?!"

Seto frowned and looked out over the field. "How the hell did Dr. Kevin Allen and Veronica Noga get a sky box...as big as ours!"

Tea chuckled. "He's a vampire, she's head of MIB...what did you expect?"

"Half vampire." Yami said.

"Speaking of people not here...where is your dad Gala?" Rebecca said. "I mean, counting your daughter Lysandra with Guy's kids, he has 4 grandchildren in this tournament."

Gala smiled. "Daddy.....he has another sky box." She nodded at Guy. "The four of us saw it before."

Rebecca looked at Yami. "You go from his hit list to kill to favorite son-in-law. Hmmm, that's what happens when you marry his daughter I guess."

"And not seal her soul in a golden little heart." Kaikou said, appeared next to Raia.

Seto shuddered. "As many times as I see her do that, it still freaks me out."

"So, what does this skybox look like Yami?" Mai asked.

"I'll tell you this....it's out of this world."

"All hail Lord Kaos, master of the heavens and..."

"Down in front!"

The angelic messenger looked at Kaos and sighed. "My lord, how am I suppose to do my job if you continually don't allow me to finish?"

Kaos shrugged and ran his fingers down Nephthys' back. She mummers softly and wiggled on his lap. He smiled and repositioned on the throne he had made out the very cloud they were now in. "I'm king, so I'll give you a new job.....if you want, you could work for Siris..."

"No no, I'm fine!"

Kaos and Neph giggled. Siris may have been a powerful magic user, yet he was still just a two month old. As such, he tended to drive many angel nannies crazy when he would summon cartoon characters into life and levitate sugar bags into his crib.

Neph laid her head on his shoulder. "Mmmm....we really need to get Siris a babysitter....I miss you so much."

Diantha looked at her parents. "First off...ew." Kaos chuckled and gave her a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. "Second off, if you're so desperate to give me a baby brother or sister, I could watch Siris."

The youngest Roads giggled from his baby carrier and clapped his hands, squealing happily. All three laughed at his celebration, and then Kaos clapped his hands. "Puck!"

The hobgoblin appeared. "Yes my lord?"

"What have we missed?" Kaos held out his hand, and a cloud billowed, becoming a TV screen.

"They have begun their silly opening ceremonies. If I may say my lord, what fools these mortals be."

"Some of those "mortals" are my grandchildren."

Puck paled. "Sorry my lord."

Kaos sighed and nuzzled Neph. "enough Puck....return to your service to Oberon." Puck faded and Kaos cracked his neck as Neph kisses her chin.

"I find it so funny how you can live as a mortal for 5000 years, and become so use to godhood in less then 30 years."

"Ha ha ha Neph." Kaos held out his hand and summoned a bucket of popcorn. He held out a piece, and Neph giggled, grabbing the kernel with her tongue and sucking it in quickly. Kaos smiled and took out on and tossed it in his mouth, and watched as the doom of the stadium closed and everything went dark. "Ooo, there they come."

The crowd grew quiet, all eyes straining to figure out from which entrance the group would come from, the final team to enter the Duelist Kingdom Opening Ceremony. After a moment, a woman's voice pierced the darkness:

"Let's Get It Started, in here"

And with that, the opening to the Black Eyed Peas' "Let's Get it Started" began to play over the loud speakers. The crowd remained quiet however, as the announcer began to speak during the opening lull.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are proud to present to you our final and oldest team. It's members in the past included Geno Roads, Bandit Keith, Seto Kaiba, Raia Chitoshi, Guy Roads, Mokuba Kaiba...and now, the current members, 3 of which are former winners at this tournament, including last years victor....ladies and gentlemen.....THE BANDITS!"

With that, the doom erupted in a shower of golden sparks as four figures stepped into the arena. The crowd erupted as the chorus to the dance beat began to play and each member began to bob their head to the music.

"Kenji Kaiba!"

Seto smiled as the lights turned to his son, Kenji staring out. He looked a lot like Seto, except he had his mother's hair and his face was softer. Yet there was that gleam, that gleam Seto had whenever he was about to duel. Kenji adjusted his coat, a black and red version of his father's Battle City coat. He looked out the crowd and nodded to his fans.

"Lilka Chitoshi-Roads!"

Lilka slowly scanned the audience, her blonde hair slightly fluttering from the wind machine that was on them. She wore a long brown coat tat came just below her hips, a black tank top and jeans. She smiled softly and continued to nod to the beat.

"Their newest member, Tressa Chitoshi-Roads!"

Tressa smiled, barely able to keep her head up. It had been easy not to get excited when no one could see her, but now, under the lights, the crowd cheering and welcoming her, she couldn't help the smile forming on her lips. She looked around, and then raised her arm, the crowd bursting with cheers.

"And finally, last years King of Games....Owen Chitoshi-Roads!"

The lights came on Owen, and the stadium shook due to the applause. Owen was dressed in a long crimson leather coat, a black muscle shirt and jeans nearly painted on him. But what got the most response was what adorned his head. He was wearing the bandana and glasses his grandfather Geno had worn when he had first started the bandits.

The name and group had begun as a duelist team. Instead, it had been a group, as the name implied, of thieves. Among its members had been Geno, Keith as well as Diane and Tanaika Chitoshi, the parents of Seto, Raia and Mokuba. The group had gone straight after Geno had staged a hostile take over of Gazabora Kaiba's international communications corporation and later been reborn as a duelist team with Geno and Keith during the first Duelist Tournament. Guy would take Keith's place, and the Chitoshi twins Seto and Raia taking their parents spots. After Geno had ascended, Mokuba became the 4th member, and had even lead the group till he had retired from duel a few years ago, giving the group officially and completely to Kenji, Owen and Lilka.

Owen reached into his coat and pulled out a mike. The crowd grew quiet and the music died. He looked at Tressa, and threw her the microphone.

"Light the fire sis."

Tressa gulped, and steadying her nerves, pulled the mike to her lips. Do it as Seto would have. she thought.

"Are you ready for a show?"  
The crowd erupted, and she sighed with relief, grabbing the mike with a bit more confidence. "Then let's start this!"

The instant the words were spoken, it was as if something snapped in the bandits, and all 4 were running around signing autographs and amping up the crowd. Most notably, they each had a giant smile on their face.

"Tressa!"

Tressa looked up, and smiled as a little girl waved to her, a Blue Eyes on her shirt, begging for an autograph. Tressa frowned, the girl was seated too high up and there was no way she could reach her little fan.

"WHOA!"

Tressa's eyes went wide as she rose in the air. She grabbed Lilka's head as her sister stood up, lifting Tressa up on her shoulders. Tressa reached, and frowned as she came just a foot short. Lilka merely smiled. "OWEN!"

"On it!" Owen walked towards them, and Lilka jumped 7 feet vertical, landing on her brother's broad shoulders. He didn't even grunt as his sisters landed, and positioned. Tressa smiled and took the pen from the little girl and signed her book, the child grinning from ear to ear, then giving her a quick hug. Owen then jumped, and the three disconnected, landing on their feet to the roar of the crowd...and then their laugher as Kenji leapt over them and landed, hogging the spot light for a moment.

Finally, after a few minutes of working the crowd, the three ran up the steps of the main platform, shaking hands with the other duelists. However, everything frozen when they reached one duelist.

"Lysandra."

Lysandra, Gala and Yami's daughter, stood up and looked up at Owen. While each of Guy and Raia's kids were 6 foot 3, Lysandra was only 5 foot 4, so she had almost a foot to look up at her cousins. She had long silver and brown hair, with Gala's soft features and Yami's dark eyes. She stared back at him, both of their faces fixed in a frown.

"You know what I have to do, don't you?" Lys asked. Owen merely nodded, and Lys moved closer....and jumped up, giving him a big hug. Owen caught her and lowers a bit to allow her an easy access to his upper body. He smiled and patted her on the shoulder.

"How are ya Lys?"

Lysandra smiled. "Good. I got a new team."

"So I saw." Owen said, looking over the group of duelists and giving them a nod. He knew them all enough: they were each a child of a famous duelist. He nodded to Heather Wheeler and Kiarou Taylor, Joey's and Tristan's children, respectively. He looked over at Lilka to make sure she wasn't about to jump on Heather and do bodily harm. He then paused, and looked over at the four members.

She was maybe a little older then Tressa, around 17 or 18. The girl was around Lys' height, her hair starting with a trail of purple that was framed with a bit of black and then a radiant blonde. She looked up at Owen, fingering an upside-down pyramid that hung from around her neck, her deep bright eyes watching him. He licked his lips and adjusted the hammer pendent that hung under his shirt and then turned to Lys.

"Owen, Lilka, Tressa, Kenji; meet Kelli Moto."

Tressa nodded. "So you're the legendary daughter of Yugi Moto? It's an honor to meet you....I heard you are quite a duelist."

Kelli smiled at Tressa. "And if you are anything like your siblings when it comes to dueling skills....you should be quite a duelist yourself." Kelli then muttered, "Let's hope you don't have their egos."

Lilka frowned. "what did you say little girl?"

Heather stood up. "I'd watch what you say Roads."

Lilka moved up closer and balled her fist. "what will you do about it, monkey girl."

"MONKEY!" Heather hissed, the word rapidly becoming a curse word in the Wheeler family.

Kiarou frowned and stood up. Kiarou had dark hair, which he kept at a medium length, just a bit shaggy as well as a goatee. He was wearing a simple black shirt and blue jeans, as well as MIB issued sunglasses. "Now both of you knock it off. We came her to duel, not fight. Now, sit down and let us get the games started.

Owen nodded and Lilka frowned, sitting down in a huff. Owen sat next to her, and to keep space between her and Heather, Tressa sat between Lysandra and her brother, Kenji at the end of the aisle.

Everyone turned as the lights focused on the center of the stage, and Maximillion Pegasus stepped out. Just as Seto had noticed, he too had been "frozen" at his age the day Geno ascended, and through he should have looked 60, was only around 40 years old.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the start of the Duel Monster's tournament season. As always, we start out with my tournament, Duelist Kingdom, which will crown the new queen or king of games. I would like to thank Seto Kaiba for allowing us to use the KaibaCorp Domino stadium. Now, before we get to our first matches, we will go over the current rules.

"Every duelist begins with 6000 lp as the duel starts. You can win by either bringing your opponent to 0, decking them out, achieving an instant win or forfeit. Now, about the rankings.

"Now, there are two ranks, that of team and that of individual. The way this works is simple: every duelist receives a individual score that is made up of 2 parts. First, for every win, you receive 100 points to your score, which will start at 0. However, as always, there is a catch to winning if you plan to just beat your opponent to death. After each match, the total number of cards you used will be subtracted from your score. Each monster card has a value of their level, and each magic and trap card has a value of 1.

"Now, this year, we are adding a new twist. If the match is a close one, as in within 1000 points, both players will receive 50 points onto their scores. And, if you manage to come back from a deficit of 2000 lp, you will gain another 50 to your normal 100 for a win."

Owen an Lilka looked at each other and leaned in close. "This makes it interesting." Owen said.

"Ya...it instill the urge to never give up. You'll almost never see a forfeit now, as there is a chance to at least get 50 points."

"And if you can come from behind, you get an extra 100. They must be real interested in making the duels fiercer."

Pegasus allowed the duelist to talk about the new change. He smiled, watching them. There was nothing he enjoyed more then making duelists nervous. And this new twist was getting a few of them very alert.

"Now, the second part of your score comes from team rating. Now, if you are dueling without an affiliated team for that match, we merely double it to get your final score. However, if you have a team affiliation, we take the average score of all members and add it to your individual score. As you all can guess, this can be a double edge sword. IF your team does very well, it can raise your own ranking. But, if a member does poorly, it can lower you down and cost you easier matching during the official tournament."

Pegasus paused. "Ladies and Gentlemen, with that...it is time to begin Duel Kingdom!" The crowd cheered as duelist's names began to appear on the main screens. "There will be two rounds of duel, the first round taking place over the next two days, with the other one to be scheduled later. Now, it is time for the first match."

The names began to light up at random, and everyone waited to see who would go first. Finally, the flashing frozen, and the crowd cheered.

"The first match will be Kenji Kaiba vs. Weevil Underwood in 20 minutes. All teams may now move to their seats in the arena as we begin to get the duelist platform ready."

Owen looked over at Kenji. "You ready?"

Kenji smiled slightly. "If my father could beat that creep, I can too."


	4. Dark Counterpart

"_More times then not, I have heard of people who wish to step out of someone's shadow, to be their own man or woman. The idea of staying in the shadow of another is often viewed as a horrible, shameful thing. _

_But it is the foolish man that shuns the shadows. For to live in the shadow is your advantage. People will underestimate you, people will view you as merely a second best. Use the shadow as your shield, as your weapon, and turn it against your enemies. By doing so, you will step out of he shadow, as well as honor it."_

_-Geno Roads _

Counterpart

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are ready to begin."

Seto looked over at Tea and nudged her gently. She blinked and leaned close. "So excited?"

Tea smiled. "Mmm...I am always excited. He is an amazing duelist. He's placed in the top 4 since he first began dueling. He won his first championship the very year he started dueling."

Seto shook his head. "All I want to know is why he has to use the Red Eyes Black Dragon! It's a weak card!"

Tea chuckled. "He has found ways to make it strong. With all the combo cards he has gotten, some we never even heard of, he has managed to turn that "weak dragon" into one of the most powerful monsters in the game since your Blue Eyes was on the field."

Seto nodded and watched as Kenji walked up to the platform. "Weevil. Remember when you beat Weevil to win this tournament?"

Tea smiled softly. "I remember you hugging me. I don't think you ever hugged me in public...but you did when I beat him."

Seto frowned. "I hugged you in public before!"

Tea shook her head. "No you didn't! You didn't even hug me after you won the title of King of Games!"

Seto frowned. "Ah, but what did I do that night?"

Tea smiled and gently played with the ring on her finger. "You proposed. I remember you said, 'Tea, I have faced the greatest challenges in the worlds of dueling and business....it's time to take on the greatest challenge in love.' Hmm, like I am a challenge."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Oh no? From the moment I meet you, you have been the only one able to stand up to me outside of a dueling arena who wasn't family or a Roads."

"And don't forget in dueling as well." Tea said. "I seem to remember when I beat you at that game of dungeon dice monsters."

"Now that's not fair!" Seto said, his old annoyance creeping in. "Dungeon Dice Monster isn't a true game!"

"Oh, your just mad you suck at it."

Seto turned around, his eyes wide. "What happened to the Tea who stood around and gave me friendship speeches?"

"She met Geno Roads." Tea paused. "I could give you one if you would like."

"No no!" Seto said quickly, causing Tea to laugh and the others to look at them, wondering what was so funny. They quieted down as Kenji and Weevil activated their disks and began the duel.

"Gentlemen, this match has a 1 hour time limit. Begin."

Kenji looked over at Weevil. The insect duelist was just as he did 20 years ago: short, annoying and squishable. Kenji shuffled his deck and activated his Geno-Type Duel Disk. Weevil was using the one he had gained when he had worked for the DOOM organization.

"Aren't you a bit old to be dueling?"

Weevil cackled. "My boy, I was winning tournaments when you were but a larva. And I will continue to win duels, you little pest."

Kenji sighed. "Don't you get tried of the bug jokes?"

"You may talk like him, but you shoud know by now you are nothing like your father."

Kenji nodded. "Your right." He drew his cards. "I better then him. I will set this monster in defense, and end my turn."

Weevil giggled, cuasing Kenji to grit his teeth. "That is all the grand son of Seto Kaiba can do? Lay one monster in defense? This will be easier then I thought!"  
Owen frowned, his fingers beginning to glow. "God, I want to toss that idiot into the harbor."

Tressa shook her head "owen, please try and be calm." Owen nodded, and the glow faded. "Weevil may be annoying, but I am sure Kenji can beat him."

"We know he can win." Lilka said to her sister. "That doesn't make sitting here and not tossing the little bug in the air mentally any easier."

Weevil smiled as he set his card. "I summon Neo Bug, and command it to attack!" The sickle bug attacked the down face card, only to pause as the arena rumbled. "What is that?"

Kenji smiled. "It is best to let sleeping dragons lie." As he stated this, two glowing eyes appeared behind Kenji, and the bug squealed as The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave roared, awaked. It fired a blast of air, sending the insect into Weevil. (Weevil-5800)

Kenji drew his next card as Weevil tried to get his composure back. "It is time to show you why I am so feared in this games. First, iw ill summon Red-Eyes B. Chick!"

On the field, a little red egg appeared next to the Dwelling dragon. It slowly began to rock, and chrips were heard. Finally, the egg burst apart, and the baby Red Eyes fell out, looking around. It stared at Weevil and hiccupped, a ball of rife flying out.

"You want me to be scared of that pet? It looks like something little girls would play with." Weevil said.

Lysandra frowned. "He just insulted the baby, didn't he?" Owen nodded. "This is not going to end well."

Right on cue, a roar echoed across the field. Everyone looked around, and then a shadow fell upon the arena. Kenji smiled as his chick faded. "Mommy's very angry."

And with that, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon slammed to earth, roaring at Weevil. Seto placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose.

"The Red Eyes...he had to use the Red Eyes!"

Tea smiled. "Is it so terrible that it was a card Joey and Yugi used?"

"YES! Yes is it terrible!"

Kenji looked over at Weevil. "You will regret what yous aid about my chick....Red Eyes, molten fire ball!" The dragon roared, and fired the deadly attack at Weevil's Neo Bug. The insect duelist shielded his eyes as his bug shattered. (Weevil-5200)

Weevil merely laughed. "You believe that one little fire will destroy me, you are a fool! The mightiest dragon will die of age, but the roach can survive a nuclear winter. I set this monster and this card, ending my turn."

Kenji nodded. "But the roach can be stepped on easily. Red Eyes, attack his down face card!"

However, as the blast hit, it revealed a wooden chest. The box began to burn, and from it rushed a Swarm of Scarbs, which overran the Red Eyes. It roared in agony as the bugs burrowed into it's skin, and finally brought it down.

"So much for the might dragon." Weevil drew a card. "You should know better then attack a bug....they tend to swarm. I set this monster and end my turn."

Kenji frowned, and set a monster. "I end my turn Weevil."

Weevil grinned wickedly. "That's all? No brave attacks? No daring words? Just ending your turn? Have me and my insects already broken your spirits?"  
Joey frowned. "After all these years, and I still hate that laugh."

Yugi nodded. "I hope Kenji wipes the grin off that cocky..."

Seto looked at Yugi and frowned. "You doubt my boy Yugi? He may love the Red Eyes, but he is still a top rated duelist. He will take Weevil out with ease."

Everyone grabbed their ears as a screech filled the arena. Weevil was the only one who didn't seem bothered by the noise. Kenji frowned, trying to shout over the noise. But it was too late, as his Giant Germ shattered and Weevil's Howling Insect finally quieted. (Weevil-4700)

Kenji rung his finger in his ear. "That was foolish. All you managed was to give everyone a headache."

"I'll give you more then a headache when my bugs destroy you!"

Kenji frowned. "Oh joy." He drew and smiled. "I play Spear Dragon!" The ancient dragon flew over Kenji, watching the insect. "Attack!"

As the insect shattered, Weevil merely smiled. "You should have taken classes about insects Kenji, because then you would have know my insects ability and why what you just did was foolish!" (Weevil-4200)

Kenji looked at him, annoyed. "Your losing LP rapidly, and you think you can come back? Go right ahead, try your best!"

"That I will. You see, my Howling Insect's call has the ability to call one insect from my deck to the field. And I chose to summon Insect Princess!"

Kenji watched in amazement as the green skinned butterfly flew down and landed gracefully next to Weevil. It is a same that such an elegant monster must work for this annoying worm.

"Now my Princess...attack his down face Spear Dragon!" The inset leapt in the air, and with a twist of her hands, shattered the dragon. She landed on the field and nodded solemnly. It seems all you have left is your sleeping dragon."

"not for long. I summon a second Spear Dragon!" Another long beaked draco flew next to Kenji. "But this time, I won't attack, but use him as a second wall against you."

"You are a fool Kenji! You believe my insects will lie down and let you squish them?" Weevil's glasses gleamed. "Think again. I flip summon my Man eater bug!"

Kenji watched as the Man Eater leapt at his sleeping dragon. It roared in pain as the bug attacked, and finally shattered into pieces.

"That that's not all! Next, I will activate the field magic card, Royal Hive!" Kenji looked up as a tree sprouted from the field, growing high up into the sky. From one limit hung a massive hive, a buzz coming from inside of it.

"Is that suppose to scare me?" kenji asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, it will." Weevil said. "By sacrificing one card on the field, I can increase my Insect Princess' attack by 500!" Kenji watched as the Man Eater faded, the hive glowing. The princess jumped up to the hive, and placing her lips to the opening, began to suck some honey out.

Kaos frowned. "Am I the only one who finds that obscene?"

Neph placed her hand over Siris' eyes. "See, this is what happens when the FCC doesn't moniter the game."

Kenji frowned. "IF you want me to give up because I need to vomit, then your close."

Weevil looked up as the Princess glowed. She smiled as her body began to grow larger, going from 6 feet tall to 12, her limbs becoming thick with muscle. It stared at Spear Dragon, and then shattered it with a punch. (Kenji-5500)

"What will you do now Kenji? My Insect Princess will continue to grow bigger and larger. What will you do when it is 24 feet? 48? Larger?" Weevil laughed evily. "You are done."

Joey frowned, pounding his hand on one of the food tables. "I hope your son kicks the tar out of that loud mouth Kaiba." He put down his snadwitch. "I am losing my appetite over that jerk!"

Seto rolled his eyes. "Only a miracle cold make you lose your appetite Wheeler...but I agree with you none the less. Kenji better beat that weakling, or I might just come out fo retirement to do it."

Guy smiled. "You are just using it as an excuse." He looked at Raia. "how many times has he tried to get back into dueling?"

"37 times in the last 2 years." Raia replied to her husband. She giggled as Seto sat back in his chair in a huff. "We all miss dueling, Seto. However, we all retired to devote ourselves to our families."

"It seems as if they don't need to be babied anymore..." Seto sighed. "Alright, alright....Tea, when we get home, we need to duel. I need to burn off this tension." He looked at Joey, who was smiling. "And I do mean dueling you pervert."

Meanwhile, Kenji was focused on the Princess. He knew he had the cards to defeat it, but it would mean getting the final piece of the puzzle this draw. He closed his eyes, and remembered everything Kaos had taught him. While his father didn't believe in the heart of the cards much, Kenji had been more open to Kaos' lessons about the deck. Kaos had taught that as long as a card was face down, it could be changed. He had explained that with enough will, you could actually effect reality. If you focused hard enough, you could aucally change one card to another.

There were limits of course. You ahd to know the card was in your deck,a nd that there was a chance it could appear on it's own. You also couldn't know where it was. It was all about blind faith. Have enough of it, and you could bring it out. That was the "Heart of the Cards"

That, or you were a cheater using a millennium item to reshuffle the deck subconsciously.

Focus Kenji....focus.......YES!

"WEEVIL!"

The insect duelist turn to see Kenji smiling, his face dark. "You have annoyed me enough, you pitiful worm. It's time to end this duel, once and for all!"

"And what do you plan to do?" Weevil asked, assuming it a bluff.

"First, I will play Cave Dragon!" The large green dragon lumbered onto the field and roared. "But before you debate this move, he won't be here for long. Next, I will play Monster Gate."

The Cave Dragon faded, and the Sorccerer's Ring appeared, swirling. It began to click, cards running off....and then rumbled.

Come on..... I know your in there....

The gate stopped...and Kenji smiled. "The game ends now Weevil." At that moment, the sky grew dark as his duel disk sparked and crackled. "I summon Knight of the Red Eyes!"

From the gate rushed a Red Eyes Black Dragon, which circled the field.It roared, it's body shifting. First, it's neck sunk into it's body, and it's tail twisted up. The feet and claws slowly changed to allow it to stand bipedal. Then, it's jaw opened wide, turning into a helmet. The claw reached back and ripped it's tail away, now a lance. From the mouth a dark face appeared, two red eyes glowing brightly.

"Meet Knight of the Black Dragon. This warrior was formed from the body of a red eyes, and as such, has all it's powers." He turned to the princess. "Finally, I play the magic card Dark Fire!"

All aroundthe Knight, a ring of black fire roared. It slowly moved in, and finally absorbed into the knight. Its eyes flashed as it raised it's lance.

"This card prevents him form being destroyed when attacking...as such..."

"My princess is vunerable!" The butterfly's eyes went why, and it tried to fly away from certain death.

"Knight of the Black Dragon, Molten Fire Strike!"

The knight leapt, his lance stabbing through the air, it's friction cuasing flames to ripple around him. The Princess flew higher, up into the clouds. There was a flash, and she fell to earth, charred to a crisp, shattering. The Kinght landed and stood, cracking his enck.

Tea smiled. "That's my boy, destroy him!" She paused, and blushed. "and...uh...be nice."

Rebbeca looked at Seto. "What the hell did Geno do to her?"

Weevil quickly took a card from his deck. "I...set this monster."

Kenji frowned. "Oh, I am so scared. Really, isn't it time for you to retire already? Seriously." Kenji drew a card. "Now, since my knight is part Red Eyes, I can activate this card: Inferno Fire Blast!" As the attack spell appeared, the Knight raised his clawed hand, a fireball forming. The eyes flashed, and it fired, the blast hitting Weevil and nearly knocking him off the platform. He stumbled forward and frowned. (Weevil-1800)

Owen looked at Lilka. "I bet he misses the day when the duel disks didn't have such realistic holograms."

Weevil drew and smiled. "I don't think I will have to worry about that knight. I will now actiave Paralyzing Potion!" The green liquid hit the knight,a nd it groaned as it froze in place. "This will prevent your monster from attacking for the rest of the duel!"

"Like it matters" Kenji said. "I activate Dark Snake Syndrome." The card flashed, and the snake tattoos appeared on their arms. "each standby phase, this card will do damge to our Lp...and since you have such low lp...it won't take long."

Weevil merely smiled as their LP lowered. "mmm...it won't matter for long. First, I will play Multiplication of Ants, to take my down face card and turn it into Two ant tokens." Weevil laughed. "And then, iw ill sacrifice my two tokens to summon my newest monster: Insect King!"

Everyone watched in amazement as the hive above them rattled, and from it flew a giant bipedal hornet, it's stinger aimed at Kenji's heart. The hornet had a human like body with large round wings and a stinger growing from his back. He had two pairs of arms, and two thick legs that hung under his buzzing body. He growled, and nodded at Weevil.

"His effect is simple: by discarding one insect card, I can do direct damage equal to that monster's attack strength." Weevil slipped a Pinch Hooper into his graveyard, and Kenji grunted as the King fired it's stinger into him. (Weevil-1600, Kenji-4500)

Kenji merely began to laugh as their LP lowered more. "Fool...it's too late for that. I had wanted tolet you die slowly...but you leave me no choice." He smiled . "It ends now." (Weevil- 1200, Kenji-4100)

"What do you mean?" Weevil asked, his smile not as big.

"I hold the spell card that will end this duel. I activate Shadow of the Red Eyes." On the field, a black, phatom version of a Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared. "By sending my hand to my graveyard, I can have the Red Eyes in my graveyard attack your lp directly!"

Weevil looked at him in shook. "no..."

"Yes. END IT!"

"NOOOOOOOO!!!"  
Kenji merely smiled as his Red Eyes ghost powered up, and fired it's attack. Weevil was hit directly, and Kenji sighed with relief as the lp went to 0. The monsters faded, and Pegasus walked up to him and raised his arm. "The winner....Kenji Kaiba." He looked a thte screen. "And for this round, Weevil gains no points, and Kenji gets after subtractions...62 points!"

The crowd cheered at the good score, but Kenji merely walked up to Weevil and stared at him, anger in his eyes. He knelt down and whispered, "Don;'t ever insult my dragon again. He may be the dark counterpart of the Blue Eyes...but in my hands, no one can beat my dragon. Remember that....fool."


	5. Femme Fatale

"_Only a fool would believe that a woman is weaker then a male. A dead man says it to her face."_

_-Geno Roads_

Femme Fatale

"Now that is what I am talking about!"

Kenji barely had time to brace himself as Owen slapped him on the back. His cousin frowned, and bit his lip to repress the grunt. "Oops....I forget my own strength."

Kenji rolled his shoulders. His Uncle Guy was strong, Kenji knew this. However, Guy's children, Kenji's cousins, were even stronger. While it was easy to imagine that Owen was strong, as he shared his father's build, it was Lilka and Tressa that shocked people. Many didn't even realize that during the war, Raia had slowly become as physically strong as Guy, though she hid it well. And their combined strength had transferred to their children. It was no wonder that there had been times the girls had bent iron bars in half without even thinking.

"It's ok Owen....I'll just think of it as one of those deep tissue massages....emphasis on deep."

"Good job Kenji." Lysandra said, giving him a polite nod. Kenji returned the nod and gave a slight smile to her team. While the Bandits tended to avoid other groups, due to the harsh competition, Lysandra was the exception, in part because of her kind ways, her family ties to Owen and his sisters, and the fact that she could roast him like a duck if he pissed her off, which was incredibly hard to do. Lysandra had inherited her mother's abilities at spells, and add in Yami's only mystical past....and that was a package you didn't want to shake too hard.

"Hello there madam."

All of them turned and stared at the gentlemen that had intruded. He was about 5 foot 11, wearing a pair of khakis and a long sleeved shirt with the sleeves pushed up. He wipes his brow with a hankie, pushing his incredible bleached blonde hair from his eyes. He adjusted the pack on his back, and then made a slight bow to Lilka.

"Terribly hot day, isn't it?" He said, his tone either making you think he was cultured or a snob, maybe both.

"Ya, that's why we don't dress in layers." Lilka said, slipping her jacket off. With the doom roof down, the sun had finally begun to beat down and was warming everyone.

"Maybe you should my girl. Isn't classy to dress like that."

"Girl?" Lilka said, her teeth slightly grinding.

"Well, I was going to say another word, but it isn't that proper." He smiled, and they all almost had to look away, his teeth also bleached. Owen ran his tongue over the top of his teeth, the urge to give the guy a one-way trip to the harbor slowly dancing his head.

Lilka frowned. "What do you want...boy."

The 18 year old smiled. "I am no boy. My name is Andrew Brace, you have heard of me?" He looked around at everyone, each of them blank faced. "Apparently all of you live in a cave. I am Andrew Brace...my father is owner of Braces, the department store in New York. I am sure you have never been there, we sell upscale clothing."

Tressa smiled. "Yea, we prefer things a bit more classy." She glanced at her team, who all burst into laughter. "Kid, do you know who we are?"

"The bandits." Andrew said, sniffing slightly.

"Ya, but besides that. This is Kenji Kaiba, heir to KaibaCorp, the worlds largest game supply company. And the three of us are the children of Raia, the current Vice President of KaibaCorp and Roads INC, whose CEO is happens to be our father."

Andrew frowned. "Raia...you mean that tall woman who is always making out with the giant man with those tacky yellow guns."

"First....ew. Second, their gold nitwit." Lilka said, the image of her parents getting it on leaving her ill. "But why the hell am I talking to you? What do you want?"

"I am merely here to inform you that the two of us have been drawn to duel next."

Lilka faked a smile. "And your just here to wish me luck, is that it?"

"No, I am here to tell you so you can save us the time and just forfeit." Andrew smiled as Lilka's eyes nearly spun out of her head. "Beside the fact that I am better, you'll just be too busy hoping I'll go out with you then paying attention to the duel."

Owen cracked his knuckles, and began to think to his siblings and Kenji. Just like Guy and Gala had discovered all those years ago, the children and grandchildren of Kaos could read each other's minds, as well as those that were open and willing to think to them.

Ok, who wants to kill him Owen thought.

Tressa frowned. As much as I against violence, I will gladly help you guys pick out a burial plot

Kenji smiled slightly. I'll pretend to go buy flowers and really spend the money on some new card sleeves.

Lilka finally turned to Andrew. "You know what? Before hand, I might have just dueled normally and been done with it. But now, I am going to beat you so hard that you'll wish we were back in prep school, you polio shirt wearing f..."

Owen grabbed Lilka before she beat a hole in Andrew's skull. The rich boy merely brushed some lint form his shirt. "What vulgar language from such a vulgar girl."

"Your dead! You hear me? DEAD!" Lilka screamed as her teammates pulled her away.

Kaos frowned as he watched this all, stroking Neph's hair. "I think I'll give him an ulcer the size of a grapefruit."

"Now be nice, my king." Neph said, nuzzling him.

Kaos closed his eyes and let out a feline purr. "Why is it when everyone calls me King, I get upset, but when you say it.....grrrrrr" He shuddered slightly as Neph kissed his neck.

"I think I know why."

Diantha sighed and picked Siris up. "come on, let's go to the park while wow and dad make us a new baby brother or sister."

"ooo?" Siris cooed.

"Miss Roads, Mr. Brace, this will be a one hour match. Begin."

Andrew smiled and shuffled his deck. "There is still time for you to give up. Hey, if you do, I'll give you an autograph!" One might think that Andrew was just being a jerk, but Lilka had been around enough jerk duelists to know that Andrew wasn't joking; he was that big of an ass.

"Tell you what. What about I beat your ass, then I can give you an autograph? That sound good?"

Andrew sighed. "Women...they can't handle the fact that they aren't the best." He sighed. "Allow me to show you how a woman should behave, my foul mouthed little girl."

Lilka looked at herself. "Little Girl....boy, I'm 6 foot 3....I am hardly little."

Andrew set a card on a field. "I summon Thunder Nyan Nyan. Now, watch her carefully, maybe you'll learn something about how to act when your man is around."

The tiger stripped drummer appeared, but it was so different from what Lilka as use to, watching tapes of her mother duel. Normally, the monster would come out, beating her drum and grinning. However, this Nyan Nyan had her head down, staring at her feet, her sticks hanging loosely.

Raia gripped the armrest a tightly. "Damn that cocky....those cards have feelings! And he's turned his into a meek and timid little girl!"

Seto rolled his eyes. "Not the heart of the cards speech again."

"Yes this speech again!" Raia said, angry her brother was speaking so harshly. "Those cards have souls, Kas...and when an owner mistreats them, it's like mistreating a real person."

"The only way to mistreat a card is to leave it out in the rain or to keep it in a binder and not use it."

"You arrogant little..."  
"GUYS!" Guy bellowed, his voice booming through the room. He turned to both of them. "No offense to the woman I love or my brother in law, but I would like to watch my daughter destroy this guy. Now, please keep it down, and let's watch Lilka beat this bleach blonde mimbo back to his daddy's mansion."

Raia frowned, still simmering at Seto and a little mad at Guy's tone. However, his hand on hers was enough o keep her from throttling him, and she decided to let Seto watch and see what happens when someone respected the cards and truly understood they had heart.

Andrew had set another card, and passed to Lilka, merely smiling and watching his Nyan Nyan look around, biting her lip. Lilka drew and looked at her opponent.

"Now I'll show you how women SHOULD behave, not how you WANT them to behave. I summon Amazoness Paladin." On the field, a group of trees sprang out, the sword wielding warrioress running out, her forest quickly receding into the ground.

Andrew merely wiggled his finger. "My poor girl, you must have been distracted by her outfit and not paying attention to her attack. She is much too weak to battle my drummer. If you wish, you may take her away and set a new card. I don't mind."

Lilka frowned. "I didn't 'set it on accident.' I set it on purpose. Now, I will activate The A. Force." As she said this, a purple glow began to form around her warrioress' body. "This card increases each warrior's attack by 200 for every one on the field, meaning my Paladin is now at 2000. Now, attack his Nyan Nyan, and let the poor girl rest." The warrior nodded, and put the drummer out of her misery. (Andrew-5900)

"I should have known. It is never wise to send a woman into battle. They are much too emotional. Men, now we think things out, am I right boys?"

The only sound in the arena was that of Owen cracking his knuckles.

"No need to speak, I feel your support!" The rich boy said. "Now, I chain Numinous Healer to your attack!" As the pieces of Nyan Nyan faded, a winged nurse appeared, gently touching Andrew's head. "thank you my dear, I feel all better. See, she knows how to treat a man of my looks." (Andrew-6400)

"Just make your move" Lilka hissed.

"Touchy." He drew his next card and nodded. "I summon Reflect Bounder." The mirrored machine appeared, bobbing on the field. "Feel free to fix your hair before you make your move. I'll wait."

Lilka merely smiled softly as she drew. "Sad comment, considering you probably primp more in the mirror then me." The crowd laughed at Lilka's joke at Andrew's expense, the people there rapidly hoping she would beat the loud mouth. "I will now summon Amazon Archer. This will increase the power of The A. Force by another 200 points, while increasing my Paladin by yet another 100 points, due to her effect based on teamwork. Now, attack my archer!"

The Amazon nodded, and stringing her bow, fired right at the bounder. The machine was struck, and each mirror flashed, before it fired the attack right past the Amazoness, striking Lilka. She grunted as she was pushed back, but held her ground.

"And now my Paladin, attack Andrew's lifepoints directly!" The warrior licked her lips, and with a leap, brought her sword down on Andrew's chest. He didn't make a sound, but glared at her as his LP lowered and Lilka set a card. (Lilka-4200, Andrew-4000)

Andrew wiped his mouth. "Your mother and father never taught you how to respect a man girl, and now it looks like I'll have to make up for their poor parenting skills."

"Don't ever talk about my mom and dad....again."

"I will talk about them as much as I want!" Andrew shouted, startling the crowd. He calmed himself, breathing slowly. "It's time to teach you respect. I se this card, and summon Freed The Brave Wanderer!"

The winds blew as the long haired hero emerged, smiling elegantly, waving to the crowd. He bowed at the hip to Andrew, then walked over to the Paladin, kissing her hand. She pulled away and he sighed, returning to his side of the field.

"Unlike that unkempt Marauder, my warrior is one with more class."

Tressa frowned and leaned over to Owen. "Don't."

"He insulted grandpa sis....I should kill him now."

"This is Tressa's fight Owen...please." Tressa gently took his hand, and Owen nodded. "Thanks."

Andrew smiled. "now, I will activate my hero's effect: The Power of the Hero by removing two light monsters from my deck, I can destroy your Paladin." The Paladin didn't even have a chance to speak as Freed swung, cutting her in half. "Next time, make those girls accept my hero's gift. I also chain to this Soul Absorption, increasing my LP by 1000." He smiled as his LP clicked up. "and without her little girlfriend, your archer is merely a sitting duck. Freed!" The warrior nodded, and ran at the archer, slicing her in two. "And I end my turn." (Andrew-5000, Lilka-4100)

Lilka ran her teeth over her teeth, and drew her card. "I will first summon Amazoness Blowpiper to the field. Next, I will activate the Field Magic Card, Forrest of the Amazons!"

The arena rumbled as trees burst from the ground, surrounding the duelists. Andrew looked around as their area grew darker, the tree's limbs twisting to keep the sun out. The crowd turned to the TV screens to see the Blowpiper leap into a tree, her clothing blending in.

"I do not have time to play hide and seek girl! What is going on?" Andrew said.

"Oh, this is no game Andrew. Your Freed is a wanderer...too bad he wandered into the wrong kingdom."

'Kingdom? Whose?"

"This forest belongs to the amazons, and it is here that they make their homes, raise their daughters and plan their wars. It is also here that they seek protection and gain aid from their tribe. And it is here that your Freed's wanderings will end."

"You can not defeat my man, girl." Andrew said. "He, like I, come from a grand family, and has wealth at his fingertips. No spoiled brat or her tribe or fools will stop either of us!"

Lilka merely shrugged. "we will see. First, I will play Amazoness Spellcaster." Andrew heard the beat of drums, and began to look around quickly. "enough of these games Lilka, this is man's work, not tea time...Lilka?"

"He wiped around, his opponent gone, though he could hear her laugh. "Things are not what they seem. Take your Wanderer...he seems a bit weak." Andrew looked at Freed, and sure, enough, his stats were down to 700. "what is this?"

"First, my spellcaster switched the attacks of our monsters. Next, the first effect of my Forest kicked in: For every Amazon on the field, your monsters loss 100 atk points. And when you consider the fact that The A. Force is still in play, my Blowpiper is now at 1900 attack, more then enough to deal with your sad excuse for a man. Blowpiper!"

From one of the trees, a dart fired, whizzing at Freed's neck. However, the warrior merely chuckled. "I do not think so. Reveal face down card, Magic Cylinder!"

The crowd gasped as the two cylinders appeared, one catching the dart. Freed aimed the other one, and focused on a patch of leaves...where Lilka was standing. The dart fired right at her, Andrew chuckling.

"Ditto! Reveal Hallowed Life Barrier!" Lilka discarded her final card and smiled as a blue aura surrounded her, the dart bouncing off with ease. The attacks returned to normal, and Freed looked around as the Piper and her master disappeared.

Andrew set one card, and looked around. "Alright Amazoness Blowpiper, come out and meet your fate!"

"What's wrong Andrew, not use to women flocking all around you?" Lilka chuckled form her hiding spot. "Oh, I forgot, this isn't a street corner and your not flashing hundred dollar bills."

Guy looked over at Raia. "She got your tongue."

Raia giggled, the bad mood already fading. "She got your love of mind games." Raia stroked his hand. "Ah...children."

Andrew began to walk away from the clearing. "Judges! I demand that she show her monster!"

"She has to do no such thing." Pegasus said calmly over a speaker. "The second effect of her forest makes it that you have a 50 chance of finding her blowpiper. You have to attack where you think she is."

Andrew nodded. "Oh, then this will be easy enough...." He looked at a bush, spotting a piece of fabric. "There! Attack!" However, as Freed torn into the bush, he found all the fabric was merely a decoy. Freed looked at Andrew, confused. He sat against a tree, pouting. Andrew sighed and leaned back. "I can wait. Your blowpiper will see a bug and come jumping out at any moment."

Lilka chuckled softly. "Yea, right." She drew and smiled behind the leaves that hide her face. "I will now summon Amazoness Border Guard- Miaka" However, all Andrew heard was the soft crunch of twigs and leaves under some feet...and silence. "with both of them on the field, you Freed is down to 1500, wile I gain a 400 boost for each monster. And my Border Guard has 1300 already, making it have 1700 atk strength. It appears the legend of Freed ends here. Border Guard, attack the invader!"

Freed looked around, his sword raised, waiting for the attack. He hard something, and slowly moved towards a bush. With a smile, he raised his sword...

"EYEYEYEYEYEYEYEYA!"  
Freed shattered upon the guards spear. Andrew watched the woman...no...the girl, as she appeared to be 16. She had white hair that matched the cloth covering her bosom and waist. She was barefoot, a scythe of wood and sharp metal in her hand. She looked at Andrew and ran back into the forest.

"And now...attack my Blowpiper!" Andrew grunted as the dart pieces his neck. He rubbed the spot painfully as the forest filled with laughter. (Andrew-3600)

Andrew looked around and spun about. "Is this all you can do child? You think you can beat me? I am Andrew Brace! I am rich, powerful, cultured...a man!"

Lilka clicked her tongue. "My father is a man...you are a boy...and a weak one at that. You use intimidation to control women, but guess what? We are stronger then you think, and I am going to enjoy showing you that!"

Andrew growled and drew. "Not if I kill your women! I summon a second Thunder Nyan Nyan to the field!" But as he did so, Miaka leapt out and shattered the girl, then ran back into the trees. "WHAT?!"

"My border guard has a 50 chance of destroy any monster that is summoned onto the field....she just happened to get lucky and catch your girl. And now, if you don't mind, I will finish this...ok?"

Andrew looked around wildly. "You can't beat me....your just a woman!"

"You beat your ass I am a woman. But you know what Andrew? I think it's time I showed you a real man. So I summon Thesis, Lord of Ithica!"

From the forest stepped a Greek man, dressed in a tunic, his long black hair blowing in the wind. He looked at Andrew, and then made a bee line for Miaka, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"What is this?" Andrew asked.

"Thesis is a 1500 attack warrior that prevents you from activating spell cards that target amazons. He is also the lover of my Border Guard, Miaka, the only man to claim the heart of an Amazon." Miaka whispered something to Thesis, who turned and glared at Andrew. "He also hates bigots."

Before Andrew could even move, Miaka and Thesis were in a dead run, his sword and her scythe raised. He screamed as he was hit, and his LP trickled away. The forest and monsters faded and Lilka walked up to him as he stood up, holding out her hand.

"Good fight." Andrew looked at her

SMACK

The crowd was silent as Lilka clutched her cheek, it burning red from where Andrew had hit her. Lilka's eyes were wide, the shock of the whole event freezing her I place. Sure, she wanted to be treated like a strong woman....but there were just some lines you didn't cross.

He glared at her and raised his hand again, striking her once more. Lilka did the only thing that came to her mind, to back away slowly. In her mind, she was screaming to stand up and beat this idiot back....but she couldn't. Her body just trembled as she felt her cheek ache.

"Lousy bitch!" He roared. "How dare you embarrass me like this!" He struck her again, the sound echoing across the arena. Lilka sat there like a dear in headlights, watching as Andrew raised his hand once more. "I will beat the respect into you, you lousy, worthless...."

Andrew stopped, and Lilka looked up, trembling to see what had stopped him.

Tressa had him by the throat.

The 16 year old lifted him with ease, bringing him to her face. Her face, normally clam and peacefully, was full of rage. She gritted her teeth, looking down at what this fool had done to her sister...reducing her to tremble at his feet. "Don't you ever touch my sister again." She cocked back, and punched him in the gut, savoring the feeling. Andrew cried out, and Lilka snapped out of her thoughts, and stood up, grabbing him by the hair. The tears that had been in her eyes long gone, she strong armed him to the ground. The sisters nodded, and each delivered a hard kick to the groin, then walked off as Kenji and Owen walked over, Lilka grinning as a score of 77 flashed on screen, in part because of the grand win, and in part because she knew her brother to know Andrew was dead meat.

"Bitches." Andrew squeaked as he rolled onto his side, expecting the two men to lift him up and help him back tot eh bench.

Kenji frowned. "That has got to suck...I'm surprised you can talk, what with your broken jaw."

Andrew managed to sit up. "I don't have a broken jaw."

Kenji shook his head and clocked him in the mouth, the sound of bone breaking echoing in the arena. "Now you do bitch." He looked at Owen. "Owen...show him how we do things in Domino." Kenji smiled and backed away slowly, daring anyone in the audience to try and stop this.

Owen threw off his jacket and grabbed Andrew by the throat. "About damn time." He took Andrews hand as he walked, holding the teen in the air with ease. "You see skippy, you forgot one big thing: Lilka is a Roads. And we Roads....we protect one another. And when you mess with my sister...you mess with me, my father, my grandfather, my uncles and aunts...everyone. Hell, I beat there are a few people in this arena, never even meet me, who want to shave you hairless and dip you in tar." Owen continues to smile as he set Andrew's arm on a piece of concrete, the same hand that had hit Lilka. He ran a finger along the bones, tracing them softly. "now me? I don't like a man that hits women. There is no honor in that. Beat them on the field, and if you can't, lick your wounds and deal with it. Oh no, you, you my empty headed friend, have to be stupid."

Owen gently squeezed the muscles, enjoying the feel of the sinew and then, clapping his hand down on Andrew's mouth, shatters the bones with a firm blow from his fist, Andrew screaming into Owen's palm. His smile faded and he leaned in close.

"If I ever hear that you even thought about hurting another woman....I will break every bone in your body and dump salt on your wounds." And just to show Andrew he wasn't kidding, he let his eyes go pure red, prompting the guy to wet himself. He looked over at the medical personal and slammed Andrew on the gurney.

Kenji had grabbed Owen's coat and threw it to his cousin. Seto's son glanced at Pegasus. "Maximillion....next time, keep trash like that off our dueling field."

Guy and Raia watched this all calmly. After the kids walked away, Seto motioned to Mokuba, his voice never raising. "Mokuba...find out what store Mr. Brace's father owns and buy him out. I want to have him groveling to me in 3 days."

Mokuba nodded. While Seto was CEO and Raia acted as a Vice President, with Guy and Kaos on the board, Mokuba had gone to business school and learned about the world of stocks, acting as their head of mergers and investments. He nodded, smiling. "Gladly."

"And Mokuba?" Guy said softly, his hand closed to prevent the ball of energy from forming...or from Guy to use his powers to seal off all of Andrew's air holes. "Make sure Brace Senior knows his son is the reason KaibaCorp and Roads INC now own his store."

Raia looked at Gala and Yami. Gala and Yami also worked with Roads INC and KaibaCorp....as an independent Tournament organizer and game store franchise with Yugi and his friends. "You two want to own a store?"


	6. Night Out

"The greatest aspect of war is not the victory, is not the battle...but the ability to let go and just have fun. I have fought more fights then any man, woman or child alive, and my fondest memories are that times where I merely let my guard down and had a good time."

_-Geno Roads_

Night Out

"Your in the paper."

Lilka looked up from her book and glanced at her brother. They were in their parents' living room, sitting around and relaxing. Owen had taken the recliner, giving the couch to his sister. She had a feeling he hadn't fought her for it was because he felt bad for allowing Andrew to even lay a finger.

She raised an eyebrow. "In what capacity?"

Owen shuffled the paper. "about you scoring the highest point value in today's games." He smiled, and then pulled the paper away as Lilka reached for it. "Uh...listen, the rest isn't important..."

Lilka's eyes flashed and the paper floated out of his hands. Owen's eyes glowed, and they mentally tugged on it, till Owen finally gave in and let her read it.

"Hmmm...no news about us doing anything wrong...just about Andrew being taken away after he hit me"

"What do you mean, doing anything wrong? We did nothing wrong. He had it coming." Owen said.

Lilka frowned. "I have never been happier that you will never be king of the world. I don't think I want to know how you would rule."

Owen rolled his eyes. "Ha ha ha." He scanned another section, and after a bit, bundled the paper up into a ball and tossed it into the trash. "Yo want to go get something to eat, maybe go to a club?" Lilka shifted in her seat. "We can make fun of stupid white guys who try to dance."

Lilka set her book down and sighed. "Why not...no reason to stick around her." Owen nodded and the two headed to the door. "Hey mom, dad! We're going out!"

Silence.

Owen shrugged, "They must be asleep.... please promise me if I act that like, to shoot me."

"You have my word." Lilka said as she shut the door.

"Are they gone?"

Guy poked his head out from their bedroom, and after a moment, smiled and waved at Raia. The two emerged, Raia in sexy lingerie, Guy in a pair of silk blue pj bottoms, matching robes around them. Raia giggled and popped the champagne cork as Guy brought out two chilled wine glasses with a thought.

"I thought they would never leave!" Guy said as Raia poured him a glass. She giggled, and served herself, then locked the door and dimmed the lights.

"I have been waiting for the tournament season to begin for months. It seems we only get time alone when those guys are off and dueling."

"Ya, and we don't have to send Tressa to a babysitter." Guy said, summoning a rose and running down his wife's nose. She mummers, her eyes half closed.

"Where is our little girl tonight anyway?"

"You brother told her she could come over there and get some tips on using her new dragons" Guy passed the rose along her neck, pausing just short of her bosom. "I always knew Seto was good for something."

Raia smiled softly and took the rose from his hand, and moved in close, holding him to her body. "Tell me god boy, what does the god of protection see in little old me?"

Guy chuckled. A few years after the demon war, he had decided that in order to protect his family, he would need to be more then just a man. As such, he had asked and received form his father the nectar and ambrosia of the gods, and with one sip and bite, had ascended to Guy, God of Protection. Granted, he rarely went into his godly form, as to better stay close to Raia, but he still held power beyond belief in his body.

"I see a beautiful woman, who ahs brains, brawn and cunning to survive any world, be it on the streets, in a duel, in a boardroom or dealing with our demigod children."

Raia smiled, stroking his cheek. It hadn't been easy, being arrived to this man. Not to say Guy wasn't the perfect husband, which he was. He had more understanding then she could ever dream to have. Hell, he managed to deal with the fact his half sister and wife shared the same body and not blink, which either was a sign of understanding or insanity; knowing his family, both.

No, it came from the world she had married into. Raia had once talked to Yam about what it was like to be married to a god, as Gala too had ascended to better protect her family. Yami had found it awe inspiring to wake up next to a being that could snuff out the population of Domino with a thought, and hold them in their arms. He told her you had to have a big ego to believe you could tame someone like that. Yami had, in the end, had learned how to share in his wife's powers, and in a sense ascended. Raia hadn't done that....yet.

But the main "joys" had been her three children. Though they weren't born gods, all three had been incredible powerful since they had been in the womb. Raia smiled as she stroked Guy's back, remember when she was pregnant with Owen and Lilka. All three of her children had gained their parents' telekinesis. As such, one day Raia wakes up, 9 months pregnant...and a baby bottle was bouncing against her stomach. It took only a moment for her to release that Lilka and Owen were trying to get milk. It only got worse when the were born. She remembered days of waking up with them on her stomach, nuzzling her softly and clinging to her shirt.

"mmmm." Raia purred as Guy gently kissed her ear. There were perks to being the wife of a god.

"Go on Lilka."  
Lilka looked over at Owen as he spun a Pepsi bottle on the counter. She frowned, and looked back at her friends from college waving her over. "You sure?"

Owen smiled softly. "Whom would you rather hang out with, your friends or your brother?"

"Brother" Lilka said as he finished. Owen shook his head, grinning slightly, and Lilka sighed. "You call me the instant you are bored. We're just going to a club but I will leave..."

"Go!" Owen said with a laugh. "You deserve a fun night, and you don't hang around with those girls enough. I'll hold the bar down."

Lilka smiled and stroked his shoulders. "thanks bro...I'll see you later, ok?" Owen smiled softly and Lilka ran off to hang out with the girls. Owen watched her leave, then turned back to the counter, playing with the bottle. He smiled, and closed the mental link he held with Lilka, leaving a mental equivalent of a "BRB message".

This is your night Lilka. You won the duel, beat up an idiot...have fun. Me, I'm the one who ahs to get psyched up for my duel.

Owen bite into a French fry, savoring the taste. It was one of his few guilty sins; like his father, he rarely drank, if ever, nor did he smoke or do anything sinful. Owen's only guilty pleasure was fast food and sweets.

He looked around the A & W, examining it. With all the duelists coming to Domino, it only made sense to add a few more fast food joints to the place.

"This seat taken?"

Owen looked over at the girl standing net to him, her tray in hand. He pulled it out with his left hand and motioned with his right. "Take it."

The girl smiled and sat down, adjusting her long hair so it fell over the edge of the backrest. She picked up her shake and began to drink from it, sucking the whipped contents up. "Where have I seen you before?"

Owen shrugged. "I have no idea. I remember your face....Kelli!"

Kelli Moto jumped out of her chair, startled. "What?!?"

Owen blushed. "Sorry....I just realized who you were."

Kelli frowned. "Mind clueing me in."

Owen chuckled. "Owen."

"Owe....Owen? Lysandra's cousin?" Owen nodded and Kelli stared at him, shocked. "You look so different when...."

'I'm not breaking a guy's arm?"

Kelli frowned. "Uh...I was going to when you weren't wearing your sunglasses and hat, but what you said is good and creepy."

Owen smirked. "Sorry...I guess I have a lot of stuff on my mind."

"want me to leave?" Owen shook his head. Truth was, he was glad for the company, and really glad it was someone other then his family. "So...ready for your duel tomorrow?"

Owen shrugged. "I'm not not ready, if that helps explain it." Kelli chuckled and he looked at her as she smiled. "Are you making fun of me?" He smirked, her smile warm and inviting.

"NO!" She said with a laugh, her eyes lighting up. "I was merely..."

"I know." Owen said. "What about you? You ready to duel tomorrow?" He watched the bottle spin for a moment, then snatched it and downed the contents. He paused, and then let out a breath from the side of his mouth.

Kelli nodded, the excitement visible all over her face. "I can't wait....god, I'm so jittery!"

"The wait is worse then the battle."

"Hmmm?" Kelli asked, looking up at Owen as he took a bite of his burger. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve, glad Seto wasn't around to whine about his table manner, and took another drink of pop. "Come on Owen, tell me!"

Owen glanced over. "You just a big bundle of energy, aren't you?"

"You'd be too if your mom was Rebecca."

Owen leaned back, looking at the ceiling tiles. "My grandfather use to tell us that it is worse to wait for the fight you know is coming then to actually perform it, because you either psyche yourself up too much or become depressed."

"And you think I am getting my hopes up?" Kelli asked, frowning slightly.

"You...nah. You're just antsy to duel, get it done with before you begin. Same with me...though I down go jumping around like a cartoon character before I duel."

Kelli raised an eyebrow. "So what does the great Owen Roads do when he has to wait for a duel? Meditate? Practice duel? Go over strategies? That's what my dad does. He goes over his deck to make sure it's ready. I use to catch him giving each card a pep talk when I was little, and he would let me come in and cheer the funny little monsters on too." Kelli smiled, leaning back, mimicking Owen. "My mom eats. It's funny...she gets these tubs of Ben and Jerry's and just wolfs them down, then lays on the couch and lets it "go straight to her hips" as she once said."

Owen chuckled at the images. "Well...my mom likes ice cream, but not that much...she normally would take a quick look at her deck and then practice some of the martial arts moves my grandfather taught her. Now, my dad, he's simple."

"What does he do?"

"He shoots. He takes out his guns, goes down to our target range and just blast things. He says it gets him all tired, and allows his mind the quiet it needs to think." Owen finished off the last of his fries. "You want some pie?"

Kelli smiled. "You paying?" Owen flashed a 20 and she nodded. "Cherry, if they got it, with a scoop of vanilla."

Owen waved over the waitress. "Two pies ala mode, one cherry and one apple. Keep the change." He handed her the 20. "And here is another to pay for our meals."

Kelli laughed. "Mr. Roads, are you treating me to a free dinner?"

"It would appear so." Normally, he would make a comment about how he could pay for everyone's dinner in the restaurant and not even feel the loss of the bills...but decided to leave it at that.

"Pie will be ready in a minute."

"What do you do if there is a facedown trap your first turn?"

"Expect a monster killer. Be ready, don't put your biggest gun out first. Instead, wait for them to kill a weaker monster, then attack."

Seto nodded and looked over Tressa's deck again. "That is correct."

"Or, attack with a monster that helps me out, then reborn it and summon a powerhouse. Like, get Kaiser Seahorse dead, use Monster Reborn and summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

Seto looked up, a smile forming on his face. "Wow." He looked over at Kenji. "what about you?"

Kenji flashed a grin. "I'd destroy the trap."

Seto frowned as Tea giggled, ruffling her son's hair. "You can't say the kid isn't smart Seto."

"a smart what is the big question." Seto replied. He looked over at Kenji again. "You could have won had you used the Blue Eyes."

Kenji sighed. His father would never give up on his love of the Red Eyes. Ever since he had been able to watch videos, Kenji had happily taken in every duel he had found. And while he marveled at the power of his father's dragon, he had been more impressed with the Red Eyes. Here was a dragon that had no chance of ever beating its brother...yet still tried to win. It was that will to win that had drawn him into collecting 3 red eyes black dragons. The Blue Eyes knew it was powerful, and everyone knew it...the Red Eyes, it needed a master that was willing to make it strong.

"I couldn't have won the championship 2 years ago with it." Kenji still remembered that. After Lilka and Owen had tied for first their very first year, he had come out and won it all against someone using a tough control deck. It had made headlines, the son of Seto taking the title his father never had: King of Games.

"Uncle Seto, "Tressa said, gently placing a hand on his knee. "Kenji just wants to prove that he isn't a winner merely because you gave him everything. Would you have liked to duel if you had to use your step-father's deck?"

Seto sighed and turned back to his deck, Kenji and Tea exchanging a look. I give them friendship speeches for 2 years, they don't listen. But she says a few words, and Seto Kaiba gives up the fight? Tea shook her head. She is magic.

"Mmm." Kelli said, finishing off the last bit of pie on her plate. She licked her lips, slid the plate away and patted her stomach. "Maybe mom has the right idea with the ice cream."

Owen drew his spoon from his lips and smiled. "Maybe she does."

Kelli looked over at him and grinned. "You never answered my question."

Owen steepled his fingers, and closed his eyes. "Well, while Lilka usually likes to curl up with a book, and Tressa likes to talk to people about anything...I am a bit eccentric."

"You? Eccentric? I can't imagine!"

Owen laughed at her sarcasm. "Fine." He stood up. "I'll show you."

Kelli raised an eyebrow. "Show me...where are we going?"

"Don't worry, it's just to this little place I know." He looked over his shoulder, and watched her grab her coat and rush to catch up with him as he held the door.


	7. First Impression

"_You will quickly learn that people can take the most innocent of actions and twist it into the wildest claim."_

_-Geno Roads_

First Impressions

Kaos' eyes were half closed, watching the stars fly hang overhead, their light glowing upon his naked flesh. His hand gently drew circles on Nephthys bare shoulder as she curled against him, her head resting on his chest.

He smiled, shifting her closer to him, moving her so that her elbow didn't hit the tree a few feet away. They were currently laying in a field on his estate in Michigan, in a little clearing of trees

Well, it was a clearing now. They had been on a cloud, when a wrong tumble had sent them crashing to earth. And considering they hadn't been paying attention and had grown to about 30 feet tall right before they hit the ground…that was enough to turn that patch of forest into a grassy clearing. A few blinks, and the trees were relocated to outside the forest, health and alive, and the two oversized gods had play place.

While they did have a mansion, his many offices and the Realm of Light to journey to, the two had found it necessary to find other little places for privacy. The mansion was open to all of his family, as well as his duelist friends. Right now, he had a bad feeling Joey Wheeler was watching his big screen TV while his wife was using their pool.

His offices…that was for work, and they always felt so stale. Sure, there had been that one time right after he remodeled his Domino office, fixing up the damage from the explosion from the Gate, but other then that, he tried to keep those worlds separate.

And the realm of light was no good. First, if they were there, that meant every god or goddess would be coming to talk to them. Not that he didn't mind the occasional talk, as when you didn't sleep, you needed things to do.

But the fact that his mother and father were able to pop in while he and his wife were being intimate…or worse, the rare chance those two might finally give into their urges, which had slowly gone from embarrassment over who they had been during most of his life to flirting…that was enough for any son to go searching for his own private area.

"my lord….oh."

Kaos closed his eyes and prayed the damn god would go away when he opened them.

One, Two, Three….nope, your still here, aren't you, you lousy…

"my lord, I have the status reports."

Neph groaned and nuzzled him closer, not even bothering to summon a covering for her nude form. Kaos stroked her hair, trying to make the moment last as long as he could. She purred and rolled over, unintentionally mooning their uninvited guest.

"Can this not wait? I thought I told you that this was a place where none of you could come."

"I know sir, but the reports…."

Kaos' eyes flashed at the little god near his face. "I already know what they say. They say everything is fine. You would need to be a powerful super being to hide something from me nowadays, and if you were that strong, I would know because chances are you'd be banging on my door personally!"

His voice boomed at this last comment, causing the sky about the area to thunder as if a huge storm had rolled in. Neph whimpered and kissed his neck softly.

"Just sigh the papers and get him out of here." She moved along his shoulder, murmuring his name as she went along giving him butterfly kisses. "Please Kaos…my king."

Kaos sighed and summoned a pen. "This is what I get for having the god of bureaucracy do my status reports." He faded the pen away and glanced at the god. "Are you done?"

"Yes, my lord. And I am sorry, my lord." With that, the god faded away. Neph smiled, her foot stroking his leg as she pulled herself closer to his body, holding him in her arms.

"Thank you my lord." She said, mimicking the gods annoying tone. Kaos laughed softly and kissed her ear.

"What would I do without you?"

"Kill everyone in the world." Neph said softly, her face plastered with a grin. Her husband chuckled at her joke and pulled her in for a kiss.

"This is not exactly what I expected."

Owen laughed as he moved the joystick around, his eyes watching the claws destination perfectly. At t right moment, he hit the button, and the tongs lowered, snagging a stuffed Kuriboh. The claw retracted, and the little ball of fluff followed, only to drop into the Claw Game's prize retrieval slot.

"Some men drink. Others smoke. I play the crane game." He handed her the stuffed animal, which she held close. Owen took out another quarter and popped it into the machine. "You still have the…"

"Yes…I have all the action figures you snagged. The Dark Magician, the Ha Des, the Mars…"

'You protect that Mars!" Owen said with a laugh. "I haven't seen that one in a long time."

"I still can't believe you collect duel monster action figures!"

"And stuffed animals." Owen said. "I have the complete set."

Kelli looked over at the garbage bag filled with prizes. "Oh, I can imagine. How many times to you do this?"

"Every time I duel. Most of the time it's just normal crane games…but I like this one. It's the only one that has those exclusive action figures." He smiled as his claw snagged a Baby Dragon doll, and drew it in. He looked at the empty machine, and grinned with satisfaction. He turned to Kelli, and asked her if there were any she wanted. After claiming the Kuriboh and 3 other cute dolls, Owen made three bags: one with his figures; one with her animals, minus the Kuriboh she held in her hands; and the rest.

"What do we do with them?" Kelli asked holding her doll in a way that was reminiscent of her mother and her favorite teddy bear.

Owen hefted the back like he was Santa Claus, and headed over out to the street, Kelli chasing after him. He lead her down a few blocks, and making sure no one saw them, dumped the contents into a box for Toys for Tots.

"Why so secretive?" She asked as he took the bags and led her back to Main Street.

"If I let anyone see me, I end up on the news in one of those damn, "Look what the famous person did!" stories. And I don't do this for the glamour. I get enough glamour from dueling. This is just a nice thing I do that helps calm my nerves." He shrugged and looked around the storefronts.

Kelli however was amazed at this admission. When she had seen or heard any of the Bandits, they tended to strike her as a bit cocky and egotistical. They reminded her of stories her dad would tell of Seto Kaiba and their rivalry.

But Owen seemed to be so down to earth. Heck, some would say, off the field of battle, he was down right modest. She shook her head, trying to deal with the conflicting personas.

"Any place interest you?" Owen said, waking her from her thoughts.

"I'll probably just head home."

Owen shrugged and turned around. "I'll walk you home."

Kelli smiled and followed him, chatting about silly stuff with the giant of a man next to her. They discussed TV, movies they had seen; stuff that really didn't matter but was easy to share with someone. After about 7 minutes, they arrived at the front door of the game shop her father and mother shared with her grandmother and great grandfather. The building had been redone, the small shop now expanded to 3 times it's size and a an extra story added to give the family a two story house above the game shop, all paid for by Yami and Gala, using their share of the vast Road's wealth. Yugi ad Rebecca had asked to pay for some of it, the two of them having gathered a very big nest egg on their own, but Yugi's Quisi-brother had insisted.

Owen grinned. "You know…this is probably one of the best days I have ever had."

Kelli looked at him, smirking slightly. "Well Owen Roads, if I didn't know better…I would say we just had a date."

Owen smiled back. "I guess some could say that." He bowed, causing he to laugh, and then turned around, heading down the sidewalk. "You see at the tournament tomorrow Kelli!"

"You too Owen!" She said, waving. She turned, and opened the door, then ran up the stairs. She entered the living room and looked over at her mom and dad, curled up on the couch, her grandmother and great grandfather asleep. She sat down, setting her bag next to her chair, stroking the mock fur on the Kuriboh.

"How was dinner?" Rebecca asked.

"Good. Ate with Owen."

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "And who is Owen?"

Kelli shrugged. "You know, Owen."

Yugi paused…and then turned slowly. "As in Roads? As in Owen Chitoshi-Roads…as in the grandson of Geno Roads?!?!" He sat up straight. "Oh god."

Kelli frowned. "What is the big deal?"

Rebecca, remembering the stories Yugi had told her, leaning over to look at her daughter. "Kelli, we're your parents, and we will love you no matter what."

"What is the big deal?"

Yugi shook his grandpa. "Grandpa, wake up!" The old man mumbled and shifted in the chair. "Kelli had sex with Owen Roads!"

Solomon jumped up, wide-awake. "I'll kill him! I'll take off my belt and beat that….oh come on, get out of there…whoa!" Solomon spun, falling on his behind. Yugi's mom blinked and looked around.

"What is going on?"

Solomon sputtered. "Kelli's pregnant!"

Kelli looked at her family and stood up. "I AM NOT PREGNANT!"

"Those are the mood swings." Solomon said, nudging Yugi with his elbow. Yugi sighed.

"She isn't pregnant…are you?"

"NO!" Kelli shouted. "I am not pregnant, I did not sleep with Owen….all I did was have dinner."

Rebecca shook her head. "Kelli, women don't have dinner with Roads men. They have breakfast with them."

Kelli looked at them, and finally sighed. "this isn't about that old legend surrounded Geno, is it?"

"It's not a legend!" Yugi said.

"Daddy, the Roads family doesn't have a magical aura around them that turns everyone of the opposite sex into crazy, hormone driven loonies."

Yugi looked at her. "Kelli, the head of that family is the king of gods."

"So, just because Kaos is an all-powerful super being doesn't mean his grandchildren can make anyone hot for them."

"Only the oppisite sex." Rebecca said.

"Don't be so sure." Everyone turned and looked at Yugi's grandfather. "Well, there was this one time when that Mr. Geno came into my card shop and I felt a tingle in my chest…"

Kelli threw up her hands. "My family is crazy!" She sat down hard in the chair. "Listen, I was at the A & W, saw Owen, and we talked about tomorrow's duels. He paid for my meal, we went to an arcade where he won me this, and then walked me home. That's all"

Rebecca looked at her. "And you didn't feel the need to sleep with him?"

"God no…Owen is just a friend."

Rebecca grinned. "When is your next date?"

"Never" Yugi said. "No daughter of mine is going to be a conquest on that mans bedpost!"

"First off, I am not a conquest. Second, it wasn't a date! It was just two people hanging out." She stood up. "So, believe me, all your fears are unneeded. Now, I am going to put my new stuffed animals away and then go to bed. I want to be wide awake for tomorrow."

Kelli left the room, and Solomon looked over at his grandson. "So, who is gong to keep the baby?"

"There isn't a baby dad." Yugi's mom said softly.

"You mean she had an abolition?"

"Abortion grandpa…and no. Their just friends, or so they say." Yugi frowned. "Geno and Tea were just friends…"

Rebecca playfully nudged him. "Are you ever going to forgive Geno for sleeping with that girl?"

"I have…it's just…"

"I for one am glad he did." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "With that cheerleader out of the way, you were able to get me!"

Yugi smiled. "That I did. And I am glad I got you…I just hope Kelli doesn't get hurt."

"Dear Kids: Sometimes Mommies and Daddies need time alone to themselves, in order to do mommy and daddy things. In other words, get the hell away. Go over to….oh, we don't know, your own apartments, and spend the night there. Love you, Mom and Dad"

Lilka frowned and glanced over at Tressa and Owen. "Their having sex."

Owen shuddered. "There are some things I am just not ready to hear." They turned around, and headed down the elevator several stories to the apartments their parents had long set up for them. They rarely went there, as they felt more at home in their own rooms under the roof they grew up under…but sometimes they had been known to sneak down there for some alone time.

"How was Uncle Seto's place?" Lilka asked her sister. Tressa shrugged, fingering her deck box.

"Good. He let me duel the computer a few times, and then we went over combos. Aunt Tea made cookies."

"The double chocolate ones with the cream on top?" Owen asked, licking his lips. "Lucky."

Tressa grinned. "They were realllllyyyyy good. She added extra sugar or something…mmm, I can still taste them."

Lilka rolled her eyes, pretending to be annoyed by her sister, which wasn't hard. "Ya ya, rub it in. Just because we only get those cookies at Christmas, there is no need to remind us how great they are."

"Oh, they're better then great…." Tressa grinned and wrapped an arm around her siblings' shoulders. "I am kidding! I also hide one for each of you in my bag….put me down!"

Tressa laughed as Lilka and Owen shook her in the air, trying to get the cookies to fall out. Finally, they set her down and she pulled out three, and each one munched on it as they walked down the hall.

"So, what did you do Owen?" Tressa said, her mouth filled with cookie.

"I had dinner and ran into Kelli Moto. You know, she's a pretty cool person to hang around. Easy to talk to."

"Kelli…as in the short girl with funny hair?" Lilka asked.

"It's not funny, and yes." Owen swallowed another bite of the big cookie. "We had a great time."

"Owen has a girlfriend!" Tressa sang happily.

Owen looked at her and gave her a playful shove. "I do not stupid."

"Owen's all alone." Tressa sang again, giggling as he frowned and dodging a hit.

Lilka shrugged. "So, if she isn't your girlfriend, then what is she exactly bro?" She opened the door to her apartment and clicked on the lights."

"We're just friends, ok?" Owen said. "Is there a reason two people can't have dinner and play a few games and then walk one of them home?"

"You walked her home!" Tressa said, squealing slightly. "That means it was a date!"

"It wasn't a date, ok?" Owen ran his fingers through her hair. "So, can we just let it go?"

Lilka shrugged. "We're just joking with you Owen."

Owen smiled. "me too." He grinned, and the three broke into laughter. "Now, let's get some sleep, two of us have to duel tomorrow." His sisters nodded, and the three retired to their apartments to rest for the big day.


	8. Power

" _Just because something looks weak doesn't mean it is. A warrior with a stick will always beat the novice with a sword. Do not assume just because you hold the newest weapon that you are the better warrior."_

_-Geno Roads_

Power

"Attention all duelists. The next match will begin in 7 minutes. Please return to your seats in 7 minutes. Thank you."

Owen cracked his neck and looked over at Lilka and Tressa. Lilka was looking around carefully, trying to decide to stay or go. "You get to your seat Lilka. Me and Tressa will be fine down here."

"You sure?" She asked, looking at the two of them.

"You have to keep Kenji company." Tressa said with a grin. "I'll be ok sis, Owen is here to make sure I am fine.."

"Are you sure you don't want to sit with me before you duel?" Lilka asked, watching another duelist as they walked by. She didn't like the idea of Lilka staying down here all by herself for the first time.

Tressa shook her head. "I'll just have to run down here and get all ready. It's easier if I wait down here." She placed her hand on Lilka's shoulder, knowing her sister was only being protective. "I'll be fine."

Lilka took one last look at her little sister, and finally nodded. "Alright…Owen, You make sure she is safe, ok?"

"I promise, alright?"

Lilka smiled, trying to put on a happy face. "You two have fun." She gave them a hug and hurried to her seat. Owen watched, and when he was sure she was gone, sat up.

"Ok, let me show you where the green room is."

Tressa nodded, and the siblings moved through the underground tunnels, past a few guards and techs, flashing their ID badges. In a minute they came to the green room, the place all duelists wait in before they had to come duel. It was large complex with TV screens everywhere, some tuned to the stadium cameras, some to the TV networks that were covering the duels. All around were headphones for listening to the matches, as well as catering in case your stomach was well enough to handle it. Finally, there were a few bathrooms.

Tressa looked around the large room, noticing a few duelists going over their cards, making last minute changes, guarding their binders and glancing at everyone nervously. She didn't like the looks of a few of them, what with their black clothing and hair hanging in her eyes. Sure, she could take care of her self just fine, but she didn't want to try and do it if she could afford to.

"This is where you can watch the duels, get your deck ready, talk to people…whatever." Owen said, looking around. He glanced at a pair of duelists, both dressed in orange jerseys that were approaching them, their duel disks activated. Owen cracked his knuckles, and they turned away, returning to their seats to look for new duelists to come in. "Just don't accept duels in here….some of these guys duel for cards, and since there aren't any computers to stop cheating….it can be rough. Besides…even if you win, they might now be happy to give you the cards. As civilized as dueling is…there are still some very bad around here."

Tressa nodded. "I'll remember that." She glanced over to see one duelist cramming his face with food, bits and pieces dribbling from his lips and onto the floor and bit her lip. "This is a side of dueling they don't tell you about."

Owen nodded. "They shouldn't bother you too much, if you make them avoid you…."

"Hey Owen!"

Owen turned and grinned as the owner of the voice entered. "We might just be in luck!" He walked over to the door. "Tressa, this is Kelli Moto. She and I had dinner last night, remember?"

Tressa nodded and held out her hand, and the shorter woman shook it. "It's nice to meet you in a less…crowded area."

Kelli smiled. "Thank you. So, you two are dueling today?"

Owen nodded. "I go on in about 5 minute, so I was showing Tressa where to wait for me." He shrugged. "You?"

"Ya….everyone else dueled yesterday, so I am stuck all by myself."

"You can hang out with us." Tressa said. Kelli smiled and nodded, and Tressa grinned. "it will be nice to have someone to talk to about my brother's duel."

"You can talk to me little ladies."

All three turned to see a short little guy standing there. He was about 5 foot 7, with red hair and a plain face. He wore a t-shirt and jeans, and ran a finger in his hair.

"I'll be glad to tell you everything about duel monsters."

"We know enough about it, thanks." Kelli said.

"I'm sorry shorty. Just trying to be nice." He looked at Tressa. "Mmm….what about you amazon? Would you like to learn a few things?"

Tressa frowned. "No thanks." She turned back to Owen, when the man grabbed her arm.

"I don't think you understand sweetie…I wasn't exactly asking."

Tressa shook him off. "What is with these male duelists? Are you all pigs, or do I just draw them to me."

Owen looked at Tressa and Kelli, then stepped between them. "You do know that's my sister you just touched. Do you know what I did to the last guy that touched one of my sisters?"

"Ya…got lucky."

Owen's eyes flashed. "What?"

"I have heard about you…your Owen roads…the wuss."

Everyone in the green room grew quiet, from those that were making trades to the orange jerseys. Everyone looked over as Owen leaned down to look at the red head. You could hear a pin drop.

"Wuss?"

The teen nodded. "Ya…you run a girly fairy deck. Oh, I'm so scared, one of the fairies will tap me on the head with their magic wand and sprinkle me with pixie dust." The guy frowned. "No wonder your sister doesn't know when to hook up with a good man. The only man she knows is a wussy little woman."

Tressa grabbed Owen's arm. He's not worth it.

Owen nodded. I will not kill him…for your sake. Owen looked at Kelli. "You watch my sister, ok? And all the rest of you….if you bother her, I will personally call the hospital and have them arrange for a bed neck to Andrew Brace."

Owen stormed off.

"Must be his special time." The red head said with a smirk. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a duel to get ready for."

"ladies and gentlemen, we are ready to begin our first duel of the day."

Tressa and Kelli had sat down, watching the close circuit TV. "You think Owen will be ok?" Kelli asked. The kind man she had dinner with seemed miles away when compared to the man she had just seen.

Tressa shrugged. "Owen is very protective. IF something hurts him or his family….he tends to be a powder keg. We all are."

"You seem a lot calmer though."

Tressa adjusted the volume on her headphones. "I am. My brother and sister were always fighting for me. They were super protective of 'their little sister'. When I was born, mom tells me Owen and Lilka would play quietly in my nursery, not wanting anything to happen to me. They also talked to me."

"You mean they would stand over your crib and speak baby talk?"

Tressa nodded, but was lying. The truth was, they literally talked. Owen and Lilka would be playing, and then mental begin talking to her, asking her if she needed anything. And, as strange as it was, Tressa would answer. Tressa remembered it perfectly, remembered being able only to say 'Fo!' when she was hungry or 'po!' when she needed to be changed, and then her brother and sister was scamper to their mom and tell her what she had asked for.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are ready to present our first duelists for this first block. The starting match is as followed: Jake Zime."

Tressa and Kelli frowned as the red haired man that had hit on them took the field, motioning to the crowd. The announcer blared out stats: He was from Minnesota, he was 16, and this was his first tourney.

"That explains his lack of respect." Kelli looked at Tressa. "There are two types of people who start dueling: There are people like you that are out to learn and are respective. And then there are people like Jake, who only want to make a name, and either burn bright or die in a blaze of failure"

Jake waved from the field, waiting to see who his opponent was. The announcer cleared his throat. "And the challenger."

The lights faded….and the voice pierced in. "Let's Get it Started…in here…"

Tressa's eyes went wide. "Oh no."

Owen stormed out of the entryway as his music played, the crowd cheering his name. He ignored them, focusing on Jake. "Ladies and Gentleman, the challenger, last year's King of Games….Owen Chitoshi-Roads!"

Jake yawned, ignoring Owen as he jumped onto the field and activated his shimmering black duel disk. He took out his deck and nodded to Jake. "Let's do this thing."

The ref came out. "Gentlemen, we want I good fight."

"It won't be goo with this guy dueling." Jake said with a smirk, shuffling his cards."

"Your right Jake…this won't be a duel…this will be a massacre." Owen's eyes flashed red for a moment, too fast if you didn't know him well enough to be looking for it, and then drew his hand. "Make you first move fool."

Jake smiled. "I hope your sister is watching as I show her how a real duelist plays. I am going to slaughter you and your little fairies." The crowd laughed, and Jake smiled. Unfortunately, they weren't laughing with him. They were laughing because they knew Jake was as good as dead if he thought all Owen used was petite little fairies.

Jake smiled. "I will start this match off…give you a chance to actually attack me before I totally wipe you out." Jake sighed. "Too easy…I will pass. You may have an empty field for your first turn. Think of it as a gift."

Owen frowned and drew. "I will first set one card, and then summon Hysteric Fairy. Finally, I will equip Cestus of Dagla." The bookkeeper grabbed the double-handed blades and spun it, and she nodded. "attack." (Jake- 3700, Owen-8300)

While the rest of the crowd watched silently, amazed at the rapid increase of lp, Jake yawned. "Is that all? You think I am scared of a fairy with a butter knife? How did you become the King of Games with these sad move."

Tressa looked at Kelli. "Is he nuts?"

"He's trying to prove himself. If he beats Owen, it proves that he is one of the best duelists here."

Tressa frowned. "And if Owen wins?"

"Then it proves he is a fool."

"I set this monster, and activate the magic card "Force Reveal!"" The magic card filled up, the image of a man-eater bug burst from a down faced card. "This card allows me to flip all my down face monsters face up each turn."

"So…you are running a flip effect deck."  
"That I am…good of you to figure that out." Owen frowned at the condescending tone. "So, I reveal Night Assailant!"

The Hysteric Fairy looked down at the card, only to get a sword right through her gut. She grunted, and shattered. Jake smiled broadly. "So much for that weakling….attack my Assailant!"

Owen sighed and said, his voice monotone and bored. "Draining Shield." The massive shield appeared in front of the Assailant, and it crashed into the metal, the ring going through the arena. "IS this all?" (Owen-8500)

Jake sighed. "Oh, don't get all cocky just because you got lucky. So far, you have done nothing to prove yourself."

Owen tried to keep his jaw from rolling out and on the field. "You're joking, right? Kidd…I am at 8500? You're dancing at the 3000 line. You can't win!"

"This duel is about over, for you! My deadly monsters will take out the weak little fairies and teach you to stop playing kids games and grow up!"

Owen began to breath hard. "Grow up? Oh, you want me to grow up?"

Jake nodded. "Of course. You come out here, dancing your little dances and summoning your weak little fairies….you're a duelists, not a pansy. Act like it."

Tressa looked at Kelli, who simply drew a finger along her neck. Kelli knew what that meant, and turned back as Owen drew his card.

"Then let's end this."  
"You plan to forfeit? Smart move." Jake said. He waved to the ref. "He's done, declare me the win…."

"I activate Sanctuary in the Sky!"

Jake watched as the arena filled with clouds, obscuring his view. He frowned. "I don't have time to…" He paused as the clouds parted to reveal Owen standing at the steps of a massive temple, floating in the air. "Is that all you have?"

Owen shook his head. "You are a fool Jake. You have dared to insult my deck, my monsters and myself. Well…it is time for you to meet my key card."

Jake yawned and stretched. "What…a ball of fluff? A cherub?"

"I summon The Agent of Force-Mars!"

From the clouds came the sound of wings flapping, and Owen looked up as Mars flew overhead, his purple wings shining. He flew along the crowd, dipping and swaying carefully, till he landed next to Owen, taking out his hard, spinning it.

"Fancy. No bad his attack is 0."

Owen nodded, looking at the stats on the big screen. "Wait for it…." The Sanctuary began to glow, and suddenly Mars let out a war cry. Jake did a double take as Mars' attack increased to 4800.

"HOW?!?" Jake screamed. "How can your fairy become that strong!"

Owen chuckled. "For someone who understands my fairies sooooo well, you truly are clueless. Mars gains an attack increase based on how low your lp is."

Jake's eyes went wide, as he realized he was doomed. He slowly, quietly, slipped his hand on top of his deck. Owen shook his head and sighed softly. "I give up."

"Ok." Owen looked at Mars. "Destroy him."

Jake whipped around. "But I give up!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, but if you want to insult Mars, you have to feel his attack. MARS! ATTACK NIGHT ASSAILANT WITH FORCE FROM THE SKY!"

Mars nodded and leapt straight into the air, disappearing into the clouds. Jake looked around, nervous, trying to find the monster. "Please..I give..I'm sorry."

Owen's face twisted. "You disgust me. You come here, insult me and my monsters, then wish for forgiveness when we are ready to destroy you?"

"Come on man I was…"

Mars came down hard, his hammer smashing Night Assailant's skull like a watermelon. The monster shattered and Jake screamed as he flew back from the force, crashing to the field in a heap.

Owen looked at the big screen and merely nodded as his monster faded. His face broke into a grin as his score came up: 90 points.

Kelli looked at Tressa, who just shrugged. "That's my brother."


	9. Upgrade

"All fights start the same: They begin simple, with a few parries and testing of your opponent's strength. But as it moves on, the strikes grow harder, the body weaker and the moves complex. The winner is not the one with the strongest hit. It is the one who can keep up with the growing difficulty of the battle"

_-Geno Roads_

Upgrade

Kelli watched as Owen returned to the room, and quickly observed how the duelists reacted. While when he had been in there, they had been not approached him, now things were different. Each one stood up and slid down to one end of the room, giving the man all the room that he needed.

The joys of figuring out which Owen you're talking to. Kelli thought as Owen smiled and hugged his sister.

"How did you guys enjoy the room? Did anyone bother you?" He asked, looked over her shoulder.

"NO!"

Owen and Tressa jumped as every duelist shouted this. They all chuckled nervously and moved an inch farther from the Roads. Tressa looked over at the screen, her eyes wide.

"Kelli, it's your turn to duel!"

Kelli looked over and nodded, figuring that if she went now, she would have 2 minutes to breath and calm herself before she needed to enter on time. She turned to Owen and smiled. "You going to watch me duel?"

'I look forward to a show." He said, flashing a grin.

Thank you Dr. Jeckil. Kelli thought as she turned to Tressa. "I'll see you after I get done, and we can make sure you are ready to duel." Tressa bobbed her head, glad for any help she could get, and waved. "Bye guys."

"Break a leg!"

Yugi grinned as he watched Kelli enter the arena. "Well Seto, we saw your son duel, it's time to see how my daughter fairs."

"She should do well enough, if she has your luck." Seto said, looking down at the girl.

"Luck?" Rebecca asked. "What does luck have to do with it. Our daughter is skilled. We personally taught her all about duel monsters. Besides, her father is the first King of Games"

Yugi turned to Joey, knowing what Seto was going to say and trying to avoid it. "So, Heather did really good in the duel yesterday…hey, are those Snickers? Man, I love Snickers, don't you all love Snickers…"

"First King of Games?" Seto asked, leaning back. Yugi sighed and put his head in his hands. "Seems to be your husband is the second…and he didn't get the title fairly either." Seto smiled. "Geno Roads is the King of Games." Yugi repeated the last line with Seto silently.

"Yes yes, the great Geno Roads, who can do no wrong." Rebecca said, annoyed with Seto too much to think. "The man that you always brag about, your "Great teacher." Of course he is the King of Games. I mean, even if he competed in a secret tournament that most don't even talk about while Yugi actually battled everyone and their mother to win."

"Rebecca…" Yugi said quietly.

"I am so tired of you Seto! So what if Geno trained your son? I could care less if your child was trained by that cocky, arrogant, Son-of-a-…"

CLICK

Rebecca turned and looked down the barrel of Guy's golden revolver, letting out a squeak. Guy had his head rolled back, his legs spread, his body slouched as he fingered the trigger. Rebecca knew that click meant the safety was off.

"Guy." Gala said calmly.

"Ya sis?"

Gala looked at her brother carefully, knowing she had to be careful here. Though Guy had improved a lot in the last 20 years, he was still a bit bi-polar, and as such…you had to treat him carefully.

"Could you do me a favor?'

"Just a sec, I have to deal with some…thing."

Gala shook her head. "Now."

Guy nodded and clicked he safety on, grinning. But as he turned, Rebecca flew from her chair and floated above Guy. He turned and looked up at her.

"Rebecca…..don't ever insult my father again." With that, Rebecca flew back to her seat. "And Seto…if you ever make someone feel like insulting my father…you will wish all I do is shoot you."

Seto frowned, and was about to say something, and a fireball flew out of Guy's hand and stopped right between his legs, hovering. It faded and Guy turned back to the duel. "Next time, my wife won't be able to stop it."

Seto looked over to see Raia's eyes glowing white, then fade back to normal. She shrugged and stroked Guy's arm, trying to soothe him. Seto and Rebecca made a note not to pull that lever again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following duel will be between Miss Kelli Moto and Miss. Sarah Moret. Begin."

Kelli looked over as she drew her cards, trying to figure out her duelist. She knew of Sarah, a French teen who was in the top 5 in France. Kelli also knew about Europeans. Each country seemed to get a different style.

North Americans like Geno, Bandit Keith, and of course, her mom, focused on getting rid of the LP with fast cards and making their monsters bigger and badder. As such, they tended to focus on monsters that either cleared a path to the lp, or simply bypassed your defenses.

Those from Asia were more into long combos that got you the win. Like Seto and her father. Both who loved to use a few cards to get out a deadly monster that dominated the field. It might take an extra turn, but when that monster was there, it was rough goings.

The South Americans were very into effects, loving to make decks that were pesky. For them, it was all about driving an opponent mad when their monsters screwed with strategies. There had been known cases of South American championships where no one ever bothered to attack.

And of course, there were those from Africa. The duelists from there were in love with spells and traps. While a monster was great and all, they preferred to focus on the other half of their equation. That made them so deadly, as people were use to monster control.

And then…there were the Europeans. What made them so deadly was that they merely focused on decks that only grew harder as you went. Unless you were prepared, they and their cards could easily overwhelm you.

Kelli looked over her hand as Sarah observed hers. Both were wearing translators, which allowed the other to understand their opponent. Kelli finally smiled and the duel truly began. "I will start by set this monster and these two cards, ending my turn." The three cards flashed on field and Kelli smiled again. The translator technology truly was cool. Instead of a robotic voice, the computer actually duplicated your voice almost flawlessly, allowing for the duel to be more real.

"For my first move, I shall play the Knight of the Cross Roads." On the field, the monster came into view: A French knight, with a tight fitting helmet that covered his head but allowed his face to be seen, as well as the French flag printed on his arm. He wore chain mail and plate armor, but held no weapon. (Attack-1000, Def-1000)

"Next, I will activate Heart of Clear Water. This card will prevent my monster from being destroyed in battle as long as his attack remains at 1200 or less. Finally, I will play Chain Weapon-Base" The knight held out his hand, and a long, thick silver chain appeared in his hands. "This equip will increase his attack by 500."

Kelli frowned. "But that makes your Heart of Clear Water null and void."

Sarah shook her head. "The second effect of Chain Weapon is that its increases do not count in effects based on attacks." Kelli nodded as Sarah looked at her monster. "Now, attack!"

The Knight nodded and ran at Kelli's down face monster, only to strike a shield, flying back. "Reveal Royal Magic Library." Kelli said as Sarah's lp dropped. (Sarah-5500)

Yugi smiled. "Kelli is off to a good start."

"It's only the first turn Yugi, don't wet yourself. There is still a lot of dueling left before your daughter wins."

"So you think she can win?" Yugi said, smiling slightly.

"anything is possible." Seto merely said, before receiving an elbow from Tea. "I mean, she is very skilled….ow."

Kelli drew. "For my next move, I will sacrifice my library in order to summon Chaos Command Magician!" The Royal Library faded as the Command Magician marched onto the field, spinning his bladed wand. "And now, attack Knight of the Cross Road." The spellcaster nodded, and slammed his blade into the knight. It grunted, but stayed on the field. (Sarah-4600)

Sarah, despite dealing with the big monster, didn't even blink. "For my next turn, I will now set this monster." The card appeared. "And now, I will activate my Chain Weapons final effect."

"Final effect?" Kelli asked.

"After a turn goes by, my chain weapon upgrades into a new….deadlier version." Kelli watched as the chain glowed, forming a large black ball at the end. The knight tested it out, smiling. "My Chain Weapon-Base has upgraded to Chain Weapon-Mace. This card increases my monster's attack by 1000." Kelli watched as the attack points slowly climbed up till they reached 2000. "But that isn't all."

Kelli frowned. "there is more?"

Sarah nodded. "The final effect is that I can increase my monsters attack by another 500, but he can't attack next turn and returns to 2000." The knight smiled as he grew to 2500 attack power. "Now…attack!"

Kelli shielded herself as the Chaos mage shattered under the weight of the mace. (Kelli-5900)

"Wow." Mai said, leaning forward. "Hard to believe that Sarah's wimpy little knight could turn into that."

"It didn't." Mokuba said. "its weapon has. You know, I heard stories about those type of cards….a LV series for magic cards…seems like they aren't stories anymore."

Yugi nodded. "Kelli will handle it…she will figure out how to stop them, and then she will blow Sarah out of the water."

Kelli drew, and smiled. "First, I will set this monster. Next, I will set this card and end my turn."

Sarah nodded as she drew. "Now, my mace, while not allowing me to attack this turn, will still transform into it's deadliest form: Chain Weapon-Spiked Mace." The ball shuddered as silver spikes shot out, wicked and thick. "These spicks will break through your monster's defense and destroy it and your lp."

Kelli shook her head. "Don't think so far ahead Sarah…because you won't be making it to your next turn with that weapon. Reveal Dust Tornado!" Sarah felt the wind kick up, and could only watch as the mace flew from he warrior's hand. "I will set this monster, and end my turn."

Sarah smiled. "They tell me you are Yugi Moto's daughter. You have his skills."

"I am also the daughter of Rebecca Hawkins, and I have her brains." Kelli bowed. "The stories of you are true, if I can say so. You are a clever woman."

The teen nodded. "I will now flip summon my down face monster, Pikesman." In front of the Knight of the Cross Road appeared a French pike wielder, holing a long and thin shield in front of him, his spear held out, ready to strike. "this monster must be destroyed before any other monster can be attacked." (Attack-100, Def-1900)

"I will now equip him with this card: Shield Weapon-Base" Kelli frowned as the monster grabbed a wider shield, holding it out. "This card increases his defense by 300."

"And I suppose it has bigger upgrades too."

"Yes, which you will see now. I play Reinforcer, which will allow my shield to upgrade to Shield Weapon-Spike" The shield jutted forward, till it had rows of deadly spikes all along it, forming a wall of needles around the Pikesman. "This card increases my monsters defense by 700, and makes it that if you attack it, you lose a monster automatically"

Seto had to smile. "The girl came prepared. She knows how to recover from a lose, and has many different combos. She will make life hard for your girl Yugi."

"She'll win." Rebecca said, watching her daughter. "She knows how to duel, and will be able to find the weakness in this combo. She did it with the chain, she can do it with the shield."

Kelli drew and smiled softly. "I knew you would come out." She said quietly. "I sacrifice my two defense monsters to summon the Dark Magician!"

Yugi pumped his hand in the air. "That's what I am talking!" He grinned happily. "You can do it Kelli!"

As if she heard him, Kelli nodded to the crowd as the dark robed magic, made famous by her father, appeared from his card, holding his green staff in his hand. "This is my father's monster, who served him well. I searched the world, seeking out my own Dark Magicians, and now have found this one, who serves me. Now…Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!" The mage nodded, and fired the energy from his staff, shattering the shield and the Pikesman.

Sarah nodded. "Very well done. You are truly skilled at finding my mistakes."

"They aren't mistakes." Kelli said with a smile. "They are great combos. I am just getting lucky."

Sarah smiled. "For my next turn, I will shift my Knight to defense, and then equip it with Staff Weapon-Base. This card increases my monsters attack by 800." The knight took the staff and bowed. "And with Heart of Clear Water, my monster remains on the field."

Kelli nodded, enjoying the duel. This teen would not roll over, but continues to fight, and Kelli liked that. "Sadly, this weapon will never upgrade. I play fissure!"

The knight's eyes went wide, and it tumbled into a crack in the field, leaving Sarah open. "And now…attack!" Sarah stood tall and took the hit, her hair billowing in the wind. (Sarah-2100)

Sarah drew. "I set this card, and summon Bowmen of the Tower!" (Attack:1000, Def:400) From up on a communications tower, there shimmered a new monster, a French archer. "I also play Arrow Weapon-Base. This card allows him to attack your lp directly!" (Kelli-4900)

Kelli nodded, rubbing her shoulder where the duel disk had shocked her, simulating an arrow hit. "I will now attack with my Dark Magician!"

"I don't think so!" Sarah said. "reveal my trap card, Mirror Force!" Kelli watched in shock as her Dark Magician shattered from the redirection of it's attack, the pieces flying past her. She gritted her teeth and ended her turn. "And now watch as I transform my Arrows from base to concussion!" The arrows shimmered, as a large exploding pack tied to them. "If I attack you, and you have no monsters, the attack of his monster doubles!" Kelli's eyes went wide as the arrow fired, and she toppled back, her lp racing down. (Kelli-2900)

Guy watched Sarah, observing her. "She's good…very good. She has gone from behind…and could win this."

"And if she does, she gets that bonus for coming from behind." Raia said.

"Don't rule my daughter out yet." Yugi said. "Come on Kelli…you can win this…believe in the heart…"

..of the cards Kelli thought. Please help me out… She drew, focused…and smiled. "I have enjoyed this duel…but it ends now. First, I will summon Magical Scientist to the field." The mage appeared, studying Sarah and her monsters carefully. "Next, I will activate my trap card, Cold Hearted. It prevents my lp from changing for this turn, while allowing all effects to still go through Next, I will have my scientist summon 2 Sanwitches."

"Sandwich?" Sarah asked, confused.

Joey ran up tot eh window, his eyes wide as he searched for them. "Where are they?" His stomach growled. "Hope it's turkey! Or Ham! Or maybe a nice tuna fish! Or…"

"Not sandwiches you half wit!" Seto shouted. "Sanwitch, the level 6 Sangan/Witch of the black forest fusion." As he said this, the two green skinned witches appeared, leaning back.

Joey frowned. "those are the ugliest sandwiches I have ever seen."

"And next, I will sacrifice two to summon my ultimate monster…The Sorcerer of Dark Magic!"

Te two monsters faded from view, replaced by the black robed Magician, his staff held out as he emerged from the sorcerer's circle. He glanced at Sarah from under his dark cap, his left hand balled into a fist, his right gripping the staff hard, his eyes cold He spun his weapon and nodded to Kelli, ready to take part in battle to aid her now, at this moment.

Sarah smiled and bowed her head, knowing what was about to come. "Finish it Kelli."

The black robed mage smiled and turned to Kelli. "Yes…end it…Celestial Blast!" The mage leapt, and struck out with his weapon, a ball of magical energy slamming into Sarah's stomach. (Sarah-0)

Kelli smiled, and turned to see her score: 51. It wasn't great…she had wished it would be about 10 points higher, but knew there was still the second round. Also, she wouldn't trade this duel for anything. She walked over as the field faded, and looked up at Sarah. "Good duel." Sarah nodded, and spoke something in French, then shook back, grinning.

They both turned as the crowd stood up, giving them a standing ovation for the hard fought duel.


	10. Opening Act

"_In this game, it isn't about attack points and combos. It is about the desire to win. Only those that hold that drive to be the best, to meet the challenge shall claim victory. A man with desire can beat the strongest of cards wielded by an unmotivated duelist."_

_-Geno Roads_

Opening Act 

Tressa stood just outside the entrance, hidden in the shadows of the opening, listening as the crowd roared faintly with a thousand voices. All of them were talking about nothing in her mind. All that mattered was the now, what was in her hands, what she gripped in her fingers.

She looked at her deck, fingering the box as she focused, blocking out the vendors, the fans, the announcements…only this. She had trained for a year for this. A long, grueling, kick in the stomach year. She done battle against her grandfather using a deck not fit to even be called a deck, as it was less a deck and more random cards. She had lost over and over in the first round, wiped out as he used every style he had.

And the physical pain. He had trained her in other things, strengthening her mind and body. She had hardly slept, ate, thought anything but beating him, proving she belonged.

And she had done it. She learned to perform moves with a sword that would leave the greatest of masters in shock. She could match Lilka in weight lifting, and Lilka had been asked to go to the Olympics. Her mind was sharp, able to recite all of "Taming of the Shrew" or know what to do in a boardroom.

And she had beat Kaos.

He hadn't been using his Marauder deck, and if he had, she would still be training. Only Yugi Moto had managed to beat the legendary Marauder deck, and that was before the upgrades. After…not even Yugi could beat him in a battle.

He had been using an incredible weak deck, with random monsters, and still managed to take her to 200 lp before she had been able to fight back and drop him out, completely in training.

The black duel disk she wore showed that.

Now…now was the time to prove to the world that she could duel for real, that she wasn't a fake and a spoiled brat who had mommy and daddy buy here cards. She was the next Queen of Games, and it was time to take her spot among the others in that club.

She smiled, and stepped out into the light.

"Let's get it started….in here!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, entering the arena for her first duel I an official tournament….Tressa Chitoshi-Roads!"

The crowd burst into cheers as Tressa entered to the beat of the music, smiling and waving to the crowd, then focusing on the field before her.

"As you know Bill, Tressa is the sister of our current King of Games, Owen Roads, as well as our former queen, Lilka Roads."

"And let's not forget Frank that Tressa's mother and father are the legendary Guy and Raia Roads, both former champions, with Guy holding the record for must titles."

"And then there are her uncles, Seto and Mokuba, both famous in their own right, as well as her aunt Galanodel on her father's side, mother to famous duelist Lysandra Moto and wife of Yami Moto."

"Of course, we would be hard press to forget her grandfather, the first king of games, Geno Roads, the living legend."

"It appears that Tressa has made it to the stage, and is now waiting as her opponent enters."

Tressa watched as the man entered, an her jaw nearly it the floor. She knew big men. Her father was build like a tank, with muscle that put most body builders to shame. But this guy….he made her father look like he was a stick.

His very skin seemed to be stretched to it's limit, his muscles bulged that much. The veins were clear all over his body, and it looked as if he couldn't turn his head, what with all the definition. Around his wrist was a modified Battle City style duel disk, designed to better fit his arm without slamming into a bushel of muscle.

There were very few people Tressa feared could actually hut her, and all of those were family who would never lay a hand on her. But this guy….he was looked like he could give her father a run for his money.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Tressa's opponent is Bruno Steiner. Bruno is for being a famous weight lifter, but he is also a Buddhist and when he isn't working out or dueling, he can be found meditating."

"Have to wonder what that inner strength has done for his dueling strength Frank."

"Sure do Bill….looks like Bruno is at the field, and the game is about to begin. Let's watch."

Tressa nodded as Bruno, the more experienced duelist, gave her first right to go. She drew her cards and smiled. "I will start by setting this card, and then summoning Kaiser Sea Horse." The field shimmered, and the Sea Serpent appeared, it's shield and double-edged spear ax ready. "I end my turn."

Bruno had his eyes closed as he drew, breathing slowly in and out. Tressa had learned about this from her grandfather. What he was doing was calling out for the heart of the cards to aid him, to come forth and help him in his time of need. She had seen her grandfather draw the perfect card over and over. He had told her that the stronger you were, the less time you needed. Her grandpa Kaos only need a second to draw the right card.

Bruno finally opened his eyes, inspecting his hand. "Yes…perfect. I summon Muka Muka." The rock crab scuttled onto the field, it's thin claws snapping. "Now, because I have 5 cards in my hand, my Muka Muka increase his attack points to 2100. Enough to take out your Kaiser Sea Horse. Attack with muk screen!"

The crab focused, and fired poisonous smoke from the vents in it's back. Tressa was ready though, and smiled as the crab let out a cry as it was bound to the field. "Reveal Shadow Spell. This card reduces Muka Muka attack by 700, reducing him to 1400. But there is more. My chains will insure he can't attack as long as he remains on the field."

Bruno merely nodded at her. "Well played madam. I will set this card then, and end my turn." He then closed his eyes. "Make your next move child."

"Child? I am 16."  
"You can be a child and be 100. For you are a child of the soul. You have yet to grow up, to achieve adulthood. You are a strong woman…but you remain a child."

Tressa frowned. She had worked to hard to fail now, and no mystic mumbo jumbo would stop her in this fight. "I will summon Twin-Headed Behemoth to the field, and have it attack your Muka Muka."

"I'm afraid not." Bruno replied. "I activate Petrifaction." Tressa watched as the arena was blinded by light.

"What are you doing?"

"When this trap is activated, it reduces the attack and defense of all our monsters on the field to 0, turning them to stone, breakable and weak."

Sure enough, each monster, after the light show, had been reduces to a stony version of itself.

Joey's mouth hung open in pure shock. "I don't believe it…" He said. He turned back his friends. "That's like what the time wizard did to the Red Eyes Black Dragon when I first dueled Rex Raptor!"

Raia nodded. "I heard Pegasus watched the tapes from a few of those duels and based new magic and trap cards on the surprise monster effects. Looks like that petrifaction is one of them."

Seto snorted and closed his eyes. "A small delay for someone of her skill. Tressa will beat this guy down easily."

"Don't be so sure." Guy said calmly. "I have dueled Bruno in the past, before I retired, and strength will not help her here in this match. In fact, strength alone could destroy her."

"You think your own daughter is going to lose?" Tea asked, slightly shocked by Guy's words.

"If she can not discover the power that comes from the soul and not that from the attack points…then she will never win against an opponent like Bruno." Guy closed his eyes. "This is not a duel monster's match."

Bruno opened his eyes as he drew. "I will summon Destroyer Golem in attack mode." The massive stone warrior appeared, towering over the crowd. The 20-foot monster moved its fingers, the sound of breaking stone echoing through the arena. "Attack Kaiser Seahorse with destruction punch!" He golem wound up and threw the hit, blasting past the flimsy monster and striking Tressa, sending her back and onto the field. She grunted and picked herself up. (Tressa-4500)

I didn't come here to fall on my behind. I came here to win! She frowned, and instantly removed that thought. I can't thin like that…..grandpa said there is a difference between wanting something and getting it. Someone who wants stands around for the right moment. The person that gets it claws their way up as if there was no way of winning. I have to claw up now, more then ever.

She steadied her hand and drew her card, and allowed a smile to creep onto her face. "It seems that it is only fair I fight your stone with mine. So, I summon Luster Dragon to the field!" The Sapphire covered dragon roared as it stormed onto the field, it's thin wings managing to get it altitude as it took off. "Attack his Muka Muka with Dragon Crush!" The dragon roared and plowed into the chained crab, shattering it and slamming next to Bruno. The duelist grunted and slide back, but managed to stay put. Show off (Bruno-4100)

Bruno drew again, and once more played the card. "I activate Crushing Blow. This card allows me to add my defense to my offense. The down side is that I lose that defense and my monsters shifts to defense for 2 turns, but it is worth it right now." The golem let out a bellow and charged Luster Dragon. Tressa screamed as the fist blasted through again, hitting her and sending her skidding. (Tressa-3900)

Tea looked over at Guy as he watched the duel, his eyes never leaving his daughter's side of the field, observing her lp and watching as she slowly pulled herself up and back to her spot on the field.

"What did you mean when you said that this wasn't a duel? What is it if it isn't that"

Guy's head snapped over at her, and she shrank back. As use as she was to talking to loud mouths like Joey and her husband….Guy still managed to command respect for her. Maybe it was because he was Geno's son…and Geno still held a very special place in her heart. He was the first lover she had ever had, the man that had taken her into womanhood.

Whatever the reason, she always talked politely and softly when around Guy, making sure to be respectful.

However, her fears drifted away as he smiled softly. "Gald you asked my dear." He shifted slightly. "Because I know Seto and Joey are right now wondering what the heck I mena, but are too scared to ask."

"I am not!" Both fo them said. They glanced at one another and then turned away disgusted.

"Ya, sure…don't lie to the guy that can read minds!" Guy shouted this last part, startling Joey and causing him to jump into Mai's arms. She looked at her husband and sighed.

'What am I going to do with you?'

Raia sighed. "Guy, you were about to indulge yourself by talking about something most of us don't care about. I personally would like to get it out of the way, so would you mine starting?"

Guy smiled, ignoring the sarcasm. "What I meant before is that all that we see in duel monsters is a lie. All this luck, this combos…they don't matter. This came isn't about any of this"

Seto snorted and crossed his arms along his chest. "Not this heart of the cards crap."

"Yes this heart of the cards crap." Guy said. "All duels are about the power of one's soul. Only those with a strong soul can succeed in this game, to call upon the powers needed to defeat others. The stronger their soul, the greater the champion will end up."

Yami nodded. "That makes sense. Each on of us has a powerful essence, and each of us is a great duelist"

"Speak for yourself Yami." Seto said. "You and I may be good, but there are a few here who I would not say have strong souls."

"Would you Seto?" Guy said. "every person here won a tournament at some point. Also, if you look at it, a great duelist is never a plain duelist."

"What do you mean?" Tea asked.

"Look at yourself Tea. You are not an average girl." Guy glanced at Seto. "Only a fool or a strong will would try and marry Seto."

"All of us Chitoshis are like that…what does that say about you, my dear husband?" Raia flashed a grin and stroked his arm.

"But do you see what I mean? It isn't just the cards…it is the heart, the soul…the essence of a duelist."

"And Tressa doesn't have that?"

"She does…the question is…can she tap into it?" Guy closed his eyes and after a moment, turned back to the duel.


	11. The New Master

"_You want respect? _

_Then you are going about it all wrong. You believe that by gaining power, that by dominating others, you will gain their respect and admiration. This is a lie. It is the other way. You must first earn the respect of those around you, to prove yourself to your teachers and the great masters of your art…only then will they grant you the secrets to power._

_Respect brings power, power doesn't bring respect"_

-Geno Roads

The New Master 

Tressa sighed. This wasn't going well at all! Every time she managed to pull off a good combo, Bruno seemed to pull a perfect card.

Don't focus on winning. Her grandfather's voice echoed in her head. Focus only on the battle now, on survival. Focus on what is now on the field and how to defeat that…let the combos build on their own

Tressa nodded and looked at the field carefully. I have a 0/0 Behemoth, and he has a 0 defense Golem. I have three spell cards and a Blue Eyes…wait..that's it! She closed her eyes, focusing, remembering the breathing method her father had shown her to do when she was nervous. Come on…

"I will now summon Manju of Ten Thousand Hands. With his effect, I can search for one piece of a ritual, and place it in my hand. But I am not done. I activate White Dragon Ritual!"

Everyone looked up as the sky clouded. Manju faded, replaced by a green spirit with a sword. "By sacrificing Manju, I can summon my monster: Paladin of White Dragon!"

The sky cracked with lightning, and a small bellow was heard through domino as a baby blue eyes white dragon landed on the field. It roared, it's voice shrill, and the spirit mounted it.

"And now, attack my Paladin…White Bolt!" The baby roared, and a thunderbolt raced down, shattering the golem into pieces. "I end my turn with this card face down."

Bruno merely nodded. "I will now remove my Destroyer Golem from the graveyard to summon Gigantes." The horned monster bellowed as it appeared, swinging a tree trunk like a club. The baby bellowed at it and moved around it slowly.

Not one to mince words, now is he? Tressa thought.

Lilka frowned as she watched. "He's dragging this along to much. Tressa won't have a high score if she keeps up."

Kenji shook his head. "IF she doesn't win she will have nothing."

"She'll win" Lilka said softly. "She is my sister. She is stronger then I have ever been. She will win, trust me."

"It is useless to try and beat my monster. It is equal strength with yours, so there is no way to kill it."

Tressa shook her head. "IS that so? What about his second effect?"

Bruno chuckled. "That effect only works if you have a Blue Eyes White Dragon in your hand or your deck. It doesn't automatically become the Blue Eyes."

Tressa took out her deck and pulled out a card. "Lucky me I have three."

Everyone in the stadium laughed at the joke. They grew quiet when she held up a blue eyes.

Bruno turned to the judge, but Pegasus nodded, and the crowd all leaned in, waiting to hear if it was true. Pegasus cleared his throat.

"It's real."

The crowd sat stunned, in shocked.

Lilka looked over at Kenji. "This is it. This is where Tressa wins the duel."

Seto stood up, watching Tressa as she placed the card in her fingers. He touched the glass, a smile on his face as he whispered only to himself. He watched his niece, his own hand on his blue eyes white dragons. "And so it begins."

Tressa smiled as the wind blew around her. She reached up, the card in the sky. "I summon…." Her eyes began to glow gold, the power of the moment too much for her to stop it. "…the BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!"

The card flashed, and from it raced the neck, the body, the long wings, the claws…the white beast flew into the sky, it's mouth open as it bellowed it's birth to the world. Finally, it thundered onto the field, it's eyes open, watching Bruno and Gigantes. The storm rages, energy crackling along Tressa.

Bruno fell to his knees, staring up at the monster he had longed heard of. He had heard of this beast, the monster that had broken the very souls of those that fought it. Only a skilled duelist could survive the agony of its attack. The gifted had a chance to beat it….and only the best could control it.

Seto watched as the monster bellowed, its roar like thunder. He touched the glass, waiting, nervous. It had taken Geno's guidance to help him truly master the dragon, and he prayed Tressa was strong enough to master the beast.

Tressa looked at the dragon, blocking out any doubt, any fear about the creature in front of her. She was its master, it would obey her. "Blue Eyes! I am your master!"

The dragon bellowed….and then turned and stared at her. She held her ground. "I am Tressa Roads, Mage of the White Beast! You will obey me!" She shouted into the wind.

The Blue Eyes moved in….and nodded.

Even though she knew it was a hologram…she swore she could feel it's breathe, the heart beating. It blinked, it's eyes watching her softly, carefully. It then turned and looked at Bruno, moving it's jaw.

It's protecting her Seto realized suddenly. It knows she is its master…amazing.

Tressa nodded, and then turned back to the duel at hand. "I activate my trap card, Dragon Rage! This card will allow my Blue Eyes to break through your monster and into you!"

Bruno nodded and watched. He had long wondered if he could survive such an attack. Some had described it as being struck by a god. Others called it worse then nature herself, and that it could only be wielded by those that had rose above such mortal fears to control the winds and rain themselves. Bruno was ready.

"Blue Eyes….WHITE LIGHTNING!"

The dragon roared, rearing back as the energy crackled into its mouth. Bruno closed his eyes, readying himself.

Lilka sat on the edge of her seat, watching her sister. "Get ready to witness history Kenji."

Kenji nodded quietly. Even if he didn't care for the dragon…it's power was amazing, shocking…scary.

Owen and Kelli sat in the lounge, every duelist glued to the screan as the monster of legend powered up.

It fired.

Bruno fell to the ground as Gigantes shattered under the blast, letting out a final bellow. He trembled as the energy dissipated, but managed to rise to his feet after the attack faded and the duel disk calmed it electrical blasts. He stood up and smiled, looking at the world through, in his mind, new eyes, opening for the first time. He may not have looked it, but this was the greatest moment in his life. He had survived the attack…and that meant he could now meet the next challenge..defeating the dragon and discover the truth of the world. (Bruno-3000)

"I finish by setting this card." Tressa frowned as Gigantes' effect destroyed the dragon's rage card, but knew she only had to wait one turn…and then the game was as good as hers.

Bruno drew and smiled softly. "You are not the only one that can summon an all powerful monster. First, I play Jade Knight." The green stoned warrior appeared, dressed in Chinese armor, small compared to the Blue Eyes. "And next, I will use reveal this monster: Petrified Dragon."

Joey stood up, nearly dropping his glass, his jaw hanging. "That's Thousand Dragon!"

Sure enough, the old dragon that had look stood the test of time, had finally given up the fight, and died. The result was it's cleaned bones in a museum exhibit, hanging from cables and supports. Bruno smiled as he set the next card upon the field. "And I will use the spell card Polymerization to fuse the two monsters together to summon Jade Dragon!"

The two monsters pulled together, becoming a vortex of bone and stone, spinning about, and the arena filled with a new roar, that of a green stoned dragon. The monster rose up, and shook it's body, before opening it's eyes, staring at Tressa. It looked like a Thousand Dragon carved from a block of jade, glistening in the sun (Attack:2000, Defense: 1000)

"Now, to activate it's effect. For every spell card in my graveyard, this monster gains 500 attack points, making it 3000!"

Tressa frowned as she looked at the new dragon as it stood up to her Blue Eyes, growling at it and stomping it's feet. "My Blue Eyes is at 3000 already. If you attack it, it's suicide."

"Yes.." Bruno said, a smile on his face and his eyes closed. "..but your Behemoth is still at 0."

The crowd gasped. Everyone had forgotten the statue, and now….it was going to be the nail in Tressa' coffin that could seal her fate. Bruno ordered the attack, and Tressa screamed as the Jade fire struck her, sending her flying off the field and onto the side line. (Tressa-900)

Tressa frowned, rubbing her backside, but was resisting the smile that was growing in her mind, threatening to explode onto her face and reveal her plan. Come on….fall for it…fall for it… It was a risky move…but if she did it, it would be a shocker. She had to risk it…she had to. She hadn't been so stupid as to forget the Behemoth. Well….at first she did. But when she had laid her trap card, she knew she just needed him to attack.

"I pass."

Bruno nodded and drew his card, smiled and looking at he carefully. "You have fought well, and have given me the gift of being able to feel the Blue Eyes White Dragon's power firsthand. But now, it ends. I play the Equip Magic card: Crystalline armor."

The jade dragon roared as its body grew large silver crystals all over, covering it's hide with shinnying spikes of clear stone. It's claws became long and razor sharp, it's teeth glistening in the sun.

"This card increases my rock monster's attack by 1000….enough to kill your dragon and you." Bruno smiled. "As I once said, you may be a woman, but in this game, you remain a child. And no child can beat me. It ends now. Jade Dragon….. Attack!"

The audience gasped as the green fire rushed Tressa and the Blue eyes, ready to consume the both of them. But she stood firm. She looked up, her eyes finding her Uncle Seto watching her from the skybox…and he nodded to her slowly, both knowing exactly what was going to happen..

"Do it" He mouthed.

"Reveal Sakuretsu armor!" Tressa cried, calling upon the card to flip up on her field.

"NO!" Bruno screamed as the Blue Eyes grew it's own shell of tough spikes, twisted and sharp things that would reflect it's attack. The Jade Dragon bellowed as its blast bounced off the armor and struck it full force, the fires consuming the jade monster instantly. It thrashed around violently, it's body burning, trying to escape…till it finally shattered. Bruno looked on the pieces of his last chance to win floated past him and faded from sight.

"and now….White Lightning!" The dragon roared, the ball of energy forming, and released it, Bruno disappearing into a wave of white light that blinded everyone in the arena.

Tressa grinned as Bruno's lp trickled down to 0. He laid there, knocked out by the full power of the dragon, yet his face was calm, at peace. The Blue Eyes took a step forward, and let out an ear shattering roar that echoed throughout Domino, proclaiming its return to the masses.

Tressa smiled as she watched the score appear on the screen 119….she had scored 119….a 119….

Tressa fainted.


	12. Cooling Down

"_You must understand that you can't run on all cylinders 24/7. It will burn you out, both in body and in mind. What you must do is find something to take your mind off of everything you should be thinking about. Otherwise, you will be unable to even handle all your troubles and worries."_

_-Geno Roads_

Cooling Down

Tressa frowned and kicked the sheets violently. She paused, and then did it again, trying to get out from the heavy quilts and covers that kept her trapped in her bed. "Come on mom…I was only excited!"

Raia shook her head. "You fainted in the middle of the arena. That means you have been working too hard and need to rest."

"MOM!" Tressa said, struggling as Raia put the thermometer under her tongue. "I best bun my burst turn-a-ment!"

Raia frowned. "Don't talk, you will make it so hard to figure out what your fever is."

"I duh-ont have a bether!" Tressa struggled again to get away. "You han't heap me in ere!"

Raia looked at her youngest, and grabbed her by both shoulders, keeping her pinned to the bed. "I am stronger, fast and bigger then you Tressa….I can keep you in this bed forever if I have to!"

"Raia."

The two turned to see Guy leaning in the doorway, his eyes barely opening. The pale glow of blue light bled out of the slits just below the lids as he turned to Raia. "Let her go."

Raia stood up, her eyes going white as she stood nose to nose wth her husband. "She needs her rest!"

"Agreed." Guy calmly. "And you wrestling her to the bed isn't going to get her sleeping."

"Bat's bite!"

"I know bats bite Tressa." Guy said calmly.

"No!" Tressa said. He pulled the thermometer out of her mouth and looked at them. "I said, 'that's right!'"

"Are you sure, it sounded like bat's bite."

Tressa grabbed a pillow and held it to her face, screaming in it. Raia and Guy looked at each other, and finally, Tressa stopped and looked at them, her eyes closed. "It's 3 o'clock rigt now…if I take a nap, get something to eat and don't have a fever, will you let me go to the club with Owen and Lilka?"

Raia frowned. "I don't know."

Guy leaned in. "Raia…she just made out with a pillow in front of us. The girl needs to get out more." Raia gave him a blank stare. "It was a joke…I'm not _that_ stupid."

Raia fought off a smile. "Sometimes I wonder." She turned to Tressa…and nodded. "If you sleep now, and I think your well enough….you can go with your brother and sister to celebrate your first win."

Tressa grinned and jumped into bed. "Thank you!"

Guy nodded and . "Get some rest…you deserve it, what with that score and all."

"Thank mom, thanks dad." Tressa smiled as they stepped out of the room,a dn then layed back. Like I am tired….god, mom can be so…yawn… annoying… yawn..always…zzzzzzzzz

Kiarou bent down, setting his feet in the block. He looked forward and breathed in. "Ready?"

Tristan nodded, getting himself in the blocks as well. Both were in white tank tops and black running shorts. "ON the mark…."

They both took a breath, and then the auto started rang out, and the two were off, racing around the track. Kiarou pushed himself, forcing his legs to dig in deep, to beat his father in this race for once.

Come on…just a little bit farther… He thought, his legs burning. Almost…

Kiarou saw a blur to his left, out of the corner of his eye, and then it was gone, a figure ahead of him. He frowned, trying to catch up, but it was too late. The figure broke the yellow tape at the finish line, and slowed, turning around to smile at Tristan and Kiarou.

"Slow pokes."

Kiarou frowned. "That's no fair mom!"

Serenity grinned and flipped her pony tail off of her shoulder. "Acually, it is more then fair. You two got a head start and proper set up." She grabbed a towel. "Don't be a poor sport."

Kiarou frowned and walked over to a MIB agent who held a water bottle for him, looking around the gym. In order for the Men in Black to stay in top physical condition, they had insulted one of the world's best gyms. He had come her since we was a few months old, playing around the ghosts and other paranormal things. He dumped the bottle over his head.

"You almost won" Kiarou looked over at a man with one eye and shrugged, tossing the bottle back to the Cyclops. When you are the son of two of the top MIB agents, you got use to such…strange things.

"That you did Kiarou. More and more I wonder if it was stupid of me to let you duel and not make you an agent pure."

Kiarou looked over and smiled as Dr. Veronica Noga walked over. Veronica was head of the MIB, practically a second mother to him, as she had taught him all sorts of things that is mom and dad had no idea about.

"I'll always be a better duelist then agent Veronica."

She smiled and nodded. "Of course. I am kidding." She laughed lightly and glanced over at Tristan. "Maybe you should work out more..he almost beat you."

Tristan waved his ahnd at his boss and friend. "Almost is not 'did'" He replied. "Besides, he isn't going to beat me, ever."

"Of course….Serenity will just beat you both." The two woman laughed while Tristan frowned.

"Shouldn't you be over some cauldron, convincing Englishmen they are going to die by c-section babies?"

Veronica rolled her eyes. "You know, I really hate Shakespeare. He has given us witches such a bad name." She paused, looking around. "Why did I come down here in the first place?"

"To annoy me?" Tristan said, wiping his face with a towel. He was joking with her, of course. Tristan and Serenity got along great with their boss. Sure, in the beginning she had demanded Dr. Kevin erase their minds and make sure they never remembered the MIB, but after a few months, she had warmed up to them and now considered them her number 2 and 3 agent.

Number one would always be…

"Kevin!" Veronica said, snapping her fingers. "That's why I came down here, to find Kevin. Have you seen my fiancée?"

Tristan pointed over to one of the empty dojo rooms. The MIB headquarters had about 100 of these dojo rooms for agents to practice any fighting they wanted, from martial arts to weapons work.

They also made great places to fool around, as Tristan and Serenity had learned one night when they had first arrived and been all by themselves. He smiled as he remember that night….

"Tristan!"

Tristan looked around, and noticed he was by himself. "Hey!" he ran after Serenity as they headed to the dojo. "wait up!"

Joey cracked his neck, and then closed his eyes. "god, I know you are busy, watching the girls in the playboy mansion and eating some of Bubba's sweet sweet shrimp…"

Mai sighed. "how many times od I have to tell you Joey? He-is-a-fictional-character!"

Joey looked at her, his teeth gritting together. "You're throwing off my game here!"

"And I would like to finish the game, if you don't mind?"

Yami glanced over at the two of them and sighed. "You know, I have been through a lot of hard times. Pegasus, Malik, losing Yugi to Doma, dealing wth Kaos as my father-in-law….but this…this has to be one of the most painful moments in my life." He took a drink and sighed. "ever."

Gala rubbed her husbands back. "it's ok Yami." She turned to Joey. "Just roll, would you?"

"Sure." Joey said, shaking the die. "Just right after I finish my prayer….ahem….Oh God…"

"I was pharaoh, king of games…now I am playing Yatteeze with the Wheelers." Yami closed his eyes. "I should have let Kaos kill me."

"YES!" Joey jumped up and bobbed his head. "3 5s. Read it and weep everyone. I am the godfather of games, godfather of dice."

Lysandra run her fingers through her hair, the streaks of silver in her mane flashing in the light. "I think Duke Devlin would have contest that."

"Duke Devlin…what has he done lately?"

"He has managed to run a multimillion dollar company that rivals that European guy's company…"

"Sieg" Yami said to Gala.

She nodded. "Sieg. He also won another dungeon dice monsters tournament."

Joey frowned and thought for a moment. "but can he roll 3 5s?" Everyone looked at him, stunned silent. "I didn't think so." He grabbed the dice. "Oh God, let this second roll work. I know I have asked for much. Money, power, the ability to shoot laser beams out of my eyes…."

Mai shook her head. "Why don't we just have Kaos come in ehre, and he can talk to the almight of almights for ya."

"Think he would?"

Mai sighed. It was something very few realized about the hierarchy of heaven, that Kaos wasn't the top being. He was king, sure. And he did rule over heaven and earth. But there was a bigger god out there, The One as Kaos called him, that was so powerful that if all the gods combined power, they wouldn't ven match The One. The being watched over all the universe, and made sure that if you screwed up a bit too much, like Destiny had, that you got your comeuppance.

Granted, Destiny's had been to be debrainwashed and allowed to retire to some sunny little island with Isis and Kaos' grandparents, all 4 who had come out of hiding, but what the hey.

Heather grabbed the dice from the table, ignoring her father as he banged his head aginst the wall. "Daddy…..your totally messing my concentration up!" She giggled and shook the dice.

"Sorry Heather." Joey said, sitting back down. "3 5s….that's all?" he looked up "I could have used 5, you stingy…."

"Yatteeze."

Everyone turned and looked down at the table, where each dice read "6". They all slowly turned to Heather, who giggled. "I guess I am real lucky."

Lysandra sighed. "this is why you don't play Yatteeze with the girl nicknamed 'Lady Luck'"

"And don't you forget it" Heather said, her normally high and bubbly voice dropped down an octave.

Yami turned and looked Joey's daughter over quickly. It was amazing how she was a mix of Mai and Joey. She had Mai stunning looks, not that Yami looked that hard. She also had Joey's heart and will enver to give up. She also tended to be a flirt like her mother and flighty like her father.

But when it came to a game….she was a hell cat in disguise.

Both Mai and Joey were tough fighters, and this had transferred into Heather. She was skilled in all sorts of games of chance, as well as a great bluffer and hussler. She could play poker without batting an eyelash and slots without losing a cent. It was no wonder she was rapidly being banned for some casinos while others were courting her, thinking they could break her streak.

She always broke them.

"Your turn Lys."

Lysandra held out her hand, and the dice floated to her. She smiled, and rolled, and grinned as they bounced.

"SQUEEEEEEE!"

Kaos sputtered and summoned a shield, water bouncing off it's clear surface and riaing down at his feet. He sighed, and summoned a rag to wipe it up, keeping the shield up to prevent his shift from being soaked…well, more soaked.

He was right now standing barefoot in his kitchen, in a pair of blue jeans rolled up past his ankles and a wet, tight fighting t-shirt. His snow white hair was pushed back, wet from the splashing, his war paint faded away to nothing to make him atleast appear normal.

If you were in the mood to called a 7 foot tall man with white hair and glowing eyes 'normal'.

Next to him, in the sink of his Michigan mansion, was his infant son, nude like a cherub and gumming a rubbed duck. He looked at his father and giggled, then splashed the water again.

"Come on Siris, can we make it that daddy doesn't have a bath tonight?" he paused. "Unless the bath is one where you are no where around and mommy is lathering me down."

"Sque?" Siris said, tilting his head.

"Nevermind." Kaos said, removing the shield and putting the no tears shampoo on his head, lathing his soft baby hair up as he cooed and played with the duckie. Kaos summoned a pitcher, and after a final wash down, lifted Siris out of the tub and wrapped him in a soft yellow towel. "how do ya feel buddy?"

Siris nuzzles her cheek and yawned, closing his eyes, his little hands clinging to his father's t-shirt. Kaos smiled softly and kissed him on the top of his head, carrying him to his crib in his and Neph's room.

"There you go Siris." He stroked his side, and Siris let out a mummer before drifting to sleep. Kaos' eyes flashed, and Siris was instantly dressed in the softly baby pajamas he could think of, decorated with puppies and kittens playing. He set his teddy bear in the crib. There was no need for a baby monitor. With all his children, be they blood or the Chitoshis, he could always snese when they needed him, and would come at the moment they needed.

Which explains why I felt that tug at my heart back when Gala was a baby, yet I didn't even know she was alive. Kaos sighed at that thought. The same held true for Kaikou. His first two children had not even meet him till they were adults. A normal man would have been depressed about this. Maybe even dwell on the past. Kaos wasn't a normal man. No, he just sucked it up and dealt with it. He didn't sit by and let it hurt him.

He just performed a spell that turned each one into a baby and let them live a life with him for one full day, allowing them to be togethering duing first words, steps, learning to fly…everything.

Yes, Geno "Kaos" Roads wasn't a normal man.

He walked out and faded to the living room, right next to Neph, who smiled. She put down her magazine and patted her lap. "Lay down."

Kaos smiled,a nd rested his legs in her lap, looking up at her happily. She strokes his head and he let out a purr.

"Long day."

"Very long" Neph said.

Kaos sighed and closed his eyes. "Glad you agree."


	13. A different type of duel

"_In this life, everything is a game. From your drive to work, to your hobbies, the way you deal with an enemy or make love to a woman. All of this is a game, one merely has to know how to play."_

_-Geno Roads_

A different Type of Game

"AAAAAA!"

Guy turned his head to look up at Tressa's room as he heard a long string of curses leave his youngest's mouth after something slammed to the ground. He sighed and went back to polishing his guns, inspecting the metal to make sure it was at it's gilded best.

"What is all that racket?" Raia asked, looking up from her computer. Guy shrugged and arched his eyesbrows towards Tressa's room and Raia sighed. "She had to wake up, huh?"

Guy shrugged and put down the guns. "Tell me, if Seto told you not to go somewhere and to rest, would you?"

"Of course I would!" Raia said angrily. Guy raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak. "…and if you mention Battle City, that was different!"

Guy's eyes went wide. "You were stabbed in the gut!"

Raia shook her head. "it wasn't that bad!" She sighed as Guy glanced at her again, and she sighed softly. "Fine, I would be throwing a fit if I were her too. But there is a difference."

"And that is?"

"She's my daughter!"

Guy nodded, and held out his hand as Tressa ran out of her room, struggling to pull her shoes on. She reached the steps, and began to hop down them. Guy wasn't watching, but still held out his hand, it glowing as Tressa tumbled.

"WHOOOOOAAAA!" Tressa shouted as she tripped and fell…and stopped in the middle of the air, hovering as Guy brought her to his chair, setting her down with ease and smiling softly. "Thanks daddy, I have to go!"

"Where are you going?" Guy asked, trapping her in one of his invisible boxes, forcing her to stay put.

"I am gong to a club! Owen and Lilka left already, and I don't want to be late!" She looked at his father. "Please daddy…"

Raia frowned. "You're rushing and are going to kill yourself."

Tressa frowned. "I could have caught myself! Come on, I don't want them leaving the club without me and going somewhere cooler!" She pounded her fists on the wall.

Guy closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, looking at Raia. "Ground rules: You will not drink. You will not smoke. You will not rush to get there. And you will not stay out past midnight." His eyes flashed. "And don't you dare think you can do any of that behind my back. I have eyes all over this place."

"Yes daddy." Tressa said sweetly, thanking him as the walls faded and she took off to the elevator.

"She's running right now." Raia said calmly, turning back to the computer. Guy merely smiled. "You are delaying the elevator, aren't you?"

"For every second she ran." He said calmly.

Seto watched as the computer began to work, the system analyzing his cards carefully. "Deck scan complete. Please select VR Opponent."

Seto reached into his briefcase and pulled out a single key card, slipping it into the slot. He always kept this opponent's digital form close at hand, as he never risked one of those foolish weak duelist hacking into the program and dueling this particular opponent. It also insured Kenji and Tea didn't get ideas.

"Opponent Selected. Please head to the dueling arena."

Seto picked up his deck and headed downstairs, thinking about what he had to do. He couldn't do a lot of fancy moves and combos. He couldn't even risk focusing on one if it was more then 3 turns long. He needed to get this done fast and quick, before the computer opponent could begin to work.

He stepped into position and smiled, looking around his private dueling arena. The solid matter projectors began to churn, and the image of his opponent appeared.

"Opponent Ready. Seto Kaiba vs Geno Roads. Each starts with 4000 lifepoints. There is no time limit."

Seto smiled as the simulation of his old teacher drew his cards and motioned for Seto to start first. "Very well Geno, I will begin this match. Fist, I will play Graceful Charity, drawing 3 cards and discarding two." Seto smiled as he drew the cards, glancing at his hand. "And now, I will discard Luster Dragon and Soul Exchange." He licked his lips. "Now, I will set this card and summon La Jin!"

The green genie appeared on the field, cracking its knuckles and watching Geno carefully. The computer simulation didn't even blink.

"No matter how much you try Seto, you will never beat me." Geno said calmly. "First, I play The A. Force, and then combined it by summoning Command Knight. Now, I will end my turn, but not before I set this card." The card flashed and Geno smirked. "Your move."

Seto looked over at the regal Knight, his hand on his sword, ready to strike out at La Jin. Seto drew and laughed. "Geno, it is time for me to surpass you! I summon The Lamp of La Jin. This card allows my La Jin to be unable to be destroyed until the lamp leaves the field." La Jin nodded and swirled into his lamp, the golden vessel shivering. "next, I active Call of the Haunted, to bring the Luster Dragon I sent to the graveyard to my field!"

The blue skinned dragon roared as it burst out of the graveyard, and flew right at the command Knight, shattering it. "and now, La Jin, attack!"

The computer version of Geno flew back as the magic hit him, and Seto looked up at the big board. Geno was down to 2100. My plan is working. By taking out his monsters, I am killing his chances to get out his locks. With that Command Knight gone, the only lock he has left is the Marauder Lock, and I can take care of that with some of my monster killing viruses.

Geno drew and nodded at Seto. "I would think you wouldn't be getting so cocky so soon Seto…you know as well as I that until they are at 0, lifepoints don't mean a thing." He held out a card. "Now I play Getsu Fuhma, in attack mode!"

Seto watched as Geno's side of the field exploded in lotus blossoms, the red haired Samurai appearing. Getsu spun its sword and aimed it at Seto's throat.

"IS that all? A flower seller?" Seto asked. Maybe the computer program was making this too easy.

"There is a reason I summoned Getsu. You see, with A Force, my monster is equal to your Luster. Which means I have a choice when I activate Hammer Shot!" Seto's eyes went wide as the mallet spun over Geno's head and collided with his dragon, killing it instantly. "And I chose your Dragon. Next, I will take out La Jin!"

"Have you forgotten my Lamp, Geno? You have to take care of it first." Seto asked calmly.

"Which is why I play Change of Heart, taking control of the lamp. Which means your Genie is without a home!"

Seto's eyes went wide. "no! That means my Genie is defenseless!"

"That's right. Getsu Fuhma, attack La Jin!"

Seto covered his face as the genie shattered under the attack, his lamp returning as his LP dropped by 100 points, leaving him to deal with a 1900atk samurai. Or maybe I cracked this baby up to high.

"About time you got here!" Lilka said, giving Tressa a hug. "What took you so…dad?"

Tressa nodded softly and sat down at the bar next to her sister. "Coke, please." As the bar tender got her drink, she ran her fingers through her blood locks. "Ya…his little punishment for running, you can say.

"I hate it when he does that!" Lilka said, sipping her drink. "Well, you didn't miss much. The music has been ok, and I have seen a few duelists." Lilka gripped the cup a little bit harder. "And she is here."

"Who, Heather?"

Lilka shook her head, and nodded to a table where Owen sat, chatting with Kelli Moto, and popping pretzels in his mouth. Tressa grinned. "Owen's got a girl friend!"

"He does not." Lilka said quietly, stirring her drink with her straw, watching her twin brother out of the corner of her eye. Tressa gave her a sad look, and Lilka sighed. "Alright, alright…forget him. Let's go mingle."

Tressa and Lilka stood up, fading into the crowd to talk to a few of the cuter guys in the room, much to Tressa's delight. Meanwhile, Owen stretched his legs out, looking over at Kelli and smiling.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kelli smiled and nodded. "It's nice to get out of the house sometimes. I mean, you would think being in a card shop would get boring…and you would be correct, plain and simple."

Owen laughed and flipped a pretzel into his mouth. "I don't know…you get to work, don't ya?"

Kelli frowned. "When I'm not dueling, ya."

"Sounds like that would be fun."

"Your welcome to take my spot whenever you want Owen." She paused, and bit her lip. "I have to ask, what's it like…"

"…to be a Roads?"

Kelli paused. "How did you know I was going to ask that?" She sat up a bit. "You didn't read my mind, did you?"

"No." Owen said with a laugh. "not at all. That's just the question I always get. To answer your question….it's interesting. I mean, what's I like to live with the king of games and have your uncle be a pharaoh?"

Kelli smiled softly. "Interesting. I mean, it's just weird to think that the man that once won championships with ease changed your diapers…it really makes you wonder how the other half lives." She paused. "Do you know what I mean? Do you ever wonder what it would be like?"

"My diapers were changed by gods and mages Kelli….so yes, every damn day I wonder what it's like to be on the other side." He licked his lips. "Do you ever wonder about your talent…"

"And if it's true skill or something you inherited?" Owen nodded softly. "Everyday."

Owen sighed quietly. "Sometimes I fear what I could become, what lurks beneath this skin."

"What do you mean Owen?" Kelli asked, placing her hand over his as he closed his eyes.

"My father is a god. My mother is nearly one. My grandparents are king and queen of all this world. My aunts, uncles…all are powerful in some form…." He paused and leaned in. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Kelli nodded. "Of course you can."

Owen looked around quickly. "Sometimes I can feel it….the power. Sometimes it feels like it's pushing against my skin…wanting me to become something other then human…and it scares me…what I could become."

Kelli stroked his fingers. "Owen…we al feel that. I feel that too. I feel like my body is too small and my soul is going to shatter it into a million pieces, flying off to another realm."

Owen smiled and leaned in, their faces inches apart. "What do you do when that happens?"

She smiled softly and whispered. "I duel."

Seto smiled as he drew, glancing up at the scoreboard. Both of them were down to 1000 LP, and their decks had been thinned quite a bit. On Geno's side of the field, he had his two Marauders in their lock, guarding him and themselves from anything Seto tried.

On Seto's side of the field, he had his Crush Card, only entering its second turn, and getting rid of a lot of Geno's high-powered monsters. Seto also has his Kaiser Seahorse in attack mode, waiting for an opening.

Perfect. Seto thought as he drew. Stalemate Virus! If an opponent doesn't attack with a monster during their battle phase, that monster is destroyed. That means Geno will have to attack my monster in order to avoid the virus. But his Marauders are only at 1200, and don't have the strength to defeat my Kaiser. And he can't summon anything that will match it's power…but it's time to seal the deal.

Seto smiled as he held out his card. "First, I will set this card. Next, I will sacrifice my Kaiser Seahorse to summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

The arena shook at the grand dragon appeared, letting out a roar at the computer opponent. VR Geno merely nodded, use to the beast.

"And it gets worse. I activate the magic card Polymerization, allowing me to fuse my 3 three blue eyes together, forming the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! " The three dragons let out a roar as their turned into pure light, fusing together into the three headed beast. To hovered above Geno, it's jaw working. "Make your final move Geno." And prepare yourself. After this, I am going to take on the real man.

Geno smirked. "Seto, time and again I have told you that this game is in my very blood, and that only one who has felt it's true power can match me. You come close, but not close enough."

"Make your move."

"Gladly! First, I summon Exiled Forces!"

Seto's eyes grew wide as the army of rag tag warriors appeared. NO! With that, he can destroy my dragon with ease!

"but I am not going to simply destroy your dragon Seto….I am going to destroy you! For, I activate the final card in my hand!"

"NO, it can't be!"

"It is! I activate Fusion Dagger, combining my Exiled Forces and Marauding Captain to summon my grandest warrior, and the slayer of your dragon, the BLITZKRIEG COMMANDER!"

VR Geno's Duel Disk shook as energy poured out of it, slamming into the glowing portal above them that had taken his tow monsters. The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon roared in defiance, but grew quiet as the arena filled with lightning….and the war horn sounded. Seto then heard it, the sound of footsteps, the only sound left that gave him chills.

And so emerged the Blitzkrieg commander, the upgraded Marauder. It swung its grand sword, raising its long shield up and then letting out a war cry, screaming as he fully formed.

Seto dropped to his knees. "No….not this time…not this time…."

"Blitzkrieg, I sacrifice my second Marauder to perform your final effect: Lightning War!"

The warrior grinned as the Marauder left the field, his gauntlet glowing white as energy crackled, the storm above them raging, electricity raining down all around the field. The computer began to falter, unable to handle the surge.

Neither could the Ultimate Dragon, which shattered under the strikes. Blitzkrieg released its fist, and the storm calmed. Geno smiled softly. "And now, Blitzkrieg Commander, attack with Thunder Strike!"

The warrior leapt, and his sword glowed as he feel right at Kaiba. He braced himself, only for the computer's VR system to explode, ending the duel.

Seto looked at his duel disk as it smoked, and frowned at the number: 0000. He had lost to Geno…again.

I must find a way to neutralize that Commander. I must speak with Pegasus. If he had a dragon that could kill the god cards, surely he has a dragon designed to kill Geno's Blitzkrieg Commander. And then, only then, will I have the power to face my teacher.

Owen smiled as he breathed in the fresh air, admiring the stars. For some reason, no matter who you were, if you had a connection to the Roads…you loved the stars. It wasn't a romanticized view of them, not at all.

No, every member of the House of Roads, and all those that were allies of it…they all had a connection to the stars, to the heavenly bodies. Heck, Gala had been named after a heavenly body. Galanodel was the elven name for 'Worshiper of the Moon.'

He looked over at Kelli as she pulled his coat tighter around her body. She had muttered something about the wind cutting into like an icy knife, and he had thrown his coat over her. She had looked at him strange for a moment, and then wrapped the large coat around her, thankful for it's warmth. While it only came to his calves, on Kelli, the jacket scuffed the ground, but fit her ok for such a large item.

"thanks…for everything." Kelli said as they made it to the door of the card shop. She moved to take off the coat, but Owen shook his head.

"Keep it. I got plenty, and it looks a million times better on you" He said with a slight smile.

Kelli gasped and poked him in the side. "Owen!" He grinned and poked her back, and the two began to poke each other, trying to make the other burst into laughter. Kelli darted around him, poking him until Owen grabbed her and lifted her up, causing her to kick his calves, laughing.

"Let me down!" Kelli shouted.

"Make me!" Owen said back playfully. Kelli tried to squirm out of his grasp, but he held her closer, bringing her closer to his face. They both sighed, trying to catch their breath, panting hard, their eyes focused only on the others.

Owen licked his lips softly, and looked at her. "want me to let you down?"

Kelli opened her mouth to say yes…and just shut it. She wiggled her hands out of his grip, and looked back at him. "no."

Owen gulped, startled by her answer. "what do you want to do then?" he asked, his voice quiet.

Kelli looked at him, a thousand answers appearing in her brain, but her mouth didn't work at all. She only could stare into those deep blue eyes, watching them sparkle, twinkle with an innocent light…

She grabbed his face and kissed him, startling him, where he nearly dropped her. He held on though, and returned the kiss as she stroked his face, caressing his cheek and neck softly with her delicate fingers.

Finally, after a minute, she broke it off, and Owen set her down. She looked up at him and wrapped the coat around her again. He smiled softly and stroked her shoulder. "Goodnight Kelli."

She nodded, and turned for the door, only to turn back and gave him another kiss.

"Goodnight Owen." She said, closing the door.


	14. The House Never Wins

"_There are two paths to this game. One is that of the stats, of learning and strategy. The other is blind luck. The first path says you can't win by luck._

_The second says that the first is bitter."_

_-Geno Roads_

The House Never Wins

"Now I have to watch the monkey girl duel?" Lilka asked, slouched in her seat. Kenji rolled his eyes and looked up at the screen as Heather entered the arena, waving to the crowd.

"Can you at least try and play nice Lilka?" Tressa asked, looking over at her sister. "Pouting won't make her duel faster sis, so all it's doing is making you more upset"

And driving us nuts Kenji thought as he averted his eyes from the sulking 20 year old.

"The only think that will make me happy is if she loses the duel."

Kenji gave Tressa a sorry look and turned his attention to the center of the arena. Lilka huffed as Heather shuffled her deck; making over the top sighs and moans of displeasure.

"Where's Owen?" Tressa asked, desperately trying to change the subject to something, anything.

Lilka closed her eyes. "He said something about getting something to eat. Hope he brings us popcorn."

"How do you know he is going to get popcorn?" Kenji asked. "He could be getting a hot dog."

Lilka shrugged. "I know my brother." She glanced away from Heather and smiled softly. "He gets this look in his eye, a twinkle, whenever he goes to get candy. Whatever he is doing now, I know for sure he is getting his lips around something very tasty."

Owen pressed Kelli against the wall, kissing her neck. Her hands ran down his back, tickling each of his vertebrae. Kelli let out a soft moan and pulled his face to hers, kissing him hard and fast, her legs wrapping around his waist. After a moment, she broke away and panted.

"We can't Owen…if someone sees us…"

Owen smiled and kissed her nose. "No one comes down this hallway. It's too far from the main entrance, so you'd have to run if you wanted to get there for a duel." He kissed her chin and held her close. "No one is going to catch us."

Kelli closed her eyes and gently pushed his shoulders, half heartily trying to get him to stop. She had no idea how this had started. She wasn't like this! She had only known Owen for a week…granted they had seen each other duel a few times, but that was all…and now, a few days after that kiss…she was making out with him in a dark corner of the Kaiba Corp Dueling Arena!

I have to be out of my mind! She thought, the feeling of dread creeping up her neck. Owen placed his lips over her pulse point and she trembled.

so what if this is fast….I duel fast, I drive fast…heck, I even like to listen to fast music. I am use to fast…I can handle fast… Kelli groaned softly, and began to slide her hands down…

And Owen stopped cold.

Kelli's eyes flew open, thinking they had been caught, but blinked, no one around at all. She frowned, and looked at him, fear building. What if she had done something wrong…what if he wasn't into her like that… "What is wrong?" She asked, her voice quiet.

"We need to slow down." Owen said softly, his fingers stroking her cheek. She looked at him, waiting for the bomb to drop and the famous "Let's be friends" speech to begin.

It never came.

"It's just…this feels so special…I don't want to ruin it."

Kelli looked up at him as he looked at her, his face soft and caring. She wrapped her arms around his neck. See? I over reacted….acting too much like mom. I need to be like dad, play it cool, play it safe, wait a few years before I even kiss him…. Kelli paused in mid thought. Ok…scratch that. I need a mix. I can't drive myself on him like mom does…everything. Nor can I be timid like dad. I need to treat this…like a duel. Slow, but on the offensive, and ready to open it up for the big time when need be. She smiled as she repeated this over and over.

"Ok Owen….let's go back and watch the duel. I think heather is dueling next, and we can watch her win."

Owen closed his eyes as he let her down. "Great, Lilka is going to be pouting. She knows how to ruin a good day."

I have to duel him! Heather thought, staring at the boy opposite of her. He had mousy brown hair, a round, chubby face and dark eyes. He smiled as he shuffled, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his shirt.

Heather, on the other hand, wore a micro mini shirt and tight fitting belly shirt, a small Navy Blue jacket wrapped around her back and sides. While her opponent was short and a bit on the skinny side, Heather stood at 5'11" and had plenty of very, very nice curves. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and shook her head. Some people get to duel New York models, she got a fan boy named Timmy.

Granted, the model did hit Lilka and was a big meanie, but she could have had him on his knees, begging for her number, had she been given the chance.

The ref announced the duels beginning and Heather drew first. Let's see what your made of, shrimp. She looked at her hand grinned. "Alright, it's time to start this game. I summon warrior Dai Grepher."

Timmy nodded as the muscular warrior appeared on the field, gripping his sword tight in his hands, his veins bulging, visible under his skin. He stared at Timmy, running his tongue over his teeth.

Timmy nodded. "warrior Dai Grepher. Did you know that he actually has two story paths in his card history. One is him as a dragon master, the other has him becoming an archfiend and…."

Heather frowned, stopping him. "ok, that's nice. I end my turn. Do you mind making your move?"

Timmy nodded. "Ok, I set this monster and end my turn."

Heather smiled. "Oh, I am going to enjoy this. Warrior Dai Grepher, attack Timmy's down face card!"

Dai Grepher ran right at the card, sword raised…and sliced into an orb. The machine began to spin and shake, steam hissing out.

"I hope you do enjoy this. You just attacked my Destruction Sphere. When this card is destroyed, we both lose lp equal to the attack of both monsters, and it destroys the attacking monster. Destruction Sphere has an attack of 300, and your Dai Grepher has an attack of 1700…meaning we both lose 2000 lp!"

Heather shielded herself, the shattered pieces of Dai Grepher flying past her, the wind blowing her hair back as both of their lifepoints dropped down by 2000. (Heather and Timmy-4000)

Heather frowned as she drew. "You know, you'd think that would annoy me…and it does" She looked at the ref. "Come on!" The ref shook his head. "Fine. I summon Harpies Bro to the field, in attack mode!"

The red winged beast flew onto the field, glancing over at Heather and nodding. Her opponent frowned, and licked his lips.

"Did you know that Harpie's Bro isn't really a Harpie? Infact, in many countries, his name is Birdman. They only named him Harpie's Bro when some duelists demanded a new Harpies card."

Heather sighed. "Well…that was interesting. Are you going to duel, or teach me about duel monsters?'

"I plan to duel and teach you." Timmy said. "First, I will set this card, and then set this monster." He paused. "did you know that originally, in Duelist Kingdom, you could set cards in face up defense. Of course, there are a lot of rule breaks during that tournament…"

"I know about Duelist Kingdom. My father and Mother dueled in that tournament!"

Timmy frowned. "Isn't your dad Joey, the Guy who lost to Seto Kaiba and Yugi Moto, the famous "Number Three?""

Heather grit her teeth. "You mean 'The Godfather of the Games'"

Timmy laughed. "There is no such thing as the godfather of games! Where did you come up with that?"

Heather balled her fist. This guy is asking for a poundin'! She drew her card and nodded. "Ok, let me teach you something. This card is Card Destruction. It allows me…"

"..to make us discard all our cards and draw new ones. It was first played by Yugi Moto during the…"

"Just draw your cards!" heather shouted. Timmy shrugged, and drew 4 more cards, while Heather drew five. "And now, I will attack your down face card."

The winged monster flew right at Timmy, his red claw raced, only to smash against the rocks, his face twisted in pain. Timmy scratched his head as Stone Statue of the Aztecs appeared, hovering in place. (Heather-3600)

"Wait a' minute!" Heather shouted. "Your monster's defense is only 200 greater then mine. What gives, eh?"

Timmy smiled. "My Statue of the Aztecs has a special ability. When it causes damage in battle, the damage is doubled."

"I don't remember that rule from my dad's stories about Battle City." Heather said, remembering the monster from some duelist named Seeker's deck.

"Of course not. Yugi Moto never attacked Mr. Seeker's statue, so the effect never took place. You know, I remember that fight, and I find it highly improbable that Yugi could have won. I mean, first off, look at the number of high-level monsters. It would be impossible to summon an ok monsters with that many level 5 or higher…"

"We get the point." Heather said, ending her turn as her Bro dragged itself back to the field. But instead of standing, it flopped on its back and panted. "Hey, no sleeping on the job."

"He can't help it, what with my Labyrinth of Nightmares trap card, which I chained to your attack. This card forces all monsters to change position during their end phase." He smiled. "Want to hear about the history of this card?"

"No." heather replied. "I would like to stay awake."

"Your loss." Timmy said. "Now, I will shift my Aztec Statue to attack mode, and summon Little Winguard."

"My dad has that card!" Heather shouted. "how did you get it?"

"Winguard is a pretty common card. It's easy to get one, if you are willing to spend a few bucks." He shrugged. "And now, I will have him attack your Harpie's Bro." The winged warrior walked over to the panting Harpie, and drove his short sword into its belly, shattering it. "And now, I will attack with my Aztec Statue!"

The massive rock swung back and forth, then raced at Heather. She let out a yelp and ran, only for the hands to slam right into her backside, sending her flying. "YEWWWOOOOO!" (Heather-3000)

Heather frowned as the crowd burst into laughter, rubbing her sore butt. Great…I just got spanked in public. She drew as the two monsters shifted to defense. "You'll pay for that smart guy! Your not the only one with smarts here."

"'Smarts' is not a word."

"….shuddup!" heather shouted. She cleared her throat, and smiled. "I summon Roulette Barrel in attack mode." The sinning cannon appeared, it's laser silent for now. "And now…" Heather's voice suddenly changed, becoming deeper and sultrier from her normal voice. "I activate its effect"

"The famous Roulette Blast effect." Timmy said as the cannon spun. "Your barrel will spin twice, and you get to select one result. If the result is equal to the level of one of my monsters, I lose it." He smiled. "The odds are 5 to 1 against your monster hitting the level 4."

Heather smiled back. "Never tell me the odds…" She watched as the turning gun stopped. "…I tend to break them."

Timmy paled. "4? Impossible."

"Not for me." Heather said. "Roulette Barrel, destroy Stone Statue of the Aztecs!" The cannon revved up, it's tip glowing white hot, and fired, the statue shattering. "They don't make them like they use to. And now, I will destroy your Winguard!" The cannon fired, and the warrior shattered as well. "and thanks to ya little trap card, my Roulette Barrel shifts to defense mode, protecting my lifepoints."

Timmy nodded and drew. "That was a good move. That is one of the faults of my trap, it can help my opponent. Of course, it also helps me, so it all balances out. Now, I will summon Gear Golem the Moving Fortress, in attack mode!"

As the spiked machine hovered into play, Heather had to smile. "Good thing my Roulette Barrel is stronger then your Gear Golem, or I would be in serious pain."

"You will be."'

"Wha?" Heather said, her voice back to normal.

"I activate Gear Golem's special effect. By paying 800 life points, I can take out 800 of yours! Spike Cannon!"

Heather's eyes grew wide as the metal fired, and shot right into her. She let out a yelp of pain, rubbing her arm (Heather-2200, Timmy-3200)

Gear Golem shifted to defense as Heather drew. "You know, your beginning to get on my nerves!"

"It's not my fault you like to rush into battle, while I play a good defense. Time and again, duelists lose more lp by simply not waiting out their turns. In fact, I can list the matches lost by a hasty move. There was Joey vs. Kaiba, Raia vs. Yugi…."

"Enough already! I will begin to roulette again." Heather focused, and frowned as the roll came up 2 and 3. "Alright, I will get you next time. For now, I will set this monster….get ready for it…because my down face is about to come face up, thanks to your trap!" As the monsters shifted, Timmy came face to face with a ugly face, attached to a red jar. "Meet Dice Jar."

"You have a real problem with gambling. You know, your odds are never better then the house, so your doomed to lose your money at some…OW!" Timmy rubbed his head where the die had hit him.

"We each roll. Winner survives…loser gets hurt in the lp department."

Timmy nodded and threw down his die. "2."

Heather grinned and rolled, and her face twisted. "ONE!"

Timmy laughed as Heather' lifepoints dropped by 1000. "So much for your jar. Now, it's my turn. I shift Gear Golem to attack, and target your Dice jar!" Heather could only watch as her life points dropped. (Heather-600.)

Heather shook her head. "Great…600 lp." She drew. "I will start by playing Upstart Goblin. We both get a good trade here. I get a card, you 1000 lp."

Timmy sighed. "You're doing this all wrong. Your losing big time, and there is no way you can win…and you're increasing my lp?" (Timmy-4200)

Heather shrugged. "Guess I am a fool. So, you don't mind if I play out this turn? No, thanks." Heather smiled sheepishly and then her face darkened. "Now it's time for my game." She glared at Timmy, and held out her hand. "activate Reversal Quiz!"

Timmy watched as two figures appeared. One was man in a suit, the other the wild dressed monster, Ken the Answer King. Each had a booth, their point total representing Timmy and Heather, respectively.

"What is this?"

Heather smiled as she ran her finger along her chin, her entire manners changed. She was less goof…as she was confident. "You have never heard of my favorite game? I would think you would have heard of it on those message boards of yours."

"Actually, I spend more time trying to prove duelists cheated in tournaments."

"That you never entered." Heather said softly.

"That I never…hey!" Timmy frowned and looked at his contestant. "What do I do?"

"I have to guess what is the top card on my deck. If I can guess what it is correctly, then I get a prize. This is the lightning round, and lets see if I can score. But first, I have to risk all my other prizes…so I destroy Roulette Barrel and Dice Jar." The two cards shattered and Heather focused, closing her eyes. "Did you know my mom is psychic?"

Timmy frowned. "She isn't psychic. Your mom was using perfumes, a stupid trick too. I mean, it's like some bad show or.."

"Monster."

Timmy paused, and watched as Heather lifted the card up, a second Roulette Barrel in her hands. "Ya for me." Heather said, her voice barely holding back her sinister glee. "And now, my prize: Your lp."

"WHAT?" Timmy turned to see his contestant fall, Ken rising up to the 4200 mark. "No….you…you have been playing me…of course. You're Mai Valentine's daughter. She is was of the trickiest duelists in the game…and when you combined that with Joey Wheeler's luck."

"Ta….da" Heather said, savoring every syllable. (Timmy-600, Heather-4200)

Timmy drew and let out a curse. "And thanks to your little trick, I don't have enough to perform the direct attack blast next turn…this turn I just have to do it the old fashion way! Gear Golem, attack with Defense Spike!" (Heather-3400)

Heather nodded, and drew her Roulette Barrel. "and now, it's time to show you why they call me Lady Luck." She smiled, and threw down the die…and it landed on 4…twice

Timmy looked at her. "It's not….you lost the dice roll on purpose." His mind flashed back to Dice Jar's effect, a few turns ago. "You rigged it so you would get a 1, and lose on purpose. That's why I went first…so you would lose no matter what."

Heather smiled that famous slick grin of hers. "Right on the nose. I have a knack for winning games of chance…and losing to make the pot bigger. And I just got the biggest pot of all. Roulette Barrel….end it!"

The cannon fired, hitting Timmy and taking him out. Heather smiled as the scene faded and turned off he disk. She walked over to Timmy and smiled, placing her designer boots right next to his face. She looked up at her score of 128 "Here's a lesson for ya, fan boy….I always win."


	15. Seeds of the Future

"_From the smallest seed grows a flower, a weed, a tree, a blade of grass. From the smallest duelist grows a win, a battle, a champ, a master."_

_-Geno Roads._

Seeds of the Future

Joey swung his fist in the air. "That's my girl!" He ran up to Seto and grinned, right in his face. "What do you think of that, rich boy? My flesh and blood is a million times cooler then your flesh and blood, eh?"

Tea frowned. "Thanks Joey."

"Tea, I wasn't….arrrrr." He frowned. "Sorry Tea, I forgot totally."

"Being brainless will cause that." Seto said calmly. Joey glared at him and clenched his fist. "I have half a mind…"

Guy burst into laughter. "Come on Joey, even Yugi is evil enough to make an insult out of that. Stop lobbing Seto balls to hit and sit down, a'ight?"

Joey muttered something as he sat down, his arms crossed. He remained that way for about 10 seconds, then the smell of lunch brought him out of his gloom. "I guess I can give my mouth a better purpose."

Tea clamped a hand down on Seto's mouth.

Yugi looked over at the big screen. "Hey, Lysandra's up next!" he turned to Yami and Gala. "How is she doing after that close win?"

Gala shrugged. "Like Lys always does: She meditated."

Lysandra Moto was one of the most interesting people in the world. She was a blend of two powerful houses: The house of Egypt, home of the Kings, and the House of Roads, home of gods. Lys was a mix of Gala and Yami, right down to her dark eyes. She was serious, yet caring, and didn't mind a bit of fun. She was also incredibly powerful in magic, being able to master magic in the earth from her mother, the shadow games from her father, and the Games of the Gods from her grandfather.

She was also quite well known. First off, she was the daughter and granddaughter of the three most famous duelists around. And her uncle and aunt were also well known. But, she was also royalty, twice over. She was a princess, daughter to the Pharaoh of Egypt, with even Malik and Ishizu becoming quiet when, as a little girl, she had talked baby gibberish.

And, through her mother, she was a princess among the gods. Though Lys remained a mere immortal, most gods saw her as being an incredible force, and there were some that even consulted with her. Her great grandmother, Isis, had trained her in the arts of earth magic, so she was able to take care of herself. Of course, being a Roads automatically made you one not to be messed with. Anyone who dared to mess with her would have to deal with her uncles, aunts, grandparents….even Destiny, that long feared god returned to light, had taken a shine to Lysandra, and had threatened to slit a god from mouth to ass if they dared to touch her, or any of his children.

But in the end, Lysandra Moto was not egotistical about this. Infact, she was very down to earth. She merely considered all of this her life and handled it in strive.

A duel however.

Lysandra tapped her feet against the ground, waiting for the ref to announce the game to begin. He was right now talking to her opponent, and while she understood the need to ok the rules, she wanted to duel. She had come across a new card, and was hoping to get to try it out.

She took a breath, and after steadying her nerves, looked at her opponent carefully. He was a little taller then her, even though he was only 16 years old. He had thick, light brown hair, an even face, and playful eyes. He wore a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. He also wore a strange, uniformic style jacket, deep yet brilliant red.

I've seen that jacket before.

Lys didn't have a chance to continue her line of thought as the ref stepped away from the boy. The ref had been telling him about the new rules again, explaining about the different point values. Lysandra figured this was his first year dueling, and he wanted to make sure he had got them all down pack.

"This match will be between Haramu Yurki and Lysandra Moto."

Yugi frowned, and looked at Lysandra's opponent again. Rebecca noticed his change in mood and glanced at him. "Yugi, something wrong?"

"I have heard that name before…a long time ago. But I can't remember where…and in what form."

Guy smiled. "What, did Yami's little memory problem rub off on you Yugi?" He chuckled, only for him to be slapped across the head twice, once from Raia, and once from kaikou taking over Raia. "Fine, it wasn't that funny….geez."

Haramu smiled as he shuffled his deck. "So, your last name is Moto…your related to…Yugi Moto?"

"Yami." Lysandra said.

Haramu nodded. "Cool." He slipped his cards into his duel disk. It, like his jacket, was different. It was a fancier version of the battle city duel disk her father used, but not as high tech as the duel disk used by her and her mother. It was something else she had seen though, with that jacket. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

"This is your first duel?"

"Second." Haramu said, drawing his 5 cards. "I already won my first one." He smiled. "I hope we can have a fun duel."

Lysandra smiled softly. A Fun duel…that's a change. Most duelists here are only in it for the win or the glory. It will be nice to actually have a duel that about fun and adventure.

"I will start first." Lysandra drew her 6 cards. "First, I will set a monster in defense." The card flashed on the field on the field. "Next, I will activate Wave-Motion Cannon." As she said this, the jar shaped cannon appeared, not moving or doing anything. "This card has an interesting effect. Every time I have a standby phase, the pressure in this cannon will increase, till I fire it off at your lp directly. Your move."

"Now that is an interesting card!" Haramu said with a grin. "Let's see if I can beat it. First, I will summon Knight of the Rising Sun." On the field, light began to focus on one point, till a knight rode out of the opening. He wore glistening white armor, a sword in hand. His grand white horse neighed and stomped it's feet. "By his effect, I can discard one monster from my hand to summon Knight of the Falling Sun to the field." As he said this, the point of light faded, till a point of light remained. From this, darkness swirled around, and the next knight rode out. This knight was the negative version of the glistening white version, with black armor and stead.

Yami frowned. "He's summoned them in attack mode."

"So?" Mokuba said, looking over at the duel from his laptop.

"They only have an attack strength of 800. Why would he open himself up like that?" Yami stroked his chin. "He must have something planned, a way to protect them."

"Now, I will attack your down face card with Knight of the Falling Sun." The knight rode ahead, but stopped. The crowd murmured as Haramu smiled, and took a card out of his hand. "And now, I will activate this: Arrow of Death. Whenever one of our monsters destroys a monster in battle, we are allowed to destroy one spell or trap card on the field." The knight of the Falling Sun raised his sword, and with a slash, shattered Lysandra's monster. With that, an arrow emerged from Haramu's card, and shattered Lysandra's cannon. "And now, I will attack with my Knight of the Rising Sun!" The knight raced forward and slashed Lys in the chest, causing her to grunt. (Lys-5200)

And I was thinking how nice it would be to have a nice, calm duel. Lysandra thought as she drew. "I activate the magic card Re Seeding. This card allows us both to first take the cards form our graveyards and add them to our hand. Next, we discard the other cards that were once our hand, and draw that many cards from our deck."

Haramu nodded, sending two cards to the graveyard, returned the monster he had discarded to perform his Knight's effect, and then drew two cards. Lys did the same and smiled. "Now, I will set this card, and reactivate Wave-Motion Cannon. Next, I will summon Lord Poison to the field." The twisted root monster appeared, digging into the earth. "And I will have him attack your Knight of the Falling Sun, destroying it, and destroying your Arrow of Death!" The Poison master fired its barbs, shattering the knight. The Arrow twisted, and fired at it's own card, shattering it and itself. (Haramu-5300)

Haramu nodded. "That was so cool!" He grinned and looked at his hand. "This is an amazing duel." Lysandra nodded as Haramu drew. "I summon Trojan Horse in attack mode, and shift my Knight to defense." He paused. "Mmm…I don't trust you're down face card, so I will wait."

Lysandra nodded as she took her next card. "I will now summon Arcane Archer of the Forest, in attack mode." As the card appeared, a tree drew out of it, and a man with a bow appeared at the top watching the duel unfold. "And now, I will have my lord Poison attack your Trojan Horse!"

Guy watched his niece. "I think she is nuts."

"I think she is confused." Mokuba said.

"I think she is your next queen of games." Galanodel said, watching as Lord Poison shattered.

Lysandra smiled and turned to her graveyard. "Lord Poison will now activate his final effect. When he is sent to the graveyard, I can summon the monster I got rid of due to my Re Seed magic card: Fairy King Truesdale!"

Haramu watched in awe as the grand king of the forest appeared on the field. He was a youthful fairy, his long hair blowing as he walked. Every step he took, life sprung forth, from flowers to green grass. He stepped next to the tree that held Lys' archer, and nodded.

"But that is not all. I activate my Quickplay Spell card: Law of the Forest." Te spell card flipped up, the image of Truesdale tending a flower, a woman Haramu didn't know picking weeds.

"This card causes all effects that depend on card position to no longer be effected by these restrictions. That means my Truesdale and my Archer to increase their attacks by 500!"

Haramu nodded again, smiling. "Come on Lysandra, attack!"

Lys nodded. "Now, Truesdale, attack The Trojan Horse, and my archer, attack the final knight!"

As the archer shot the Knight of the Rising Sun fell, Truesdale waved his staff, and Trojan Horse fell apart (Haramu-3600)

Haramu still smiled though. He was enjoying this match against such a famous duelist, and it was a blast to see such new monsters. He had never faced a plant deck, and it was cool to see if he could crack its secrets.

"That was a well played move Lysandra. A very well played move." Haramu drew and nodded. "Now let's see if I can top it. First, I will activate my magic card, Knight's Oath." As it activated, a card with the two Sun Knights appeared. "This card allows me to search my deck for two knights, and place them in my graveyard, while also removing 2 knights from my graveyard from the game. I chose to remove my two sun knights and send a copy of each of them to the graveyard."

"What good does that do you?" Lysandra asked.

"By doing this, I can special summon a Knight monster from my deck to the field, without paying any tributes or costs." Haramu smiled. "So, I will be able to summon my key card: Gaia The Fierce Knight!"

Yugi leaned forward. "Wow…it's Gaia."

Joey nodded. "I remember when you had that version in your deck Yugi, before you went with all the Magnet warriors and Silent monsters."

Yugi nodded. "Ya….I wonder what he has planned for that. I mean, it still can't beat Lysandra's Truesdale."

Haramu smiled. "And since I special summoned Gaia, I am able to normal summon this monster: Naris, Stead of the fierce Knight!"

On the field, the sound of hooves echoed, until Gaia leapt off his horse and allowed it to paw the earth. It neighed and trotted up to Gaia, and the knight stroked its head. (Atk: 400, Def: 400)

"Now, I will activate his special ability. You see, Naris is a union card, which can join with Gaia. And when he does so, this horse gives my Gaia a 400 atk and def increases, matching your Truesdale. But it gets better."

"Does it now?" Lysandra asked, eyeing up the blue armored knight. "And what is that?"

Haramu smiled softly, his eyes bright. "As long as the horse is on the field, no card effects can damage my lp…making your Wave Motion that was sitting on the field, no longer a worry."

Lysandra cursed under her breath as Haramu ended his turn. She had been hoping that he would have forgotten it, and allowed her to fire t in a turn or two, winning the match. Now…it looked like she needed a new plan.

"I summon Dreamsprite, and end my turn."

Haramu nodded and drew his next card. "I will now activate book of the moon on your Fairy King Truesdale." As he said this, Truesdale faded into a down face card, reducing the attack of all of Lysandra's monsters. "And now, I will activate my spell card: Spiral Spearshot"

"Oh no."

Yami looked over at Yugi. "Yugi…what is it? Do you know what this card is, what it does?"

Yugi nodded. "It's one of those Monster Attack cards. It gives Gaia a trample effect."

Gala watched her daughter, a shadow creeping over her face. on Lys, you can do this."

"Gaia, Spiral Spearshot!" The Knight rode forth, and with a plunge, drove his lance into the card, shattering it. (Lysandra-4000)

Lysandra frowned as she drew. She needed to wait. She had the card she needed, but she wanted to wait. "I will end my turn by shifting Arcane to defense."

Haramu nodded as he drew his neck card. "Then I will attack your arcane archer…."

"Invalid!" Lys said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Haramu asked, running his fingers through his hair. He paused, and then grinned. "It's a lock! Of course!" He looked at the audience, all of whom were confused. "Dreamsprite causes me to have to attack Arcane. But Arcane is an invalid target. She has me beat till I use a card effect to destroy one of them!"

Lysandra frowned. How can Haramu be so upbeat. I mean, this is a hard duel, but he is enjoying it. I mean, I've seen people like dad and Grandpa Kaos enjoy dueling, but they like it differently. Haramu is acting all in good spirits, even though this is a textbook case of a hard fought due…textbook….that's it!

Lysandra turned to Haramu. "Why didn't you tell me we have something in common Haramu?"

"What do you mean?"

Lysandra smiled softly. "It took me a while to put it together, but I figured out where I saw that jacket before."

"My jacket?"

"It's based off of my grandfather's and Seto Kaiba's. Only one place in the world has jackets like that in Red…and yellow and blue." Lysandra's grin grew bigger. "The Dueling Academy set up by Seto Kaiba. And tell me, who is the most famous duelist to come out of the academy, who also wore a Slifer Red Jacket."

Yugi, in the booth, looked down in shook. The hair was right, just a bit lighter, and he had the same carefree expression. There was no doubt in his mind that the boy down there was…

"….the son of Judai Yurki, the king of games after my godfather, Yugi Moto."

The crowd murmured, as it suddenly fell into place. Haramu was the son of that famous duelist, the man with the E-Hero deck. The man that had been the heir to Yugi Moto.

Yugi looked down on the field. "It is his son. He looks like the boy I saw, those years ago, when I was going off to your house Gala, that day Yami returned….that is the son of the man I gave Hane Kuribo to."

Haramu nodded, bowing to the crowd. "You honor me and my family. Yes, I am the son of Judai, as well as the son of Asuka, Number One Female Duelist in the Dueling Academy."

Lysandra nodded as she drew her card. Haramu watched her, and then scratched his head. "You said we have something in common. What is it?"

Lysandra smiled softly. "It is true that you are the heir to Judai…I am the heir to Yami Moto. And it is time for me to show you why." Her smile faded as she took a card out. "It's time for you to meet my greatest servant. I sacrifice Arcane Archer and Dreamsprite to summon Biospell Magician!"

On the field, the two monsters faded as a new monster appeared. She wore her long green hair back in a ponytail, her body draped in brown robes with flowers adorning them. She had a crown of leaves upon her head, and in her hands, she held a thick wooden staff, twisted like a tree trunk. The mage spun her staff in her green silk covered hands. (Atk: 2400, Def: 1000)

"What does that mage do?" Haramu asked.

"It's simple. When I activate the effect of a card that would do effect damage to your card, it no longer does that. Instead, for this turn, it increases my mage's attack by the amount of damage it would have done."

The audience gasped as Wave-Motion Cannon faded, and BioSpell Mage increased her attack by 3000, to make her a whooping 5400 attacker. But Lys wasn't done.

"Next, I will play Seeds of the Future. By removing 1 plant monster from my field, I can do 500 lp damage to you. And I can do it more then once, and it all helps my Biospell Magician!"

Haramu watched as the Magician's attack increased by 1500 more, 500 per the 3 plant monsters, making it a 6900 beast. He looked at his Gaia, and already knew it wouldn't be able to survive this attack.

And he still smiled. "Do it Lys. It's ok…at least my Gaia will still survive."

Lysandra nodded. "BioSpell Magician, target Gaia, and destroy his union card, with Tree Fall Blast!"

The mage spun her staff, and behind her, a grand tree appeared. However, as she stopped, it creaked, and the mage let the staff fall horizontal, the tree crashing to the ground, a blast of green energy shattering Naris. Haramu watched his lp drop, and grinned, walking over to Lys and shaking her hand.

"Now that was a fun duel!" He said happily. "Man, I am going to remember that! Did you see Biospell attack, that was so cool, I mean, just wow…" He took a breath, and looked at her score. "73…that is great Lysandra."

"Thank you Haramu. You dueled great too. I am amazed you can manage to run such a hard hitting deck that I never even heard of."

The two stood on the field, swapping stories, as their monsters faded from sight.


	16. Master of theSky

"_No matter how hard you run form it, your past know just when to come back and surprise you."_

_-Geno Roads_

Master of the Sky

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next duel is about to begin. Please return to your seats. I repeat, the next duel is about to begin."

Owen looked over at Kelli. "Come on, people are going to notice if we miss the start of another duel!"

Kelli frowned as she filled her glass up. "You're the one that suggested we get popcorn and taffy, and I can't stand to eat sticky stuff and salty food without something to wash it down."

Owen juggles the buckets of snacks in his hands for a bit, trying t get them in a better spot, and watched as Kelli slowly filled the cup up. He opened his mouth, running his tongue over his teeth, waiting.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Owen frowned. "No, not at all." He rolled his eyes, only to get a slap on the shoulder. "Hey!"

"You're not allowed to make fun of me!" Kelli said with a grin.

"Why?"

"Because we're friends silly."

Owen shook his head. "That rule doesn't apply to friends Kelli, it applies to girlfriends."

Both of them paused as the words sunk in for a moment. Kelli looked at him, her eyes soft.

"And does the rule apply to me Owen?" She asked softly. Owen looked at her for a moment, his brain racing. On one hand, they had just meet a few weeks ago, and only been on a date or two. They were moving quickly, and it was almost unnatural for them to be dating so quickly.

On the other hand, what part of his life was natural?

"Yes." Owen said softly to Kelli, his voice a whisper. "It does apply to you Kelli. It does indeed."

"The following match will be between Rose Emendorfer and Kiarou Taylor. All standard rules apply. Duelists, ready your duel disks."

Kiarou shuffled his deck, and drew his card. Perfect…this is going to be a good duel, with this as my starting hand Kiarou had been working on his deck during the off season, getting it into perfect shape. He had trimmed the fat, found some rare cards and new combos, and knew that he was ready to take on the world.

"For my opening move, I will summon Grand Carrier-C Class to the field."

Kiarou still using his famous Armada deck. This deck revolved around the rare machine subtype known as Armada cards. Each monster was really a fighter ship, designed for invasion or intergalactic war. They were big, they were powerful, and they had a lot of sinister combos.

The ship he had just summoned was a massive ship that hovered above the arena, a common trait of his cards. It was gray, with a giant front that tapered off at the end, arching down to form the main cabin. (Atk:1600, Def: 1600)

All around Domino, people stopped to point to the VR ship. They all knew this was Kiarou's doing, and many sat down to watch the battle unfold right in the skies of their city. Kiarou set one card and ended his turn

Kiarou's opponent, Rose, was looking over her cards, planning her next move. From what he had learned from his father's quick look at the MIB files, she was a member of the Domino University' Cheth Lambda Sigma sorority. The HLS's were famous for being Harpie's duelists, their ranks including Mai Valentine and the late Amy Birchmeier-Krieg.

Rose was like a lot of the girls in the sorority. She was around 5 foot 10, with long blonde hair flowing over her womanly frame. She had the assets any man would like, and a killer smile. Literally killer. More then one man had stared at her too long and lost the duel because of it.

"I will summon Harpie's Brother in attack mode, and set this card. Now, I will attack your Grand Carrier!"

The harpie's bro raised up in the sky, his claw ready to strike, when he smashed into a shield that was around the Carrier, falling back to earth. It crashed with a start, and Kiarou smiled.

"what was that?" Rose asked as her Bro stood up, his head throbbing.

"When you attacked, you activated my trap card: Early Attack Detection. By sacrificing a spell card from my hand to the graveyard, I can negate your attack." Kiarou smiled. "But by doing so, I activate my spell card's special effect."

Rose watched as a large, black storage unit appeared on the field form the graveyard. "This is my Smugglers Parts magic card. Normally, it would need to be equipped to a monster before it's effect is used. But, it's effect can work if discarded too. When this card is sent to the graveyard, I get to roll a dice. The number I get is the number of cards I can draw."

Kiarou watched the die roll and bounce, till it stopped on the number five. He smiled as the five cards slide out of his duel disk. He was using a custom duel disk created by the Men in Black. It started out as a large disk on your wrist, but would uncoil and flip into a duel disk, with all the features a normal one would have.

Rose set one card, and ended her turn. Kiarou drew a card, and looked at his hand. He had 9 cards, and needed now to thin things out a bit.

"Now, I will summon Stream Fighter in attack mode." On the field, a small ship roared out of the card, circling the Grand Carrier. It had a main cockpit, a large slipstream engine, and an orbular cannon on it's belly. (Atk: 500, Def: 200) "And that is not all. I activate Machine Duplication, summoning form my deck 2 more Stream Fighters from my deck to the field." Two more ships appeared, circling around the larger vessel. "Now, my Fighter's effect is that as long as they are on the field, they increase each other Stream Fighter ship by 500. So, my Stream Fighters all increase their attack to 1500." Kiarou smiled and set one more card face down, ending his turn.

Rose frowned. "You are very tricky Kiarou, but you are untrained. I have studied under the students of the greatest harpie duelist to live, Amy Birchmeier."

Kiarou nodded. "And my respect to the woman. However, I have been trained under Dr. Kevin Allen, one of the legends of the first era of dueling, who beat your Amy in a duel."

Rose frowned. "He cheated her! He is nothing more then a con artist that stole the match from our fallen leader."

Kiarou frowned. "Your leader is nothing more then…." He stopped, and for some reason, he could not finish the insult. So, he merely shook his head. "Just duel, alright?"

Rose nodded. "Very well. I will start by playing Harpie Girl in attack mode." A cry was heard in the arena as the blonde haired and pinked winged teenaged Harpie flew onto the field, next to the bro. "Next, I will declare an attack on your Grand Carrier."

As the bro flew up, it once again slammed into the shield as Kiarou discarded another spell card. She frowned and ended her turn.

"Now it's time to clear the field. I'll start by having my Stream Fighter attack your Harpie Girl!"

The small fighter broke away from the group and hurtled at Harpie Girl, it's cannon blazing with ionic death. But right as the beam struck her, it bounced at Harpies bro, who flew up and destroyed the ship with ease in a grand explosion. Kiarou's jaw dropped.

"You activate my trap card: Harpie's Hand Mirror. This card redirects one attack to another Harpie card, namely my stronger Harpie's Brother." The girl blew on her mirror and spun it. "And this card is now an equip card to my Harpie's Girl." (Kiarou- 5700)

Kiarou frowned, shifting his now 1000 atk fighter and Grand Carrier to defense, waiting to see if Rose had more tricks up her sleeve.

And she did.

"Now, at the start of my turn, I think it is time to change the field to something more suited to my winged warriors. I activate Harpie's Hunting Ground."

Kiarou watched as the ground below them transformed into a barren patch of earth, with no where to hide. While his machines were still high above the field, he had a bad feeling about all of this.

"This card has two effects. First off, all winged beasts gain an extra 200 atk points." As she said this, the Harpie Girl and Bro both flew a bit higher, their attack rising. "Next, I will summon Harpie Lady 3 to the field."

They heard a shriek, and the spike blue haired harpie flew onto the field, diving down right at Kiarou, he ducked, and watched as she flew straight at his Grand Carrier. The Armada ship trembled, and it's shield shattered.

"This card also allows a summoned harpie to destroy 1 trap or spell on the field." She smiled and then glared at the Grand Carrier. "Attack."

All three harpies raced up, the Lady and Girl taking out the two fighters, allowing Harpie's Bro his clear shot. He drove straight into the ship, and after a few moments, the Carrier began to flicker. Then, it's surface began to erupt in small fires, and then, it nose dived, slowly falling onto the field with a mighty blast that shook the duelists.

But it remained on the field.

"What is going on?"

Kiarou smiled. "There is a reason that my Armada ship is called the "Great Carrier." For every one of your standby phase that my Carrier was on the field, I can summon a monster or monsters with a total level equal to that. My carrier was on their for three standby phases, so I can summon this: Anti-Invasion Burgoth." On the field, the remains of Great Carrier exploded, revealing the hovering ship, it's satellite dish raised and ready. (Atk: 1300, Def: 1000)

"This card allows you to only attack once per turn. But since that card was special summoned, I can summon this card, my Stream Interceptor." On the field, another Stream Fighter appeared, only this one had a cannon on each side as well as on the bottoms. "This card, while starting out at 500 atk points, gains 500 attack points for every monster on your side of the field, making it a 2000 attack monster. Now, I can't attack your girl or Harpie bro, but your Harpie Lady 3 is wide open. Stream Interceptor, attack!"

The ship flew down into the arena, firing at the Harpie Lady. She let out a cry and shattered into a thousand pieces. (Rose-5500)

Rose drew her card and nodded. "First, I will summon Birface to the field." The bipedal bird flew onto the field, hovering just next to Harpie's girl. "Now, Harpie's bro, attack Anti-Invasion Burgoth with crimson claw!"

The bro flew down and struck the ship with it's claw, the machine cracking and falling apart. But when it broke, a strange black orb appeared. Kiarou laughed. (Kiarou-5000)

"Thank you, my friend." He smiled as the ball shook. "I am able to activate my trap card: Fiery Demise. When an armada card is destroyed, it's main engine goes into overdrive, destroying every monster on the field."

Rose's eyes grew wide as the core began to shake, and with a blast of light, exploded. The arena was filled with white energy, blinding all as the scream of the harpies filled the arena. When the dust settled, everything was gone. But as Kiarou smiled, a new machine faded into view.

"But that's not all. You see, when all my machines were destroyed, I am able to summon from my hand my next Armada card, my DarkHole Rider." A long, tapered cone with a flat end appeared on the field, a long extension running from it's top to the back engine, where the command station was. (Atk: 2500, Def: 2100)

Kiarou watched as his ship lowered it's nose till it's cannon was aimed right at Rose's chest. Kiarou drew his hand to his throat, and with a quick slicing motion, signaled his monster. It's main cannon rumbled, and Rose could see a dark black energy form. She braced herself, and felt the explosion strike her, sending her flying down.

"Your turn" (Rose-3000)

Rose stood up slowly, shaken, but finally returned to her spot. "Actually, it's not. It's still your turn."

Kiarou frowned. "what do you mean?"

"You see, when you were watching your ship appear, I had placed a trap card on the field. And now, I activate it. Reveal Harpie Nesting Ground!"

Kiarou watched as a single nest of eggs appeared in front of Rose. Slowly, one began to shake.

"You see, this trap is a simple one. When you do damage to me, I am allowed to have one of the eggs in this nest open, revealing a monster of equal or lesser strength then your monster. Your Rider has 2500 attack points, meaning I am able to special summon to the field this, my most powerful monster: Harpie's Pet Dragon!"

The grand pink dragon appeared on the field, letting out a roar at the DarkHole Rider. Kiarou merely shrugged. "My monster still ahs 500 atk points on it."

Rose smiled sweetly. "Does it now? Funny, it doesn't look like that way when I play my Harpie Lady 1" A new harpie lady flew to Rose's side of the field, grabbing the long chain around the dragon's neck as it roared, it's atk increasing to 2300…..then 2600. Kiarou looked on in shock. "My Harpie 1 increases all wind monsters by 300, a nice bonus." She smile faded. "Harpie's Pet Dragon, show him your true power! Grand wing!"

The Dragon flapped it's wings, a gust catching the ship off guard. It began to shudder, it's engines trying to style stable but it was a useless fight. It spun off, and collided with the earth, shattering in pieces as Kiarou shielded his face.

"And now, Harpie Lady, attack Kiarou directly!"

"AAAAAAA!" Kiarou let out a painful cry as the taloned feet of the harpie ripped into his chest. He took a deep breath, trying to fight off the agony. (Kiarou-3100)

Rose looked at him as her dragon and harpie watched on in amusement. "What will you do now Kiarou? I have two high power monsters on the field, and you have nothing. How can you touch my lp when it's guarded so well? Our late leader, our fallen sister, Amy, taught that in order to protect life, you must trust those you deem to guard it. And I trust these harpies with my very heart. What do your soulless machines have that can stop my monsters?"

Kiarou merely drew, and shook his head. "You know, my teacher, Doc K, also has a lesson. He taught me that no matter how big the blockade, there is always a way around it. And I have the monster to do just that." He held out his card. "I summon SlipNeedle to the field."

In the sky, a thin ship rocketed around the arena. It had an incredible thin, cylinder shaped body, elongated to a massive engine added on. It settled behind Rose and idled. (atk: 1800, Def:0)

"My SlipNeedle as just the effect my friend Kevin hinted at. This card can attack your lp directly, but then, it's attack is lowered to 0, and must stay in attack mode. FIRE!"

The body of the ship shot off from it's engine and slammed into Rose, sending her onto the field. Her monsters floated above her, looking down as she stood up. "This that all? That can't say you now." (Rose-1200)

Kiarou shook his head. "Oh, there is more. You see, I have been holding onto a card now for the entire duel, waiting for the perfect moment to unleash it's power. And now, it's time to reveal it and finish you off. I activate my finisher: The Andromeda Incident."

As he said this, a card appeared. It featured DarkHole Rider colliding with Big Core, both exploding in the darkness of space. Kiarou smiled as his SlipNeedle glowed. "This card forces us both to select one monster on the field and destroy it, dealing ourselves that many atk points to our lp. My SlipNeedle has 0….which way will you die?"

Rose looked at both her monsters, and realizing she was dead no matter what, placed her hand on her deck. The monsters faded and she closed her eyes. "I am sorry Amy."

As she walked off, Kiarou merely watched.


	17. Out of the Way Place

"_You will find that no matter how rich and powerful you are, there will always be a place that you do not know about._

_Unless your me."_

_-Geno Roads_

Out of the Way Place

Kelli looked around the street, watching as cars went by slowly, each on filled with people trying to get somewhere fast by the slowest means of moving. She glanced at the car congested main street, then down the side road to the empty road just a block away. It was amazing how people would not even bother to try and wrap their minds around alterative routes and lazily plug along the main stream, even if it meant they would be stuck for hours in gridlock.

She sighed, and pulled Owen's coat around her tighter. The coat, while looking thin, was surprisingly warm…and cool. Warm in the cold weather, and cool in the hot weather. She wasn't for sure if it was because it was expensive, or if it had some sort of enchantment on it.

why would it have an enchantment? When you're the son of a god, do you really need a warm coat? On the other hand, he is only the son, not the god himself. Owen, for all I know, is 100 red-blooded male. She frowned, and glanced around the street again. Of course, he is a Roads, and that enough is to confuse you about their motives.

"Hey, you want a good time?"

Kelli turned and looked at the limo, the window barely rolled down. Must be a duelist.

"I'm not a hooker."

The window rolled down to reveal the shocked face of Owen Roads. Kelli's own jaw dropped as he leaned out of the window. "You really think so little of me." He paused. "Or do you get asked that a lot on street corners."

Kelli moved towards the window and frowned. "Let me in Owen, and hurry up!" He nodded, and the door clicked up, Kelli practically leaping into the vehicle and rolling up the window.

Owen frowned as she sat down, the limo slowing rolling down the side street. "You know, I am getting a very strange feeling."

"What kind of feeling?" Kelli asked as she looked around the limo. She had been in a few limos in her lifetime, mostly to big name dueling events or the occasional meet and greet with her parents and some business society, so she knew that this one was state of the art. TV, mini fridge, plenty of leg room…

"Like I am the puppy that you don't want your mom and dad to find out about, so you hide him in your closet and feed him when no one is around."

Kelli looked at him and smirked. "Is someone feeling self conscious?"

"I'm feeling like you're embarrassed about me. I had to pick you up at a street corner instead of your house."

"I'm afraid my dad will come at you with his puzzle and try to beat your brains out." She smiled very softly. "He has this silly idea that we are an item." Owen gave her a look. "A sexual item, not a boyfriend/girlfriend item."

"I could talk to him."

"You have experience talking to the fathers of your girlfriends?"

"Never tried. Kinda hard to when you don't have a girlfriend. But hey, he's a duelist, I could use dueling metaphors."

Kelli rolled her eyes. "Ya, I can see it now. 'Hello Mr. Moto. I bet you are wondering what your daughter and me are doing together. Well….we're not a fusion monster, in case you are worried about that. We are more like the Dark Magician Girl and the Dark Magician: We like being on the field at the same time.'"

Owen shook his head. "You are hilarious, you know that?"

Kelli flashed a grin. "Glad to see we both agree." She looked out of the tinted window as the limo hit the highway, leaving the glowing lights of Domino behind. "Where are we going?"

"You told me you wanted to go someplace fancy, yet not well known, so we wouldn't be bugged. I pulled a few strings…and you will be very happy." He glanced at his jacket around her shoulders. She still had it tight around her little frame. "But is my jacket really 'fancy'?"

Yugi looked over as the door swung open, half expecting to see his daughter walk in. She had left in a hurry, wearing some red coat she must have just bought, saying she was going to meet some friends and get a bite to eat. She had only been gone 45 minutes, but still, he figured it might have been a quick eat.

Instead, in walked a 6 foot 2 foot Amazon in a golden, shimmering coat.

He looked up from his deck and smiled. "Hi Diantha, what brings you in here?"

Diantha was the 4th child of Kaos, and the 1st child between him and Nephthys. While his first three children had lived their lives out as mortals, Diantha had been given the chance to be a goddess right out of the womb, like her baby brother Siris. And while that might have caused most people in the world to become egotistical and rude, Diantha was the opposite. Like her mother, and slowly her father, she had learned to be humble, and in fact was a very nice person.

Yugi had seen a lot of her. Many of the Roads family did their shopping for cards there, and each were very good friends. Diantha loved to just stand around and talk about anything Yugi and Rebecca had been in the mood for. She spent half her time at home, and half her time hanging around the card shop, finding out about deck news or doing an odd job to earn some free promo Yugi had managed to wrangle.

Diantha shrugged as she went through the bin of discounted spell cards, brisking past the rejected De-Spells and Fake Traps. "Mom and Dad decided we were going card shopping tonight, since there was nothing good on TV and we needed to give the builders some space."

"Space?" Yugi asked, bending down to grab a case of VS cards. "Why are their builders at the mansion?"

"It's the strangest thing. Some little god with a clipboard ended up flying through 7 walls in the house." She shrugged. "Strangest thing."

Yugi merely nodded. He had a feeling "Strangest thing" was Kaos' new nickname. He had learned back when Kaos was mortal not the mess with the man, and he carried that ideal to this day.

"Hi Diantha." Rebecca said as she came down the stairs, looking at the teenager. "You here by yourself?"

"Not exactly."

As Diantha said this, two more people entered the card shop. One was a woman of Egyptian descent, with long flowing white hair that was not because of age but of choice, with deep brown eyes and a soft smile. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a gray sweater, some kind of back pack or other carry on strapped to her shoulders. After her entered a man with short blonde hair, hazel eyes, dressed in a similar manner.

"Hi Neph, hi Geno."

The two gods nodded as they stepped fully into the card shop. While Yugi was most use to seeing Kaos and Nephthys in their godly, 7 foot tall forms, they, like Diantha and the rest of their children also had what Raia had lovingly dubbed their, "Mortal Forms." There wasn't much of a different, except their hair was shorter and a bit more colorful, they had normal looking eyes, and tended to be more towards the 6 foot mark. It allowed for the gods to move among the more human types without getting a lot of questions.

"Hey Yugi, Rebecca." Geno said. Even though most of the world knew that Geno was special, being king of everything as it were, he still preferred to be plain old Geno Roads when he was in his shrunken form. He had tried, without success, to get Neph to allow him to ditch the name Kaos in the public eye, but he finally learned to like it. So, he settled with two names, on the name he was given when he was born, and Geno, the name he gave himself.

"How is everything going Yugi?"

Yugi shrugged. "Business is a bit better. I think I should hire another hand around here, what with Kelli needing her hours cut back, and the tournament always brining a lot of business around. You know anyone?" He gave a glance at Diantha, who smiled.

"You know I am always ready to help, but I don't want a job." She shrugged. "There must be some duelist willing to hear stories in exchange for some heavy lifting….other then me."

Geno shook his head. "26 years ago, I am trying to kill him. Now my baby girl is hearing war stories from him. Worst of all, I am allowing her to!"

"Speaking of babies…" Rebecca said, walking over to Neph. "…Do I see a certain little man hiding behind his mommy?"

"No, Yugi is right over there." Neph said, a grin on her face.

"You know Geno, when she says it, it isn't as cutting or hurtful. You should get lessons from this girl." Yugi replied, taking out his side deck and beginning to switch cards around.

"You know who I mean." Rebecca said. "Come on…show yourself…."

"SQUEEE!"

Rebecca laughed as Siris leaned over to look at her, his big bright eyes sparkling. She grinned and waved, and the little infant pursed his lips and blew hard, giving her a raspberry. "He is so cute! Reminds me of Kelli…"

"Here it comes." Yugi and Diantha said together. Diantha had been in the shop enough to know when a "When Kelli Moto was a baby" story was coming.

"…she was the cutest baby ever. She had tuffs of blonde hair, all soft and silky, and oh, she was so little…"

"She'd have to be!" Geno said, motioning at Yugi and Rebecca. "I mean, come on!"

Neph let out a little cough as the card shop grew quiet, the pain of the failed joke echoing.

"Tough room."

"What is this place?" Kelli asked as she looked around the restaurant. They were standing in the entrance to the restaurant, waiting for the maître'd to return and show them to their table. From what she could see from the waiting room, this place wasn't a normal eatery. For one thing, the restaurant was way out of the way, up in the mountains from what she had figured. The waiting room itself had elegant antique chairs and rare pieces of art hung up in on the walls. Not to mention the full classical ensemble that was right now playing.

Owen adjusted his suit and smiled at her. "You said you wanted some place that we wouldn't be photographed at, well…this is the place. It's so exclusive that there are celebs in Hollywood that don't even know that it exists, let alone able to get in."

"Then how did you manage to get a reservation?"

"Reservation?" Owen asked, confused.

Kelli looked at him, annoyed by his flaunting of wealth. "Knock it off." Owen still looked at her, confused, and it hit Kelli like a bullet.

Of course he doesn't know what a reservation is. His family probably has existing reservations at every restaurant on the planet. He could waltz in on New Years at the rainbow room and be shown to a private area. Kelli shook her head. This was something that was going to take getting use to. She would have to keep in mind that, most likely, Owen had only known a life where people leapt through hops for him.

And that only makes it more amazing that he is as humble as he is. She thought to her self as Owen handed the band some cash. Lord knows I would go a bit nuts if I had his money….a bit She rolled her eyes. Be serious with yourself Kelli. When grandpa gave you 50 bucks for your birthday, you blew it in 20 seconds on that pack of spell cards. 20 freaking seconds. She shook her head and sighed. And not only does Owen have all of the Kaiba Corp fortune at his finger tips, he has the freaking Roads INC empire at his disposal.

"Mister Roads."

Owen looked up and nodded at the waiter who had now arrived. He looked over at Kelli and she smiled, walking with him to the curtain, when another waiter held out a hand.

"I am sorry…but the lady can not enter dressed as such."

Owen frowned. "Even if she is with me?"

The waiter was shaken slightly, but gulped and nodded. "I am sorry sir, but there is no way, even with allow the lady in." The man looked at Kelli and licked his lips. "Please understand stand madam, and please don't have Mister Geno turn me into anything unnatural."

Kelli looked over at Owen and smiled softly. "It's perfectly fine."

"We do have some dresses in the back, if madam would like that?" Kelli however was already undoing the buttons on her coat, and let the red garment fall to the floor.

"Wow" Owen said softly, looking at her carefully.

Kelli could not hide her smile anymore. Likely, she had been able to hide the stunning black dress all the way here. It had taken her an hour to figure out how to wear the coat just right to hide the dress without letting anyone, let alone Owen, see her in it until she was ready.

It was a little black number she had picked up a few months ago for a cocktail party her and her family had been invited too. The dress was about knee length, made of a shimmering yet subtle black material, that looked good in any light. It was backless with a thin loop strap that went around her neck to keep it on her.

"Could you turn up the heat a little sir?" Kelli asked the waiter.

"Is madam cold?"

Kelli smiled and gently took her hand, closing Owen's hanging jaw. "No…it appears my boyfriend has frozen solid.

"So Geno…why exactly are you guys here? I would assume you could go anywhere you want…why come to my little card shop tonight?"

Geno shrugged. "Well Yugi…"

"Who is down there Yugi?"

Yugi turned to the stairs and shouted. "Just some customers Grandpa, don't worry about! Go back to your stories."

"Stories?" Neph asked.

"What are you doing Ryan! You love Marissa, not that girl! Oh, these rich kids today!"

Rebecca sighed softly. "we should have never let him get wrapped up in "The O.C." She shook her head. "Been watching that show for 15 years now"

Diantha shook her head as well and moved over to the card case, checking out the singles and seeing if there was anything good. "Daddy said it's time for him to work on a new deck."

"Really?" Yugi said. "I thought you already had a million decks."

"I still do, but only my Different Dimensional deck and my Marauder Deck are in Tournament condition. The other ones are either ones I won from weak duelists, and as such I have no need to use them, or I tore up in order to help others build their own decks. And there are the one or two decks not being used by family."

Diantha nodded. "Daddy will never let me forget that his Dark Flare deck ended up becoming my Mirage Deck, even though I have made it a million times better."

"Or that he helped me try and make a deck, which, I must say, I could care less if it is tourney ready or not." Neph leaned in close to her husband. "I only like to duel you anyway, you let me win."

"And the deck I am currently working on to use is top secret, and none of the cards I need will be in your shop."

"So, what type of deck are you planning to make Geno?" Yugi asked, curious by the words 'secret'.

"I don't know. The deck that brought me to this shop isn't really my deck."

Rebecca frowned. "If it isn't really your deck, then who's is it?"

"SPWEEEEE!"

Yugi and Rebecca slowly turned and looked at Siris as he clapped happily, a smile on his face. "Please tell me that baby is smiling because he has gas."

Siris let out another happy squeal as Geno gently took him from Neph's baby carrier and held him up. "What pack strikes your fancy Siris? Anything look good to you?" Geno walked around the store. "Anything you are interested in?"

Siris looked at the posters, and reached out as Geno past one of the Blitzkrieg Commander. He let out a squeal and clapped his hands.

"I think he likes the monster." Rebecca said.

"No…he sees his daddy!" Neph said, walking over to gently stroke his shoulders. Siris cooed and closed his eyes, enjoying the treatment. "Isn't that right big boy…do you see your daddy on that picture?"

"Spwe" Siris cooed. Neph finally stopped and the infant blinked, then struggled in Kaos' arms.

"Ok, moving on….hey Yugi, do you have a book of duel monsters around here in the store?"

Yugi shook his head. "This is nuts. You are honestly letting a child….no, check that, an infant, pick out his own deck!"

"What's so crazy about that?" Diantha asked.

"It just is!" Yugi said, the idea that the game that had made him famous was now reduced to something a baby could learn making him madder then he should have been.

"Yugi, what is going on down there?"

Yugi ran to the stairs. "Nothing Grandpa!"

"I am coming down there!"

Yugi frowned as he heard his grandpa move towards the steps. "Great, now he is going to be cranky!"

"Sniff"

Yugi turned and his frown faded. "No…" Siris sniffed, his eyes growing wet. "no…come on buddy, I didn't mean to yell…"

"WWAAAAAAA!" Siris began to cry, sobbing hard. Geno frowned and held his son close, his eyes suddenly beginning to glow bright as he tried to comfort his child. Yugi ran to the counter and grabbed a huge binder as Geno's eyes slowly went blood red, energy crackling. Neph had also stepped forward, not happy either. She may have been more understanding then her husband, but she was still very protective of Siris.

"Look! Want to see the pretty monsters Siris?" Siris sniffed gently, his sobs quieting. "come on..you and me can look at them and see if you like anything."

Siris paused, and then let out a happy squeal, trying to wiggle out of his father's hands. Geno chuckled as Siris grunted like a pig, trying in vain to get free. "Ok buddy, ok."

Rebecca watched as Yugi took Siris and helped him to sit on the counter, slowly flipping the pages as Siris looked at all the pictures of duel monsters, each picture showing what cars there were in the shop or could be ordered. "He seems super smart…he's what, only 4 months old?"

"2." Neph said. "But it doesn't come as a surprise. Godly babies tend to be very intelligent, even if they are trapped in a little body. Remember, my husband here was strong enough to actually age himself and hold onto his dagger when he was born."

"What is all the racket down here? I swear, if I miss my show…" Solomon Moto paused at the stairway, staring at Geno. He smiled slightly, blushing. "Hello Mr. Roads."

Geno turned and looked at Solomon, taking in the old man, observing his smile, his nervousness… "No."

"What?"

"I don't want to know what you're thinking, but I can insure you, it is no."

Solomon frowned. "But I could swear…"

"Solomon, please don't go there." Kaos rubbed his temples. "please….just don't go there."

"I can't help it, your aura…"

"I am not using my aura to try and attracted you!" Geno shouted.

Solomon nodded. "Ok, ok." He paused. "So it would be wrong to ask if you wanted to go get a cup of coffee or go see a movie together?'

Geno lowered his eye lids till they were slits. "Yes. It would be very wrong Solomon, very wrong."

Solomon nodded. "alright, alirght. I will just be going to finish my show." He turned, and looked at Geno. "Play it cool hotshot." Solomon then winked and walked back up stairs, Geno's mouth dangling open in shock as Yugi and Rebecca resisted the urge to laugh.

Diantha shook her head. "That will haunt my dreams for quite some time."


	18. Seconds

"In this world, we are all gluttons. For pain, for pleasure, for food and for battle."

Geno roads

Seconds

"Has all the information been put into the machine?"

The tech looked over at Seto and nodded. "We have included his deck, his side deck, as well as allowed the system to watch all of the duels we have records of, including the ones you have faced him in the VR system. Next, we placed your deck in with all the modifications."

Seto nodded, watching the screen, his arms crossed. He had spent the last week working out a new way to beat Geno, and he thought he might have finally figured out a way.

He had been spending years trying to solve the riddle that was his mentors deck, try and figure out how to beat it. He had taken up the challenge after his frustration of trying to beat Yugi or Yami. He had been spending many years trying to defeat his rival. Sure, he had won matches against them, but they were minor victories that gave him no satisfaction. He had only won by the skin of his teeth, and he wanted to destroy Yugi or Yami, to take them down completely and make them feel as if there was no more reason to live.

That had not happened yet. Not even close.

It was one day while he was rebuilding his deck yet again that it hit him, the way to solve all of his problems. Instead of focusing on Yugi and Yami, he needed to learn how to beat those that had beaten them, and by a lot. Only by learning the tricks of the few that had managed to destroy Yugi and Yami in battle. He had already studied the techniques of that guy from Atlantis with the guardian deck, and ruled it a fluke. He had looked at Judia Yuki, and seen that he only won because someone stole Yugi's deck.

That had left three men, Guy and Geno Roads, and Agile Krieg. Guy had defeated Yugi and Yami years back during Battle City, but had only managed to do it using his rarest cards, the Envoys. Seto knew the power of those cards first hand. During his battle with Sieg during his tournament, Guy had allowed him to borrow the Chaos Emperor Dragon. He couldn't ask for that card now, not after what had happened..not after the incident. Now, the CED was trapped in a glass case, and Guy had decided never to allow it to see a dueling field again.

Agile was long gone, dead and buried, his deck kept safe by Geno in his mansion, forever preserved. But that didn't matter. There was 1 man that had defeated both Agile and Guy, and his name was Geno Roads.

So, Seto had begun his task of beating the famed Marauder Deck, the strongest of Geno's decks. He knew there had to be a way around its combos, a way to whittle the LP to 0 and give him the victory. And now, with this new system, he hoped he might find a way.

"Well, what does it say?"

The tech frowned. "Please sir..the system hasn't even been tested yet. With have to take this slow, or it will explode and we will lose months of work." He watched as the screen flickered, and then flashed. "It's done."

Seto nodded. "Computer, conclusion?"

The computer paused, the machine working. "comparative analysis of Geno Roads vs Seto Kaiba. Decks are Blue Eyes Virus deck vs Ma…"

"I know that." The computer paused. "I want to know which deck would win."

The computer worked again. "Seto Kaiba's deck has a 97 win possibility." Seto smiled. "Geno Roads'…..unknown."

Seto's eyes went wide. "WHAT!"

The tech frowned. "I don't get it… the computer should tell us the rating." He typed a few commands, yet the computer continued to say that the answer was unknown. "Computer, explain."

"Duelist Geno Roads is a rogue agent."

Seto frowned. "A what?"

The tech nodded. "Because Geno has such a wide array of strategies, it is impossible to nail down likelihoods. He is a rogue agent, able to adapt over time to beat any opponent."

Seto nodded. "Can the computer tell us what my chances are to beat him?'

The tech nodded, and tapped in a few commands. "Duelist Geno Roads' strategy grows more rogue every turn."

The technician nodded. "Of course." He turned. "Geno, if he isn't stopped soon enough, can adapt fast enough to counter any deck. To win, you have to beat every strategy he throws at you."

"How many turns do I get per strategy?"

The computer paused, and then responded. "Answer…unable to pinpoint. Wish for rounded?" The tech nodded, and told the computer to do so. It would only look at a very broad time line, instead of trying to solve every combo and figure out every combination of each. "Within 3 to 4 turns, if a combo is not stopped."

That doesn't seem like much." Seto said.

"You don't understand sir. When it says combo, it means you have to stop it the instant apiece hit the field. For example, if you want to beat the Blitzkrieg Commander, you have to destroy the Marauding Captain within 3 turns..and that is rounded off. He could pull it off in one turn." Seto sighed. "Give us a few more months to allow us to continue upgrading the system. We are getting closer…we just need more time."

Seto nodded. More time….

This is stupid. While I spend time waiting for these fools to calculate victory, I could be play testing a VR Geno and learning from it. And if I understand him better, I can figure out a way to beat him, or at least give the computer something to work with.

"Start the VR system. I'm going down to duel."

Kelli looked over at Owen and patted her stomach. It was unladylike, and she was sure she probably was getting a few stares, but she couldn't help it. If she had a belt, she would have taken it off and undone her pants. She was afraid to even look down, sure that her flat tummy was now extended well past her waist.

Owen let out a soft groan, pushing his plate away and mumbled, "I think…we may have….overdone it."

Kelli laughed slightly, and winced. It hurt too much to laugh, it seemed. "I don't think I have ever ate so much in my life…how did we let this happen?" She groaned and shifted in her chair as the waiter came by.

"We were to involved in our conversation. We didn't notice we were stuffing our faces full of really rich food." He reached out and strokes her hand. "think you can walk?"

"No. I think I can waddle out of here, but walk…that I doubt." Kelli let out a whimper as she struggled to sit up. "You know, it's funny…but as bad as I feel right now, and trust me, it's bad, I wouldn't have traded our dinner for the world."

Owen smiled softly. "Yea…it was fun, wasn't it?"

Kelli nodded and looked at the clock. "Got here…when?"

"6:30"

"It's almost 8…no wonder we feel sick! We ate for almost and hour and a half." Kelli shifted in her seat and kicked off her shoes. It felt like every part of her had suddenly increased in size, and she closed her eyes, her feet feeling so good to be free of the leather heels.

Owen frowned, undoing one of the buttons on his shirt. "It can't be…we waited for our first course…"

"And ate 3 baskets of bread sticks!" Kelli said. She gave up trying to get up and just leaned back into her chair, giving up the fight and letting the sloth-like emotions envelope her brain. "Remember, we were talking about what it was like to grow up with famous parents?"

Owen nodded. "Oh yeah…we agreed that it sucked that we had to deal with all the questions about them, but great because they were able to give us so much." He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "What should we do now Kelli?"

"All I want to do is take off these damn clothes." Owen raised an eyebrow and Kelli frowned. "You know what I mean. Because they are tight against this gut you gave me!"

"I am too full to figure out what you mean." Owen replied.

The headwaiter walked over to them, placing the bill on the table. "before sir and madam strip naked and go to sleep on our floor, would you mind paying us?" Owen threw his credit card to the man and waved him away…but stopped and pointed at a cart.

"What is that?"

"The dessert cart."

Owen looked at Kelli, who licked her lips and frowned. "We are sick people Owen."

"Good thing we found each other." Owen said gently. "bring the cart over here." The waiter frowned and looked at Kelli.

"Would madam like a fork or a hose to suck her food down?" Kelli forced her eyes away from one good-looking piece of cake and frowned.

"Watch it." Owen replied. "I can buy and sell your ass with ease. Now, shut up and bring the woman the cake."

"I will start by setting this card and this monster on the field." Seto smiled at the holo version of Geno. "Today is the day I beat you."

The computer created image merely smirked. It had been programmed to act just like Geno, and that was exactly what it was doing as it glanced at his cards. "I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw 2 cards." He drew his cards and nodded. "Now I will play Getsu Fuhma, and attack your down face monster."

Seto nodded as his Senji of Ten Thousand Hands shattered. "I will now select one ritual card and place it in my hand."

Geno nodded as Seto shuffled his deck after his selection. "Very well. I will now set these two cards and end my turn."

Seto grinned. He would shut Geno down, right now. "I will sacrifice my Spear Dragon form my hand to the graveyard to summon Paladin of the White Dragon to the field." The warrior appeared upon the young Blue Eyes, sword in hand. "Now, Thunder strike!" The baby shrieked, Getsu trembling.

"Reveal Spirit Barrier." Gen said. As Getsu shattered, the blow focused only on him, and away from Geno.

"It makes little matter to me. I will now sacrifice my Paladin to summon The Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Seto's monster roared as it entered the field, but he didn't have time to really play it respect. "I will now activate my down face card, Dust Tornado, which will destroy your downface card." He smiled as Call of the Haunted shattered. "Perfect. I will set these two cards and end my turn."

VR Geno nodded. "I will now summon Exiled Forces to the field." The group of wandering warriors appeared on the field, looking at the Blue Eyes and then back at Geno. "Next, I activate Change of Heart to bring your Blue Eyes to my side of the field!" Seto watched as his dragon flew to Geno's side of the field, letting out a roar. "Now, Blue Eyes, attack with White Lightning!"

"not so fast Geno! I was ready for this. Reveal Negate Attack. This card stops your turn instantly, ending the attack, as well as brining my Blue Eyes back to my side of the field!" Seto grinned as his dragon returned to his side of the field. "So much for your plan, as I bet you were figuring to destroy my dragon right after it attacked?" The VR Geno merely nodded. "I thought so. Now, I will command my Blue Eyes White Dragon to attack. Let me show you how it is done: WHITE LIGHTNING!"

The Blue Eyes fired, and its blast engulfed the Exiled Forces, shattering them into a thousand pieces. However, thanks to Spirit Barrier, Geno's lp remained intact. Seto ended his turn with a smirk.

"Don't smile so soon Seto. I play Smashing Ground, to destroy your Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Seto watched as the fist flew out of his card, shattering the dragon. "Is that all you have?"

"Not at all. I will now summon the Marauding Captain…"

"And special summon another one." Seto finished.

"Wrong." Geno replied. "I will special Summon another monster to the field, a new monster. I special Summon Mystic Swordsman Lv 4!"

Seto gasped as the Marauder appeared on the field, followed by the Purple and white swordsman. The Mystic Swordsman held a double bladed sword of pure light, twirling it as his long hair flowed behind him. His robes fluttered as he ended his show and glared at Seto.

"As you know, Mystic Swordsman must be special summoned in order for him to go into attack mode, which is why I used my Marauder to bypass the use of my Mystic Swordsman Lv 2. Now, attack my marauder with double edge slash, and Mystic Swordsman, attack with your Mystic duel strike!" The two warriors charged Seto, but he smiled. "I don't think so. Reveal Call of the Haunted, allowing me to summon my Blue Eyes back to the field!"

"Stop the attack!" VR Geno shouted as his monsters halted. The dragon leaned down, grinding its teeth happily.

"So much for your final strike Geno…"

Owen sighed as he leaned against the seat of the limo, the slow motion of the speeding vehicle lulling him to sleep. He yawned, blinking his eyes rapidly, fighting off the little sheep that were jumping over the fence of his mind.

"I hate turkey." Kelli murmured softly. She stretched, not caring if she gave Owen a show, mostly because she knew he was too tired to roll his head to glance at her chest. She murmured again, lightly pounding the hard leather seat. "Too hard!" She let out a whine and shifted.

"Driver! Make note…softer cushions in the limo." Owen rolled his head and grabbed his suit jacket, lifting it to Kelli. "You can use this."

Kelli nodded, but instead chose to lay her head on Owen's lap, using his large coat as a blanket around her small frame. She yawned and nuzzled his thighs. "Kelli is sweepy" She said in a babyish tone, whimpering slightly.

Owen yawned and closed his eyes. "Ok….just….close your eyes. We won't sleep…just rest our lids."

Kelli nodded and got in the fetal position. "Ok…just…rest our…."

Owen looked down. "Kelli?" He shifted his legs, his head rolling against it limply. "Kelli?"

"…..zzzzzz"

Owen frowned. "Come on Kelli….yawn…..wakey….yawn….wakey" He gently reached down to shake her shoulder, but couldn't even muster the strength to do that. Instead, he merely stroked her shoulder and back lightly, tracing lazy patterns along her dress and his coat.

Owen smiled gently. Screw the crane game…this is a lot more relaxing. He closed his eyes, and slowly, let sleep overcome him.

"allow me to show you how it's done. First, I will summon X Head Cannon to the field!" The Blue and yellow machine floated onto the field, it's guns lowered at the Marauder. "I have waited a long time to do this…Attack the Marauding Captain!" The machine charged, and fired right on the Marauder, the warrior let out a cry as he fell. VR Geno reacted just as Geno would, visible hurt, just as the Blue Eyes shattered Mystic Swordsman with one blast. Seto frowned as he looked at Geno's trap card. If he could just get rid of it…

"Swords…of…Revealing Light." Geno said, clutching his chest.

Seto, even though he knew it was merely a hologram, smiled. He had hurt the avatar of Geno. That gave him hope. Now to seal the deal. Maybe, if he continued to attack his monsters, he could force Geno to give up.

"That is a weak tactic Geno. Very Weak. And I will make sure you play for it. I end my turn…2 more turns till the swords fade and you die."

Geno nodded and drew, passing back to Seto, who summoned his Des Feral Imp and ended his turn. Geno once again drew, nodded, and ended his turn.

Seto drew and hid his smile. He stared down at the trap card, the image of the Dark Magician's staff breaking, releasing a poisonous cloud. He felt slightly ill for having to use a card featuring a Dark Magician, but he had spent big money to buy these new Virus cards. The Mage's Virus. Perfect. This card allows me to negate all effects for 1 turn. That means Geno's Spirit Barrier will be gone, and I will be able to wipe him out.

"This is it Geno, the final turn. You only have one more shot before I begin to rain destruction on whatever you lay, which, at this point, isn't much. Make your last move."

Geno smiled as he drew his card. "Your right Seto, this will be my final move. For I have gathered up the cards I need to finish you off. First, I will summon the monster I need to destroy you. I summon forth the Berserk Commander!"

Seto watched as a portal formed in front of Geno, and out raced….the Marauding Captain. Seto frowned, and was about to ask what was going on, when the Marauder began to scream. He let out a cry and ripped the armor from his torso, leaving him bare chested. He held up his remaining sword and let out a cry of anger.

"As you know Seto, the Marauding Captain is shown as dying on the field of battle against TerrorKIng Archfiend. But Warrior Returning Alive shows the truth, that he returned from hell as this: The Berserk Commander. Normally, the Berserker is a Level 4, zero attack monster. But, for every warrior I remove from the graveyard, I can increase his attack by 400!"

As the Marauder, Exiled Forces, Mystic Swordsman and Getsu left the graveyard, the Marauder began to shake, banging his sword on the ground in anger. His breathing was hard and he stared down all the monsters.

"Is that all Geno?" Seto asked. "One monster? Sure, it can defeat my Blue Eyes, but I still have other monsters ready to use, and a hand full of tricks to defeat him."

"No, that isn't all. For you see, I hold the final piece of the puzzle in my hand. I will now use a card that will spell your end." Geno smiled. "I activate my GREEK WEAPON CARD!"

Seto took a step back. "NO! It's not possible!" After the explosion, all those years ago, everyone had believed the cards to have been destroyed. But it was later found that they had survived, and Geno had claimed all 9 cards as his own. That meant it could be any card that Geno planned to use.

Seto heard the sound of wings, and shielded his eyes as a Greek God descended and gave the Berserk Commander his weapon.

The Bow of Apollo.

"NO!" Seto screamed. It wasn't possible! The Greek Weapon cards, like the God cards of Yugi, were spell proof, meaning only if the monster died, then they would be killed off.

"Berserk Commander, Attack all of Seto's monsters and his two empty monster zones with the Bow of Apollo!" The commander let out a wicked cry and charged the bow, and Seto watched as his Feral Imp, his X Head, and even his Blue Eyes flew to the attack.

And then he strung two more arrows.

The words of the tech rang in Seto's mind. He had allowed Geno 3 turns…and now…

"End Program." Seto said as the monsters and Geno faded. It was time to regroup, he saw that. It was time to factor in what he had learned. If it wasn't bad enough that Geno had his monsters, he had now the blessing of 9 gods in his decks. That would only delay his win.

Only delay it.


	19. Morning After

"_No matter how well you plan, someone is always better at it."_

_-Geno Roads_

The Morning After

Kelli rolled over, and grumbled as the light slowly bleed into the room from the blinds. She covered her head with the blanket and frowned, shifting. What is wrong with my pajamas? Why are they so constricting? She shifted around, trying to breath normal. Darn it, grandpa must have shrunk them in the wash!

Because Yugi and Rebecca had taken over at the card shop, that left her great grandfather with little to do. He had sat around the TV a lot, till Yugi finally demanded that he do some chores. After mumbling something about him being the "Sophia of the household", he had decided to simply do the laundry.

It had been…interesting.

Kelli knew there were boxes of pink bras and underwear, shrunk t-shirts and blue jeans that were now pure white. After about 50 failed attempts, she had thought her great grandfather had figured out how to operate that crazy machine called a "washing machine", but now…

"GRRR!"

She growled, clawing at her clothing, her hands finding the zipper. She breathed with relief as she unzipped, her belly freed from the tight dress.

Wait a minute… Kelli thought suddenly. Dress?

she opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling, her posters no longer there. She glanced over at the computer, a massive processing unit. "My computer evolved…"

She leapt up, looking around rapidly at a room she had never been in, a bed she had only just now slept in, and the dress she had been wearing alst night. She began to breath hard, trying to figure out what had happened. She remembered what had happened last night, the dinner, the ride, falling asleep on Owen's….

"OWEN!"

The door flew opena dn Owen burst in, wearing only a pair of jeans, his bare chest at her eye level. He walked up to her and gently rested his hands on her shoulders. "Kelli, wat is wrong?" he paused, and she merely breathed, her eyes glued to his rock hard pecs. "Kelli!"

"Huh?" Kelli asked, blining, tearing her eyes from his body. "Oh…where are we?"

"An apartment I own."

"You own an apartment in Domino?"

"I own an apartment building." He shrugged. "A gift from mom and dad for graduation." He ignored the look from Kelli, and went over to grab a shirt, pullign it on. "You going o get dressed or not?"

"My parents…" kelli said, a little pale.

"Sir." Owen turned to the bulter that had just entered. "I just called Mr. and Mrs. Moto, posing as a Hotel Desk, as you ask me too. Is that all, or is there any other lies you wish me to be involved in?"

Owen rolled his eyes and dismissed the man, then grabbed a bag slung over a chair. "Here, I had the maid go buy some clothing, I think they are your style..I know their your size. Your dress is being dry cleaned, I left the stub in yoru purse." He paused and looked over at her. "Pancakes or waffles?"

"Waffles…Owen…how did you..in such…"

Owen shrugged. "I don't sleep." Kelli looked at him and Owen didn't even smile, just looked at her straight. Kelli looked away, not wanting to find out if he was telling the truth. " When we got in, I had some of my staff begin working on a plan to explain all this. Right now, your parents, as well as the world, believe you are staying at one of the finest hotels in Domino. While that is true, they believe it is the Hilton, while youa re really at the Hotel Owen." He flashed a grin and looked in the mirror.

"You'll excuse me for being a little flustered here Owen…I'm just not use to waking up in a man's bed with him asking me what's for breakfast."

"You make it sound so filthy!" Owen said, putting on mock shock. He smiled again and walked over to her, kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry about all this. I ahd hoped to have this all done with before you waked up, but it seems you don't sleep heavy."

Kelli nodded, pulling the blankets around her. "Owen…uh…thanks for all this,but could you…"

"Get the hell out?"

"Ya." Kelli said, smiling gently. Owen nodded, and she let out a sign of relief. "Listen, it's nothing to do with you…"

"Yes it is. Neither of us is ready, nor do we want to be." Owen replied. "I wouldn't stay, evne if you wanted me too. We need to take this slow, not rush into something that could be harmful to both of us."

Kelli nodded. "Thank you owen." He smiled, and left, leaving Kelli to herself. She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, whistling as she took in the bathroom that was bigger then her parent's living room and dining room combined, filled with black marble, a massive jet Jacuzzi tub, a beautiful shower and soft music playing. She picke dup a card setting on the sink counter:

_This room is tailored to meet any need you have. If you need anything, say it out loud. Want the lights a different color? Music? A tv? Food? Ask away.-The Staff at Hotel Owen_

Kelli laughed. "I could get use to this."

"The following match will be between Kenji Kaiba and Curt Parker. There will be no time limit."

Kenji nodded and glanced at the figure in front of him. Curt Parker was part of a dueling team called The AV Club. While it would sound like something totally out of synch with duel monsters…that was the whole point. Curt's whole team weren't interested in winning tournaments. Infact, they never really did. They would sometimes get into the semi finals, but most of the time, their decks wouldn't even win once.

That wasn't the point.

The AV Club was all about having fun. They made decks that were totally out there and that had effects no one had ever seen. They were about putting on a show, and for Kenji, he didn't see anything wrong with that. It wasn't like they lost on purpose. They just followed their own beat.

Kenji had almost joined, before Owen had convinced him he could gather the Red Eyes more fame through The Bandits.

"Hello Kenji, long time no see."

Kenji nodded as he activated his disk. "Curt…how are things?"

Curt smiled. "Oh, I am just looking forward to some afternoon delight, if you know what I mean." He drew. "infact, I think I wills tart with something…vanilla. First, I willset this card, and then activate Two Man Cell Battle. This card will allow each of us to summon one extra level 4 normal monster each turn. Next, I will summon Mad Dog of Darkness!"

The crowd gasped as the twisted howl echoed in the arena, the demonic dog racing on the field, snarling at Kenji. Curt smiled as the Cell Battle card flashed, and he ended his turn, summoning Great Angus, the great red beast bursting form the earth, roaring as it glared at Kenji.

"I'm so scared." Kenji said, his voice taking on that dark tone his father's did. "I summon Spear Dragon to the field, and then activate Stamping destruction!"

Spear Dragon let out a cry, flying in low and grabbing the Two Man Cell Battle. It flew aroudnt eh filed, and then droppedthe card right on Curt, it shattering.

"And now, attack Great Angus!" The dragon then flew back from it's route to Kenji, slamming into the red beast, shattering it. (Curt-5400)

Curt merely smiled, looking at the crowd. "Nice aerial show Kenji…but these people would prefer a bit more fighting. I will start by summoning Nin-Ken Dog." On curt's side of the field, a robed dog leapt from the clouds, landing in front of the now defense position Spear Dragon. It removed it's sword and spun it. "People love the ninja movies…attack!"

The dog leapt up, running across the wall of the stadium, then flipped off, landing on the dragon's back. It let out a wail, only for it to get the sword plunged into it's beak, Nin Ken leaping away before the monster shattered.

"And now, it's time for a monster movie…Mad Dog?" The demonic beast raced forward, fangs dripping, but Kenji merely smirked.

"mmmm…I know how to dela with bad dogs…you chain them up. Reveal Shadow Spell!" Curt watched on as the chains flew out from behind Kenji, wrapping around Mad Dog. The monster let out a howled as it was pulled to the ground, wrapped in place. Kenji smiled and nodded. "Sorry, did the movie end already?"

"Nice move Kenji, but this game is only beginning."

Kenji nodded. "But which beginning?" he drew his next card. I will set this monster and end my turn."

Kelli smiled as she ran a towel through her hair, glancing around at the made up room. While she was in the shower, it seemed as if the maid had been through, cleaning up.

Her shower had made things seem a lot better then they had when she had first woken up. She was less shaken up, and felt calmer about the entire situation. Wel…as calm as she could with a man smart enough to send servants to lie to her family about where she was.

"Madam…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kelli screamed, jumping back.

The bulter didn't even loss step, merely moving to open up the shades. "Master Owen requests that madam,if she is done showering and screaming in the help's face, would come and join him for some breakfast.

Kelli frowned. "As good as breakfast sounds, we both need to be getting to the arena. If they call our names out and we aren't there,w e loss the dueland our opponents get an instant 100. If I want to get in the finals, I can't afford not to have even 20 points."

The bulter sighed. "Perhaps madam should think more of Master Owen." With that, he marched over to the nightstand and clicked a few buttons, activating one of the TV screens in the room. Kelli watches as it lite up, and the scene began to play out.

On the screen, Curt smiled. "Time to see who si the star and who's the second banana. I will summon Sea Serpent of Darkness." The dark sea serpent appeared, spinning it's double ended ax. "Now, attack the down face monster….wait…no." Curt paused, and smiled, "First, I will activate Skill Drain!" Kenji's eyes went wide as the trap appeared, Curt's lp descreasing. "And now…attack Sea Serpent!"

The monster nodded, slashing the down face card. Kenji frowned as his Masked Dragon shattered, the trap card forcing it's effect to go unactivated. Curt nodded, and Kenji grunted as Nin Ken threw a ninja star at him, striking him in the gut. (Kenji- 4200, Curt-4400)

The butler shut it off right there.

"Wait…Owen has live feed to the duelist arena?"

The butler nodded. "Yes madam. Mistress Raia is Seto Kaiba's brother, and a head excutive in all things Kaiba Corp, so they are allowed perks. More so, who is Master Owen's father?"

Kelli sighed as it all hit her smack in the face. "Guy Roads, the current CEO of Roads INC, which would naturally have a contract to be the official communications company for duel monsters and Kaiba Corp. And since daddy is in charge, it wouldn't be hard to pull; a few strings and get this set up."

"Madam blinds me with her intelligence."

Kenji stod up and looked at his card. "time to finish this game. First, to get rid of yoru trap card, I will summon Troop Dragon, and then activate Stamping Destruction." Curt watched as the army of little winged dragons stormed the field, shattering his Skill Drain in he process. The three little monsters all blinked, watching him. "End my turn."

"I will enjoy destroying your dragons Kenji. Nin Ken, give the people a show worth the enterance fee!" The dog nodded, and disappeared, only to reappear behind one of the troop dragons, shattering it. The second stepped forward, raising it's spear as it went into defense. "and now, Sea Serpent?" The second normal monster swung his weapon, shattering the second member of the party, the third, bow wielding dragon appeared in defense. Curt smiled. "Ladies and gentlmen, the magic of Kenji Kaiba. Able to make one monster three!" the crowd clapped. (Kenji-3100)

Kenji smiled at Curt as he drew. "You know, you're right Curt…it's time for these people to see a show. And you know what?" Kenji leaned in. "I'm the man to do it."


	20. Inner Strength

"What you have seen…every duel monster, every attack…is merely a shadow of it's true power."

Geno Roads

Inner Strength

"Hope you like it." Owen said as Kelli entered the dining room, smiling as her jaw dropped at the mountain of food he had piled up before her. He stood up and held out her chair. "Did you have any problems? Shower hot enough? Towels fresh?"

Kelli smiled. "It was very good…until yoru butler scared me."

"I thought I heard a scream. Tell me…did he give you any of that dry british humor?"

Kelli shrugged. "Ya, alittle, but I let it roll right off my…"

" Walter, your fired."

"Back."

The butler nodded. "Goodbye sir, I won't let the door hit me on the way out."

Kelli looked at Owen, shocked. "It's fine, really!"  
"Walter, you're rehired. How does a raise sound?"

"Very good sir, glad to be back." Walter the butler made a bow and walked away. Kelli glanced at Owen, who had already begun to eat.

"No saying grace?" She asked. Owen paused, a piece of pancake still speared on the fork that dnagledjust out of reach of his tongue. He watched Kelli for a moment, and then with a sigh, put his utensil down and said the blessing, then went back to eating.

"Wait.." Kelli said, Owen giving her a look. "…you're catholic, and you didn't do the grace?" Owen frowned, confused. "I mean, I was slightly surprised, considering the rumors…"

"..aboutmy famiy. They aren't."

'I know they're strong, but…"

Owen looks at her and allowed his true eyes to show, causing Kelli to let out a squeak. "Trsut me on this Kelli…everything you heard aobut the Roads family…believe it.' He looks down, the red glow fading. "But I assume you believe that a) I would do the blessing in my grandfather's name, not God, and b) that if I were truly catholic, I would do the grace every meal."

Kelli nodded.

"First off, I don't say it to my grandfather for two reasons. One, because he isn't the one any of us pray to,counting himself. And two, my mother, despite marrying into this, is a devout catholic. She raised us as this, and as such, I do the tradtions as such."

"But not doing…"

"That's simple." Owen replied. "The first part answers it. While my mother is catholic…my father is a god." He paused, letting it sink in. While the Roads family ahd never really hid the fact, his grandfather even going out in his 7 foot form more often then his human form (which had nearly become a disguise for getting away from prying eyes), mst believed it was a silly rumor. Sure, Geno was powerful, but a god? Let alone his children? Please.

"As such, don't believe in saying grace for a meal. I have learned that the gods would rather you help someone out in need or just enjoy the meal you are about to eat then sit there all day brown nosing them."

Kelli nodded softly. The way Owen spoke…

Owen turned and looked out the window. His eyes went wide. "Holy shit."

"First, I summon Red-Eyes B. Chick to the field." On the field, the small red egg appeared, cracking to cause the baby Red Eyes to appear. It let out a whine and began to glow. "And now, I will sacrifice this monster from the field in order to summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon to the field!"

The sky grew dark as the baby faded, and the Red Eyes' roar sounded across the enter field. Above him, the great black dragon flew down, lanidn gint front of Kenji, eyes glowing brightly.

"Now…it's time to finish this. First, I will activate this spell: Inferno Fire Blast!" The dragon roared, the blast powering up, before he let it go, the dark energy blast fly past curt's monsters and slamming into him, sending him to the ground.

"Is…that…all?" Curt asked, standing up, a bit shaken. (Curt-2000)

Kenji shook his head. "Not at all…for it is time to reveal my mosnter's true form."

"It's…true form?" Curt asked.

Kenji nodded. "Yes…I hope you enjoy this Curt. You are going to give these people a show…by witnessing the true power of the Red Eyes, as I evolve him into his ultimate form!"

The Red Eyes flew into the sky, and in the dark clouds, lightning began to crackle. The storm grew wilder, the winds picking up…and then they heard the terrible roar.

Owen and kelli watched in awe as the clouds above the arena glowed, flashing rapidly. Kelli had never seen anything like this…from their place, theywere nearly eye level with the hologram…

"How can they…"

Owen whispered softly. "Your father talks about the heart of the cards? My team actually taps into it."

'That's…..that was a real red eyes?"

"No…but it's spirit. Kenji isn't that strong." Kelli looked at Owen. "I don't summon rela monsters. If I ever did, it would only be in a fight with someone I wanted to kill…"

Kelli had heard stories about the shadow realm from her father. If Owen's family was truly…connected as they were, that would mean they would have full reign to tap into that darkness…

And there was Yami. Her father's other half…Owen's uncle by marriage. While she had never truly believed the stories about Owen. And there were a lot. Duelists told of how he could talk to cards, how he had once made a Flam Swordsman tap dance by merely waving his hand…those she didn't believe.

But she knew Lysandra.

Owen's cousin…was magical. Kelli had felt it first hand. One day, while running to school, when Kelli was only about 5, maybe six, she had tripped and scrapped up her face really bad. Kelli remembed the blood on the sidewalk…her face ahd felt like it was on fire.

Then Lys had walked up and placed her hands on her face. Kelli had tried to stop her, but Lysandra was too strong…and then it got cool. Lysandra gave her a weak smile, and fainted. Kelli remembered looking in a window…and seeing her face healed. Lysandra had to spend a day in bed, and dealt with her mom and dad scolding her. Of course, that's when Kelli had first seen Lys' grandfather.

"I'm sowwy." Kelli had said quietly as he walked out of the room. Kelli had been waiting for her mom to pick her up and take her home.

Kaos had given her a strange look and smiled. "You don't recognize me, do you?" Kelli then shook her head. "I am…friends…with your father."

Kelli had paused, looking up at the giant of a man. Kaos scared her for some reason, yet also made her feel better. He ahd a aura of strength…and she, beign a child and easily pulled by such forces, knew he could be deadly or a savior if needed to be.

She had scrunched up her nose. "Bakuwa?"

Kaos had paused, trying to keep his jaw from dropping. "Bakura….Kelli! I'm Lysandra's grandfather, Geno!"

Kelli had frowned. "Your not Geno! Geno is smaller, your too big! And your hair is wite, and his is bwonde."

Kaos smiled and knelt down. "I had a growth sprut. You have too, right? I mena,I remember coming nin the card shop and seeing you in diapers." He had flashed a smile. "Wasn't that a few days ago."  
"NO!" Kelli shouted. "I'm not a baby! I'm a big girl! I don't wear diapers!"

Kaos laughed at this, and then he had sat next to her. "I guess you're right. Now…why are you sorry?"

"Because I huwt Wys."

Kaos gently took her hand. "You didn't hurt Lysandra. Lys…just wasn't strong enough to help you."

"Her mommy and daddy seemed mad."

"They usually are. But they are more mad at me then her."

"How come?"

Kaos had leaned back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling. "Well…they didn't want Lysandra healing yoru face like she did. They felt she should have gotten a grown up and taken you to the hospital. I, on the other hand, think that is silly. You would have been scarred, and would have missed a lot of school. Lys will recover by tomorrow and be ok, and you are all better too." He sighed, as if the topic itself drained him. "That's the problem…some feel we with the power shouldn't interfere, whiles others ask why not."Kaos then had looked up. "Well, looks like yoru mom is here."

Kelli's mom had walked up to them, given her daughter a hug, then glanced at Lys' grandfather. The two had moved to the side, saying a few words, and then Rebecca had taken Kelli for ice cream.

Kelli and Lysandra never talked about that day. It was accepted what had happened, and there was no need to discuss it. But since that day, Kelli ahd always sensed power in Lysandra. Didn't it make sense that…

"Kelli! LOOK!" Owen shouted, pointing to the clouds.

From the cloud it emerged. A giant dragon, with massve wings causing the winds to rise against everyone. It's long tail whipped around as it landed, the spikes that ran over its back just missing people. Along it's body were orange dimonds, shining brightly despite the ragin storm. The head lowered, and its red eyes pierced the darkness that was the monster's scally skin.

"May I present the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!"

"My…god." Curt whispered, looking upon the face of the dragon. He had heard legends…but….

"This dragon has a powerful effect. For every dragon in my graveyard, this monster gains 300 atk points. Now, I have 6 dragons, which means my darkness dragon has an attack of 4200."

Curt tok a step back as the dragon let out another roar, causing everyone to cover their ears…except Kenji.

Yami looked at Seto and frowned, wathcign his rival as he took in th beast his son had just summoned, watching as Seto's eyes filled with awe…something Yami had never seen in Seto before.

"I knew he had discovered something…" Tea said. "But nothing like that."

Everyone in the box watched the dragon carefully, taking in the monster's entire form. There was a mixture of awe, shcok, fear, jealousy (maily from joey, who wished that had been around when he had dueled.) and other emotions. Not even Guy could be fully calm and collected at the sight of the beast.

Mokuba looked at his brother. "Still believe Kenji made a weak choice?"

Seto shook his head.

"And now, I will end this duel. Darkness Dragon, show Curt's Mad Dog what it truly means to be a monster of darkness, with Darkness Inferno Blast!"

The stadium grew quiet as all around…it grew bright. The dragon let out a roar as the clouds disappeared and the sun began to shone. But people were only watching the diamonds on the monster's back. They were absorbing the shadows, the darkness, till there was none left. Even Kenji and Curt's shadows faded, till the only black object left was the dragon. The monster opened it's jaws, and energy cracked, till a black ball of fire appeared, growing deep in its throat, the dragon letting out it's terrible cry…

BOOM

Curt never stood a chance. The blast shattered his Mad Dog and struck him, slamming him into the wall. The crowd watched as the dragon let out a final roar and ascended back into the darkened clouds that had reformed. Kenji smiled.

"abidiabidiabidiabadi…..That's all folks!"


	21. War Mongering

"To fight or not to fight…is that even a question?

Geno Roads

War Mongering

"Where is Owen!"

Tressa looked around and shrugged. It was not the response Lilka was looking for, and by the expression she now wore on her face, it was obvious that she wasn't thrilled Tressa hadn't seen that instantly. She sighed and looked around again.

"I'm sure he is just held up." Tressa said calmly, though she was wondering where her brother had disappeared too as well. He hadn't been in the stands when she had dueled, as far as she could tell.

Of course, he could be working on his deck. I know he was getting real excited about some new card he had discovered…it would make sense that he would want to make his deck work with it. Tressa looked at the alls of the tunnel leading to the dueling arena, hoping her brother would come running in at any moment.

"I just don't get why he isn't here!" Lilka said, frustrated. "He is always at our matches."

"Maybe he's in the crowd and we missed him."

Lilka frowned and looked at her little sister. "Tressa, look at us. We are the tallest people in Domino other then our parents and grandparents. It's very hard not to miss us giants!"

Tressa sighed. "I don't know, ok?"

"Listen…Im sorry sis…you know that…"

"I know Lil, I know." Tressa paused. "Would he be up with mom and dad in the owners box?"

Lilka paused. "I don't know…didn't occur to me that he might…there's a chance he was tired of paying for food and went to go get some real breakfast up there."

"You want me to go check?"

Lilka smiled. "Would you? That would be a big help." Lilka gave her sister a hug. "What would I do without you?"

"Go insane." Tressa said with a grin,before running off. She turned around and called out to her sister, "You get to the field, I'll find Owen!"

Owen looked at the guard. "What do you mean she can't come in?"

The guard at the stadium sighed. "Sir, without a pass, she would need to buy a ticket."

"Owen, it's ok. We'll just go back and get it from my house."

Owen looked at her. "It's not ok." Owen glared down at the guard. "Do you know who that is? That is Kelli Moto, the daughter of the queen of games!"

"How do I know that?" The guard snapped back. "For all I know, she's just some imposter. Do you realize how many people we get dressed up as duelists, trying to sneak in. There is no exception to the rule."

Owen tried to keep hi anger in check. "You listen to me you cardboard star wearing idiot. Do you realize who's son I am?"

"I assure you,I don't care."

Owen smiled. "You will when my uncle Seto fires your ass for not letting his nephew in!"

The guard paused…and finally looked to the right, seeing the duelist id on Owen's jacket. His day had just gotten very very bad. "Owen….Owen Roads?"

"Well, surprise surprise. It seems all it takes ot get respect around here is to be related to your bosses."

The guard bit his lip. "I am sorry sir. I will call up the fornt office and have another ID badge made…"

"Forget it." Owen said. "We'll go get Kelli's badge. It's just a 10mile walk. When we are both disqualified, I'm sure Uncle Seto will enjoy finding out who stopped us from entering."

"Sir…please…"

Kelli sighed and stopped Owen. "Ok Owen, you've had your fun. Now let's just go in, ok?"

Owen crossed his arms. "Now I don't feel like going in" Kelli's jaw dropped and he winked, out of view of the guard. "Nothing could make me want to go in…"

'Sir…what if I personally gave madam and you vouchers for food at the food court?"

Owen stroked his chin. "mmm….I guess that will do."

The guard smiled and ran off to get the front office to bring Kelli a new badge. Kelli shook her head. "Youcan be an ass, you know that?"

"And you love me,so what does that make you?'

Kelli smiled.

"Let's get it started….in here!"

The crowd cheered as Lilka entered the stadium, her theme musicblasting over the loudspeakers. She nodded to her fans and made her way to the field, waiting for her opponent to enter.

"Uno, Dos, Tres, Cuatorse!"

Lilka watched as her opponent entered to the blare of his own music. She still wasn't use to some duelists finally getting on the boat and getting their own theme song. When Owen had suggested they do it, it had been original…now it seemed tacky for others to cop them.

She took thistime totake in her opponent. He had shoulder length black hair, greased back of course, and light skin. He wore sun glasses and had a pure white smile. He wore a leather jacket and pants that left nothing to the imagination. He waved tot eh crowd, calling out, "I love you Domino!" everyso often, before stepping into place.

The ref took his spot as both shuffled their decks. "This match is between Ron Branis and Lilka Chitoshi-Roads. Normal rules apply. Lilka will draw first"

Lilka nodded to Ron. "Good luck."

"I have no need for luck! I have the love of the fans to lift me up and help me win!" Ron shouted in an irish accent.

Lilka frowned. "Ok then." She looked over her hand carefully. "I willsummon Amazoness Fighter to the field, and activate The A. Force."

As she laid the card on her duel disk, the dark haired, muscled bound amazon appeared, watching Ron carefully. The purple force field activated, and the amazon growled as her power increased.

"You know,that's the problem with duelists today! They are all about fighting and warring, and none want to simply play the game."

Lilka looked at her opponent. "Uh…that is the game. Fighting,battling. That is what duel monsters is all about."

Ron shook his head. "This game is about beating your opponent, not about killing monsters. This game is merely another weapon against peace."

"Then why do you play?" Lilka asked.

"I play because I know that it is possible to use this game for peace, a way to settle disputes calmly and peacefully. It is a game that could bring the world together in love and harmony."

Lilka sighed. God, this is so sugary it'd even annoy Aunt Tea. She passed her turn to Ron, who laid one monster and one cardface down, ending his turn. "Oh, I get it.; You're just going to lay things face down and let me kill them?"

Ron shook his head. "not at all my friend! You'll see soon enough what I have in order to deal with all your war mongering."

mongering? Lilka thought, drawing her next card. "Iwill summon a second Amazoness Fighter to the field, and hav my first attack your down face monster!"

The amazon leapt up in the air, bringing her fist down on the card. It pulsed, then a strange man appeared, his legs crossed, deep in thought. Lilka's amazoness Fighter blinked, then screamed as she was sent flying away, shattering against a wall. The old man sighed and stood up. (Lilka-4100)

"What the…?"

Ron smiled. "You activated my Guru of Peace's special effect. You see, when this card is attacked while in defense, it automatically destories the attacker and deals you damage equal to it'sattack strength. The only problem is now it can never return to defense."

Lilka smiled. "I meant why weren'tmy lifepoints going back up,but I see the computer is finally working."

Ron looked up at the board, and gasped as Lilka's lp returned to 6000. "But how?"

"amazoness Fighter prevents all battle damage. That means your Guru's damage attack is negated, since it isn't effect damage, but counted as battle."

Ron nodded. "Smart move."

"That it is. And this is smarter: Your Guru has 0 atk power, and I have another Amazon…so let's get rid of him, shall we?"

Lilka watched her second fighter fly int eh air, only to smash into something. It fell to earth and a wall of light appeared.

"I activated my trap card, Wall of Revealing light. I paid 3000 lp to prevent all monsters with attacks under that from attacking." (ron-3000)

Serenity frowned from her seat in the MIB stadium box. While it wasn't as nice as Seto's box, it was nice to have a place for the family to be in. "I don't get how that is good. He just lost 3000 lp."

Tristan smiled. "But think about it…Lilka would have to power up a monster to above that to attack him. He's probably betting that she doesn't have anything witht aht power."

"He's not betting." Kevin said, watched the duel carefully. "He's risking everything. If Lilak can break through that, he's done."

"Why would he make such a risky move?" Serenity asked.

Kevin closed his eyes,thinking back to his days of dueling. Kevin had left the game not because he had wanted to, but because eof health reasons. His fiancée, Veronica, had discovered that the stress of dueling had been causing his demon blood boil. While it sounded weird, the results were simple: The more stress, the more the demon side of him wanted to come out. And if he didn't quit when he had, he would have risked unleashing the long dormnt vampire instincts that had been locked in his mind.

So, he had quit, much to his pain. Dueling was the only way he flet connected to his family. Their spirits, in his cards, always made him feel so good when he was dueling. It made it ironic, that the thing he loved the most was also the one thing that gave him stress.

As such, he had been restricted to easy battles against dueling computers, timed and set at lw levels, to allow him the conact but not the true game. He hated it, and that was why he had begun his experiments.

Kevin had bee working for the last few years to master his vampire instincts, learn how to use the powers they gave while remaining human. So far, he had moderate success. He had been able to crack up the dueling computers level to a higher pace, and had learned to master a new technique.

While the stone in his spine allowed him to warp, that was the only vampire skill he had been able to master, until a few weeks ago. Now, he was able to create ed electricity, or 'blood lightning' as the demons called it. It was still weak, but with practice, he would be able to shoot red energy out of his finger tips and into anything he wanted to fire.

He had managed to resist the urge to say, "Now Young Skywalker…you will die."

"Kevin?" Veronica said,tappign his shoulder. Kevin blinked, returning to the real world.

"Yea, what is it?"

Veronica gently took his ahdn and lifted it, revealing the crackle dancing along his finger tips. She looked at him and e focused, calling off the blast that might have come.

"You were going to answer Serenity?" Veronica asked, gently stroking his palm, calming him down.

"Yea…" Kevin smiled softly. "He is planning something…something that involves protecting his monsters for a while…bt trust me…when he reveals it…those 3000 lp will be well worth it.

Lilka had been wondering what Ron was up to aswell. She figured he was planning to tribute a big monster, then just wipe her out. But thinking about it, that made no sense. Unless he was a liar, which she doubted, he would stick by the idea of not attacking.

So…what could he have planned that needed to lock down battles?

Lilka looked at her Amazoness Paladin she now held in her hand, doing the math. Right now, with it's own bonus and The A. Force bonus, it would only be at 2300. If she could manage to get another Amazoness or two ont eh field,then she might have a chance,but right now, it would have to act as a wall.

'I summon Amazoness Paladin,and end my turn."

Ron nodded. "Finally seeing that it isn't worth attacking me? Finally seeing it'sbetter to just battle without the use of weapons or fists?"

"No, I am waiting to beat the crap out of you once my Amazoness can leap over that wall." Lilka replied.

Ron merely smiled. "The sooner you give up this need to hrut people, the sooner you will have a more healthy, peaceful life."

"Will you cram a sock in it and just duel?"

Ron sighed, shaking his head as one would to a child that was misbehaving. "I will summon Soldier of Tranquility, in attack mode…I sure do ahte that word…attack." As Ron rattled on, a woman in long bellybottoms, a baggytee shirt and rose colored glasses appeared. She gave Lilka the peace sign.

"This is just getting sad." Lilka said calmly as she drew. "I will summon Amazoness Border Guard- Miaka to the field." Lilka smiled as her white haired Amazon teen appeared, her scythe in hand. Now was her chance. "Allow me to do some math. With three Amazons, my Paladin first increases to 2000 attak points. Next, The A. Force gives her an additional 600 attack points. Finally, I will activate this card: Amazoness Barbed Claw!"

Ron watched as the Paladin held out her hand, a gunlet appearing. It had three long claws upon it, each sharp and shining in the sun. The Paladin smiled and ran at the wall, beginning to climb in.

"Barbed Claw gives my Paladin a 500 attack increase. The only disadvantage is that it must attack if there is a monster on the field that can be a target. Of coruse, right now that isn't much of a disadvantage."

Ron watched the Paladin reach the top of the wall. She smiled and raised the claw, ready to strike. "Did I forget to mention my Soldier's effect? When she is on the field, all equip cards are destroyed."

The Paladin struck, hitting the wall, and toppled back,landing on her behind. She grumbled, rubbing it and stood up.

Ron drew and grinned. "And now, it is time for my plan to take full effect. You see Lilka, there is a reason I have created my deck to avoid attacks. It's because of this legendary card that I now hold." He grinned and he laid it in the duel disk. "I activate the field magic card, Vertigo!"

Lilka waited as the card appeared. On it, it showed two large decks. But nothing happened. She looked around, and finally heard a rumble…only to find herself rasiing in the air. She looked down to see the duel platforms, which were used when oppenent's wished not to use duel disks, activate, bringing Lilka and 10 feet in the air.

"What is this?" Lilka asked.

"Veritgo is a powerful field magic card. By it's effect, in order to do anything in this game, from drawing a card to attacking with a monster, you must pay 100 lp."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Lilka said,not impressed.

"each turn, this will increase by 100."

"Ok…impressing me a bit more." Lilka said.

Ron smiled. "Of course, the cost of this card is, that in order to allow it to activate, I have to get rid of two monsters on my field that have not attacked or been attacked."

Lilka paled. "The Wall…was all done to set this up!"

"Exactly." Ron said as his soldier and Guru faded, and the card flashed,showing it was active. "Now, I will pay 100 lp to activate this card: Spell Econimics. This card will cancel out the need for me to pay the lp cost." (Ron-2900)

Lilka frowned. "How is that fair?"

"I am a peaceful guy. You like war. It is the meek that inherit the earth."

Lilka sighed. "It's bad enough that I have to deal with this no attack crap…do I have to listen to it too?"


	22. Veritgo

"There is a power in this game that few can master, a power each monster possesses. And while all desire to tap into it, only the great will be able to unlock their Ka's true form, and allow the true Ka's form to shine"

Geno Roads

Vertigo

"This boring! Why can't they just fight?"

Mai looked over at Joey. "You do realize you are worse then a 5 year old, right? Atleast a five year old can sit still for a few minutes nd watch this boring duel."

Joey frowned. "I'd like to see a 5 year old have this hair."

"Joey, that might not be something to brag about." Raia said calmly,causing Guy and Seto to snicker.

"Coem on guys,this isn't boring." Yugi said. "I think it'svery cool. I've never seen someone duel like this before."

Yami nodded. While he might not normally show a lot of emotion, even the pharaoh was getting excited by this new way of dueling. He had seen a few lcok down decks before, but most focused on lcoking the beating. This appeared to be a burn lock, soemthign that, while ahrd to pull off, was deadly if done right.

"You should really watch this Joey. You could see two duels here."

"Two?" Joey asked, confused.

"Yea, what do you mean?" Gala said, looking at her husband. "normally I follow what your saying..but this time,I'm pulling a Joey."

"See, I'm ntot eh only…HEY!"

Yami chuckled. "What I am saying is that there are two paths here. On oen hand, Lilka is going to lose, hard, and we wills ee the power of a lock and burn deck."

"Watch your mouth." Raia said.

"On the other, Lilka will win with an amazing combo."

"Damn straight." Guy replied.

Yami nodded. "So, we should watch and see what…"

"hey!"

Everyone turned and looked at Tressa. She glanced around nervously, not use to see all her familyin one place. "Uh…is Owen up here?"

Rebbecca frowned. "Do you see a 6 foot giant?" Guy waved at Rebbecca. "Not you."

Tressa frowned. "Sorry…we just can't find him."

Guy shrugged. "I sense him…he must be somewhere. Go check to see if he is in with Dr. Kevin."

"Why would he be?"

Guy shrugged. "Hell if I know, but I sense him over there. He is somewhere on the other side of the arena.

Tressa odded and headed out.

Lilka frowned as she watched her lp drop. All because of that stupid Vertigo card. She looked at her hand. She had nothing that could power up her Amazoness paladin enough to take down Ron. (Lilka-5900)

However, she did have a few spell cards that might help. It would becostly,but they would do.

"I activate Amazoness Raid. This effect allows us each to take the top card form the others deck. If we chose to activate, so be it. IF not, the card is sent to the graveyard." (Lilka-5800)

Ron nodded as Lilka drew the card for him,showing him Amazoness Tiger. He shook his head and she discarded it. He drew for er, and Lilka gladly took the Pot of Greed, drawing two cards and ending her turn.

Ron smiled as he drew. Their platforms raised to 20 feet in the air. "Now it's time to seal your fate, and show you why it never pays to scorn peace. First, I activate the magic card Disasemble. This allows me to destroy one magic card on your side of the field and deal 500 lp damge to you."

Lilka could only watch as her A. Force card shattered, her amazons losing their attack boost and she lost 500 lp. (Lilka-5300)

"Next, I will activate Time Skip. This card allows me to roll a die. The number rolled will equl the number of turns we skip."

Lilka frowned. "I get it. By skipping turns, you'll be able to increase the damage I take."

"Exactly" Ron said as he rolled. He smiled as the number five appeared. Instantly, their platforms shuddered, and began to climb higher. Lilka grabbed onto the bar, steadying herself as they rose to 70 feet, giving her a view on the cheap seats in the arena. She frowned,and then felt her stomach lurch again as Ron ended his turn,a dn they raised yet another 10 feet.

This is not getting fun real quick She thought. She drew, and frowned as her lp dipped lower. If I don't do something soon, I am going to lose allmylp before I can even break down the wall. Next turn, it will cost me 1000 lpto do something…and it's only getting worse! I need to do soemthign drastic. Lilka looked at her hand. My Amazon Archer will not help me, and neither will my Amazoness Spellcasters. I wish I had a field magic card, but that hasn't appeared yet. Wiat…Amazoness Swordswoman. It'sa long shot…but if I draw the right card next turn…I will have a shot.

"I will summon Amazoness Swordswoman to the field in attack mode, ending my turn." Lilka watched as her red haired amazon wonder appeared,holding her sword out. (Lilka-3700)

Ron nodded, smiling as he watched Lilka and her monsters, far below their platforms. While I have her on the ropes now…I can not risk letting her get the advantage. With the monsters she has lined up, if she were to destroy either my Vertigo or my Wall of Revealing light, then I would be done for. Right now, there is no amazon that could beat me…but one well placed spell card.. He looked over his hand. Perfect, my Disarm card. This will prevent her from activating magic cards as long as I have no monsters on the field. With this, she will be stuck with nothing to prevent my win. Ron smiled

"I set this card and end my turn."

"Whoah! Slow down there!"

Tressa had been running as fast as she could down one of the halls of the arena,when she flet herself beign lifted by her collar. She struggled, only to come face to face with two glowing eyes. The 7foot tall woman frowned and looked at Tressa, her dark Egyptian skin showing her confusion.

"Why exactly are you running Tressa? Are you trying to knock everyone down?"

Tressa kicked at er Aunt Diantha, but the young woman merely brushed the kicks off. "Let me down Diantha! I have to find Owen, and I don't have time to deal with goddesses!"

Diantha looked at her, frowning. "No time for Goddesses…ok, fine." She dropped Tressa. "I'm sorry I'm nothing but a burden." She sniffed, her eyes going into human puppy dog mode. She grinned, and instantly shrunk down to her 6 foot 5 form. "Now, why are you looking for Owen?"

Tressa sighed. "First…sorry. It's just…owen is always at Lilka's duels, and we can't find him. And now, she's not doing so well. I need to find him!"

Diantha smiled. "He's at the ticket counter."

Tressa did a double take. "How did you…" Diantha's eyes glowed brightly. "Oh yea, goddess." The two of them headed off to grab Owen. "Hey…when do I get to get the glowing eyes nd 7 foot drop deep gorgous body?"

"When your mom won't kill us for giving it to ya."

"Tere you are Miss Moto, one new id."

Kelli smiled as she took it. "thank you very much."

"It took you this long to make it?" Owen asked. Kelli elbowed him hard and he forced a smile. "Great job."

"Now, let me just get my deck and…." Kelli paled as she looked in her purse.

Owen looked at her. "Oh no…you didn't forget your deck, did you?" He looked at the guard. "Quick, get me a motorcycle."

"It's not that." Kelli said sheepishly,pulling out her old id. Owen looking at her, then back tot ehg uard, both their mouths dangling open. "Oops?"

"But…but…but…"

Kelli pushed Owen inside the arena, only for them to slam into Tressa and Diantha.

"Owen, thank god we found you. Listen, Lilk needs you, now!"

Lilka looked down at her deck. 1000 lp. that meant she had only three moves: A draw, a summon, am attack, and then she was done. That meant, if she didn't pull this off this turn, she was done.

She looked down at her monsters. Could she really pull this off? The chances of her doing this were a million to one. And that card Ron had set…what if it were Mirror Force? Or Torential Tribute? What then?

She looked out at the crowd, each of them waiting for her to make her final move…when she saw him. He was sitting in his seat,smiling up at her.

"Owen" She whispered.

Lilka looked down at her deck again and smiled. "I can do this" She drew her final card. (Lilka- 2700)

"What will you do know?" Ron asked.

Lilka smiled. "Beat you." She held up her card. "You see, I figured something out. There is only one way to defeat you, and that is over the wall. I just have drawn the card that will do that." Lilka'ssmile faded. "I will now tribute Amazoness Swordswoman, taking 1000 lp damage. But after tht,this is a chain effect, and the rest of the pieces are unaffected." (Lilka-1700)

Ron looked at her, shocked, but Pegasus nodded.

"You see, I realized with my Amazon Raid that anything related to the effect tof a card is not affected by Vertigo. Which is good, for now I can summon My swordwoman's shiny from."

"Shiny?" Ron asked.

Lilka nodded. "You see, certain monsters in this game have Shiny forms. These are upgraded versions, only summoned through sacrificing their non shiny forms. By sacrificing Swordswoman, I can summon Amazoness Queen!"

On the field, Amazoness Swordswoman began to glow, till she was consumed in light. Suddenly, the light died, and there stood the Queen. She wore a regal headdress, a long sword at her side, a flowing cape of the purest golden thread, long black leather boots and a one piece armor around her waist and chest. Her hair was down, clean and straight, and her eyes shinnied in the light. (Atk: 1800, Def: 1700)

Lilka smiled. "My Amazoness Queen is about to show why, sometimes, you must fight!"

Ron raised an eyebrow. "I fail to understand. Your amazoness queen only has 1800 atk points. That is fair to little to allow it to break through my wall. Moreso, you can't afford to play a powerup to make her strong enough to do so."

Lilka, however, continued to smile. "Remember how I was explaining about chains? Well…the chain is still going." Ron looked down, and sure enough, the Queen and the Paladin had begun to glow. "When I summon my Amazoness Queen, she allows me to select one Amazoness on the field and combine her attack to her queen's."

Ron could only look down and gasp as the Queen's attack rose to a whooping 3900. As the power absorbed into her, the queen began to grow, till she was nearly 20 feet tall, towering over her other amazons, if they could be called that compared to the giant of a woman that lead them into glorious battle. The queen let out a battle cry and leatp straight up, over his wall and down on his side. He took a step back, holding out his hand.

"Listen mate, can't we just agree that your strong and not have to fight?"

Lilka paused, watching as the sword raised then dropped right at Ron's head…and froze. He blinked and Lilka smirked as the platforms lowers.

"I may be a fighter, but I will respect your wish."

"Nicely done Lilka!"

Lilka ran up and gave her brother a hug, the a hard punch on the shoulder. "Where were you!"

Owen rubbed the limb. "I had problems getting in. When I ianlly did,most of yoru match was over. Had Diantha not cleared a path for me, I would never have gotten to see you whoop that guy done!"

Tressa smiled. "Can it be called a whooping if Lilk never got to truly "whoop" him. Infact, you spent most of the duel losing."

"Watch your tongue." Lilka said calmly, swinging her hair into Tressa's face. "But Owen, why were you late in the first place?"

"Well…the thing is…"

"Hey Owen, can I ask you something?"

Owen turned nd looked over at Kelli. "Uh…sure…" he walked over to her, his back to his sisters. "What is it?"

"Don't you think it's time we told your sisters about us? It would explain a lot and get you out of trouble."

Owen ran his tongue around the inside of his cheek. "I don't know…Lilka tends to be pretty possessive of me. I do't know exactly how she will react."

"Does it matter?" Kelli said gently. Owen looked at her as she gave him a soft smile. He smiled backa nd shook his head.

"No, it doesn't. I'll tell her right now." Owen said with a smile. Kelli resisted giving him a kiss, but was grinning as he turned back.

"Lilka,Tressa…I need to…"

"Quiet Owen, they re announcing the next duel!" Tressa said. Owen looked up at the screen.

"The next duel will be between Owen Chitoshi-Roads….and Kelli Moto."

Owen looked at Kelli. "Holy…"

Kelli nodded. "Shit."


	23. Owen's Plan

"_Sometimes, we must choose in life who to side with. This can be a horrible thing._

_But not as bad as not choosing."_

_--Geno Roads_

Owen's Plan

"Owen, are you ok?

Owen looked at Tressa, then back at the big board, then back at his sister again. He gulped down the lump that had formed in his throat and tried to smile. "Uh…ya…I'm….uh…what was the question again?" Owen asked, his mind a muddle of emotion.

Kelli glanced at Owen, just as shook up. "Uh…could we have another little chat over here Owen…"

"I don't think so!" Lilka said, grabbing a hold her brother's arm and pulling him away form Kelli. "He needs to get ready, and he doesn't have time to be talking to the enemy."

"Enemy?" Kelli asked, raising an eyebrow. "All I want to do is ask him something."

Lilka frowned. "Ok…but if found out you were throwing any kind of mind games into my brother's head…"

"You'll do what?" Kelli said, getting very annoyed that she was being treated like this.

Lilka rolled her neck. "Listen little girl, you may be his new friend, but I am his sister, and that gives me more say over him then you, got it? So why don't you run back to your daddy and ask him to buy you some better cards, cause Owen's going to kill you in a few minutes."

"At least cards are the only thing that my daddy buys me." Kelli shot back at Owen's sister.

Lilka's eyes flashed as she took a step back towards Kelli. Owen looked at the two women and smiled weakly, trying to distill the situation quickly. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"NO!" both shouted.

"Besides," Kelli said, stepping closer, "I think I too have a claim to him, considering."

"Considering what?"

"That I'm his girlfriend."

Lilka and Tressa looked at each other, startled. Owen put his head in his hands, letting out a soft sigh as the two stared down each other. "So much for breaking it to my sister gently."

"Well…that's nice to hear." Tressa said with a soft smile. "How did you two meet?"

"Who cares how they met!" Lilka shouted at Tressa. She glared at her brother. "Shacking up with the enemy? What the hell were you thinking Owen? What the hell were you thinking!"

Kelli glared at Owen's sister. "He was thinking with his heart! You know, that thing you don't have beating in your chest anymore."

Lilka looked at Owen. "Seriously, what the hell were you thinking? Were you to focused on Little Owen…"

"ENOUGH!"

All three girls leapt back as Owen bellowed. He let out a snort, like an enraged bull and turned to each one. "Lilka, this is my life. I chose Kelli, and you will respect that. Kelli, you will respect that my sister is just trying to protect me. And Tressa…thank you." Tressa let out a beaming smile. "Now, I am going to speak with Kelli in private, then Lilka…" he looked at Kelli. "Only because you need time to get over to your side of the arena."

Both girls nodded begrudgingly, and Owen took Kelli over to one side, ignoring Lilka. She glanced at him and then wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry about how I…"

"Don't worry about it." Owen said with a smile. "Now, what were you going to say."

"Just...that I think we should battle our hearts out here. Use our brains, give it our all."

Owen nodded. "Fair enough. See you on the field."

Kelli smiled and nodded, kissing Owen a quick kiss. "I will see you on the field of battle." With that, she ran off to get to her side of the field and prepare for the match ahead of her.

Owen walked over to Lilka, who was frowning. "Did you and your "Girlfriend" have a good tim…"

"Shut up." Owen said sternly. "As of right now, you are not allowed to talk about her."

Lilka sighed. "fine. Now, I wanted to tell you that this is our chance to win the tournament."

Owen raised an eyebrow, confused at her comment. "Oh? How so? We still have the finals."

"Kelli's team needs this win to make it. If you beat her, her team can't enter the finals, and we might as well be handed the title of King or Queen of Games, because the next team is fool of idiots we can destroy in a second. All you need to do is destroy your little girlfriend."

Owen frowned. "We are talking about Lysandra's team here…our cousin Lilka. You'd do that to her?."

Lilka smiled. "If I am willing to sacrifice my cousin, you can sacrifice your girl toy."

Owen looked at his sister and frowned. On one hand, Lilka had a good point. This was not a game of deals and compromises. You dueled to win. That meant, if he had the chance to kill his number one competitor and insure a win, he should do so quick and hard.

On the other, this was Kelli's team. They deserved to be in the finals, and it was unfair that they had to face him. He was the winner last year, and had already proven to be in a higher standing then last time. Why should they lose out because they had to take him on?

And as he thought this over, and plan began to form in his head. Maybe, just maybe, there was a way to make Lilka think he had tried his hardest, while also letting Kelli get enough points to go to the finals.

If he could play his cards right…even Owen groaned as this pun formed in his head…he could maybe avoid the wrath of two women and keep them bth calm and happy.

The crowd roared as Kelli entered the arena, the announcer giving her stats. Her win rate, her biggest wins…she didn't care what he said. All she cared about was winning. She needed this win, and she knew Owen was going to fight her just as hard as he would someone else.

She reached her spot on the field and activated her duel disk as Owen's music blared. He entered, and she noticed he was a bit more subdued. Granted, he was still hamming it up for the crowd…but this was Owen Roads, and that wasn't nearly at the level he normally was.

That left Kelli with two ideas. One, he was nervous about dueling her, or two, he was ready to destroy her. Neither made her happy, but she knew she could deal with it. All she needed was her heart and her deck, and she knew that she would be able to pull out a victory.

Owen activated his duel disk, and gave her a smile. She smiled back, but then tried to focus on something else. She looked at his duel disk, wondering what exactly he had endured to get it. She had once asked Lysandra what she had done that had allowed her to wear one, but Lys had simply told her that there were somethings even she didn't like to talk about, and that was one of them. She had always heard that Geno Roads was the toughest trainer in this game, and if he could shake up Lysandra, his own granddaughter, that proved it.

Of course, he got results. Every one of his students were world known. He had taken Tea, who, from her father's stories had not always been the woman she was, from a cheerleader on the sidelines to one of the iciest duelists ever to step onto the field. Tea was incredibly kind when Kelli had seen her, warm and friendly and someone you would love to be around.

But whatever Geno had put her through had hardened her when she stepped onto the field. HE had finished her training after the Battle of Domino, and now…Tea could match Seto for field presence.

"Ladies first."

Kelli blinked, coming out of her day dreaming, and nodded to Owen, drawing her cards. She glanced at them, wanting to not make any hasty mistakes. Ok, I have the Dark Magician, Mystical Elf, Double Coston…but I can't risk putting Coston out without some protection. I could lay a magic card and try to fake…no. Owen will be ready for a bluff, and would risk it to prevent me from getting my big monsters out first. I will have to play it safe for now.

"I will set this monster and end my turn Owen."

Owen nodded and glanced at his hand, then selected two card, holding them up. "I will first activate Goblin Thief. Next, I will summon Hysteric Fairy." (Kelli-5500, Owen-6500)

As her lp clicked down, the angel appeared on the field, looking around for a target. IT adjusted it's glasses, blinking through the thick lens. Owen pointed at the downface card, and the fairy crashed into it, only to be sent flying back as Mystical Elf's barrier activated. Owen frowned and passed as the blue skinned elf appeared, in deep meditation. (Owen-6300)

Kelli looked at the field, and set another card. I can't risk Coston now for sure…bust if I can hold on till my next turn, I will be able to bring out one of my mages, and then Owen will see a show. She smirked, and then passed to Owen, waiting to see what he would do next.

Owen watched Kelli's elf. He could see already what she had planned. she's going to try and summon the Dark Magician. If she gets that out, I'll be playing catch up. I need to stop this, and now. I need a monster, and a big one, right now, if I have any hope for this plan to work.

Owen drew and nodded. Perfect. This will do just nicely.

"I will now show you how I duel Kelli, so take notes. I sacrifice Hysteric Fairy to summon The Agent of Judgment-Saturn!"

Kelli watched as the Hysteric Fairy flew in the air, fading as the sky above them grew dark, the stars appearing. Then, above them, the planet Saturn began to appear, larger and larger, till it hovered over the field. From it came the Agent of Judgment. He stretched out his grand regale purple wings, looking over at Kelli. The angel stood about 15 feet, towering over her, dressed in fine robes and a grand headdress. The planet pulsed as it closed it's eyes.

"Saturn, attack the Mystical Elf with Agent's Ring!"

Saturn nodded, and with a wave of his hand, a ring appeared around Kelli's elf. She looked at it, curious, then let out a cry as it began to tighten around her. She tried to pry it off with all her might, but with a final squeeze, she shattered as the ring collapsed on itself, leaving only Saturn and the downface monster.

Kelli drew and smiled. "Owen, you have forced me to change strategies. Lucky for me, this one is ten times better then wheat I had planned before. First, I play Monster Gate!"

On the field, the spellcaster's circle appeared, spinning slightly. It flashed, and Kelli's downface monster shattered, and the ring began to twist, unlocking, light leaking out of it.

"By tributing my monster on the field, I can summon whatever monster is locked behind this deck." Kelli watched as the gate finished it's unlocking, and slowly, the center faded away. From the gate…hearts burst out, floating all around the field and around Kelli.

Owen watched, a bit confused. But Kelli was grinning. "Owen, I have just summoned my greatest monster, the card that represents me!"

From their skybox, Yami watched, amazed. "She's summoned her Ka…the monster that has dedicated itself to protecting her."

"Reveal the Dark Magician Girl!" The gate faded as the pink and blue robed mage flew out of the ring, smiling as she hovered to Kelli's side, her staff held out and ready. "but that isn't all Owen I have planned, not at all. Next, I will summon my Ceremonial Bell!"

Next to her DMG, a large, golden bell appeared, silent. Owen watched it, really confused. My Saturn has more attack points that her DMG…and that Bell has 0 attack. What are you planning Kelli?

As if she had heard him, Kelli smiled sweetly. "Next, I will activate this: Creature Swap!"

Owen could only watch as his Saturn switched places with Kelli's Bell, and it became quite clear that his master plan would not be as easy has he had hoped that it might be.

"Now, attack bell Saturn!" Saturn performed his attack, this time Owen being on the receiving end. "And now, Dark Magic Attack against Owen directly!" The mage nodded, and Owen let out a grunt as he was hit. (Owen-1900)

Owen drew his next card, watching Kelli carefully. He had been holding back for a while…but now, he couldn't afford such kindness. He had his rep, and he had to protect that.

Owen set a card and smiled softly. "That was a very good move Kelli, very good. You have me on the ropes."

"Thank you." Kelli responded.

"I will first summon Zolga onto the field, to protect my LP." The strange machine angel appeared, it's purple cape ruffling in the air. "And now, I will activate Sanctuary in the Sky!"

The stadium rumbled, and Kelli watched as, from the sky, a grand palace lower onto the field, right behind Owen. The palace showed age, yet still held a the granger of the past in it. From it's lofty towers, to hand crafted staircases, it spoke volumes of the angels that lived there. Clouds formed all around them, making it appear as if Kelli and Owen were floating in the sky. Both Saturn and Zolga began to glow softly with a white glow, an aura of power around them.

Owen smiled and ended his turn. Now, let's see if Kelli takes the bait. Owen thought with a smile.


	24. Hammer of Mars

"It is never wise to rely on strength alone. One must have cunning, daring, strategy and skill.

…But strength never hurt anyone."

-Geno Roads

The Hammer of Mars

Are you this desperate Owen? Are you this close to being beat that you have to fall back on your sanctuary to save you? I still have two monsters on the field, and your sanctuary only protects you when there is a fairy on your side of the field. Once I have my Saturn destroy it, my Dark Magician Girl will end this game once and for all Kelli sighed. And here I thought you would be a challenge.

"I will have my Saturn attack your Zolga!"

Kelli watched as the ring appeared around Zolga, and began to tighten. She closed her eyes, waiting to savor the sound of the monster shattering, knowing that was her signal to attack with her mage.

But it never came.

Kelli opened her eyes, only to see Zolga not only still on the field, but pushing the ring back with it's cape. Owen smiled.

"What's wrong, don't know why it didn't work?" Owen asked. Kelli nodded, not able to come up with a snappy comeback. Owen waved his hand, and Zolga opened it's cape, revealing a grand shield. The center of the defense weapon flashed, and the ring was sucked into it. "I reveal Draining Shield!" (Owen-4300)

Damn it! Kelli thought. I should have known he would pull this. Owen is known for coming back after having low lp. His deck is designed around burn and Lp gain!

She motioned for her Dark Magician Girl, and the female mage nodded, destroying Zolga. But it didn't make Kelli feel good. Owen had gone from being within an inch of death to being back in competition. All because she had failed to realize his pattern.

Kelli turned back to Owen as he drew, taking in the cards in his hand. He smiled softly and looked up at her. "I am about to do something that many would say is foolish, very foolish."

"What's that?" She asked.

"I am going to deplete my hand." Owen said calmly, ignoring the murmer form the crowd.

Kelli raised an eyebrow. IT had been well known that duelists should ever give up every card in their hand. Only the desperate would do that. The crowd knew this, and Owen should have known this. Only someone on the verge of losing would do that. Them…

and Geno Roads Kelli thought. She remembered her father telling her that Geno had mastered the ability to play with all your cards on the field. He would start a turn with a full hand, end it with nothing, yet still have you beat before you could even look at yoru hand full of shiny cards. He was a warrior, and didn't keep alot of weapons hidden.

It seemed as if Owen had gained this trait as well from his grandfather. And he was about to try his hand at it.

"First, I will set this card. Next, I will summon Agent of Death-Pluto to the field."

Kelli watched as the angel appeared, and took a step back. The Agent was pale white, a sickly white, with glowing red eyes. An Albino she realized. It wore a long, golden robe, it's wings pitch black. Upon it's head sat a twisted crown, and in it's hands it held a scythe with a black staff and white blade, cold and gleaming. It stood about 8 feet tall, his body strong, despite what one would think the angel of death should look like. (Atk-1300, Def-1200)

"Now, I will activate this card: Harmony of the Planets." The card flashed, the image of the planets Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars and the Moon all-orbiting around the sun. "It allows each of us to draw 5 cards and send them as many as we wish to the graveyard. For every card we send, we gain 500 lp. But, for every one we hold onto, we lose that much. So, as you can see, you can choose to have more options, but less lp, or more lp but fewer cards to choose from."

Kelli nodded as she drew her five cards first. Kelli looked over the first four, nothing really special there that could help her at this moment. Just a few spell cards. but Magical Hats….this could come in handy. I think I'll hold onto this one. (Kelli-7000)

Owen nodded, and after a moment, sent 3 cards to the graveyard, keeping two for himself. (Owen-4800)

Kelli really didn't get this move. Owen needed all the lp he could get now, and he was keeping 2 cards? That meant he only got a 500 boost. What could he be up to with this strange move?

Owen smirked. "And now, I think it's time for my Agent of Death to perform his effect!"

"His effect?" Kelli asked.

Owen smiled. "Oh yes, did I forget to mention that? I can summon one agent from my graveyard to the field each turn."

"But you don't have any agents in your graveyard!" Kelli shouted.

Owen titled his head. "Are you really sure of that Kelli?"

Kelli paused, and paled. "Harmony of the Planets…you sent an agent to the graveyard, didn't you!"

Owen nodded. "Agent of Death! Open the gates of the underworld and bring forth my agent! The Agent of Judgment, Saturn!"

Kelli could only watch as Pluto waved his arms, and one of the gates of Owen's sanctuary glowed. From it, a second Saturn appeared on the field, standing next to Pluto. Owen smiled again and held up a card.

"But I ain't done yet. Now I will activate Goblin Thief!" (Kelli-6500, Owen-5300)

"Now! Agent of Judgment, destroys Kelli's Dark Magician Girl!"

"NO!" Kelli shouted, watching her mage shatter under the ring's pressure. "I don't believe it."

Owen smirked. "Believe it love." (Kelli-6100)

Kelli glanced at her hand and sighed in disgust. She looked back at her boyfriend. "I will set these this monster and this card, and now…I will take revenge for my Dark Magician Girl! Your Pluto is a strong agent, but let us see what he can do against my Saturn! Attack!"

"I don't think so!" Owen said. "Reveal Draining Shield!" Kelli watched in horror as Saturn's attack was absorbed again. (Owen-7700)

Owen smiled to himself. Already, his strategy had saved him and given him the upper hand. Now, eh could begin his plan to make sure Kelli got into the finals. He drew his card and nodded softly. The Hammer of Mars. This card will come in very handy…but I have to wait to play it. If I do it now, Kelli is as good as dead, and that won't do me any good. Better to hold it close…for now, and wait till the timing is just right.

"Now, it is time to show you why all fear the agents!" Owen pointed to his Saturn. "Saturn, I command you, use your special ability: Divine Judgment!" Saturn nodded, and began to glow. "This card allows me to sacrifice Saturn to deal you damage equal to the difference in our lp!"

Kelli's eyes grew wide. "Oh no…"

"Oh yes!" Owen shouted, laughing as his Saturn began to crack, light bursting out of it. That continued, until it was nothing but a form of light, then exploded with a fury. Kelli screamed as the blast hit her, sending her flying. She got up with a grunt. (Kelli-4500)

"Is…that all you got?" Kelli asked with a cough, getting a gently smile from Owen. "That barely hurt me."

Owen smiled. She's got spunk.

"And now Kelli, it's time to say hello to Saturn!"

Kelli watched as Saturn emerged from the Sanctuary. She was confused, till Pluto bowed.

"Damn it." She said softly.

Owen smiled. This is waaaaaaayyyy to easy. He looked over the field. A few more of those, and Kelli will be right in range, and then phase two begins. I just hope she is smart enough to take advantage of the opening I leave her, and not force me to get drastic.

"I end my turn." Owen said. "Your move."

You think your smart Owen? Kelli thought. Well, I got a few surprises of my own.

"Now, I gues sit is time for me to show off!" Kelli shouted. "First, I will sacrifice my downface card, as well as the Saturn I control, to summon the Dark Magician, in attack mode!"

The two monsters faded, replaced by a spellcasters ring. From it emerged the purple robed mage. It spun it's staff and watched the two agents carefully, floating voer to Kelli's side.

"Next, I will make sure that you don't go reviving your first Saturn with this: Thousand Knives!"

Owen could only watch as the Dark Magician grabbed the weapons from mid air and threw them directly at his agents, slicing his Agent of Death into bits and pieces before Pluto shattered.

"And now, I will attack your Agent of Power, Saturn, with my Dark Magician. Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!" The mage nodded and with a spin of his staff, shattered Owen's Saturn with a pure blast of dark magic. He nodded, returning to his waiting postion.

"Thanks to my sanctuary, I receive no damage." Owen said calmly.

"Hold onto that thought for next turn, and see where it gets you." Kelli said with a smile.

Now this is fun. Kelli thought. I haven't had a duel like this in ages. He's actually giving me a run for my money.

Owen drew his card, and paused as he felt a chill run through his arm. He smiled, already knowing what it was. "Oh Kelli, I think it's time you meet another agent. And trust me…" He smiled wickedly as he looked down, confirming what he had thought. "…he's one powerful one."

Owen threw the card onto his duel disk. The disk rumbled on his arm and in the sky, where Saturn had once been, another planet began to pull in. Kelli watched…and gasped as the red planet appeared.

"Yes! I summon my ultimate monster! The Agent of Power-Mars!"

The stadium rumbled as, from the Sanctuary, there appeared Owen's newest monster. The 10 foot angel appeared, it's hammer raised. It smiled and twirled it's weapon.

"And because of our lp difference, my Mars increases it's attack to 3200" Owen laughed as his Mars let out a cry…and began to increase in size, till it stood nearly 40 feet tall. "And now, let's see your Magician dodge this! Mars, Hammer of Power!" Mars nodded and slammed his weapon down at Kelli's Dark magician, ready for the kill…

"Think again Owen! I activate Magical Hats!" Owen watched as the Dark Magician leaptinto one of four hats, then each shuffled up. "And also, I have included a trap card in one of these hats. Hit the wrong one…and boom." Kelli smiled. "Do you like magic tricks Owen? I hope so."

Owen had to smile. She's good..she's very good

"tell me Kelli..is it wrong that I find this side very attractive?" Owen said with a laugh.

Kelli chuckled. "Glad to see your enjoying yourself Owen. Now, play the game and risk it all."

Owen nodded. "Mars, attack the farthest hat to the right!"

Kelli smiled. "You are very bad at this game Owen. Reveal Card Trick!"

Out of the shattered hat appeared the trap card. "You see, while you might have your Harmony of Planets, I also have a nifty little card for lp gain. Each one of us can select one type of card: Monster, Trap or Magic. We then each look at the top 5 cards of the other's deck, and inflict damage for each one we guessed at. Then the cards are placed back on the deck." She smiled. "Now, I will select Monsters. Owen…show me your top 5 cards!"

Owen nodded and drew his five. "Agent of Change-Neptune, Magic Reflector, Airknight Parshath, Terraforming and The Agent of Power." He watched his lp drop. "I select Magic." (Owen-6200)

Kelli drew her five. "Sorry Owen, but I have only one magic trick: Soul release. That means your Mars has decreased to 2200." (Kelli-4000)

"Only a delay." Owen said calmly.

Kelli drew the soul release and passed. "Three chances Owen…only this time, you must risk hitting my Dark Magician, instead of trying to."

Owen nodded. It is time…

"Kelli, I have no need to attack. Because I have just drawn the card that will destroy you! With this card, the game will change…and see your end! I activate The Hammer of Mars!"

Kelli watched as Mars spun his hammer, faster and faster, till it was a blur. Mars had shrunk down to 20 feet, but still, the agent dwarfed her. She frowned, however, her mind working.

Wait a minute…he just said…

"You see, the Hammer of Mars allows me to send my Mars' attack points directly at you, and you can't negate the attack. The cost is that he is left with 0 attack points for the rest of the duel, but that I will fix later. Now, Hammer of Mars!"

Mars smiled, and leapt in the air, till he was but a pinpoint of light, a mere speck. Kelli searched for him in vain, only to watch in horror as he came straight down at her, bringing his hammer right on her head. She let out a scream, falling to the ground. (Kelli-1800)

'Are you ok?" Owen shouted, about to run to Kelli's side before the ref stopped him.


	25. No Longer a Child

"_We all need to grow up"_

_-Geno Roads_

No longer a child

"Are you ok?"

Kelli shook her head, trying to get the little birdies to stop dancing around her head. She tried to focus, and found her vision slowly returning. That attack..had taken a lot out of her.

What was that… Kelli shook her head. She had thought of something strange…but now, she couldn't remember. She had no clue what had made her so worked up before the blow…

"KELLI!" Owen shouted, the ref shoving him back. The crowd murmured, wondering what Owen was so upset about. Kelli blinked a few times and stood up. Owen paused, stopping his push against the ref and looked at her, his face ashen and started.

"I'm…ok….is…it…my…turn?"

Owen smiled softly. "yes…yes it is."

Kelli nodded, drawing her next card. Mmm…another Double Coston…but… Kelli looked at her graveyard. Yes, that might work out perfectly. She turned and looked at Owen. If he thought that little hammer of Mars trick was suppose to impress her, then Kelli had a move that would dazzle the crowd and Owen. Owen wasn't the only one with combos.

"Owen, while that hammer may have shaken me up, but like any good magician, I still have a few tricks." Kelli held up a card. "And this is one of them. I will first command my Dark magician to leave the protection of the Magical Hats." Kelli grinned as her Dark Magician emerged from the center hat.

"What good does that do you?" Owen asked. "My Mars my be down to 0, but with Sanctuary, you'll do 0 damage. And it's only a matter of time before I draw another Mars.

"Who said I was using the Dark Magician?" Kelli asked. "No…I plan on using another Magician. I activate Dedication through Light and Darkness!" The Dark Magician Disappeared in a vortex of white and dark magic. As the energy faded, another vortex began to appear. "This card forces my Dark Magician go go through the trails of chaos. By succeeding, he is granted the powers of chaos, transforming into his new form!"

On the field, the vortex exploded, revealing the blue skinned mage, his black hair billowing as he spun his staff. His armor glistened under the stadium lights, his dark face cold and hard. Kelli smiled and looked over at Owen. "I special summon the Dark Magician of Chaos!"

Owen frowned. "So you just gained 300 atk points. Uh…whoopee?" He shrugged. "Still can't do me any damage."

"Think again. I plan to use the Magician of Chaos to destroy your Mars…through his spells. You see, when he is summoned, I get to recall one spell from my graveyard and return it back to my hand."

Owen looked at her. "But you haven't sent a card that you can't use to destroy my monster to the graveyard. The only one you used was Thousand Knives, and that won't work without a Dark Magician."

"You weren't paying attention to this duel, were you Owen?" Kelli said with a smirk. "You see, I do have a card. And you helped me put it in my graveyard. Give up? Need me to explain?"

Owen's eyes grew wide. "Harmony of the Planets! With that card…"

"I sent 4 cards to my graveyard. One of which will aid me now! I return, and then activate the magic card Cross Spell. This card allows me to get rid of a spell card to destroy one of yours."

"NO!"

"yes! By getting rid of Soul Release, I will destroy your Sanctuary in the sky!" Owen gasped as his spell card began to shutter, and with a jolt, shattered. He shielded himself, his sanctuary gone.

"And to finish up, we each get to draw one card. Little good it does you, since I know your…cards."

What is it about knowing his cards…something before…that thing…what was it!

Kelli and Owen both drew a card, and then Kelli smiled. "And now…it's time to get rid of your agent. Dark Magician of Chaos, attack the Agent of Power with Chaos Magic Blast!"

Owen let out a cry as his Mars shattered and he slide back, grunting to keep his balance. He breathed hard, watching the mage return to Kelli's side and nodded. (Owen-3400)

"Should I ask if you're ok?"

Owen smirked as he drew. "Don't get cocky…paybacks are a bitch."

"Ya, and so am I. So make your move Owen."

Owen glanced at her. "Gee, did I just hear Seto Kaiba possess your body?" He took a card. "You should learn by now Kelli…my agents die hard. I summon Agent of Change-Neptune!"

Kelli watched as a blue robed mage appeared. His long green hair billowed behind him as he twirled his trident, his strong muscle bound arms pumping. He spread is long blue wings, flapping them softly. Above them, the planet Neptune came into view. The 6 foot agent settled onto the field, tense and ready…only to turn to Owen's deck. (Atk and Def: 200)

"He doesn't look tat much, but his effect is a big one. It allows me to select one magic card from my deck and put it into my hand."

"Let me guess, Sanctuary in the Sky?"

Owen rolled his eyes. "Sorry, thanks for playing. But I will enjoy this parting gift: Pot of Greed!" Owen drew his two cards and smiled. "Mmm, perfect. I will now activate the magic card: Mission of the Archlords!"

The card flipped up, the image of Archlord Zeratta appearing. "This card allows me to summon all the agents in my hand to the field. ANd I have one that is going to be very hany: Agent of Protection-Gaia!"

Kelli looked up, waiting for a planet…but only felt the earth rumble. From the center of the field burst a brown robed angel, her flowing brown hair gently settling against her body. In her hands she held a small cross, her delicate fingers gripping it. Her long brown wings folded neatly, and the 9 foot angel looked down at Neptune, smiling softly, quietly. The Agent of Change's eyes flashed as both began to glow. (Atk:1300,Def:1000)

"My Agent of Protection is the Agent of the Earth. And just like the earth, she offers protection to all those that dwell near her. In other words…She counts as a Sanctuary of the sky!"

Kelli nodded. "meaning I now have two monsters to deal with that can't be hurt, right?"

"Oh yea. I set this card, and end my turn."

Kelli drew and smiled. "You know, I respect Mother Earth and all, but in this duel, I am afraid I have to deal with her. And when I say deal…I mean destroy. First, I will activate Double Spell. By discarding this spell card from my hand, I can take one of yours. And I chose Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two new cards." Kelli smiled. "OH yes, this will do nicely. You see Owen, I have just drawn the card that will spell the end of this match for you."

"Is that so?" Owen said calmly.

"Yes. First, I will use the magic card Monster Reborn, reviving my Dark Magician Girl." The pink mage girl appeared, the hearts appearing most more around her. "And next, it is time for me to show you the true power of my deck. You see, while I do hold Sorcerer of Dark magic, I also hold another card. The shiny form of my Dark Magician Girl!"

Owen watch in awe as the Dark Magician Girl glowed, slowly reforming. When she appeared again, she was dressed in a flowing white robe, a clothe headdress veering her long hair. She stood tall, revealing her age: No longer was she a child, studying under the Dark Magician. No, this magician was a grown woman, skilled as her master before her. Her gloved hands held a long white staff, decorated with long pink veins of metal that lead t a shinnying golden orb. She spun her staff and gave a nod to the Dark Magician of Chaos, before turning to Owen, the soft smile erased from her face, now hard and determined

"I summon the Priestess of Dark Magic!" (atk: 2800, Def: 2300)

Kelli smiled and looked at Gaia. "It is time to end this game, once and for all. You see, my Priestess knows a spell that is going to get rid of your Gaia's strength. It allows me to negate all monster effects other then hers. Which means, her protection over your lp is gone."

Owen frowned. This is not good. If she can break through my Gaia, then I will be done in….my trap card. I had a feeling it would save me, and now, I think it's time to use it.

"Attack his Gaia my Priestess, with Millennia Blast!" The mage nodded and fired a blast of white magic at Gaia, shattering her into bits as Owen shielded himself. (Owen-1900)

"Too bad her strike will cost your Dark Magician his life!"

"What do you mean?"

Owen smiled. "You have activated my trap card: Pluto's Vengeance!" Kelli watched as the Agent of Death rose from the ground, bringing his scythe against the Dark Magician of Chaos' neck. "This card allows me to destroy one monster when my monster is destroyed. So…say goodbye Dark Magician!"

The mage let out a gasp as Pluto pulled back, shattering it before he sunk back into the graveyard. Kelli frowned, ending her turn.

ok, Owen thought, drawing his card and smiling. with this…I can set up the end of this game. My plan will be complete, and not only will Kelli get the points she needs, I will make it look like I was trying to win the game, so Lilka won't bother me too bad.

"I will first shift my Agent of Change to defense. Next, I activate the magic card Halflife. This card should make perfect sense Kelli: It cuts our lp in half. And with that move, I will end my turn." (Kelli-900, Owen-950)

Kelli smiled as she drew. "Not even that can stop me Owen from winnign the game."

Come on…stop talking and just beat me!

"Owen, your agents are a force to be reckoned with. But my mages, this time, were greater. First, I will summon Breaker, and have him attack your Agent of Change-Neptune!"

The red robed monster focused, and fired his blast right at Owen's monster. Owen closed his eyes, bracing for the hit.

"Now Priestess of Dark Magic, finish Owen off!" The mage raced forward…and tapped him on the head gently. "I win." Kelli said softly. (Owen-0000)

Owen smiled, trying to hide his grin. And no one will be the wiser.

"Sorry Lilka." Owen said softly, walking up to her after the duel. She looked at him and shrugged.

"You tried your hardest." She looked over as Kelli ran up to Owen and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You still got 99, even with using half of your deck." She glanced at Kelli. "And you got 50…good job." She mumbled that last part.

Kelli shrugged. "Owen did great too. He almost had me."

Tressa nodded. "I thought he had you when he used Hammer of Mars. Most of the time, when he uses that, it's the killing blow."

Owen shrugged. "I pulled it too late."

Kelli looked at him, her eyes wide. She remember…

"You bastard."


	26. Shattered

Lilka's eyes went wide, staring in shock at Kelli. Her brain was ripped in two. One half wanted to grab her by the throat and just break all the bones in the little twits neck, the choir of snaps and cracks that would bring a wicked smile to the young woman's face.

The other wanted to know what the hell had just happened, and how this little woman had just grew the nerve needed to insult Lilka's brother right in fornt of his family.

"Wha….what?" owen said, startled slightly.

Kelli stared at him. "You rigged that match, didn't you?"

Lilka looked a her brother, then at Kelli. The girl…the girl is nuts! Owen's Hammer of Mars must have made her go nutty!

Owen looked t her, surprised. "What do you mean I rigged the match? Last time I checked, I was almost beaten!"

Kelli glared at him. "exactly." Everyone watched her as she closed her eyes. "And I quote, 'If only you ahd gotten the hammer of Mars a few turns sooner.'" Kelli paused. "You did have it. You held it, because you didn't want me to lose. You wanted to lose.

Owen frowned, as did Lilka. "Nice theory Freddy, but Velma would have a problem with that guess."

Tressa nodded. "how do you know what Owen had in his hand Kelli?"

Kelli smiled. "Did you really think iw as that stupid not to notice Owen? Your hammer may have made me forget…but I remember now."

Owen looked at her, lickingher lips. "Remember what?"

"Card Trick."

Lilka glanced at Owen, and was startled to see he was pale. He opened and closed his hands, looking at Kelli. What is her point….

"Let me explain, I was doing it for both our…"

SLAP

The hit had barely finished before Lilka had Kelli by the throat, lifting her up to be eye to eye with the girl that had just dared to hurt her brother. "Just because you lost is no reason to make up tales!" Lilka hissed. "You suck as a duelist, deal with it."

But Kelli reached up, prying Lilka's fingers form her throat, letting otua gasp. "Card…trick…let…me…see…his…top…5…cards!"

Lilka dropped Kelli and turned to Owen.

Tressa frowned. "So…Owen couldn't have drawn Hammer of Mars…he was holding it?"

Kelli gasped for air. "Yes." She stood up. "And I want to know why!"

Owen looked at her. "elli, can't we talk about this…"

"NO!" Kelli shouted, the crowd around them now taking notice. "I want to know right now why you rigged the match!" She glared at Owen. "was it because you wanted those extra 50 points? Were you trying for one of the comeback scores and screwed up? Were you just toying with me?" She poked her finger into his chest, hard. "I want to know Owen."

Tressa looed around. "I think we should all…"

"No Tressa." Lilka said. She turned to her brother, her face ice cold. Well bro? Why did you do it?"

Owen closed his eyes. "Because I din't want you to lose." He opened them slowly. "It wasn't fair Kelli. It wasn't fair you and I had to duel. We shouldn't have been forced to do that. And considering that if You lost you wouldn't have made it to the finals…that was like pouring salt in the wound!

So, I came up with a plan. I decided to hold back, not go in with both guns blazing. I took the duel slow, played it cautious. That way, we would both make it into the finals."

Lilka looked at her brother, enraged by what he had just said. But before she could tear into him, Kelli already began to speak.

"Played it slow?" She looked upa t Owen, her face a mixture of anger and hurt. "Do you really think that little of me Owen?"

"What?" owen said, confused.

Kelli lowered her head, her fists clenched. "You go on about how much you care for me…but you don't respect me enough to give it yoru all in a fight? You think I'd lose to you unless your throwing the game?"

Owen shook his head. "No! Kelli, I couldn't treat you like a normal duelist. I mean…." He sighed. "Kelli, your special. Everyone else I face, I enjoy destroying them. But you…I couldn't do that." He letout a short breath, broken. "I love you Kelli…I couldn't hurt you."

'And yet you still think you would have won no matter what." She looked up at him. "You say you love me…yet yoru ego still won't allow you to see that I might be on your level, your equal." She shook her head. "That isn't love Owen, that's pity. And I will NOT be pitied."

With that, kelli turned on her heels and walked away. Owen watched her, his eyes red. "Kelli!"

"Owen…I need time alone right now. Please…don't talk to me." She looked at the jacket around her and threw it off, throwing it over a trash can.

Owen watchedas she walked away, and then, slowly, turned and walked away. He didn't hear Lilka calling out, he didn't hear the crowd. He heard nothing at all as he headed out. Tressa gently picked u the coat and gave chase after her brother, Lilka following, still fuming.

Kevin looked at his cell phone, watching as the number 555-1392 flash. He touched his headphone receiver, turning down the car radio.

"I was listening to that!" Tristan said.

Veronica gave him a glare and he grew quiet, pouting.

"Would you like to buy a time share to sunny Cancun?" The voice said. Kevin smirked.

"No thanks, hell is warmer." He listened to the machine click and he was patched into the Men in Black's main offices. "So, what is going on that you contact me? Can't be something big, you'd hit up the boss."

Veronica chuckled at this. "damn straight they would contact me."

Kevin ignored her as the clerk cut in. "Sir, we have received some mail…we think it's important you read it."

"Why would I care about some mail? We can deal with it later. The tournament just ended and we are heading in now. Did you hear that Kiarou's team is in the tourn…"

"Because sir…only you can open it."

Kevin raised an eyebrow, even though they couldn't see it. "What do you mean only I can open it? Oepn what?"

"The mail sir…it has a blood spell."

Kevin looked at Veronica. "I want you to say that again." He clicked a button, and the enter car suddenly became wired to the MIB headquaters.

"…ur mail has a blood spell on it."

Veronica looked at Kevin, shocked. "That would mean that someone has a sample of yoru blood…or something close enough to it, that they could make a spell that allows onlyyou to open what they have. Someone really wants only you to read that mail."

"Or wants me dead. I think I will be flattered if a demon took that much effort simply to bump me off."

Kiarou shook his head as he took off his duel disk, rubbing his wrist. "Why does everyone in this family have a morbid sense of humor?"

"Because Kevin is one step removed from being morbid." Serenity said with a chuckle. Kiarou gave his mother a sigh, looking out the window.

"Sir…about the mail?"

Kevin clicked a button, and the steering wheel shifted over to veronica, pedals sliding out. He smiled and shifted out of the car.

"Sir, are you…oh, hello sir." All four in the car had to chuckle at this. "There you are."

"Veronica, I'm opening this up in a blast room. If I die, the last of the Jedi you will be."

"Would just just open it you goof." Veronica said, smiling weakly. As much as she hoped he was kidding, she always knew the danger of him dying was there. Always would be. Of course, his powers had been increasing…

Kevin appeared in the car, holding a letter and a small sign. "Turn right here." He cleared his throat. "_Dear Mr. Allen. I have gone to great links to insure that this letter receives you and only you. It is a matter of great importance that the two of us meet. I have knowledge about your past that you may find interesting. Please come to the Domino Airport at 4:15 pm today. At 4:18, please open the enclosed sign. All will be answered at that time."_ Kevin looked at Veronica. "I had every spell and vex traced. This is plain paper, not even a good luck spell."

"So you are going to actually do this?" Tristan asked. "I mean, no offense, but this sounds very suspicious."

Serenity nodded. "Seems like they are pressing all yoru happy buttons: Family, secrets…"

"But they called me Mr, so that pisses me off." Kevin said. "I didn't graduate college at 18 to just be called "mr""

"Owen, say something."

Tressa looked at her big brother as he sat by the window. He was staring out, at nothing she could see in particular. He had been like this for the last hour. The sky was beginning to cloud over, making the afternoon look like evening.

"Owen….please…"

"Don't bother with him." Lilka said, her voice like ice. "He deserves as much for what he did."

Tressa looked over at her sister. "Owen might have made a mistake about Kelli…"

"You're right he did!" Lilka said. She glared at him. "Yoru soft heart let another dueling team in! And a good one!"

Owen didn't turn his head, but still spoke. "So?"

"SO!" Lilka shouted. "SO? Owen, we could have won this thing! But NO! You had to go soft…"

"IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT!" Owen screamed, standing up. Lilka stood her ground, while Tressa backed away. She looked over as her mother and father entered.

"What is going on in here?" Guy asked, looking at his two eldest children. Tressa stepped behind her parents, the two siblings not taking their eyes offeach other. "This isn't over the whole "Owen rigged the match thing, is it?""

"Yes, it is" Lilka said.

"No, it's not. And you beliving that it's all aobut that only proves to me that you don't understand me or what I care about." Owen glared at his sister and turned back to the window.

Lilka frowned. "Then what is this about Owen? That I found out? That you couldn't get the job done? That maybe you aren't as smart as you think you are? Tell me Owen, what is the problem!"

Owen whipped around. "The problem is that the woman I was dating…someone I was falling inlvoe with…just dumped me. And as bad as tha hurts, it's a million times worse that no one in this family even stopped to consider that. Instead, you're all to wrapped up in what I did in the duel."

"Because that is what is important here!"

"No it's not!" owen shouted. "I just screwed up, and I could care less about the duel. I am upset that Kelli hates me now. I thought maybe as my sister you would see that."

Llika smiled. "Ya, I understand. I understand that you are so wrapped up in this girl that you can't understand that you hurt your own family."

"And you are so wrapped up in dueling that you an't see that I cared for Kelli. It wasn't some fling." Owen grabbed his coat from where Tressa had thrown it and took off towards the door. "I'm getting out of here"

Raia took a few steps forward, watching her son. "Where are you going?"

"ANd when will you be back?" Guy asked.

"I don't." owen said. He looked over at his poarents. "On both counts." With that, he let the door shut behind him. Tressa ran to the door and stopped, herahnds upon it's surface, her head hung.

"Owen… She said gently.

"Oh, let the baby pout." Lilka said, flopping down on the couch. "He'll come back after he's had his fill of whining with no one to pay attention."

Raia turned to her daughter, her face ahrd. "Be quiet Lilka. He is yoru brother, and you will respect him."

"Respect him?" Lilka said, keeping her bodylax yet her voice forceful. "When as Owen ever respected me?"

"I think when he beat that Andrew fellow up." Raia said, glaring at Lilka, suddenly ashamed of the way her daughter was behaving.

Raia had hit a nerve, and Lilka stood up. "Oh,when I don't need his help, he can come in and play the hero. But when it comes tochosing between family and some little slut…"

"You will not call Kelli moto a slut!" Raia shouted. "She is a friend to this family."

"She is no friend of mine. There are no friends outside our family!"

"What do you think this is,the mob?" Raia shouted.

Tressa grabbed her father's arm, tugging on it. "dad, make them stop fighting! Do something!"

Guy looked at the two women. "Raa, Lilka…" The two glared at him, and Guy paused. Raia mouthed, 'butt out' and sent him sliding into the kitchen with Tressa. He looked at his youngest as she backed away as Raia screamed and Lilka, then Lilka screamed right back.

"This isn't right." Tressa whispered.

Guy tried to smile. "come on, they'll work it out…" he paused as he heard Lilka scream something and then a loud crash. He looked back at his daughter, her eyes blurring. Guy frowned. Tressa had always been the most sensitive of the family. She got upset when a person on a tv show was embraessed…let alone someone in her family.

"this isn't right." Tressa mumbled again.

"it will be o…"

"IT ISN'T RIGHT!" Tressa screamed, dashing out of the room. Raiaand Lilka grew quiet as Tressa ran out of the apartment, Guy heading to the door.

"Lilka, yoru room, now." Raia said. Lilka made a sound of protest, but Raia didn't care. She mentally warped her into the room, and Guy sent a barrier to keep her from leaving. He then held out his hand, his guns flying to him. He paused, and with another thought, his sword flew to him as well. It had been a gift from Raia, a long samurai sword to replace the one he had first gotten from his father, a modern day sword that broke too often. Raia had enchanted it so it could never shatter, and even made it that it would never cut something he didn't want it to cut,making it perfect for training. He had dubbed it "Herald", for it would announce his arriva; at a battle.

He looked at Raia, and grabbed a hold of her. "I will bring her back."

"no." Raia said. "She needs time to calm down…Guy…take her somewhere safe,let her relax. She doesn't have school, and the tournament isin 2 weeks, so she needs her rest. I will work on Lilka, get her speaking to me again,maybe Owen too."

Guy nodded and stroked her back. "I'll keep her safe."

"You keep yourself safe." Raia said, smiling. "I'll miss you."

"I'll tell you where we are when I get us settled,ok?"

"Just go!' Raia said, and Guy nodded, and with a thought, he was moving at super speed, blasting down to the street. Raia could barely make out the blur from the window, but still watched as the clouds broke open and it began to rain. "Be safe Guy…and you too Owen."

_Somewhere far, far away._

He figure looked at the woman at his side, and gently stroked her cheek. She tried to smile, but still, her eyes gave away her emotions as she helped to fasten on his sheath. She paused as she felt his gloved hand caress her neck, soothing her nerves.

"Midori, I will return." He said calmly. The woman appeared to be 20, and was, but she would always be twenty. On her face her three marks: 3 triangles of gold, one on her forehead and two on her cheeks, all pointing inward. Her war paint, were she male. Instead, they were merely the markings of her house, of all the women of her bloodline.

Just as the man in front of her had his. Though…his were a bit more wellknown.

"I know." She said, stroking his back, feeling the thin black garb. She smiled gently. "How old is this thing?"

"Almost 50 years old. I told you, they made them great back then." He chuckled, then grew quiet. Midori grabbed him and held him tight. "You won't even know I am gone. I will be back within three seconds."

"For my time." She said. "In yours, it will be over 6 months."

He nodded, and held out his hand, his weapon flying to him as he studied it. "I love you Midori."

"I love you too…and good luck with Owen!"

The figure nodded and slipped on the mask, the mask that had once belonged to Geno Roads, when he ahd named himself chaos. It fit like a glove. "I will be back."

And with that, he slashed the air with his weapon,a dn disappeared.

Into the past.


	27. Travels

"In 5000 years of travel, I have learned one thing: To stay put is to die. To move is to live."

-Geno Roads

Travels

Kevin looked at his watch then back at the escalators leading down into the baggage claim of the Domino International Airport. They had arrived with 6 minutes to spare, and with a flash of a badge from Veronica were now waiting for the clock to strike 4:18.

"it's raining." Veronica said absent mindedly, staring out the window as the droplets came down. Kevin shrugged, some small acknowledgment, and glanced at his phone, a text coming in. Something about two beings, moving faster then the speed of sound, blasting out of the city. He turned off the phone. probably just a god or one of the gifted children. He thought.

"I'm bored!"

Kevin sighed. "Kiarou, just a few more minutes."

"I didn't say that!" Kiarou said from his seat, his deck in hands. Kevin turned and looked at Tristan who was pacing.

"What?" Tristan said. "I am bored!"

Kevin shook his head, looking at Veronica. She chuckled gently and wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing his ear. "You're the one that asked me to hire him." She flicked the lobe with her tongue. "It's your fault."

"Listen Doc, I mean no offense, and I am sure this is going to be amazing and all, with explosions and fire and maybe even partial nudity. You know, all the stuff in a good R rated film. But I am going to get a burger and maybe browse the gift shop."

Serenity's eyes lit up, ignoring the "nudity" comment. "Shopping?"

Kevin sighed, leaning against Veronica, waving his hand. "Dismissed. I'll find you when we are done with this, all…" He turned, watching Tristan and Serenity already in a half run down the terminal. "…done."

Kiarou sighed and sat on the ground, spreading his deck on in front fo him. "It is a wonder that I came out normal…isn't it buddies?" Kiarou looked at his cards and nodded.

"Kevin, it 4…buddies?"

"Veronica, can we try and stay on the subject here?"

Veronica gave yet another rlook at Kiarou and nodded. "Right. It's 4:18."

Kevin nodded and grabbed the sign, stealing a glance as people slowly left the escalators. He tore off the cver and stared at the piece of paper. "what the?"

"What is it?" Veronica asked, laying her head on his shoulder. Kevin held up the item and she frowned. "Eliza?"

"Mr. Allen!"

Kevin let ou a yelp as he was hit, Veronica losing her hold on him. She watched as young woman grabbed him and squeezed him tight, repating the words, "Mr. allen! Mr. Allen!"

Kevin slapped at her head. "Kill it, kill it,send it to hell!"

"Kevin!" Veroncia said sternly. "It's just a girl."

"….kill it! Send it to hell!"

The girl let go of hima nd looked up at him, her eyes wide. "No sir! You misunderstand! I have travl many many miles to talk to you."

Kevin looked her over, his MIB training kicking in. He had been wrong to call her girl. The woman was just under his height, maybe 5 foot 11. She had long blonde hair, tied in a ponytail. She wore a long black frock, her face plain and undressed. She had dark blue eyes and soft features. She spoke with an Eastern European accent, and was probably jsuta few years older then him.

Veronica walked up to her and offered her hand. The girl looked at it, and finally shook it. "Hello, I am Dr. Veronica Noga. You have already met DR. Kevin Allen. I am guessing you are Eliza?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, I am Eliza. I have flown all the way here to talk to mr…Dr. Allen."

Kevin nodded. "come on, lets sit down."

_On the Shores of Japan._

Tressa let out a gasp, her head between her knees, trying to stop her heart from blasting out of her chest and landing on the ground. The gently waves calmed her nerves a bit, but it still didn't help.

She had no idea where she was. She had thought of jogging on the beach,but then it had begun to rain, and she got upset over that too…and she just ran. When she finally stopped, she was lost. Behind her was a trail of flames, and she realized she had tapped into her magic, and most likely had broken the world record for the hundred meter dash.

I better be ready when the MIB comes. She thought. Maybe I can request Kiarou to handle this. He was understanding enough, and a word with Lysandra might even get him to convince Ms….Dr. Noga to drop the charges. The MIB didn't like ti when her and her siblings cuased major damage or let the world outrightly see their powers.

She closed her eyes and murmured, mad at herself for letting her emotions get the best of her. It was….she hated it when her family fought. She was like her father, very sensitive to fights, and took even the slightly insult as a mortal wound. Owen and Lilka were like mom, who could fight for hours. And like Seto. Tressa sighed. That was the one thing she could never duplicate: her uncle's icy feelings and ability to not cry.

She had once mentioned how she never understood how her father could handle Seto or Raia, or even his father. Her dad may look big and strong, but he was the most sensitive person she knew.

Of course, when Gala had heard this, for Tressa was talking to Lysandra, she had told her that Guy was not as soft as he appeared. Some checks with other people confirmed that there had been a time when her father had been even icier then Seto. Infact, Tressa had been startled to find out that her father had murdered a few people, including his own mother, in cold blood, and not even batted an eyebrow at the fact, going along with his day.

She sniffed, putting her coat over her head. Now that was a discussion She thought, remembering when she had confronted him with that. He had shrugged and merely said, "Yes, I have killed people."

"Including your own mom?" Tressa said.

"Yes." Her father replied, being very calm.

"How….how could you kill innocent people daddy? How could you just pull that trigger and end their…"

Something had flashed in her father's eyes and he stood up, scaring her as he shouted. "They weren't innocent!" With that, he had walked away. It took 3 months of pleading with her mom before she revealed what her grandmother had done to Guy when he was a baby. It took another 2 months for Guy to even look Tressa in the eye. Those had been the hardest 2 months, but in th end, she understood, thanks to a talk with Kaikou.

"Your daddy doesn't like to talk about what he did in the past, his sins."

"Why not?" Tressa had asked.

The spirit of her aunt sighed. "Guy…Guy did something…very bad, when you were just a baby. Something so terrible he never revealed to anyone what happened, and wiped the minds of all involved except himself. He then went to hell and paid for that sin...but since then, the others have weighed heavy on him"

The word 'hell' was enough to make Tressa scared and curious. Since then, she had always wondered what her father did that was so terrible…he would face damnation for a period of time, even a few hours as Kaikou assured her, to undo the burden on his soul.

"You ok kiddo?'

Tressa snapped out of her daydream to find her father watching her, and,to her surprise, he was in his godly form. He towered over her, his white hair soaked through, yet his clothing was dry. Part of the aura, she guessed. His wings were still tucked saftly in his back, and he had gone without the war paint that all men of the house of Roads had.

"Yea." She mumbled, still very tired. "why are you a god?"

Guy looked over himself and chuckled. "I couldn't catch you as a mortal. You had too much of a head start. I had to go god, and even then, I was a minute behind you…how did you get so fast?"

Tressa muttered and leaned against a tree, sighing, ignoring the question. "I'm sorry aobut in there…"

"No need to explain princess." He said. He held out his hand, and a bubble of energy covered them, keeping them completely dry. "I know how upsetting that was for you."

"I don't like them fighting." The teenager said, pulling her knees close to her chest. She was freezing cld from the rain, and her ody was tired from calling upon her magic reserves.

"I know." Guy said quietly. "Your brother and sister…and your mom…they have too much of my dad in them."

"but grandpa Kaos isn't that bad." She muttered…and received a laugh from her father.

Guy sighed, wiping tears from his eyes. "That's funny." Tressa gave him a look. "Ok, he was never that cold around me…but he is icy. He did spend 5000 years trying to kill anything that dared to cross him."

"Then why is he so nice now?"

"Mom." Guy said. He paused, to clarify. "My stepmom, I should say. My real mom only did more damage. Neph…she is the one that melted his heart. Plus, you've seen Shima…her return helped too."

Tressa nodded. Her grandfather had used his powers to give her Aunt Kaikou's mom a body, though she was restricted to only staying in his mansion. Otherwise, she became a spirit again. Kaos had told her it had to do with Shima staying too long in her card.

"Daddy?" She watched as he sat next to her, his giant body now totally making her feel as if she was 5 again. "Why are so many people in our family killers?" Guy glanced at her. "Grandpa…Grandma…You and mom…great grandma Isis and great grandpa Destiny…"

Guy sighed. "The Roads family, as you know, started out as gods."

"The family was created when great great grandpa Chron married great great grandma Maria." Chron always amazed Tressa. He looked just like her father, only with a million more muscles. He was about as wide as he was tall, but was also gentle when he needed to be. He also wore too much armor, but Tressa never told him that.

Maria was a golden goddess that was from, to Tressa's surprise at first, another planet entirely. She couldn't remember the planet…but Maria had been one of the 5 sisters that created the main country there…Hyrule or something like that. She was incredibly beautiful, with long black hair and a body of pure gold. She had a pink aura, which, when Tressa was a baby, had always made her giggle. The only real problem was that her grandmother, due to the way she was raised, never wore clothing, instead using her aura to cover her body up, but still leaving her very naked. That always disturbed the teen.

"Well, you know that they also had a son, Destiny, my grandfather. Destiny had started out as he is now, as the most loyal and honorable god in the world, wanting no power and to only start a family." Guy's face darkened. "Untill the demons came. They implanted in him...darkness…that made him…twisted." The shadow paused on his face. "My dad removed that darkness…but not before it was passed to him, and in turn, me, Kaikou, and Galanodel.

"That's why we are killers. That darkness sometimes makes us…snap. It has taken love to bring it out of us…but there are times…"

Tressa yawned and grabbed her father's arm gently. "Daddy…does that mean…I…."

"Yes." Guy said gently. "Sadly…I couldn't remove the darkness from your guys' hearts. It's something that will always be in our family, sadly." He smirked. "Doesn't help you have your mom's anger."

"daddy?" She asked gently, nuzzling his shoulder as sleep was rapidly claiming her. "Why is mama so mad?"

Guy sighed gently. "You mom had a hard life kiddo. Her parents died when she was young, she was separated form Seto and Mokuba and she ran away. Had my dad not found her, she would have died. And then, there are the things those men did to her…" He shuddered slightly.

Tressa nodded, resolving not to push the topic. Their mom had a tattoo of the Blue Eyes on her back. She had first thought it was something cool, until she had learned the truth…that some strange cult had enchanted it and done…things to her mom. She never wanted to know what.

"Tressa?" Guy said, his voice filled with concern. Tressa murmured and fell into his lap, out cold. "Damn it." Guy said, picking her up. She was cold to the touch. "Stubborn little…" he sighed, his wings extending. "I have to get you someplace warm kiddo…"

With that, Guy leapt into the air, becoming a streak of energy as he rocketed straight into the realm of light.

Meanwhile on the beach, a small lrip in space and time formed, shimmering before it closed, just giving the being that had made it time to walk onto the beach. He stood 7 feet tall, and had a god been nearby…they would have recognized their kin. He cracked his neck and looked around.

'Made it." He said through the face mask that hide his features. He adjusted his black bodysuit, and allowed his wings to burst forth.

He had a job to do.


	28. Introductions

"Just when you thought you knew every little secret in your past, fate decides to bitch slap you"

-Geno Roads

Introductions

Kevin, veronica and Eliza walked over to a restaurant, Kiarou going to find his mom and dad. The three sat down, Veronica trying to make the woman comfy.

"Would you like something to eat? Drink?"

"Thank you, but I can not have anything till you receive this message."

Kevin frowned. "Then I refuse to receive it until you drink something." He looked at Eliza, who shifted in her sit.

"Ok, I will have water!" She said quickly. Kevin nodded and got her a cup, which she drank down fast and furious. She looked at him once she had finished and blushed. "I am sorry…peanuts on the plane."

"You speak flawless English.

"Thank you Dr. Allen. I was taught well by my uncle."

Veronica nodded. "Your uncle?"

Eliza nodded. "He is the reason I was sent to Japan. You see Dr. Allen…"

"Kevin, please."

"Kevin." Eliza said softly. "You see…Kevin…my uncle is Lord Dhmitri Nolvis of Romania. He is a land owner, several 1000 acres of lush fields and forest. He has a castle, a stable of horses, many servants working for him. He has never married, no children. I live with him, he took in when my parents died. I was only 3."

Kevin nodded, his face softer. "My apologizes. I lost my parents at a young age too."

"Yes, we know."

Veronica looked at the woman. "You know? Why do you know about Kevin's family?"

Eliza shifted again slightly. "Well Dr. Noga…it is the reason I am here." She leaned in and began to whisper. "My uncle had a sister, my mother. Her name was Elizabeth."

"You were named after her?" Veroncia asked gently.

"Yes." Eliza said softly, closing her eyes. "Yes I was." She took a deep breath, Veronica handing her a hankie, which he wiped her eyes with.

"What's going on?" Tristan asked, slipping on a slurpee. Kevin gave him a look, and Tirstan jerked his thumb to Serenity, who had brought 5 more. "Kiarou said to get another one."

Serenity gently placed the drink in from of Eliza, who examined it carefully. Kevin and Veronica took theirs as the family of three pulled their chairs up to the table.

"Eliza, these are my friends Tristan and Serenity. This is there son and my godson Kiarou." Kiarou nodded.

"Hello to you all." She looked at Kevin. "Are they.. would trust my life to these 3. They are the only family I got." He smiled and squeezed Serenity's shoulder as she smiled.

"Kevin is like a father to Tristan and me. He is also our best friend."

"If you can tell me something, you can tell them."

"Very well. You see Kevin, my mother married another lord from Romania, Vladmir. His family was a powerful one. They had royalty from Romania and France..his brother was a French noble. After a few years, I was born, and we lived a good life.

"Shortly after I turned three, my mother and father were invited to visit my uncle in france. I was going to go with them, but I came down with a horrible case of the flu and was bed ridden for a month. My mother and father left. I never saw them again."

Kevin gently took her hand. "I am sorry. But…I fail to see what this has to do with me."

"It is ironic that you said that your friends were your only family." Eliza licked her lips. "My mother…when she left…was pregenent." She looked at Kevin. "You see Kevin…" She sighed…knowing it was now or never. "my real name is…Eliza Allen."

Kevin looked at her, then down at his drink, then back at her. The eyes. He thought. They…they are mine.

"Are you telling me…"

"Yes Kevin…I am your sister."

In the realm of light 

Guy Roads growled at the god in front of him. "Say that to me one more time…I want to make sure I got it right."

The little guard god shifted, wishing he had been the god offlowers or fleas right now, and not of the gates to the realm of light. Sure, it was a nice job…but when he was staring up a pissed off god…

"No mortals can enter the relam of light sir." He said.

"Do you know who I am?" Guy hissed. "I a Prince Guy Jin Roads, heir to the throne of heaven itself. My father is King Kaos, high lord of heaven. My wife is Raia Chitoshi, the greatest mage that walks the earth." Guy leaned down,way down. In his anger, he had grown almost 6 times his normal height, making him taller then a school bus, and was about ready to break into the relam and destroy anyone that got in his way.

His old dark side was flaring up.

The little god let out an eep and backed away. "I understand sir…but your daughter is still mortal."

"My daughter is a princess of heaven…you do realize that you are rapidly pissing me off. Do I need to remind you idiots in the relam of light what happened when you didn't let Raia in?"

The god shuddered. Guy ahd wanted Raia there for when he took his godhood, but he had been told she wouldn't be allowed. He had snapped, and used all his then angelic power to shatter the gates, and threatened to cast the realm into Hell itself. In the end, Raia was allowed with a new rule by Kaos. All the gods had quick;y learned that day that Guy Roads was his father's equal and just as angry.

"But she is your wife…that means you are allowed to bring her. But if we allow all the children of gods to enter….There is another way…"

"No." Guy said. "I am not letting tressa…"

"Were she to simply…"

'NO!"

"Daddy."

Guy paused and looked at the little teenager that was now standing on his shoulder. She was slightly startled to see him so…big…but considering her life….this was normal…ish.

"Uh…hi Tressa." Guy said, slightly embarrassed at his outburst. He rapidly shrunk, until Tressa was sitting on his shoulder, her father bending to allow her to slide off and stand next to him, looking at the god that was currently shaking. "Daddy and the nice guard here were just talking…"

"Daddy…why are we here?"

Guy sighed. "It's the best place for us to relax. Your mom and I talked…we then you and Lilka and Owen need to be away from each other for a bit, settle your nerves. The relam of light is the one place that neither of them can get too, and I figured it would be nice to let you see where daddy works." Guy chuckled slightly.

Tressa nodded. "Then the guard is right daddy."

"But…"

Tressa sighed, placing her hand on his shoulder as if he were a child…a really, really big child. "I know you and mom wanted for us all to wait before you two began training us…but I promise I will not cuase any trouble or get..seduced by it."

Guy sighed, cracking his neck. "Are you sure there is no other way to let her in?" The guard shook his head. He nodded and looked at his youngest, his face serious. "You will not go wandering on your own, nor will you try anything fancy. And when we leave, there will be no complaining."

Tressa nodded. "Ok dad." She smiled and took a step back and giggled. "I can't believe I'm finally going to be a goddess."

"A temporary one!" Guy said, flustered. When Raia had first been pregenent, he had feared that his children would be godly, and didn't want them growing up like htat. Godhood was…seductive. Once you let it fully grasp you, you never wanted to leave. That's why he couldn't even assume a true mortal form for more then a day. Had Tressa, Owen or Lilka been born gods…they would never be able to handle being human for more then a few hours. That was no way to live in the mortal realm.

Guy held out his hand, and Tressa watched as her dragon wing pendent slowly began to glow. "I, at first, locked your godhood in your soul. Then, I placed it in ehre, so you could call upon some of it's powers if needed…now, I will unlock it fully."

The wings flashed and Tressa let out a silent scream as power blasted through her frame. Her body shook, and energy burst from her mouth, her eyes, her ears and nose…every opening in her body suddenly being open as godly energy contorted her form.

And she loved every minute of it.

Kevin looked at the woman, his body shaking slightly. Though she spoke with an accent and he had never seen her before today…he knew…

"Oh god." Kevin said, giving her a hug. Eliza held him tight, holding him close to her.

"It's ok little brother." She stroked his hair. "we have more to discuss. I have a reason for being here."

Kevin nodded and let go, settling back into his seat. "What do you need to tell me?"

"You see Kevin…we do not know what happened to our mother and father. I was hoping you knew."

Tristan shrugged. "They got va.." Serenity clamped a hand over his mouth.

"It's a long story I will explain when we get you home. Is there anything else?"

"Yes…I need to tell you that our Uncle is coming to Domino by boat…to bring us home."

Veronica frowned. "What?"

"Kevin is really Count Allen, lord of the land my uncle is now caring for. It is Kevin's duty to return and rule."

Kevin shook his head. "Sorry, but no. I have bigger duties here."

Eliza frowned. "You would throw away our family heritage?"

"My job is our heritage now. What I do gives our family a great name. I will just tell him he can continue…or you can rule."

"I can not."

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" Eliza gave him a look. "Oh…don't you dare tell me it's because your a woman." Eliza nodded. "Now I defiantly don't want to rule a place where a woman can't have land."

Eliza looked at hi, her eyes full of shook. "I could never rule! And I do not want to!" She paused. "I love our uncle…but these last week days traveling…they have been wonderful. I wish I could stay here."

"Then do." Kiarou said. "We have room, don't we Doc?"

"Of course we do Kiarou." Kevin said. "No sister of mine is living in a place where she has no rights. You are staying with me, then we are getting you an apartment and anything else you need."

Eliza stood up, shaking her head. "I could not. It would cost too much, and unless you return home, you will not gain your inheritance."

Kevin laughed. "Eliza, I have plenty of money."

Veronica nodded when the girl looked at her. "Kevin earned quite a bit dueling. Also, his job pays well, very well."

"It also doesn't hurt that you are friends with the Roads and they paid us all for our services during the great war."

Eliza looked at him in shock. "You fought in the great war….all of you did?" They nodded and she sat back down. "Amazing…I heard stories about it…is it true that hell itself burst forth?"

"Several times." Kevin said, almostin a lazy tone. He had been oen fo the few not to be…mentally scarred by the event. "But we won, and Kaos…he's the head of the Roads family, the ones that fought most of the war, paid us very well for our aid. I have a feeling I could match your uncle in wealth."

"In other words…" Veronica said, "…we can support you Eliza. You can spend the rest of your days getting to know your brother…and your parents."

"My parents?" eliza asked, looking at veronica.

V nodded. "We…have our ways."

Kevin nodded and stood up. "So…I will deal with Uncle Dhmitri when he appears." He eyes grew dark, just for a moment. "Untill then, I think it's time to get your luggage and get you home. You must be tired."

Eliza nodded. "Yes, I…oh!" Her eyes went wide and she reached into her pocket, fishing out something. "There is one final question I need you to answer…and I think I should give these two you now."

She gently handed him an envelope. He opened it and paused, looking at the two duel monster cards.

"My uncle discovered these cards a few months ago. It was because of them that we found you. But…we need to know…why do these two demonic monsters resemble myself and our uncle."

Kevin stared at the cards. The first, Mistress of the Night, was a woman in a long blood red gown, her white hair glimmering in the light, her deep blue eyes staring back at him. There was no doubt that this was his sister.

The other was his uncle. It was a stern looking vampire with spiked white hair and cold features.

Curse of Vampire Kevin thought.

"Tressa?" Guy said quietly, gently shaking his daughter's shoulder. She murmured, and with a slight flutter of her eyes, white light poured from her eyes and onto her father's face.

She giggled.

It was a soft, silky laugh. It also took Guy surprise for two reasons. The first was because he was afraid this might have been a very bad idea. Given his family's…history with insanity, making a teen mortal girl into a goddess might be the stroke that sent Tressa's mind tumbling into evil madness.

A quick scan of her aura told him that she was the same…mentally.

The second thing that had startled him was how old she sounded. The laugh was like that of his wife. IT was smooth, with traces of culture and grace. It seemed as if it belonged at a society tea.

"I'm fine daddy." She said with a giggle. "Does godhood always feel so…ticklish!" She giggled again, flashing a grin.

Guy shook his head, smirking. "Yea, it does kiddo. Ignore that, part of it's…"

"I know, seductive charm." She sighed and Guy helped her up…and she giggled again as she, for the first time ever, was standing straight and tall, just like her father, and looking him in the eye.

Tressa was now what appeared to be 7 feet tall. This wasn't real though. Were she to fall to earth without thinking, she would find she really stood 40 feet. Another reason Guy wasn't letting her out of his sight. However, while that was above average for most gods, it wasn't something that made Guy blink twice. Considering that he, his sisters, his father and his stepmother, the top gods, had a minimum size of over 50 miles in length, and Guy, Kaos and Neph had never discovered their maximum size.

She still wore her old clothing, though Guy had resized it for her. He summoned a mirror and she gasped, taking herself in.

The most obvious change was her hair. It was snow white, like all the gods and goddesses in her family. Her father had explained that white was the most powerful color, hair always taking on that color if the god was in the upper echelon of power. It was now so long that it hung below her butt, and shimmered if she moved just right.

Her eyes were glowing a healthy white glow, giving her face a gentle look. She sneaked a peak at her hips and breast, smirking at their slight increase from general size to super sexy. She resisted the urge to slap her own behind and make sure it was real.

The final change was her face. While all the men of the Roads family had the famous Blitzkrieg War Paint face: a triangle under each eye, a zig zag on each cheek and the Y down their nose and eyebrows; Tressa had the markings of the goddesses of the Roads house.

They were the Egyptian marks, Tressa had learned. The men had the House of Time's marks, the women got the House of Egypt's marks: A tear drop shaped patch of color on the forehead and on each cheek. Hers were blue, showing that she was of her father's house, since his color was a brilliant blue.

"Wow."

Guy glanced at the gate keeper, who quickly opened the door. He nodded, and held out his hand. "Stay by my side."

Tressa nodded. "Of course da…whoa!" guy looked down to see her land straight on her bottom. She giggled again and struggled to her feet.

"I forgot to mention, you'll hav eto learn how to walk again."

"Thanks daddy." She grumbled.

Author's Note: Some people wondered why there was a lack of updates on my stories. It isn't really burn out (Well, for this story it is, but I have another 10 chapters all written up to post). No, I have been writing my first novel, and it has taken all my time. The novel, titled GRIM tells the story of how the Arch Angel Michael became romantically involved with a succubus demon named Rebecca, producing a half angel/half demon child: Jonathan Grim. The story follows Jonathan as he and his ragtag group of human friends work to solve a heavenly mystery. A cross of Japanese Anime meets Buffy the Vampire Slayer, GRIM reads like a movie novelization, and is action packed.

Hopefully, it will be completed and on bookstore shelves within 2-3 years.


	29. Conversations

"Life threw you a curve ball, big f-ing deal. I went in one day from being a beloved general with a family to an exiled traitor whose daughter was killed. So don't come to me with your sob stories. I don't care if the boy next door knocked you up, or over, or under a tree. I don't care if yoru daddy didn't love you enough, or too much, or loved you in a way to get you on Jerry Springer! Deal with it and get out of my face, alright?

We all got problems too, and we don't have time for yours"

-Geno Roads

"Actually, if your dad loves you like that way, I would like to hear about it. Sounds like a funny story. Of course, I have a dark sense of humor."

-Dr. Kevin Allen

Conversations

"Look…it's Guy!"

Guy groaned, lightly pinching the flesh between his eyes, as if he had a headache. Only this ache wasn't in his head, but curretly coming right at him, fawning over him. And there was mor ethen one.

"Daddy?" The goddess that had been his daughter Tressa asked. She was still Tressa…yet another version of his little girl. One that was far from being considered 'little."

"Vultures" Guy muttered. He let out a deep breath as the 3 goddesses grouped around him, fluttering their eyes and not so subtly pressing their breasts towards his face, wiggling their hips. Tressa raised an eyebrow and Guy resisted the urge to pick his daughter up,go home, and demand that his family never let him go here ever again, so help them god.

Instead, he grunted.

"Hello ladies."

The goddesses swooned happily. One, with long red hair, ra a finger along his shoulder. "Where have you been Guy? We missed you."

"With my family." He said, his teeth gritted. "You know, my kids…and my wife, Raia?"

"Oh, her?" The second asked, one with curling black hair and dark eyes. "The mortal." Tressa shot her father a look, and was rapidly seeing why her father was on edge all of a sudden.

"If you mean the woman that is so strong she could kill all 3 of you, then yes." Guy replied, no hint of mirth in his voice.

The third goddess, with golden locks and a rack that made Tressa wonder who she could walk upright, shook her head. "I never understood you Guy…staying with that mortal." She licked her lips. "You know…there is no law saying you can't have a ltittle fun…"

Guy growled again. "Yea, there is. It's called the law of marriage. Now, if you don't mind…"

He made his move to leave, but the goddesses blocked his path. The second smiled cutely. "But you are here with this young woman…" She leaned in. "…come on guy, I am ten times sexier then that tramp.."

Guy's hand went for her throat.

Tressa's beat him to it.

"I am his daughter." She hissed, tightening her grip, the white light in her eyes bleeding into a black. Guy sighed, watching as the Roads anger made it's appearance in his youngest. Seems godhood had enhanced more then her body. "And you will leave my father alone…or I will make it that not even the god of ugly people will look at you!"

She dropped the goddess, who looked at Guy and trembled as he smirked. The first and third paused…and slinked up to Guy once more.

"We are still allowed, right?"

"We could be such a better mommy to you little girl"

"HEY!"

The three goddesses wheeled around and froze as the new god appeared. He was dressed in black, with black eyes, black hair and black war paint in the house of time fasion. The goddess disappeared in an instant.

Destiny sighed as he looked at his grandson and great granddaughter. "sometimes it pays to have been a evil power hungry monster."

Lilka frowned as she heard the knock on her door. "Go away!" She shouted, setting her deck on the nightstand and burying her face in the pillow. She wasn't in the mood for a lecture.

Right now, the eldest daughter of Raia and Guy was waging a battle in her own head. It was an amazon battlefield, except each Amazon was fighting against her own sisters.

Lilka's rager, anger at Owen and his betrayal, at her mom for yet again not taking her side…was being personified by Amazoness Fighter. Big, dumb, and tough. That was what Lilka thought of herself when she looked back.

Her sorrow was right now the Paladin…calm, cool, but mournful of her big mistake.

And the Swordswoman was just standing there, waiting to see who would win the fight.

The problem was that Lilka still felt heat for Owen's risk…but also felt she should have handled it better. A lot better….oh hell, a million times better. She had screwed up.

I hurt Tressa.

Lilka cursed again. Tressa…her baby sister…she couldn't forget that face, that cry as she had run out. She was so fragile…so…weak…no…not weak. Weak was the wrong word. Lilka didn't know the right word, per say, but she knew that Tressa wasn't…strong enough yet.

Right now,she wanted to go downstairs, apoligise to her mom,and ask her to help her find Tressa. Then, the two of them would find Owen, bring him home,and the family would have dinner, togheter. And it would be just like old times,with happiness and laughter.

But Lilka was too prideful.

Instead, she lay on her bed, trying not to break down in tears, because she was a strong, indepenedent woman that didn't do such things. Instead, she would be strong, and wiat till she was sure her mom had cooled down.

KNOCK KNOCK

"NOT NOW!" Lilka cried out. She sighed and snuggled into her pillow,ready to sleep.

That's when the door was ripped off it's hinges.

Lilka screamed, leaping off the bed, as her mother floated into the room, her eyes crackling with energy, her hair flying all over the place with violent gusts. Her hands ebbed with a soft glow as she glided to her daughter.

"Get up." Raia said, her voice echoing all over the room for effect.

"m…mom?"

"Get up and get yoru duel disk." Raia said, and Lilka noticed that Raia was wearing her own. It was a modified version of Seto's first dueling disk system. A one of a kind item.

"Mom…what are you…" The duel disk flew into Lilka's hands, as did her cards. "Mom…I can't duel you…I'll destroy you?"

Raia smirked.

"You have trained under yoru grandfather Lilka…this is true. But I was his second student. And I am going to begin…your training."

"Kaos?"

Kaos turned from his book and smiled as Tea Kaiba entered the room, smiling softly. He nodded and with a flick of his wrist, a chair flew to her. She managed not to squeak, since his magic still startled her sometimes, and sat down, her hands shaking slightly.

He decided to wiat for her to speak, and reclined back. Neph was with Dinatha and Siris, enjoying a night out at a mother and child party at the toy store. He didn't really ask, as it gave him so free time to finally catch up on his reading the old fashion way, and not by grabbing a book and absorbing it's meaning directly into his brain like he usually did.

Tea sat there, like a stone though…a big, wiggling stone. He sighed, watching his old student shift more and more. He could tell she was nervous, but he didn't know why. He could…butas a rule, he never invaded the minds of people he considered friend. And Tea was more then a friend.

They had started out as student and teacher. Then mild friends. Then, there had been those nights of passion when she unveiled the real Tea and took him. He was still sore thinking about it.

The point was, Tea had been the only person that wasn't family…or what he considered family…to stand up for him and too him. She had been willing to see him less as a 5000 year old general who wanted revenge or a man that all the women wanted…and see him as a person.

And for that, he owed her everything.

"Uh…Tea?" She leapt up, startled. "Is something…wrong?"

"yes" She said…and began to cry. "That's a horrible thing to say!" She shook withsobs and Kaos raised an eyebrow as she held him close, wrapping her arms around him. "I don't know what to do!"

"I would like to help…except I have idea what is going on." He gently pushed her away and back into her chair. "Mind clueing me in Tea?"

She nodded, sniffing. "…I'm just so scared of what Seto will say!"

"To wiat." Kaos said, starting to get annoyed.

"I'm….i'm pregnant."

Kaos paused as she looked at him, her eyes wide, and he did a quick looka t her tummy, finding the little heart beat.

"And…I'm the father?"

"WHAT?"

"Ok…Joey's the father?"

Tea stood up. "What the hell are you talking aobut?"

"I honestly don't know." He said with a smile. "Just like I don't know what yoru problem is." He stood up and hugged her. "This is great news!"

"Yes…it is…but Seto…"

Kaos frowned. "You're afraid Seto will be mad?"

"We're tooold to have another baby." She said softly. "I'm almost 40."

"But you are really 20."

"You know what I mean." Tea sighed, holding him closer. "What if he wants me to…"

Kaos growled. "I would snap every damn bone in his body." Tea blinked, looking at him as he gentlystrokd her hair. "And you know I would never do that too Seto. What does that tell you?"

Tea smiled. "Hell be happy?"

Kaos smirked and gently kissed her cheek. "That's my girl." He paused, and smirked slightly. "And Tea?"

"Yes?"

"Your baby…it's going to do great things."

Not too far from where Kaos was holding Tea, Owen Chitoshi-Roads sat in the woods, his eyes closed, his breathing soft. He was focusing on that little ball of energy in his gut, calling it forth, trying to make it rise forth. Slowly, he began to feel a light penetrate his skin, giving off a soft glow. He resisted, eh fought, he tried to beat away the smile that was slowly leaking out of his face.

He failed, and the glow faded.

A year. A whole year he ahd spent trying to master his Ka. And yet, all he could do was make it slowly bubble forth. Even Lilka could summon her Ka in a duel atleast, and Owen couldn't even manage to feel it. He knew the being was there, he could feel it…but it just refused to appear.

Owen was currently working on this because he really didn't have anything better to do. He was all alone in an enchanted forest thatallowed even the gods to hide in peace without being bother, with his family unable tolook for him, a girlfriend that hated him, and with lilka's mouth, a fan base ready to kill him for what he had pulled. He let out a soft sigh and tried again.

"Pathetic."

Owen raised an eyebrow, but kept his eyes closed. He was hearing voices, that was all.

"Pitiful."

Just hearing voices. He focused on the darkness, trying to feel that little ball bubble up again. He wasn't like that for more then 3 seconds when he felt something bash him hard on the head. He grunted, rubbing the lump that was trying to form, and looked at his attack.

"Dressed all in black, holding a strange weapon, insulting me…" Owen sighed and closed his eyes. I must be imagining this. No one can hurt someone in this forest." He gave the figure a wave of his hand and went back to his meditations. The figure sighed and grabbed Owen by the throat, slamming him into a tree. That got Owen's attention rather quick.

"I am more powerufl then Kaos' spells." The man hissed. "And you are pissing me off." He let Owen drop and too out a deck of cards. "I came here to issue a challenge to you…"

"Damn it, not another fan boy. If you want to duel with me, join the tournament. I don't duel on the street."

"We are not on a street." The figure said. "And You will duel me Owen Roads…if you ever want to see your Ka."

Owen licked his lips, trying to hide his surprise. "How…do you know about that…"

"I know many things boy." He said quietly. "Now, are you willing to see what I can offer you…or are you going to sit on a stump forever?"


	30. Another World

"Dueling is a world of it's own"

-Geno Roads

Another World

If anyone would have told Owen Roads this morning that he would have lost his girlfriend, been on the run, and now dueling a strange man in all black in the middle of his grandfather's enchanted forest, he would have most likely asked how the person figured it out.

Owen's life was strange enough that he never doubted when someone told him something wild could happen.

"You may go first boy."

Owen sighed and drew his cards. Of course he had to be dueling someone that had a chip on his shoulder. "I summon Kelbek in attack mode."

The figure nodded and held up his hand, his deck hovering in the air. The airs flew to him, eyelevel, and he nodded, taking them each in. It was something that Owen wasn't shocked to see. Heck, Owen had been known to duel this way with his grandfather, to hone his magical powers. So, he wasn't surprised at all when D.D. Warrior Lady suddenly appeared in front of him, a card flashed by the duelist, and black clouds filled the forest.

"We are now having a shadow duel, hmmm?"

"No." The figure said. Owen blinked as the clouds suddenly grew lighter, till the whole forest was illuminated. Looking up, Owen was startled to find that the sky was now white, energy swirling around him. "We will not be dueling through the shadow realm. We will be playing a game of the Gods themselves."

In the realm of light, Guy watched as an orb of white magic rose up from part of an empty plane. It was nothing shocking, he knew what such a barrier was, being the god of protection.

That dome was a rising was one of godly magic, the strong stuff. He was slightly surprised by how powerful it was. Normally, a godly bubbles were only at a few clicks, as he considered it. That was enough to keep all gods except the higher ups, namely the Roads Family, from looking inside. This one though, was double that.

Normally, Guy would assume that it was something he needed to investigate, fearing a god was doing something against his father's law. But he could tell the magic inside was peaceful, even calm. Whoever had summoned he dome was not only a powerful god, but a peaceful one.

"I don't care how we duel, I am going to make this short and sweet. And to do that I will activate Cestus of Dagla." As his fairy grabbed the weapon, Owen pointed to the figure in front of him. "Attack his Warrior Lady!"

The fairy let out a screech and rushed forward, lightning streakin' around it's armored frame as it slammed into the Dimension warrioress. But as the dust settled, Owen could only gap. His fairy laid shattered on the field, D.D. now covered in the rock hard Sakuretsu Armor.

"I thought you said you'd be ending this quick." The duelist said calming, drawing his next card. "I will attack directly with my D.D. Warrior lady!"

Owen let out a scream as the glowing sword cut through his shirt, slicing into his flesh, blood leaking down upon his pants and staining the grass. Never had he felt anything like this in his life. His eyes were screwed shut in agony, his nerves ablaze. He let out a ragged breath as he forced the magic of his bloodline to heal his wounds. (Owen-4500)

"Only…a delay." He gasped, drawing his next card. "I activate Spell Absorption. This will give me a 500 lp boost for every spell we activate. And I will take a boost now by playing this, pot of greed!" He let out a soft groan as he felt a swirl of energy seep into his chest. "Now, I will set this card and summon Zolga and have it attack your D.D. Warrior Lady!" The caped angel's only eye opened up and shot a blast of energy right through the warrior, causing her to fall. As she did, she grabbed a orb from hip and threw it at the ground, a portal opening up and sucking both monsters away. (Figure- 5800, Owen-5000)

The figure threw a card to the ground, D.D. Drifter-Neo appearing. Owen was familiar with this spellcaster, having seen his grandfather wield it before. And he knew of its power to kill a chain. Infact, its mere presence was enough to tell Owen that he was facing a DD deck. Luckily, he had already faced and beaten that deck, and was ready to destroy it.

"D.D. Drifter, attack Owen directly."

"Sakuretsu Armor!" Owen shouted, pulling the same trick the figure had before. As Neo rushed towards Owen ad his spiked armor, the duelist in black quickly slipped a card into a pile that represented the graveyard, Neo faded from the field, reappearing as the armor faded from Owen's form. "Now it's my turn. Hysteric Fairy!" The suited angel appeared, adjusting her classes and taking instant flight at the Drifter, who once again faded from view only to reappear after the battle.

The figure merely smirked. "It's time to gather more of my forces. I summon D.D. Assailant." The warrior appeared, causing Owen to raise an eyebrow. He had never heard of D.D. Assailant before. The fighter was dressed in a full bodysuit, bits of long fabric whipping about in the breeze. The monster's shaggy blonde hair hung in his eyes as he adjusted the silk that covered his mouth. Owen wasn't for sure if it was a man though, if it was, he was a very bishy male. In his hands he held a massive blade, bigger then his own body.

Before Owen could get a real good look at the figure, the Assailant rushed Hysteric, the explosion that resulted removing both monsters from play. In the split second that the clouds dissipated, Neo was already rushing Owen, sinking his sword into the teen's shoulder. Owen screamed in agony, dropping too his knees. (Owen-3300)

"Do you give?"

Owen grabbed his shoulder, shoving it back into place. "Never." He spat, drawing another card. "I summon a second Hysteric Fairy and have it attack!" Neo pulled yet another escape trip, making Owen let out a growl. "You can't dodge me forever!"

"I don't have too." The figure replied, holding out a card. "Not anymore. I will now show you my Ka." With that, he stepped forward and stood next to Neo. "Say hello to Neo."

"That's it?" Owen asked. "That's your powerful Ka? A monster that can warp about dodging my attacks? Pitiful."

The figure, Owen got the feeling, was suddenly smiling. "Correct…not that impressive…until I combined my Ka with my Ba."

"WHAT!" owen shouted, watching as The figure held up a card, light suddenly flowing over his side of the field, engulfing it entirally. Before Owen could even raise his arm to guard his eyes, the light faded, and the figure now stood on the field…unmasked…as it were.

Now before him stood a warrior dressed in blue gray armor, the metal etched with swirling blue symbols. His lower body was dressed in black leather, bits of armor sewn into the material. His upper body was dressed ina similar way, except he had the blue gray armor attached by straps, glowing jewels embedded into the pieces. Upon his hands he wore gauntlets, a glowing blade of energy shooting out of his right wrist, past his knuckles and ending in a deadly point. Over his left arm was his blue cloak, the fabric draped over his shoulder, hiding most of the limb from view. Upon his brow was the headband that Neo always sported, though this one jutted down into a upon that drew low past his eyes and touched the bridge of his nose.

The figure smiled through the monsters handsome face and nodded gently. "I have summoned Neo's shiny form, a combination of Neo and Myself: Lord of the Different Dimension." He held up his hand, and his cards flew to him. "Now, witness my power."

He held up one card, and as it faded, something under his cape began to glow. He slowly drew it open, and Owen watched as the symbols of the Interdimensional Transporter flashed…and Hysteric Fairy warped away. Owen didn't even have a chance to hold up his arms as the blade flew at his head.

But the strike never came.

Owen opened his eyes to find that a pair of red wings was now blocking his vision. He blinked, staring up to see an angel now standing in front of him, his long handled hammer pushing up against the sword of pure energy. The Lord of the Different Dimension let out a snort and twisted his blade out from the block and drove it again down. Everything seemed to slow as Owen saw the weapon feign a strike then drop down to slash the angel across the gut.

"Twirl down." Owen thought. The angel reacted just in kind, blocking the attack. The Lord merely slide his blade sideways and used the momentum to bring it up towards the angel's jaw. "Spin to the right and ran him in the gut." Owen's mind called out calmly, as if this were normal.

So began the dance. The Lord would attack, Owen would see the move with ease, recalling his grandfather's training, and would, through his very mind, command the red winged angel to block the shot. He couldn't get any ground on the attacker, but he wasn't giving any either.

Finally, the Lord shuddered and divided, revealing Neo the Magical Swordsman and the mysterious duelist. Neo lowered his blade and locked eyes with Mars, the angel reluctantly letting his hammer drop out of it's guarded stance.

"You are strong Owen." The figure said softly. "But you aren't a true duelist yet."

"Yet?" Owen gasped, trying to regain his breath. He suddenly felt so very tired, as if his very soul was begging for rest. "I…thought that summoning…Mars….proved I was…"

The duelist shook his head. "You have only taken your first step my boy. When I am through with you, you will be able to join with your Ka and fight together in perfect harmony." The duelist waved his hand and Neo faded as Mars also disappeared, Owen's Ba unable to support the being and himself at the same time. "But first, we must get your KA stronger, and you as well."

"What do you mean?" Owen asked, sitting down near the man.

"well, first off, your monster was able to defend well, but that's only because I kept Neo at your skill level. Had I attacked at full force…" Owen blinked, only to find Neo had suddenly appeared, rushing at him and pressed his blade against Owen's throat. "You'd be dead." Neo returned and faded back into the duelist. "The truth is my boy, you have a gift for seeing moves in battle, but it must be honed. More so, you must learn to summon spells and traps the same way you can hold your Ka."

The duelist held his hand out and the D.D. Protostaff formed. He threw it down on the ground and proceeded to summon 20 more., before snuffing them all out.

"Do you see now Owen? Kaos has taught you well…but let me finish yoru education. Join me, and I will make you the greatest duelist that lived. You will prove yourself to your family, your friends…to those you love."

Owen licked his lips as he remembered what Kelli had said about him not respecting her, not using his full power…now it seemed he wasn't even respecting himself. It hit him like a ton of bricks: He had become lazy, complacent in his studies. Within him was power that could rival his grandfather, if he worked hard.

"What do I call you…and what must I do first?"

The duelist nodded. "Our first lesson has already begun…and you may call me O."


	31. One Night in Domino

"It only takes one moment of clarity to destroy years of ignorance and let you see your mistakes"

-Geno Roads

One Night in Domino

Kelli frowned as she looked over at Heather, rolling the bottom of her glass upon the table over and over, trying to ignore the stares, frowns and sneers. Her eyes were down, not looking up as the waiter set her food on the table and ran his tongue over his lips.

"There you go ladies." He said quietly.

"Thank you." Heather said, waiting for the man to leave. However, he still stood there, watching Kelli and Heather, shifting from side to side ever once and a while. "Uh…can I help ya?"

The waiter glanced around and leaned down close to Heather. "The manager wants to make sure you two aren't going to be….sticking around for a while." He licked his lips again and shifted, nervous.

"And why is that?" Heather asked in a grumble. She shot a look at the waiter, then let her eyes slide across his shoulder to focus upon the two men that were nodded and smiling at them.

One of them had on a beat up blue jean jacket, his peroxide blonde hair all ratty and tangled, deep sunken eyes staring at her. He gave her a grin, showing off stained teeth and a tongue dyed dark from the juice drink he was sipping on. His friend was a bit bigger, obviously from the Indian Islands, with a shaved head and a scar running down the left side of his nose, across his cheek and ending at his jaw. He was wearing a tight muscle shirt that, while it did show off his muscles, also allowed them a glance at the faint beer gut he had.

"Let me guess…" Heather said quietly. "He's getting too many idiots like whose two staring at us?"

The waiter shook his head leaned in. "I'm sorry but…the owner…he's a fan of Owen Roads…and he said he doesn't want the….please….madam, just go before he comes out." The waiter looked at her, his eyes frightened. Heather didn't really care though.

Her friend had just been betrayed by Owen, and some greased up gorilla wasn't going to tell them where to and not to go. She was itching for a beat down and wouldn't mind decking some idiot right now.

"Listen Chuck…" Heather said, standing up. "..I don't what yoru game is, but I am in no…"

"Heather, stop."

She turned, looking over at Kelli, who had grabbed her arm. The teen looked upa t her friend and sighed. "The kid is just following the orders of some moron, it isn't worth pressuring him." She paused. "Is it even worth taking this food, or did the owner spit in it?"

"Worse." The waiter said. He paused, and gave her a weak smile. "I switched yoru order with those two over there." He said, pointing to the two ooglers. He leaned down and began to box of the salads. "I was always a Yugi Moto fan growingup, and I am a fan of yours too." He paused. "I like Owen too, don't get me wrong…but I don'tt hink you deserve this."

Kelli smiled and slipped the money for the meal into the waiter's pocket. "Tell him it fell on the floor."

"I will Miss….please, have a good day."

"You too." Kelli said, managing a weak smile for the young man. Heather rolled her eyes and the two headed out, barely able to contain their smiles as the two idiots that had been checking them out happily at their meal…with the secret ingredient of course. The waiter gave them a nodded and got back to work.

"Yugi's grandfather is going to kill us, you do realize that Lysandra? Kill us dead."

Lys shook her head at her father as the family made their way through the aisles filled with card packs, accessories and other collectables. Gala was trying to hold in a chuckle as Yami pouted, trying very hard not to appear interested in a items around him. He was failing badly. Lys had inherited her love of duel monsters from Yami. Gala liked the game, sure. But she was content with doing other things too, like practicing her godly magic or reading a good book. Yami and Lys had such one-track minds it was just sad.

"Yami, leave her alone and let her shop." Gala said. "Look over here, magician cardssssss!" She waved the pack in front of Yami's face and giggled as his eyes glazed over, watching the light bounce off its shiny surface. Sometimes she wondered if her father was right: Yami really was a simple minded king that got lucky in duels thanks to the 'heart of the cards'.

Yami shook his head and slapped the pack away. He glared at Gala, his eyes refocusing. "Don't do that!"

"I can't help it that you are so easy."

Lys giggled. "It's true daddy! You are so easy to distract!" She laughed again. "Sometimes you are soooooooo…" Lys froze and Yami held a pack up, wiggling it like Gala had done before. "Shinnnnnyyyyyyy" Lys said quietly, before Yami gave it a toss, sending her chasing after it like a puppy.

"as I was saying." Yami said. "I don't understand why we had to come to XR Cards. I mean, Yugi's shop has enough cards as it is. And we get a discount. And they are family!"

"Because Lys wants to look for some foreign cards and Yugi's grandfather refuses to carry any."

Yami nodded, watching as his daughter returned to pack he had thrown to the shelf and moved to the section she was looking for. She was right now pawing through the cards from Holland, looking for the correct set.

The aisles of the store resembled those of a music store. The packs were set in tilted shelves, making it easy to combo through them quickly and find what you were looking for. Each section of shelving had been devoted to a certain kind of deck in the Japanese or American game. Instead of a player needing to comb through pack after pack to find that one that helped their beasts or their rock monsters, they simply went to the shelf that had packs that were considered the best for that deck type. This made for things to be much more streamlined.

However, the current aisle they were down didn't do things that way. They were in the aisle that held packs from around the world. It was in one of these packs that Lys, according to her research, would discover the cards she needed to make her deck unstoppable.

"What are you looking for anyway Lys?" Gala asked as her daughter began to gather up packs and throw them in the basket she had grabbed when they entered the store. From the looks of things, Lys had selected about 4 sets from Holland and was loading up on them.

"Well, my deck is pretty strong, but I realized that I was going to need better monsters if I wanted to win in the finals. A lot of my plants have weak effects, and a lot of people have already seen them, including Lilka, Owen and Tressa. I can't risk going up against their decks head on without a surprise. So, I did some research and found some little known plant monsters from a set made a few months back in Holland, as well as some other goodies."

Yami nodded, stroking his chin. "I'm surprised you're being so conservative. I would have thought you'd be buying up those boxes…" He paused as Lysandra's eyes lit up like candles.

"Boxes?" She got on her knees and was nearly drooling over the 10 boxes of packs that were locked in the bottom of the case. "Get me a sales clerk!" She shouted, her face plastered against the glass.

Yami chuckled as he and Gala went to go get someone with a key. "She gets this from your father."

Gala frowned. "No, she gets this from you!"

"I don't do research on rare cards from Holland!" He paused and grabbed a magazine from a rack. "I like to stick with cards I can get easily instead of dealing with confusing rulings."

"My father doesn't salivate when he sees a new combo…like you are now!" Gala shouted, causing Yami to rapidly wipe his mouth. "Whya re you getting that magazine anyway?"

"I was interested to see what new spell cards ar coming out." Yami said. He paused for a moment, giving Gala a short smirk. "You never know when I'll need to know."

Gala frowned when she looked at the cover, the words: NEW PROMO INSIDE splashed upon the front. "You liar…you just want to promo that comes in it…like you need more cards." She paused, licking herlips, thinking of the best way to ask. "So…just curious…"

"IT's a field card for dragons. The Dragon's Cavern or something like that. I figured I'd give it to Tressa."

"Well, that's nice…"

"SALES CLERK!" Lys shouted.

Yami and Gala gave each other a tired smile and went to get their princess what she wanted.

Seto Kaiba frowned as he looked down at his pager, the little annoying device flashing: CALL TEA over and over. He shifted the groceries in his arms, trying to get them balanced just right so that he could get the pager back in his pocket then get his cell phone. Sadly, and much to his disgust, he found that his cell phone was not in his pants pocket but was instead in his jacket pocket.

He had been all set to go home after a long day at Kaiba Corp when Tea had called, begging him to get the groceries because she needed to go see Kaos. While he wanted to ask her why they needed to get groceries in the first place when they could afford to order out, he had decided that it was better to simply swallow that question and do the shopping then argue with Tea. She may have seemed like a nice sweet girl, but tell her that you didn't want to do something and she would make you pay. Seto still remembered the month he had slept on the sofa because he had refused to go game night at Yugi's house.

He began to shift the bags, moving the one in his right had up as he gave th one in his left a tight bear hug, hoping there wasn't anything breakable in there. After about 40 seconds of shifting and wiggling, he managed to grab his phone and click iton, waiting for the familiar buzz to signal that it was ready for him. He was right now regretting his choice to have the limo driver not take him home. It had been a smart idea at the time. He knew if he pulled up to a grocery store in a limo, people would be asking questions and soon he would be swarmed by fans, paparazzi and duelist wishing to take on the great Seto Kaiba.

So, he had told the driver to go home without him, left his suit jacket and tie at the office, unbuttoned his shirt the way he had seen Geno wear his, and tried to beas unassuming as he could possibly be. It seemed to have worked, no one had said a word to him. Of course, now he was wishing some fan would run up and talk to him so he could give the person the bags he was juggling and give Tea a ring and find out what was so important.

He paused, wondering why the phone in his hand was still…still. 'Oh please don't tell me…' he looked down and sighed as the blank screen glared back at him, taunting him. '…I let the battery run out….damn it!'

Seto resisted the overwhelming urge to throw the phone into a wall and storm home. He knew Tea would kill him if he destroyed another phone, and if he dared to not call her back and just head home, he would earn yet another month on the couch, if he was lucky.

Instead, he simply began to search for a payphone and hoped he had some change to make the call.

"Why didn't you let me talk to that owner?" Heather whined as they stepped out of the restaurant. "He had no right to treat us that way! I would have given him the move my dad taught me!" She held up her fists, like she was a boxer, and began to bounce around. "I'd jab with the left, a cross feign with the right, then bam bam bam! 4 hits to the gut!"

"That was three hits." Kelli said, unable to keep the sad expression on her face. Heather was simply acting too strange.

"That's what I want you to think! But the third hit is so strong, it…uh…counts at 4! That's the Wheeler Whammeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Heather let out a cry as she tripped into some garbage cans, falling to the pavement. Kelli let out a laugh and helped her frined up.

"IT's nice that you would try and fight someone and get arrested just for me, but I was raised not to fight."

"With yoru fists!" Heather said, dusting her jacket off. "But I wouldn't call the beautiful tongue lashing you gave Owen a peaceful conversation." Kelli bit her lip, lowering her eyes. However, Heather didn't notice, instead she swung her arms about, a big grin on her face. "And when you crammed that stupid jacket of his in the trash…it was just amazing!"

"No, it wasn't." Kelli said quietly.

Heather blinked, her body still in celebrate mode. "Uh….it wasn't? But I thought it…"

Kelli shook her head. "I shouldn't have reacted that way. Instead of proving my point, I chose to act like a baby and a poor sport."

Heather shook her head. "But he should never have thrown the match! That wasn't respectful, just like you said early. All that shit about loving you and yet he acts like that?"

"I'm not saying he wasn't wrong Heather." Kelli said softly. "But how did I handle it better then him? A mature person would have given him the cold shoulder, let him try and prove that he understood what I was saying. But I let my anger lash out, and now…"

"And now he knows he can't do that!" Heather said. "He's learned his lesson and will come back humble."

"You really think that Heather? IF someone did to you what I did to Owen, you would really go back to them? Owen…..I think he really did love me. But in our first fight, I simply threw it all away. He should have made amends for his mistake…but I didn't even leave him an opening for him to do so…atleast one that he knows about." She sighed. "I miss him heather, but I don't think he would ever come back without me making the first move."

"And you wouldn't dare do that!" Heather shouted as they turned a corner. "that's like admitting that you're…"

"Wrong…I know." Kelli let out a sigh. "But Heather…i…I don't think he'll ever come back to me. He thinks I hate him. I didn't mean everything I said. I am disappointed with him. I am mad that he did that…but I miss him so much." Kelli trembled, trying to keep herself from crying. "But he won't come back to me now Heather. He…he just won't."

"Then forget him!" Heather shouted in frustration. "I never did like that family. All stuck up and…"

Kelli's eyes flashed and she glared up at her friend. "Would you shut up about Lilka? Gods, I am so sick of you and Lilka fighting. It's because of people like you two that Owen flet he needed to…" Kelli paused, closing her eyes as the truth hit her like a ton of bricks. "…he had to do that."

"What do you mean?"

Kelli wrung her hands together. "Thinka bout it. If he won, Lilka would have rubbed it in my face. People would have seen me as weak, wondered why he would date a duelist that couldn't stand up to him. But if he lost, then he has everyone thinking that he has lost his touch." She sighed, running her hands through her golden locks. "So he did the only thing he could do: He took control and insured both sides were happy and content."

"He shouldn't have been doing that anyway." Heather countered.

"You're right…but he did…" She sighed. "I don't know what to do Heather…I love him, I'm mad at him, and I drove him away." She shivered, reaching to tighten her coat around her small form, missing Owen's large red jacket. Her mind went back to just a few hours ago, throwing it…in the trash. "Oh Owen…I'm sorry." She whispered sadly in the air.


	32. A butterfly flaps it's wings

"One decision can change the fate of all. That is Chaos Effect, children. Know it, embrace it"

-Dr. Kevin Allen

A Butterfly flaps it's wings

"Lesson One Lilka: Never, ever believe that you can beat any duelist. Just because you are good now, doesn't mean that you can beat everyone. Or do I need to take us home and walk you through my trophy room?"

Lilka shook her head. "No." She said quietly.

"Good. Lesson Two: Ice Cream cures everything." She frowned and looked over at the attendant behind the cooler. "No no no. I want a scoop of chocolate, a scope of vanilla, a scoop of strawberry and a scoop of rocky road."

The man frowned. "I don't think it will stay up madam."

Raia winked at her daughter and let her fingers glow, the treat flashing with magic. "Oh, I think it will just fine, don't you agree Lilka?"

Lilka paused, looking at her own super sized scoop treat. This was her mother's next test for her, and after everything that happened today, she was sure as hell not going to fail at this on.

When they had begun their duel earlier that evening, Raia had destroyed Lilka. Afterwards, Raia told her that Lilka had never stood a chance. Her mother had used a spell her grandfather had taught Raia, a spell similar to the effects of his Millenium Dagger. It allowed Raia to break the bond between a duelist and their deck. No heart of the cards, no calling out to yoru KA, no chance to win. For someone use to using such skills, Lilka had been left blind, deaf and dumb.

When pressed for why she had done that, Raia told her that she and Guy had been talking about Lilka and her siblings and how they had no true mastery over their magic. Sure, they knew how to use the physical gifts like super speed, strength and agility, as well as their mental abilities. But they were crippled when it came tousing the magic they had inherited from their mother. Combined that with the demigod status their father had given them, and they should be able to do anything. Yet, they couldn't, they were lacking the knowledge.

So, Raia and Guy had decided that while they had each a child, they would teach them about part of their heiritage. Raia had magic, and Guy would teach about godly power.

Lilka's ice cream glowed, and then returned to normal. She grinned, taking her treat, and Raia gave her a pat on the back. The two made there way out of the store, chatting about what the next lesson would be, when Lilka made a face, scowling at something across the street.

"Lilka?"

"That monkey girl Heather Wheeler… she just turned the corner" Lilka sighed. "I swear, that girl was born just to ruin my life."

Raia sighed. "I see the Wheeler/Kaiba rivalery lives on in you two, sadly." Raia paused, then opened her motuh to speak, only to get bumped by two men. "Hey, slow down!"

"Sorry lady!" One of them said. "My friend Spike and I were looking for these two girls that just left a restaurant. One was short, about 5'4or so, and the other was taller, with long blonde hair."

"Kelli and Heather." Lilka muttered. She turned to the two. "Haven't seen…"

"Lilka, that isn't nice." She smiled at the two men. "Yes, we did see them. They just turnede the corner over there." The two men nodded and raced off, muttering, out of Raia and Lilka's ear shot, that they were going to get some tonight. "Lilka, you shouldn't be so rude."

&&&

"500 dollars for cards Lysandra….500 dollars!" Gala said, her brow twitching slightly. "I can't believe you spent 500 dollars on cards!" She rubbed her temples in slow circles. "You are spending way to much time with your grandfather, he is corrupting you!"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Lys asked, a smile on her face as she swung the large bag filled with her new cards. She was already thinking aobut what it would be like to tear into the packaging, the smell of the dried ink and cardboard, the feel of each crisp new card as she carefully sorted them into piles for later storage. She was nearly skipping open, the thoughts of finding that perfect holo card she needed, the joy of discovering a new…

"Lysandra Moto!" Galanodel said loudy, snapping Lys out of her day dream. "Have you heard a word I said?"

"Yea mom, make sure I don't play in the street, take only big pieces of candy from strangers…"

Gala turned to Yami. "Say something to your daughter. Because of her grandfather, she believes she can spend money however she sees fit! Yami….Yami? Yami?"

Yami shook his head, his nose buried in the magazine. "I can't believe I had to rely on Remove Trap. Would you look at…"

"You are both pathetic!" Gala said with a grumble. "500 dollars on cards. 750 for duel disk upgrades. 1000 dollars during a shopping spree with Diantha. And do I need to mention the 300 dollar bill for hair care products…most of which aren't used by the women in the house?"

Lys flashed her mother a grin. "First off, the money is coming out of my duelist winnings. Second, need I remind you of the 3000 dollars you spent last year on potions when you're a goddess?"

Gala stammered, Yami resisting the laugh that was filling his throat. She was saved from answering by Mokuba, who happened to see the family and jogged up to them.

"How are you guys?" The man asked with a grin. He looked down at Lys' bag and raised an eyebrow. "Another card shopping spree?"

"You might say that." Lys said with a grin.

"Where are you off to tonight?" Gala asked.

Mokuba smiled. "I got a date. You should see this girl, she's a supermodel. 5 foot 11, long legs, the softest, creamiest skin. And oh my god, a behind so round, so firm, even the gods would have to get down on their knees and give praise to it's supply beauty!"

Yami closed his eyes, making a face. "You know, it's hard enough to think of you as that sweet little boy that use to come and ask me to help him get ready for Geno's training." He pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a sigh of frustration. "But hearing about your sexual conquests…can we just avoid that for the time being, alright buddy?"

Mokuba shrugged and gave Yami a big grin. "Whatever you say. Then I guess you don't want to hear about…"

"No!" All three of the Motos shouted.

"Alright, alright, jeez."

"Hey Mokuba!" Yami took out the promo and handed it to him. "I'll bet you'll see Tressa before us, or atleast her parents. Could you get this to her?"

Mokuba nodded. "Ok,I will. Now, if you'l excuse me, I have to go visit a fine piece of…"

"JUST GO!"

&&&

"Hey!"

Kelli and Heather turned around and watched with mild curiosity as two men ran up to them, grins plastered on their faces. IT took them a few moments to realize that the two men were the ones that had been given their tainted food at the restaurant.

"Thank god we caught up with ya." The smaller of the two said with a smile. Heather cringed as he leaned up to her, licking his lips. "You ran out bafore we could…talk ta ya."

The larger of the two nodded, leaning in closer to Kelli. "We saw ya smile at us in the restaurant, but when we went to say hi, the owner made us pay…it took us such a long time to catch up with you."

"Sorry to disappoint…well, see you…" Kelli said, moving to get away. However, the man grabbed her arm and pulled her back tight against his chest. "Let me go!"

"Oh come on baby, me and Spike here wants ta play." He leaned in close. "And I can tell you do too….mmm, you smell good!"

Kelli let out a growl and pitched her head back, bashing it against the man's chin. He let out a holler and Heather grabbed her friend's hand and took off in a run. This wasn't the first time that they had encountered manic fans, and they knew they ahd to get into a public place, preferable with security, and get Kiarou a ring. He'd send agents in and they would be all set.

Spike looked at his friend's busted open lip and frowned. "Ya ok Horus? The little one hurt ya?"

"Ya." He said with a smile. "mmmm, I like them rough."

"The big one looks like she likes to get wild too, lets get going and show them how to win this game!"

&&&

Eliza's eyes sparkled as she looked around the street, neon signs flashing on and off, giving her face shades of right, blue and yellow. It felt as she had stepped out of the normal world and into some strange realm of….fairies or pixies or some other kind of sprite. And her guides were a man those friends were famous duelists, and her long lost baby brother.

Kevin couldn't help but smile as his sister took everything in. He had sent Veronica and Kiarou to go get MIB Headquarters ready, having the more…strange agents on either assignment or given the day off, as well as make sure an apartment in the main Men in Black complex was ready for her. Serenity had gone to run some choresthat she had been unable to do due to the trip to the airport, leaving Tristan and Kevin to be the tour guides to the young woman.

Their first stop had been to a high end fashion store. Everyone felt that while she may prefer her black frock, it just stood out too much in the wild and crazy Domino. Kevin proved in the store to be very fussy when it came to clothing. First, he refused outright anything Japanese, stating that, "We are European, and if you have to dress her in American clothes, that will be fine. But my sister will not go walking around in an outfit from Full metal Jacket!"

IN the end, with the help of several saleswomen, Eliza had found a few outfits that she liked. Her favorite was the one she wore out of the store: a knee length maroon dress with matching handbag and modest shoes in the same color. The reason it was her favorite was because it matched her brother's shirt.

While almost everyone in the MIB, including Tristan and Serenity, chose to wear the standard suits, Kevin and Veronica had always chosen different outfits. Veronica prefers a bit more simple outfits, opting for a blouse and pants combo. Kevin, however, was the maverick. Raised in Michigan, he was use to clothing that was loose and flowy. As such, he tended to wear open dress shirts and black dress pants, a white tee underneath. Tonight, he had gone with a maroon color that Eliza had matched her outfit too. And, of course, in his hands was a cane, this one happening to be one of his more stylish designs due to him being out in public during the tournament. It was a solid black cane with gold tip and handle, thin dark red veins threaded though the shaft. Hough he no longer needed the cane for walking, the wound from Geno that had caused him to need to item having healed years ago, he still found he preferred to have a cane with him at all times.

After that, they had gone and gotten the food of duelist kings: Pizza with lots of meat on it. Tristan had been shocked to find that Eliza had the same appetite for heated and flavored meats as her brother. He had always assumed it was the demon in his friend that made him such a carnivore, seemed it was really just the Allen family that brought that out.

"You never did tell me how you ended up with the last name of Allen." Eliza asked as they all walked past a gaming center, passing the flashing lights and buzzing noises.

"Well, when I was found at the orphanage, our parents left a little note that said, "This is Kevin Allen, please take care of him." When my parents adopted me, they decided to simply keep the name Kevin Allen."

"They were understanding of your past?"

Kevin nodded. "They always have been. They felt it was just a blessing to have me as a son. They treated me to the best in life, or as good as they could afford. Luckily, I was really smart and able to get a scholarship to the Heller Institute, this little private school…"

Tristan chuckled. "He's being modest. Some of the most famous people went to that school. Let's see…Ryan Draco the musician and his wife Nicole, the gold winning gymnist, graduated when Kevin did. Jonathan Grim, he's the multi-millionaire playboy, he went to school thee. Who else…Rebbecca Hawkins-Moto was a graduate…and don't forget Guy Roads, he's Kaos' son, was a few years behind Kevin…"

"A few? I graduated the year he first got into middle school."

Eliza frowned. "But that would make you so old. This Guy Roads, from what you tell me, is only a few years your junior."

"4 years. But I graduated high school when I was 16 and finished college at the Unniversity of Michigan when I was 18. As I said, I was very smart." Kevin shrugged, playing the whole thing off.

Eliza gulped. She had been surprised to learn that her little brother had been a professor of Philosophy and Mythology at Domino Unniveristy, but to learn that he was in league with such famous people…

"And what of your mother and father? Where are they?"

Kevin smiled softly. "They live in the states. I usually go and visit them for a few weeks during the Christmas season."

"Oh, so you are Christen."

Tristan rolled his eyes and nodded. "Ya, with everything he's seen, he still is." Kevin glared at him and Tristan played it off as they walked around a corner, only to hear to women shouted.

Instantly, both men were on alert, Tristan throwing an arm across Eliza's chest to shield her as Doc. K went to see what was going on in the alley way, lest something come flying at them.

&&&

Kenji frowned as he looked around the magazine racks at XR Cards. He had stopped in after a student council meeting at the University. They were discussing what type of fund raiser they might run when school went back in session that fall. He wanted, or course, to do something with Duel Monsters. Not a tournament, but more like the costume parties they had at his father's Dueling Academy. He had first had gotten t be in a few of those and they were always fun. There would be contests, food, games, prizes, and dueling.

The council was iffy on the subject though, and wanted to see if there were other options. It was ok with Kenji though. IF they picked something really stupid, he could always blow part of his trust fund on buying the university. He chuckled to himself as he thought about that. There was no way UD would be sold; his father had been trying for years.

What most people didn't know was that the real owners were the MIB, mainly Doctors Allen & Noga and the Taylors, the first two having bought the place over 30 years ago and the last two buying out some of the shares. They had made The University of Domino one of the best colleges for a duelist. Not only did they work the scheduling to allow for tournaments, but they also allowed for a duelist to find out what they were skilled in. For many of his generation, they had been raised on the game and had no clue what else to do other then duel. It was through hard work that others learned their talents. Kenji, himself, was getting a degree in computer programming. He didn't want to be a CEO like his father, but an inventor let Seto had been, before Kaiba Corp's merge with Roads INC.

"are you looking for something sir?"

Kenji looked over at the sales clerk and resisted the urge to just tear into little man in the ugly black polo shirt and faded jeans. Of course, that was his father talking. He had a little problem with people asking what he considered 'stupid questions'. And by stupid, he meant people not being able to read his mind and predict exactly what he wanted. Kenji could remember being 5 and his mother covering his eyes as his father screamed at a cashier, "I am getting 3 fries already! Why would I want fries with that? WHY!"

Instead, he merely shrugged. "Sold out of the magazine?"

"Ya…everyone wants that Dragon's Cavern promo. The last one was bought by some little guy with big hair"

Kenji sighed. "Wonderful."

Author's Note; Yea, I'm evil. I totally skipped the Lilka vs Raia duel. Hehehe

Now, onto a not so nice note.

Many of you have noticed that I am not updating a lot of this fic. There are three reasons for that. The First is, simply, I have had writers block for a long time. Generations, going in, I understood would be a hard fic to write. It was a complex world, it was trying to live up to the 'Of the Gods" trilogy, and it had an almost full OC cast.

Second, is that I found other projects I enjoyed more. The first being my first novel, which I will talk about after this note. Second being the fic many of you have found, GX Hunters. While this fic also has a large OC cast, I have enjoyed it more because it is a group I have never delat with. That, and the fact that it is gaining popularity that this fic never gained (how could it…with a billion others like it in the original Yugioh section?) makes me want to write it more.

Finally, the straw that broke he camels back. For those of you that remember, Raia Chitoshi was created by another writer here that I dated. The key word is dated. Last august, the two of us broke up, and two months later, she became engaged to another man. The way she made me feel about breaking up with her, making me feel like scum for 'breaking her heart', only to turn around and decide to marry another man so soon, frustrated me to no end.

You can imagine how much I dislike now writing for the Raia character. Raia and Guy, along with their children, were characters we wrote for together. We helped create Lilka and her siblings. And at this moment, when I write chapters for Generations, I think about all those frustrated emotions at how I was made to feel like dirt for apparently no reason.

Now then, luckily for all of you, I still have about 7 chapters I prewrote for generations sitting on my computer. I am going to slowly, over the next months, publish them here. It is my hope that by the time I get to the last chapter, I might have the inspiration to finish.

If not, I will put the story on Hiatus.

Either way, I suggest you all go read G/X Hunters. I personally think it is a lot better then anything else I wrote. Get yoru Mr. Chaos fix.

Finally, I wanted to let you all know that I am on the final 1/4th of my first major novel. The story, which is called GRIM (with the tentative sub title 'Heaven's Shadow'), is the tale of the son of the Arch Angel Michael and his demonic mate Rebecca. Jonathan, along with Half Angel Marcus Connor, priest Richard Wenzlick, hell hound puppy Cerberus and his reluctant lawyer Becky Rune, investigate supernatural crimes, all to keep the truce between Heaven and Hell going. A mixture of Constantine, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Japanese anime…GRIM is a look at the world we normally never get to see.


	33. And it rains in central park

"Sometimes, the one place you want to be is the place you have to be. Pretty lucky, no?"

-Dr. Kevin Allen

And you get rain in central park instead of sunshine

Heather let out another scream as she struggled in Spike's arms, desperate to escape and get to Kelli. Though she was taller then the man, he was stronger then he looked and was right now he was pushing her farther into the dark alley. She struggled again, kicking at him, but he refused to let go.

"You really know how to get into character baby."

"I am not in character you jackass! I am trying to keep you from raping me!" She twisted, but Spike held firm.

"Oh, it ain't rape and we know it, but keep talking like that." He lowered his mouth to her ear and ran his tongue over her lobe. "Most girls who like to play this are usually too into it to begin kicking me still. It's nice to see someone that goes this far. Are you an actress?"

Heather let out a growl and stomped on his foot, causing him to let go and racing into the darkened alley. She could hear Kelli crying out and ran for her friend, only to get her ankle caught on some garbage and sent falling to the pavement, skinning her knee. She whimpered and stood up as Spike grabbed her by the shoulder and lifted her up, frowned.

"Poor baby…let me lick that for you."

"LET GO OF ME!" Heather screamed.

Spike shrugged, still clueless. "Listen, I know your nervous, but we are all alone. No one will bother us."

"Wanna bet?" Came a voice. Spike turned ad froze as a tall man emerged from the shadows, using a cane to push Spike farther into the alley where Horus lay bleeding, his lip rebusted open. Kelli was clinging to his side, and Heather moved behind him as he sneered at the two.

"Hey man, we're just trying to have some fun."

"The girls don't want to have fun with you." Doc K said. "Now, I am going to get them out of here and then come back to teach you two manners." He turned as Tristan came running up with Eliza, still looking around for any dangers. "Kelli, Heather, go with my sister and Tristan."

"Ok….wait…you have a sister?" Heather asked.

"Oh, stupid me." Kevin said with a smile. "Eliza, Kelli and Heather. Heather and Kelli, Eliza."

Eliza nodded and looked at the two men in front of her brother, confused as to why him and Tristan had gone running in to stop those two. 'Kevin is a school teacher….so is Tristan. So why would two professors be running into dark alleys and fighting of men?"

"Uh…Kevin…"

Kevin turned and gave Tristan and knowing smirk. Tristan nodded and Kevin looked over at Eliza. "I'm sorry Eliza….uh…you two are…?"

The two men frowned, confused. "I'm Spike and this is Horus."

"Of course." Tristan said. "Spike and Horus, this is Eliza. Eliza, Spike and Horus. Spike and Horus, I'm Tristan, this is Kevin. You've met Kelli and Heather. Kelli and Heather, you've met us….who am I forgetting?"

"Me." Kevin said, turning to Tristan. "Hi, Dr. Kevin Allen."

"Nice to met you, Tristan Taylor…man, it's good to see you."

"Good to see you too. Listen, Spike, Horus, we have to get going, nice to see you two again. Bye guys!"

Horus and Spike nodded, waving. "Bye….wait a minute!" All 5 paused when they heard Spike and Horus cock their guns which they had discreetly pulled form their jackets.

"Not this." Kevin said with a sigh. "Not the old, 'You pull guns on us, we pretend to listen, but we pull guns out.'" Both men whipped around and pointed their MIB tranq guns at Spike and Horus. "Then your arms will get tired, you'll let them fall, let us leave, and I will go home and have 'I almost shot Spike and Horus' sex with my girl."

Spike frowned. "How about we just shoot your ass unless you give us back our women?"

Kevin sighed. "Their not as stupid as they look."

"No, it's because of the ill lighting. They look better, so they are not as stupid as we thought, but they are still as stupid as they look." Tristan said.

"ENOUGH!" Hours shouted. "alright funny boys, you want to tangle with us? Let's duel!"

"Good idea. You two close your eyes for a minute then start shooting." Kevin began to prep warping all of them out of there. However, what the two men would say next would make Kevin decide on another option.

"I mean, let's play a game of duel monsters."

Doc K smiled and turned to look at Tristan, a glimmer in his eye at the chance to duel. "Isn't it lucky that we live in a world of drive-by-duels? Get them out of here Tristan. I can take these two easily."

"The hell you will!" Tristan shouted, activating his own Duel Disk. "I ain't leaving your side Doc! I want to duel as bad as you, so we are just going to have to share them."

Kevin frowned but nodded, turning to look at his sister. "Sorry I had to show you this way sis, but it looks like your finally going to get to see me on the job." His duel disk spun open and he glared at the two punks as they activated their own disks. "I am going to enjoy this."

Yugi looked over at Rebecca as he fixed his tie, then back at the mirror. "So…the party is tonight, huh?"

Rebecca nodded, running her hand over her dress, straightening it out. "Yup…that it is." She paused, licking her lips slowly. "So…I guess we should be going then? Don't want to be late."

"Yea, yea….how long is this thing?"

Rebecca thought for a moment. They were heading out to an alumni meeting at the University of Domino. Dr. Noga, the current Dean, had invited everyone to come get some food and mill around a crap ballroom for a few hours, chatting about boring things. Of course, Yugi and Rebecca didn't know that because of Eliza, Veronica and Kevin, the head of the teacher's union, were skipping their own party and getting things ready for her.

"5 hours. Starts at 7, runs till midnight."

Yugi let out a groan. "Do we have to go? Seriously. I would rather duel Seto with the deck Tea had before Geno trained her and Pegasus giving me a back massage, naked, then to go to this thing."

"Which one of you is naked?"

"Does it matter?" Yugi said with a sigh.

"Well kinda. IF your big fear is only seeing Pegasus naked but don't mind him seeing you, then your sick." She paused, putting a finger to her chin. "On the other hand, if you don't want to be naked but don't mind seeing Pegasus, then I think we need to have a serious talk."

Yugi sighed. "I found something I'd rather not do then go to this party."

The taller duelist, the one called Spike, shook his head and growled. "Listen man, you don't seem to get who we are, so I am going to have to show you! I summon The Frozen Knight, in attack mode, as well as set this card."

Kevin raised an eyebrow. The Frozen Knight had a strong defense at 2200, but it's attack was only 1100, rather small. However, he knew better then to take the bluff. A weak monster set with a downface card always meant danger.

"I'll set this monster in defense and end my turn."

The other duelist, Horus, smiled a big crooked grin and licked his still bleeding lip. "I am going to enjoy crushing you in front of your women. I'll show them a real man!"

"Oh, you're going to buy them a playgirl?" Tristan asked with a smile on his face.

"I'll set this monster and end my turn as well. Show us what you got, pretty boy."

Tristan nodded. "Gladly. I'll also set a monster and a card and end my turn."

As the turn went to Spike, he let out a laugh, making the women behind the two duelists shudder slightly. "You should have attacked me when you had the chance. Had you, I wouldn't be able to play this: Global Warming."

The field card flashed and the alley was filled with a harsh light. Looking up, Kevin and Tristan found the cause for this to be a massive sun that was now beating down upon them. More shocking was that Spike's Frozen Knight was now melting, becoming a mass of tentacles, each end featuring a nasty ice blade.

"This card allows me to transform my Frozen Knight each turn into a new form. His first is this, Liquid Knight. As you can see, he has lost a lot in the defense department, but his attack is now much, much higher!" Sure enough, a check of its stats revealed that Liquid Knight now had 2500 attack points.

"What sort of magic is this!" Eliza shouted, watching as the horrid beast reared up and slashed down at her brother. "NO!"

Dr. K, however, merely laughed.

"What is so funny?" Spike asked, watching Kevin's card fall apart. He got his answer as a phantom sprung from Kevin's field and slaughtered the water monster.

"You attacked my Night Assailant, the vampires' favorite assassin." He lowered his head, glaring at the man. "And he always gets the job done!"

"So you think." Spike said gruffly. "I activate my downface card, Condensation. This card allows me to resummon my Liquid Knight to the field each time he is killed. However, the downside is he can't attack." Spike wiped his nose on his sleeve. "But thanks to my Global Warming Spell, he won't be around much longer."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "I'm reallllly impressed. You saved one monster." He drew, and paled, looking over at Eliza. 'I know what happens when I play Count of Shift…' He looked down at the Mistress of the Night card. 'But if I summon this card…and it is Eliza's Ka…what will happen? I don't want to risk it…but I will set up a combo, just in case.'

"Are you going to move?" Horus called out.

Kevin glared at him and looked at the cut on his lip. "I suggest you clean up that blood…it doesn't help me stay calm."

Eliza looked over at the two young girls and trembled. 'He can't mean…it's not possible, is it?'

"First, I play Card of Safe Return. Next, I activate Book of Life, allowing me to revive my Night Assailant and draw one card." As he drew the card he felt a smile tug on his lips. "And now, it's time to show you all…" He looked at Eliza and smiled softly. "My true form."

He sacrificed his Night Assailant, only for light to engulf him. Eliza watched a her brother faded from view, only to reappear…

As one of the living dead.

She let out a scream and fainted, the shock too much. She knew that her brother was different…but this wasn't something she had expected…this was impossible! Heather managed to catch the older woman ad gently lay her on the ground.

Dr. K frowned. "That could have gone better." He muttered, tucking his cane under his arm.

Joey closed his eyes and smiled. "Who would have thought that tonight could turn out so good?"

Mai shrugged. "Not me. I was expecting this to be such a boring evening." She too closed her eyes and smiled. "But I must tell you Joseph, had I known things would have been like this, I would have happily looked forward to this." She flashed him a dazzling smile.

"Well, that's what happens when you blow off that stupid alumni meeting and decide to spend the evening in your own personal hot tub." Joey gave his wife a giant grin and ran a finger through the water slowly, making gentle paths. "I knew I bought this thing for a reason."

Mai smirked and looked across at the Domino Skyline. Above them, the early summer sky was filled with thousands of twinkling stars, below them the faint sounds of cars acting as their own private symphony. She reached over to the champagne the had brought with them, and with a POP, sent the cork flying into the night, pouring them each a glass.

"What the hell is going on!" Horus roared. "How the hell can you be a duel monster?"

"For someone that claims to know this game, you sure don't understand the origins, do ya big guy?" He ran his tongue over his fangs. He had to keep himself in check in this form, or he would be in trouble. Already, he could feel the dark tug on his form, begging him to unleash unholy fury upon these two mortals. But that was the vampire in him, not the man, talking. "I summon Count of Shift to the field. Next, I will activate Premature Burial, resurrecting my Night Assailant once more, drawing yet another card." He smirked. "And now, I will play Graceful Charity." (Dr K-3200)

Heather frowned. "I don't get it! Why is he wasting all his cards in the second turn? He should be attacking that water monster!"

"He's going to." Kelli said softly. Heather looked at her and she smiled. "My father told me once that this was why Dr. Kevin Allen was one of the only duelists that could rival Geno Roads. His deck is designed to run fast, so fast that he can bring out every card he needs in one turn. He's using up all those good cards to bring out better ones."

Heather shook her head, feeling very much like her father at the moment. "It's not strange enough that he is a duel monster…"

While they had been talking, Doc K had sent a Regenerating Mummy and a Magic Cylinders card to the graveyard and set one final card. Now, he had already rushed into battle, striking down Horus' downface card. As his cane pierced it, a Sangan appeared, laughing before it shattered.

"Attack me." Horus said with a sneer. "You know you want to."

"I'm no that dumb." Doc K/Count of Shift said, ending his turn. "The Liquid Knight will defend if I try and get at your lp."

Horus shrugged. "Oh, that knight's goin' get ya anyway, your merely stallin'." He drew and smiled once more, making the girls shiver. "You know, I think I should show you how a real man duels. First, I'm goin' summon my Shadowslayer in attack mode!"

"Yuck!" Heather shouted, watching as the horse-skulled assassin climbed down the wall and leapt to the ground, his hands grabbing an ax. "That is the ugliest thing I've seen since…well…those two!"

"It ain't all beauty in Duel Monsters princess." Horus said. "Now, I will activate two more cards: Swords of Concealing Light, and Stumbling"

From the sky fell several swords, each one hitting one of their monsters and forcing them into downface mode. Kevin let out a cry of pain as he was thrown out of the Count of Shift and the vampire faded into his card.

"This spell allows me to make all your monster stay in defense position for two turns. Combined that with my Stumbling card, which forces you to summon monsters in defense, and you are leaving a open hole for my Shadowslayer!"

"What do you mean?" Tristan shouted.

"Shadowslayer can attack directly if all your monsters are in downface defense…like so!"

Tristan turned to watch as Kevin screamed, the ax slicing across his chest. He staggered back to his feet, clutching his heart. Horus laughed, believing he had hurt the duelist, but Tristan knew the truth: Dr. K was going dark and was forcing his demonic side down. (Doc K-1800)


End file.
